Bienvenue à Poudlard
by Caellestis
Summary: Harry Potter est l'une des saga littéraire les plus connus. La magie fascine beaucoup. Mais elle est présente dans notre monde aussi. Les magiciens ne sont pas si rare chez nous. Il arrive parfois que des sorciers voyagent un peu trop loin. Tellement loin qu'ils se retrouvent dans un monde qu'ils pensaient fictif. Mais l'histoire est-elle vraiment celle qu'ils connaissent ?
1. Prologue - Un souhait bien formulé

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Prologue - Un souhait bien formulé.**

Dans une maison de campagne à une demi-heure de Londres. 5 juillet 2012

Elena était très occupée aujourd'hui. Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait adopté Grace et Harmony l'année passée, elle n'avait plus le temps de souffler ! Relevant les yeux de son ordinateur où elle tachait de finir un rapport, elle constata que la maison était parfaitement calme. Un silence apaisant régnait en maître dans la demeure.

Apaisant ? Pas pour tout le monde. Elena se leva soudainement et se précipita dans la chambre de ses sœurs. Ici, le silence était signe de bêtise. Comme dans toutes les familles avec des enfants.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda innocemment la seule majeure de la maison en entrant rapidement dans la pièce.

Elena avait 19 ans. Et depuis un an, elle s'occupait de ses deux cousines, Harmony et Grace Owen. Deux petites jumelles de 11 ans maintenant. Elles étaient les deux meilleures amies de son petit frère Cameron, 12 ans et de sa sœur Anna, 13 ans. À la mort de son oncle et sa tante, Anna et Cameron l'avaient supplié pour que les deux fillettes viennent vivre chez eux. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elena était célibataire, sans autre famille que son frère et sa sœur dont elle s'occupait depuis deux ans alors que leur propre parent avait disparu et elle était à peine majeure. Aucun juge n'aurait accepté de lui confier deux gamines de 10 ans.

Mais Elena n'était pas comme tous les jeunes adultes. Elle faisait partie de Hyacintho Rosea depuis sa naissance, une organisation visant à la protection des créatures surnaturelles et à leur cohabitation avec les humains. De plus, ses pouvoirs lui permettaient bien des choses. Dans cette organisation, on refusait très peu de choses à l'exorciste qu'elle était étant donné qu'il s'agissait du statut le plus élevé dans leur hiérarchie. C'est pourquoi elle parvint à obtenir la garde des deux sœurs. Après tout, elles non plus n'étaient pas normales. Harmony et Grace étaient deux mages élémentaires d'eau tandis que Cameron et Anna étaient des mages de vents tout comme Elena.

**\- Alors ?** Redemanda-t-elle, n'ayant eu aucune réponse.

Les quatre enfants étaient assis en cercle dans la chambre des jumelles et jouait aux jeux vidéo.

**\- On joue à Mario. **Répondis distraitement Cameron en appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de sa console. Son personnage y répondit mais périt lamentablement dans une rivière de lave traversant le château du boss final. Cameron soupira de frustration.

**\- Hum…**Fit Elena avant de fermer la porte. Plus de peur que de mal. Ils ne faisaient aucune bêtise.

Elle souffla un peu avant de redescendre les escaliers. Elle passa par la cuisine avant de retourner travailler. Elle mourrait de soif et elle comptait bien y remédier. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son verre d'eau, accouder au plan de travail, elle sentie une puissante vague de magie la traverser de part en part. Elle l'ignorait, mais cette magie était due à la destruction d'un artefact magique très puissant. La pierre des destinées.

**\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!**

Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa le verre dans l'évier avant de remonter dans la chambre où jouait les enfants.

**\- Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**\- Oui oui.** Répondis distraitement Anna, hors de question qu'elle perd cette fois-ci. Elle ne fera qu'une bouché de cette satanée tortue !

Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. S'occuper de quatre enfants était bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle commençait à perdre la tête. Elle descendit les escaliers une fois de plus et décida de faire une pause bien mérité. S'installant dans le canapé elle alluma la télévision et zappa de chaine en chaine jusqu'à trouver un programme intéressant.

Programme qu'elle trouva après quelques minutes de recherche. Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

Le tout premier film Harry Potter était l'un de ses préférés. Lorsqu'elle était aussi jeune que les jumelles, elle rêvait d'aller à Poudlard. Cela lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait jamais montré ni les films ni les livres à ses frères et sœurs. Quelle honte. Ils connaissaient à peine Harry Potter. Elle allait y remédier dans la semaine, c'était certain !

**\- N'empêche. Je souhaite toujours autant aller vivre dans ce monde.** Dit-elle distraitement en regardant la scène de la répartition.

_\- Accorder._

**\- Eh ?** Fit-elle en sautant sur ses jambes.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un pentagramme se dessina rapidement sous ses pieds avant de disparaitre, emportant le sol avec lui la faisant tomber dans le vide.

**\- Elena ! **Cria une voix.

Elle se sentit soudainement agrippée par plusieurs paires de petits bras.

**\- Ne restez pas là ! Allez-vous-en ! **Cria-t-elle aux enfants qui étaient descendus.

Mais ils n'écoutèrent pas. Ils la retenaient fermement. Son corps tout entier avait basculé dans le portail et les autres se tenaient au bord, tenant ses deux bras. Mais la magie avait sa volonté propre. Et si les enfants ne voulaient pas la laisser partir… alors, ils partiraient avec elle. Le cercle s'agrandit soudainement. Les plus jeunes tombèrent eux aussi dans le vide sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le silence de la maison avait laissé place à des cris d'effroi se répercutant sur les murs comme un écho avant de finalement s'éteindre en même temps que le trou provoqué par le cercle magique disparaissait. Le silence revint. Un silence lourd et angoissant d'une maison vide de tout occupant.

_Et elle qui voulait simplement prendre une pause._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Arrivé en catastrophe

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivé en catastrophe**

**\- Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Demanda Harmony d'une voix calme.

**\- Hum…Eh bien…**

**\- On est où Elena ? **Interrogea Cameron en regardant autour de lui.

Tout lui paraissait étrange. Ils avaient atterrie dans une étroite rue pavée qui zigzaguaient jusqu'à perte de vue. Elle était bordée par d'innombrables magasin tous plus étrange les uns que les autres. À sa droite se trouvait un magasin de balais volant tandis qu'à sa gauche un magasin de chaudron de toutes matières et qui pouvait sois disant se plier, selon la pancarte à l'entrée de la boutique. « Nouvel arrivage des chaudrons pliant de _Rechetque production_ »

**\- C'est-à-dire que…**

**\- Comment on fait pour rentrer à la maison ? **Chercha Anna en fixant le portail qui se trouvait encore quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux et qui se referma avant la fin de sa phrase.

**\- Calmez-vous bon sang. **Ordonna l'adulte**. Je pense savoir où nous sommes mais c'est tellement aberrant que j'ai du mal à y croire.**

Elle soupira une fois de plus avant de contempler ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'était retenue de se pincer le bras. C'était impossible, elle devait forcement rêvé. Bien que le décor ne fût pas exactement celui des films, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- **Bon… Je pense sincèrement que nous sommes au Chemin de traverse dans un livre appelé Harry Potter. **Reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Même sa propre phrase lui paraissait bizarre. Elle manquait de tact peut-être ?

**\- Harry Potter ?** Dit Cameron en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. **Ça me dit quelque chose. C'est un sorcier, c'est ça ?**

**\- Aucune culture ces gosses.** Souffla Elena en se pinçant l'arête du nez.** Bref. Je connais théoriquement cet endroit mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment rentrer à la maison.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?** Redemanda Harmony qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

Elena réfléchis. Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne connaissait aucun moyen de rentrer. Sa magie ne lui permettait pas de voyager à travers les mondes, ou alors elle n'en avait pas connaissance. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de se calmer. Elle connaissait bien la saga Harry Potter. C'était un gros avantage pour survivre dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Elle avait lu tous les livres, vu tous les films et lorsqu'elle avait encore le temps, elle avait même lu bon nombre de Fanfictions sur ce Fandom. Et dans certains écrits, des sorciers se retrouvait propulser à une époque qui n'était pas la leur. Leur situation ressemblait à celle d'Elena et sa famille. Ils connaissaient le monde sorcier mais le monde sorcier ne les connaissait pas et ils n'avaient plus rien. Dans cette situation, ils allaient toujours à Gringotts pour trouver un moyen d'avoir de l'argent.

**\- On va chercher de l'argent. Sans argent on n'a rien.**

Sans plus tarder, elle les emmena à la banque des sorciers qui était assez facilement reconnaissable bien que le décor qui l'entourait ne correspondait pas aux films qu'elle avait vue. Gringotts était un immense bâtiment aussi blanc que la neige. Un portail tout aussi démesuré permettait aux clients d'entrer, il était fait d'un bronze étincelant. De chaque côté du portail se tenait des créatures en uniforme écarlate. Elles faisaient environ une tête de moins que les jumelles, leurs peaux étaient grisâtres et leurs regards incroyablement intelligents. Leurs nez et leurs doigts étaient longs et fins. Ils avaient tous une barbe en pointe et des sourcils bien fournies. Elena supposa qu'il s'agissait des gobelins qui dirigeaient la banque des sorciers. Elle passa sous le premier portail accompagner des enfants qui ne firent aucun commentaire sur les étranges nains qui gardaient l'entrée. Elle se retrouva face à une seconde porte, en argent cette fois. En haut de celle-ci était inscrit des mots de menace envers les éventuels voleurs.

**\- Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir. Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir. Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, de sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, d'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tient, voleur, tu trouveras en guise de richesse, le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.** Lu difficilement Cameron. **Ce n'est pas un peu menaçant comme porte d'entrée ?**

**\- On n'est pas là pour cambrioler la banque. On n'a rien à craindre. **Répondit Elena en passant le second portail avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall entièrement fait de marbre blanc. Derrière un immense comptoir, plusieurs dizaines de gobelins travaillaient. Certains écrivaient dans de vieux registres, d'autres pesaient des pièces de monnaies dans des balances en cuivres, d'autres encore examinaient attentivement des pierres précieuses armé d'une étrange loupe faisant quelques bruits de sifflet de locomotive et laissant échapper plusieurs faisceaux lumineux. Chacun des murs du hall comportaient au moins une vingtaine de portes. Le plafond s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux et se terminait en une verrière à l'architecture compliquée dont on ne pouvait apprécier les finitions tant elle était haute. Elena s'adressa à un gobelin pour avoir plus de renseignement et celui-ci lui indiqua une porte menant à une pièce emplit d'autres portes et d'autres gobelins spécialisé dans les ouvertures de compte. Elena en profita pour s'intéresser à la date du jour qui était affiché sur le mur du fond, en dessous d'une immense horloge un peu étrange. 5 juillet 1991. 10h 52. Elle était donc à l'époque d'Harry Potter et celui-ci s'apprêtait à entrer en première année. Elle remplit les différents documents nécessaire à l'ouverture d'un compte et remercia le ciel que les gobelins ne soient pas le moins du monde regardant sur l'identité des sorciers qui venaient chez eux.

**\- Désirez-vous déposer de l'argent ?** Demanda le gobelin qui s'occupera du compte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Maitre Frikzik.

**\- Oui, mais c'est de l'argent moldu.**

**\- Suivez-moi. Nous allons convertir votre argent avant de le déposer dans votre coffre.**

Elena et les enfants suivirent le gobelin à travers plusieurs couloirs plus ou moins étroits et lugubres avant d'atterrir dans une salle où trônait une immense balance en cuivre. Elle était si grande qu'Elena pouvait grimper sur l'un des côté et s'allonger dans la coupole sans que ses jambes ne dépassent.

**\- Mettez votre argent moldu dans la coupole de droite. La conversion se fera automatiquement et votre argent sorcier apparaitra dans celle de gauche.**

Heureusement qu'Elena avait un accès constant à son compte grâce à la magie. Elle priait tous les dieux pour que ladite magie fonctionne même à travers les mondes. Elle s'approcha alors des escaliers permettant aux invités d'accéder à la coupole de droite et dessina un pentagramme dans sa main à l'aide d'une encre spécial qui ne la quittait jamais. Dès qu'elle le termina, elle tendit la paume vers la coupole et des flots de monnaie en sortirent. Elle vidait entièrement ses comptes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, une montagne de monnaies prenait place sur la balance qui était à présent complètement penché du côté droit.

**\- Est-ce tout ?** Demanda le gobelin légèrement impressionné quand bien même il n'en montra rien. Ce n'était pas voir autant d'argent qui le surpris, il voyait de l'argent tous les jours après tout et depuis de nombreuses années. Non, ce qui le surpris fut la magie utilisée par la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne reconnaissait pas la signature de celle-ci. En vérité, sa magie n'émettait aucune signature. Il en parlerait au directeur, peut-être faudrait-il revoir les sortilèges de défense de la banque pour contrer cela.

**\- Oui.**

Maitre Frikzik actionna un mécanisme et la magie opéra. Un flot de Gallions se déversa dans la coupole de gauche jusqu'à ce que la balance retrouve un équilibre parfait. Des lors, l'argent moldu disparu tout comme les Gallions que les sorciers n'avaient pu qu'apercevoir. Elena lança un regard interrogatif au gobelin qui lui expliqua la situation avec un sourire quelque peu effrayant.

**\- Vos tous nouveaux Gallions ont pris place dans votre coffre. Suivez-moi.**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. La créature les emmena dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un croisement ou les couloirs comportaient des voies ferrer, le gobelin siffla et aussitôt un wagonnet fit son apparition. Maitre Frikzik les invita à monter et le wagon démarra en trombe. Ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galerie tournant dans tous les sens sans que le gobelin n'ait à manœuvrer l'engin comme si celui-ci connaissait le chemin. Cameron et Anna levaient les bras et se retenait de hurler de joie. Ils avaient l'agréable impression d'être dans des montagnes russes. S'ils se mettaient à faire des loopings, ils n'en seraient même pas étonnés. Elena en revanche n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Etre ainsi secouer dans tous les sens la rendait quelque peu nauséeuse.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une petite porte portant le numéro 1257. Leur coffre. Le gobelin pris la clef et l'introduisit dans la serrure, la porte grinça un peu. Devant eux s'offrait une montagne d'or. La même que dans la salle qu'ils avaient quittée.

**\- 305 000 Gallions, 77 500 Mornilles et 13 500 Noises.** Annonça le gobelin.

**\- Ça fait combien en euros ? **Demanda Cameron, soufflé par autant d'or.

**\- 2 500 000 euros.**

**\- Mais on est super riche !** S'exclama Anna alors qu'elle ouvrait de gros yeux exorbités.

**\- Pas exactement. Sur ces 2 500 000 euros. Seulement 500 000 sont vraiment à moi, le reste est à vous. **

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- C'est l'argent obtenue par Hyacintho Rosea. En tant que membre et orphelin, vous obtenez 500 000 euros chacun à votre majorité, héritage de vos parents. Comme je suis votre tuteur légal, c'est moi qui ai cet argent pour l'instant.**

**\- C'n'est pas juste ! Je le veux maintenant moi. **Dit Anna en faisant semblant de bouder.

**\- Pourquoi faire ? Je t'achète déjà tout ce que tu veux.**

**\- Hehe, pas faux.**

Elena prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir dans ses poches et sorti de la banque non sans prendre sa clé au passage et remercier le gobelin qui les avait aidés toute la matinée.

**\- Et maintenant ?** Demanda Cameron.

**\- J'ai faim.** Dit Grace en posant une main sur son ventre grondant. Il était près de 12h30 après tout.

Elena sourit. Elle tacha de trouver un restaurant et tous purent prendre un délicieux repas. Elle se fit un plaisir de commander une bière au beurre pour connaitre le gout et fut enchanté du parfum sucré de la boisson. Délicieux. Une fois rassasié ils décidèrent d'entré dans une agence immobilière du chemin de traverse.

**\- Quel genre de logement recherchez-vous madame ?**

**\- Une maison suffisamment grande pour 5. Avec au moins deux salle de bain et un grand espace de vie ainsi qu'un jardin. Et il faut qu'elle soit meublée. Ne vous en faites pas pour l'argent.**

Le vendeur fit apparaitre une liste et les emmena visiter différente maison. Les enfants s'amusaient assez bien. Tout excités de déménager. Rien ne les retenait dans leur ancienne maison. Il avait déménagé à peine un mois plus tôt, et les maisons qu'il visitait avaient l'air beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne. Après plusieurs visites. Elena tomba amoureuse d'une maison de campagne à quelques minutes de Pré-au-lard.

**\- Nous sommes vraiment en Ecosse ?** Demanda tout de même l'exorciste.

**\- Tout à fait madame. Cette maison a une superficie de 300 m2 habitable avec un jardin de 120 m2. Elle est composée de sept chambres, quatre salle de bain, d'un salon avec une cheminé en marbre connecté au réseaux international de cheminette, d'un hall d'entrée lumineux, d'une salle à manger, d'une cuisine, d'une bibliothèque pouvant également servir de bureau, d'une buanderie et d'un petit laboratoire de potion. Il y a également un atelier au fond du jardin et la maison dispose d'une cave et d'un grenier. Elle est vendue meublé. Elle est protégée par un sort repousse-moldu.**

Elena réfléchis. Cette maison était parfaite, quoi qu'un peu grande. Mais elle était magnifique. Le tout était de savoir si elle convenait aux enfants.

**\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- On la veut !** S'écria Anna et Cameron qui s'étaient installés dans le grand canapé du salon.

Elena tourna son regard vers les deux jumelles aux cheveux blonds.

**\- Je l'aime bien.** Dit Grace alors que Harmony hochait la tête aux paroles de sa sœur.

**\- Combien coute-t-elle ?** Demanda-t-elle au vendeur.

**\- 48 200 Gallions.**

**\- Vendu.**

**\- A la bonne heure ! Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse, elle n'avait pas encore été mise sur le marché. Suivez-moi nous allons signer les papiers.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard. Après avoir fait un virement à la banque de Gringotts, et avoir signé tous les papiers, les nouveaux propriétaires s'installaient tranquillement dans leur nouvelle demeure.

La nuit commença à tomber et la jeune femme se dit qu'il était temps de préparer le diner avec les ingrédients qu'elle avait achetés sur le chemin de traverse après avoir payé la maison.

Presque dix jours plus tard, Elena était troublée. Elle était partie chercher le courrier comme tous les matins mais cette fois quatre lettres en particulier manquèrent de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Des lettres de Poudlard. Adressé à Anna Cooper, Cameron Cooper, Harmony Owen et Grace Owen. La mage s'assit sur le canapé par automatisme et les ouvrit une par une. C'était effectivement ce qu'elle pensait. Il était tous inscrit et cette lettre apportait la liste des fournitures plus quelques compléments en ce qui concerne Cameron et Anna qui entreront respectivement en 2ème et 3ème année. Elle décida de lire entièrement la lettre d'Anna puisque les autres étaient identiques.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur es Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mlle Cooper,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1__er__ Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Cooper, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux avant de relire la lettre. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle soupira avant de monter les escaliers afin d'expliquer la situation aux futurs étudiants de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie au monde. Du moins, selon Hagrid.

La nouvelle fut plutôt bien accueillie. Beaucoup moins par Anna et Cameron qui apprirent qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leur vacance scolaire à étudier les années qu'il avait manqué.

Ils partirent le jour même faire leurs achats. Armé de la feuille de fourniture, ils empruntèrent la cheminé, moyen de transport très apprécié par les jeunes car assez bizarre et se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur avant de se diriger vers le chemin de traverse.

**\- On commence par quoi ?** Demanda Anna.

**\- Par acheter de quoi entreposer tous nos achats.** Répondis Elena. **On va vous acheter une malle chacun. Je vois qu'ils en vendent dans cette boutique.**

Ils entrèrent donc tous dans une boutique nommée « Le parfait sorcier. »

**\- Bonjour madame. Que puis-je pour vous. **Dit un vendeur avec un sourire angélique.

Elena parti dans des explications assez claires et le vendeur se fit un plaisir de lui montrer les meilleurs articles. Elle ressortit donc de la boutique avec cinq malles dont l'intérieur était magiquement agrandit et qui possédait des sorts antivol, d'allègement et de rangement automatique. Les malles étaient identiques, c'est pourquoi Elena demanda à avoir des plaques en métal avec leur nom dessus. Chacune couta 13 Gallions soit pas loin de 104 euros.

La boutique proposait également de nombreux articles utiles à la scolarité des futurs sorciers tel que plumes, encrier, parchemin. Une fois les achats dans cette boutique terminée, Elena passa à la caisse et sortit après avoir payé la somme astronomique de 82 Gallions et 10 Mornilles soit près de 667 euros.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, chacun tenant sa malle qui faisait la taille d'une valise de voyage. Elena décréta qu'ils devaient se rendre chez Ollivander. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq et furent accueillit par le vendeur aux cheveux blancs un peu fou.

**\- Oh oh. Mais que vois-je ? De nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard je présume ?**

Elena s'inquiéta un instant. Les mages élémentaires n'ont pas besoin de baguette pour utiliser leur magie. Les enfants pourront-il faire de la magie comme les autres ? Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas Anna essayer des baguettes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement léger et une lumière de feu d'artifice qu'elle leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. La baguette qu'elle tenait émettait de vives couleurs qui explosèrent dans la pièce.

**\- Je crois que nous avons trouvé votre baguette mademoiselle. Bois de Noyer, plume de phénix, 25.6 centimètres. Suivant.**

Et le reste des essayages se passa de la même façon. Quelques pots cassés mais rien d'irréparables. Le vendeur n'avait pas l'air de s'en offusquer. L'habitude probablement. Cameron hérita d'une baguette en bois de chêne blanc avec une plume de phénix. Elle mesurait 33.8 centimètres. Grace obtenue une baguette de 29.4 centimètres en houx avec un ventricule de dragon alors que Harmony acheta une baguette en charme de 28.1 centimètres avec une épine du monstre du fleuve blanc.

**\- Eh bien voilà qui est fait.**

**\- J'aurais également besoin d'une baguette. **

**\- Vous ?**

**\- En effet. **Affirma la jeune femme aux yeux verts.

**\- Etrange…très étrange. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?**

**\- Je suis droitière.**

**\- Donnez-moi votre bras. **Dit-il en ressortant un mètre avant de commencer à mesurer toutes les parties de son corps comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, de la longueur de ses pieds à son tour de poitrine.

_\- Est-ce vraiment utile pour une baguette magique, ça ?_ Pensa-t-elle

Il partit quelque instant au fond de la boutique puis revint avec une boite poussiéreuse. Après quelque testes, peu fructueux, Elena trouva enfin sa baguette. Elle était en bois d'Erable avec une plume d'oiseau Tonnerre, assez fine et faisait 28.3 centimètres.

Elena paya toutes les baguettes avant de sortir de la boutique sous le regard intriguer d'Ollivander. La sienne fut la plus couteuse étant donné la rareté des plumes d'oiseaux tonnerre. Alors que les enfants payaient leur baguette 8 Gallions, elle paya la sienne 13 Gallions.

La boutique suivante fut la librairie « Fleury et Bott ». Les étagères qui la composait grimpaient jusqu'au plafond et les livres s'entassait un peu partout, il pouvait être gros comme petit, relier de cuir ou relier de soie ou simplement pas relier du tout. Harmony et Grace partirent chercher les manuels de leur liste tout comme Anna et Cameron. Elena, quant à elle, s'intéressa particulièrement aux livres traitant des créatures magiques. En particulier les dragons. Elle en acheta une dizaine. Elle prit des livres sur la culture sorcière, les animaux fantastiques, Poudlard, l'histoire de la magie et les autres cours de Poudlard de toute les années, elle-même avait un sacré retard à rattraper et toute sorte de sujet riche et varier. La bibliothèque de la maison qu'elle avait achetée étant vide, elle allait se faire un plaisir de la remplir. Elle acheta également des livres sur les voyages dimensionnels et de simples romans.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortaient de la boutique avec une montagne de livre qu'ils se hâtèrent de faire entrer dans leurs malles tant ils étaient lourds. Les livres coutaient assez cher tout de même. Elle dépensa en tout plusieurs dizaines de Gallions.

Ils passèrent ensuite chez « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorcier ». La vendeuse, Madame Guipure donc, les accosta immédiatement et se fit un plaisir de faire les uniformes de Poudlard pour les quatre nouveaux élèves ainsi qu'une garde-robe complète. La sorcière était une petite femme replète avec un sourire avenant, entièrement habillé de vert. Elena en profita pour acheter quelques robes de sorcière qu'elle trouvait magnifique et une tenue de soirée. Sait-on jamais.

Une autre heure plus tard, il sortait de la boutique et se dirigeait maintenant vers la ménagerie magique.

**\- Un seul animal chacun.** Décréta Elena en voyant les yeux remplis d'étoiles de ses pupilles.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Anna adopta un petit Moke, un lézard vert et argent de 25 centimètres, discret et assez craintif, il a le pouvoir de rapetisser, elle l'appela Hysope. Camerone adopta une belle Chouette noir et rousse qu'il appela Trille. Grace prit un Fléreur, un petit chat à grande oreille et à la queue de lion. Il était entièrement blanc, elle l'appela boule de neige. Et Harmony adopta un chaton noir qu'elle nomma Ebène. Elena, quant à elle, adopta un Hibou grand-duc pour le courrier appeler King et un croup, un beau chien beige possédant une queue fourchu. Ramsès.

En entendant les conversations des passants, une question brûla les lèvres de Cameron.

**\- Elena. C'est quoi le Quidditch exactement ?**

**\- C'est un sport qui est très apprécié des sorciers. Un peu comme le foot chez nous. Les joueurs volent sur des balais et tente de marquer des buts en lançant des balles à travers des cerceaux. Mais ça, on s'en moque un peu puisque c'est l'équipe dont l'attrapeur attrape le vif d'or qui gagne.**

**\- Je peux avoir un balai ?**

Elena le regarda quelque instant avant de regarder la vitrine ou trônait le majestueux nimbus 2000. Elle soupira avant d'entrer dans la boutique et d'acheter sous les yeux rêveur et jaloux des petits sorciers présent, deux nimbus 2000. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour sa famille ? Mais elle, elle préférait attendre l'éclair de feu.

Ensuite, ils passèrent rapidement à l'Apothicaire pour prendre tout ce qu'il leur était demandé sur leur liste de fourniture. Avant de rentrer chez eux pour un repos bien mérité.

Les journées passèrent trop rapidement aux yeux d'Elena qui voulait de moins en moins voir partirent toute sa famille pour l'école de magie. Et pourtant, le jour J arriva. Il était tous sur les quais 9 et 10 et bavardait joyeusement. Il était maintenant 10h50 et Elena se demanda où se trouvait cette fichu « porte » permettant d'accéder à la voie 9 ¾.

Elle pesta à voix haute avant de se faire interrompre par un jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes.

_\- Impossible._ Pensa-t-elle.

**\- Excusez-moi.** Dit-il timidement.** Vous aussi vous cherchez la voie 9 ¾ ?**

Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela rassura le jeune garçon.

**\- En effet, mais je dois t'avouer que je viens juste d'emménager en Angleterre et je ne sais pas où se trouve l'entrée de la voie. Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?**

**\- Oui madame.**

**\- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Elena. Et voici, Cameron, Anna, Grace et Harmony. Eux aussi vont à Poudlard cette année. **

**\- Salut !** Répondirent les enfants.

**\- Enchanté. Je suis Harry.**

C'est bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle vit soudainement une femme aux cheveux roux carotte entourer de cinq enfants.

_\- Les Weasley ! _Pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux. **Suivez-moi. Je pense avoir trouvé.**

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la famille de roux et les vit traverser les uns derrières les autres. La dernière fut Mrs Weasley qui semblait chercher activement quelqu'un. Son visage exprimait une certaine colère qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Elena. Pourquoi était-elle énervée et qui cherchait-elle ? La femme rousse finit par traverser le portail non sans pousser un grognement mécontent. En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il ne restait qu'un peu plus de huit minutes pour embarquer, elle se mit à côté du pilier qui faisait office de porte et s'adressa aux autres.

**\- Bien, la voit 9 ¾ se trouve de l'autre côté. Vous avez juste a foncé dans le mur. Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraitre c'est comme ça qu'on fait. Anna, montre l'exemple.**

**\- Heu…vraiment ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire.** Dit-elle en avisant le mur de brique.

**\- Mais oui. Tu les as vus autant que moi non ?**

**\- Hum…**Fit la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes. En fermant les yeux, elle fonça vers le mur avec son chariot et disparu.

**\- Suivant.** Fit Elena en souriant.

Et chacun leur tour, ils passèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry.

**\- Bien, tu es le dernier. N'ait pas peur. Je passerais juste après toi.**

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avant de foncer vers le mur et de disparaitre à son tour. Elena le suivit quelques secondes plus tard et s'émerveilla du décor. La très célèbre locomotive rouge se trouvait bien là. De la fumée s'en échappait et se répandait au-dessus de la foule compacte de parent qui disait leurs derniers au revoir à leurs enfants déjà dans le Poudlard expresse. Des chats, des hiboux et d'autres bestioles se baladaient librement et le bruit des chariots roulant sur le sol emplissait la gare. Elle vit son frère et ses sœurs près à embarquer à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune femme les rejoignit rapidement accompagné d'Harry. Elle l'aida à monter sa valise et les regarda s'installer tous ensemble dans un compartiment vide. Mais, alors qu'Anna s'apprêtait a monté, elle la retint par le bras.

**\- Anna. Soit sage, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas de blague douteuse à l'attention du corps enseignant… surtout à l'attention du corps enseignant, en fait. Ne t'amuse pas à faire une liste de personnes à humilier parce que tu considères qu'ils ne sont pas gentils ou qu'ils l'ont mérité. Et par pitié, ne te met pas en tête d'enfreindre une par une toutes les règles du règlement intérieur juste pour te prouver que tu peux le faire.**

**\- Hum… J'en ai parlé avec ma conscience et on ne te promet rien.**

**\- Anna !**

**\- Je blaguais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais aussi sage que je pourrais.**

**\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Fait bon voyage. **Termina l'adulte en lui embrassant la joue.

La jeune fille monta dans le train en lança un sourire à sa sœur et s'assit avec les autres. Elena leur fit de grand signe de l'autre côté de la vitre auxquelles les enfants répondirent avec entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarrait. L'exorciste leur fit de grand geste avant de ne plus pouvoir les voir. Elle espérait de tout cœur que leur année se passerait bien, elle les avait prévenu de l'informer du moindre petit problème et surtout s'il concernait l'un de leur professeur. Elena préférait ne pas trop leur divulguer d'information de peur de les voir faire n'importe quoi et qu'elle se retrouve avec un Voldemort sur le dos parce qu'il aurait entendu qu'elle connaissait l'avenir. Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de venir à Poudlard elle aussi. Peut-être en tant que Professeur.

_Elle ria de sa propre bêtise. À moins que…_


	3. Chapitre 2 - La lettre d'Harry Potter

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 2 : La lettre d'Harry Potter**

Elena connais l'histoire du jeune Harry Potter presque par cœur. Elle a grandi avec ses aventures. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait pensé que celle-ci puisse être vraie. Mais finalement, elle se retrouve dans un univers parallèle au siens en compagnies de ses quatre pupilles et cet univers est celui d'Harry Potter lui-même. Les aventures du sorcier à la cicatrice ont donc bien eu lieu. Mais l'histoire que connait Elena est-elle la bonne ?

Depuis quelques années maintenant, la famille Dursley avait été obligé de prendre chez eux le jeune Harry Potter alors âgé d'un an. Cet enfant était le neveu de Pétunia Dursley, une femme au foyer tout à fait normal, merci pour elle. Son époux, Vernon Dursley, tout aussi normal que sa femme, n'était pas des plus heureux de voir apparaitre ce petit être qui allait très certainement gâcher leur « normalité ».

Lorsque, pas moins de dix années plus tôt, ils découvrirent tous deux ce bambin devant leur porte, ils étaient près à le laisser là. Pétunia haïssait plus que de raison sa sœur ainée. Elle la haïssait depuis tant d'année déjà qu'elle se fichait de voir mourir de froid son neveu. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était que ce côté de sa famille disparaisse.

Mais alors qu'elle fermait la porte pour ignorer le berceau sur son paillasson tout à fait ordinaire, elle s'imagina la réaction de ses voisins lorsqu'ils découvriront l'enfant le lendemain matin. Elle grimaça.

Cela ne devait pas arriver.

A contre cœur elle ouvrit de nouveau sa porte d'entrée et attrapa le panier sans douceur pour l'emporter à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle retourna au salon, son mari y regardait les informations du soir sur leur téléviseur dernière génération.

**\- Tu en as mis du temps, Pétunia !** S'exclama-t-il en enfournant un biscuit de bonne taille dans sa bouche.

Il manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Ils réfléchirent toute la nuit à un moyen de se débarrasser de cet enfant dont aucun des deux ne voulait. Mrs Dursley car elle haïssait sa sœur et Mr Dursley car il savait que sa belle-sœur et son incapable de mari était des gens… « Anormaux ».

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux levés, ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils allaient emmener cet enfant à l'orphelinat. Rien ne les obligeait à s'en occuper après tout. Du moins c'était le cas…

A peine furent-ils prêt à sortirent qu'un grand homme à la barbe incroyablement longue et aux goûts vestimentaires douteux apparu dans leur salon. Mrs Dursley poussa un puissant hurlement tandis que son mari s'empressait d'attraper un quelconque objet pour se défendre. Un parapluie pour être précis.

**\- Bonjour. **Commença l'intrus avec un rictus moqueur. **Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore. C'est moi qui ai déposé cet enfant devant votre porte hier soir. Avez-vous pris le temps de lire la lettre que je vous ai laissée ?**

Comprenant que l'homme dans son salon était l'une de ces personnes « anormales », Vernon Dursley s'empressa de s'écrier.

**\- Reprenez-le ! Nous ne voulons pas de monstruosité comme lui ici !**

**\- J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible.** Sourit le directeur.

Puis ce fut le noir pour les deux moldu qui s'évanouirent. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent dans leur lit, ayant tous deux oublié ce qui s'était passé. Mais étrangement, se débarrasser de leur neveu n'était plus du tout au programme. En revanche, en prendre soin était une autre histoire.

Aujourd'hui, le jeune Potter avait 11 ans. Il était petit et frêle pour son âge, avait un air craintif collé au visage et portait toujours des vêtements très ample, bien trop grand pour lui. C'était dû au fait qu'ils appartenaient à son cousin Dudley et que celui-ci faisait au moins trois fois la largeur d'Harry. Mais ces vêtements amples arrangeaient bien son oncle Vernon. Ils cachaient parfaitement les marques et les cicatrices qui striaient le corps de l'enfant. Certaines étaient ressentes, d'autres vielles de plusieurs années. C'est à peu près vers les cinq ans d'Harry que son oncle s'était mis à lui donner des « corrections » comme ils les appelaient. Dès qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser les corvées données par sa tante, Mr Dursley se faisait un plaisir de le punir. Cela allait de la simple claque au fouet de la ceinture en passant par les coups plus violents. Harry ne pouvait pas éviter les corrections de son oncle car sa tante lui donnait souvent des tâches impossibles à réaliser pour un enfant de son âge.

Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, c'était à l'école. Et cela malgré le fait que Mrs Dursley ait fait croire à l'ensemble du corps enseignant qu'il était un enfant horrible et turbulent qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se poser en victime pour faire accuser les autres. Les professeurs le regardait toujours d'un mauvais œil et s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser attendrir par son air pitoyable et triste qu'ils pensaient factice. Même si ses professeurs se montraient durs avec lui, Harry aimait être à l'école. Du moins, quand Dudley ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir des notes supérieures à celle de son cousin sinon il recevait des corrections équivalentes aux nombres de points en plus qu'il obtenait. Malheureusement pour Harry, son cousin était l'un des pires cancres de l'école et faire moins bien que lui était très difficile. Mais il aimait l'école quand même. Se plonger dans les livres lui faisait oublier l'enfer qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait et lorsque sa tante l'obligeait à rester à la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs de Dudley il en pleurait presque de joie. Il pouvait rester des heures entre les longues rangées de livres. Il étudiait tout ce qu'il trouvait entre ces murs. Bien sûr, il le pouvait qu'une fois après avoir fini les devoirs de son cousin. Et la note maximale était la seule autorisée.

Mais son oncle fini par instaurer un couvre-feu pour lui, l'obligeant à rentrer avant vingt heures sans quoi il dormait dehors. Cela lui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il était trop plongé dans un livre ou qu'il traînait sur le chemin du retour sans faire attention à l'heure. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment durant l'été. L'herbe était agréable et il faisait bon, même la nuit. Il aimait admirer les étoiles à cette période, cela lui permettait de s'évader. Mais en hiver… Il était arrivé une seule fois en retard, il avait été ralenti par la neige qui s'était mise à tomber. Lorsqu'il fut enfin devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive, il était 20h09. Il priait tous les dieux que sa tante n'ai pas encore fermé la porte alors qu'il tremblait, frigorifié. Mais les dieux ne furent pas avec lui cette nuit-là et il dû attendre le petit matin pour se réchauffer dans la demeure des Dursley. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa magie avait lutté toute la nuit pour l'empêcher de mourir de froid. Car oui, Harry Potter était un sorcier et les seules personnes de son entourage étant au courant n'étaient autres que son oncle et sa tante qui lui répétaient à longueur de journée que la magie n'existait pas. Et si par malheur, le jeune garçon à la cicatrice la mentionnant, que ce soit ce qu'il ait lu dans un livre ou vu dans un rêve, il subissait une correction de l'oncle Vernon.

**\- MONSTRE !** S'écria une grosse voix.

Harry sursauta et se cogna la tête sur le haut du placard qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Il ravala une plainte et se leva en quatrième vitesse.

**\- O-Oui, oncle Vernon ?** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, terrorisé à l'idée de se prendre une énième correction.

**\- N'as-tu pas entendu ?! Le courrier vient de passer ! Va le chercher !**

**\- J'y vais tout de suite, oncle Vernon.**

Il laissa sur place les produits ménagers qu'il utilisait, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon troué et beaucoup trop grand pour lui avant de se diriger vers la porte devant laquelle quelques lettres attendaient sagement d'être ramassées. Il s'empressa de les prendre et ne put s'empêcher de regarder à qui elles étaient destinées. Parfois, lorsque son oncle recevait une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'Harry était sur son chemin, il prenait une correction. Trois étaient au nom de son oncle, une autre pour sa tante et lorsqu'il regarda la dernière il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle lui était adressée. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe plus lourde que les autres, fait d'un papier jauni par le temps tel un parchemin, l'écriture était manuscrite et l'encre utilisée était d'un vert émeraude fascinant. Aucun timbre ou cachet de poste n'ornait la lettre. L'expéditeur avait pris la peine de la déposer lui-même dans la boite aux lettres. En retournant l'enveloppe, le jeune garçon remarqua qu'un cachet de cire rouge frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent et un lion entourant la lettre « P » la maintenait fermer. Bouche bée, Harry la contempla encore quelques secondes avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son oncle qui s'impatientait dans la salle à manger. Personne ne lui avait jamais écrit. Il n'avait aucun ami à l'école, tout le monde avait peur de la bande de Dudley et tous savaient que devenir ami avec Harry s'était une déclaration de guerre envers eux et personne ne voulait ça. Pourtant, la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains ne pouvait que lui être destinée. L'adresse ne prêtait pas à confusion.

Mr Harry Potter

Dans le placard sous l'escalier

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Harry reprit le chemin de la cuisine, déposa le courrier de son oncle et s'éloigna tout en ouvrant la lettre, SA lettre. Elle contenait un parchemin. Il mit l'étrange enveloppe dans son pantalon et commença à déplier le papier tout aussi étrange. Mais, s'était sans compter sur Dudley, qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui pourrir la vie. Il lui arracha des mains avant de hurler qu'Harry avait volé du courrier. Son oncle, occupé à lire une carte postale de sa sœur qui était actuellement en vacances, leva les yeux.

**\- Comment ?!** Dit-il de sa grosse voix imposante.

**\- C'est faux !** Se défendit Harry.** Cette lettre est pour moi.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, monstre ? Qui pourrait bien vouloir t'écrire ? **Se moqua Vernon Dursley avec tout le mépris qui lui était possible d'avoir.

Il tendit la main vers son fils pour récupérer ladite lettre et la déplia pour commencer à la lire. Au grand étonnement d'Harry et de son cousin, son teint passa du rouge au vert pour finir par devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge.

**\- Pétunia ! **Cria-t-il finalement.

La femme au foyer s'approcha de son mari tout en essuyant ses mains avec un torchon. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant l'état de son époux mais jeta tout de même un œil à la lettre. Elle hoqueta de stupeur après avoir lu les premières lignes. Ne pouvant plus rester inactif, Harry les supplia de lui rendre sa lettre tandis que son cousin réclamait de pouvoir la lire également.

Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice regretta amèrement sa demande lorsque le visage de Vernon Dursley se tordit de rage. Celui-ci se leva si soudainement qu'il en bouscula la table faisant trembler la vaisselle qui y siégeait. Il attrapa son neveu par les cheveux avant de l'emmener de force dans le garage sous les supplications de celui-ci. Harry savait ce qui l'attendait. Lorsque son oncle l'emmenait dans le garage c'était pour lui donner une correction. Il se confondit en excuse, hurla qu'il ne voulait plus lire cette lettre, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, rien n'y fit. Il reçut l'une des plus grandes corrections de sa vie. Pire encore que celle de la semaine dernière où son oncle le tenait responsable de la disparition d'une vitre dans le vivarium d'un zoo.

Il fut ensuite jeté sans ménagement dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre, sanglotant et tentant maladroitement de cacher son corps meurtri. Sa tante passa devant celui-ci quelques minutes plus tard pour le fermer à clef. Elle lui hurla qu'il ne sortirait pas de là avant dimanche prochain et qu'il était inutile qu'il cherche sa lettre, ils l'avaient brulé.

Harry n'était pas mécontent de la punition de sa tante. Sans le savoir, celle-ci lui accordait une semaine de repos. Il n'aurait pas de corvées impossibles à réaliser, son cousin ne pourrait pas l'embêter et son oncle ne lui donnera pas d'autres corrections.

Certes, il ne mangeait pas, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé à voler des restes dans les placards et à les ranger dans sa « chambre » au cas où ce genre de situation arriverait. Il put donc manger quelques petites choses durant cette semaine de punition comme des gâteaux secs périmés ou du pain rassis. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il soit rassasié mais il ne mourrait pas de faim. De temps à autre, sa tante lui donnait un bol d'eau et le laissait aller aux toilettes. Durand toute la semaine, il entendit son oncle pester que les lettres ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ce n'est que le dimanche qu'il put enfin sortir de son placard. Son poignet le lançait encore beaucoup et avait triplé de volume, il était probablement brisé, mais son Mr Dursley s'en moquait. Si Harry ne parvenait pas à réaliser les corvées que Pétuna lui donnait, il se prendrait une autre correction. Harry soupira discrètement. Il savait que son poignet guérirait dans quelques jours comme toutes les autres fractures non soignées qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, mais la douleur ne partirait pas avant les deux prochaines semaines et il en grimaçait d'avance. Surtout que son placard l'obligeait souvent à s'appuyer sur sa blessure tant il était petit.

Cependant, avec la venue d'autre lettre destinée à Harry, Mr Dursley avait constaté quelque chose qui l'horrifia. L'adresse sur les lettres. La notion « Dans le placard sous l'escalier » lui fit peur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il obligeait un enfant à dormir dans un placard. Cela détruirait leur réputation de personne normal et sans histoires.

**\- Monstre ! Pétunia et moi avons réfléchis. Tu es trop grand pour le placard sous l'escalier, tu vas donc déménager dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine gentillesse de l'homme.

Il reçut une gifle qui irradiât sa joue pendant quelques minutes.

**\- Ne pose pas de question ! **S'énerva son oncle. **Prend tes affaires et monte là-haut.**

Harry ne le fit pas répéter, il attrapa ses maigres affaires et fila dans la plus petite chambre de la maison. Il s'installa sur le lit poussiéreux et grinçant qui se tenait contre un mur et observa sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait été vidée de tous les jouets de Dudley qu'elle contenait jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne restait plus qu'une armoire bancale dont une des portes se fermait mal et un vieux bureau en bois abimé. L'ampoule du plafonnier était griller depuis un moment et seule la lampe de chevet fournissait de la lumière. Il l'alluma et sortie l'enveloppe de la première lettre qu'il avait reçu. Relisant l'adresse encore et encore. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. S'il avait pu choisir. Il aurait préféré rester dans le minuscule placard poussiéreux sous l'escalier et pouvoir lire sa lettre que d'avoir cette chambre. Il décida de la cacher, la gardant en souvenir. Avec de la chance il pourrait faire des recherche sur l'écusson lorsqu'il retournera à l'école après les vacances d'été. D'ici, il pouvait entendre les pleurs et les gémissements de Dudley qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée.

**\- Pourquoi il est … dans ma … chambre ? Je ne veux pas … de lui ! … Fait le sortir !** Grimaçait Dudley à travers ses larmes.

Mais pour une fois, et cela choqua son cousin, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon lui refusèrent quelque chose.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pétunia appela son neveu pour que celui-ci servent le thé. Harry descendit rapidement, il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de son oncle alors que son poignet et ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir.

**\- Quel merveilleux jour que le dimanche ! **S'exclama Vernon en renversant volontairement un verre de jus d'oranges par terre pour pouvoir admirer Harry nettoyer et grimacer à cause de la douleur de son poignet.

Le jeune garçon savait pourquoi son oncle aimait particulièrement le dimanche. Il n'y avait pas de courrier ce jour-là. Les lettres ne s'étaient pas arrêter de toute la semaine. Harry se demandait bien qui pouvait vouloir lui écrire au point de se montrer si insistant. Son oncle avait même condamné la boite aux lettres mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Des lettres apparaissaient partout. Dans la coupole de fruits, sous le canapé, sur la table, au-dessus de la télévision. Heureusement pour lui, son oncle était si énerver de devoir se débarrasser de toutes ces lettre qu'il en oubliait de lui donner des corrections.

Mais, même le dimanche, l'oncle Vernon ne fut pas tranquille. Des centaines de lettres, toutes destiné à Harry Potter, entrèrent dans la maison. En passant par la cheminée, par les fenêtres, sous les portes, il en arrivait de partout. Harry tenta d'en attraper une mais son oncle parvint à l'en empêcher et sous le coup de la rage le frappa à la tête ce qui l'assomma.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans la voiture de la famille Dursley sans savoir où ils allaient et avec un énorme mal de crâne.

L'oncle Vernon semblait avoir perdu la tête. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il roulait et il avait fait demi-tour plusieurs fois en marmonnant frénétiquement :

**\- On va les semer, on va les semer.**

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient devant un hôtel à l'allure sinistre. Harry dû dormir avec son cousin dans une chambre poussiéreuse et mal éclairée possédant des lits jumeaux et des draps humides. Il dormit très mal et lorsqu'au matin il descendit en compagnie de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin au restaurant de l'hôtel pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner, qui ne devait pas être de meilleure qualité que leur chambre, la patronne s'adressa à eux.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a un Harry Potter parmi vous ? J'ai une centaine de lettres comme celle-ci à l'accueil.**

Elle tandis à la tante Pétunia une lettre faite d'un parchemin jauni et dont l'adresse était écrite à l'encre verte.

Mr Harry Potter

Chambre 17

Hôtel du Rail

Carbone-les-Mines

Harry tenta de l'attraper mais Vernon lui arracha des mains avant de se lever brusquement, de rendre les clefs à Mme Guardel qui fut étonné de l'empressement de son client et de se diriger vers la voiture.

Comme la veille, ils roulèrent pendant des heures et ne s'arrêtèrent que le soir. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un village en bord de mer et l'oncle Vernon ordonna à tout le monde de rester dans la voiture. Il s'absenta plusieurs dizaines de minutes et revint finalement tout sourire en clamant qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'endroit idéal.

L'endroit idéal se trouvait être un vieux cabanon à l'abandon planté sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan et qui n'était accessible que par bateau.

**\- Il y aura une tempête cette nuit ! Et monsieur a été assez aimable pour nous prêter son bateau !** S'écria Mr Dursley hystérique. Ses yeux fous et fatigués firent déglutir Harry qui demanda mentalement à une quelconque force supérieur de lui venir en aide.

Il faisait, maintenant, un froid glacial et la nuit était tombée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la vieille maison, Harry se rendit compte que l'endroit était épouvantable. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les fissures des murs, il n'y avait que deux pièces et la cheminée ne contenait aucune buche. Tante Pétunia parvint à trouver des couvertures moisie dans un vieux placard de la pièce adjacente. Elle fit un lit pour Dudley dans le canapé rongé aux mites et parti dormir dans le lit défoncé de la pièce voisine avec l'oncle Vernon. Harry n'avait qu'un morceau de couverture déchirer pour lui tenir chaud et tâcha de trouver un endroit où le sol n'était pas trop inconfortable. Lorsque les Dursley furent tous endormie, il se releva et observa la montre de son cousin. Bientôt, il allait être minuit. Demain était le jour de son anniversaire. Et comme à chacun de ses anniversaires depuis maintenant six ans, il imagina un immense gâteau au chocolat remplit de bougies colorées. Avec la poussière et les moisissures présentes au sol, il en dessina un. Il s'appliqua à faire onze bougies. Et lorsque minuit sonna, il souffla sur son dessin de poussière et fit le même vœu depuis ses cinq ans.

Il souhaita de tout son cœur que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. **Murmura tristement se dernier.

Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait parfaitement que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Et encore moins au milieu de la mer agitée. Il laissa les larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il était incroyablement fatigué, frigorifié et lasse. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Alors que les larmes tombaient sur le sol de pierre deux énormes coups furent frappés à la porte le faisant sursauter.

Pensant rêver, il ne bougea pas mais lorsque les coups retentirent de nouveaux il se leva en quatrième vitesse tout comme son cousin et parti se cacher dans un coin de la pièce. Son oncle et sa tante arrivèrent rapidement et armé d'un fusil, Vernon Dursley menaçait la porte.

Les coups frappés furent si puissant que celle-ci sorti de ses gonds et tomba lourdement sur le sol révélant la silhouette d'un homme immense. Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une barbe imposante et de longs cheveux emmêlés.

Le géant entra dans le cabanon tout en baissant la tête pour éviter de se cogner sur le plafond.

**\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver. **Dit-il simplement en remettant la porte à sa place d'origine.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé où était resté figé Dudley et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

**\- Pousse-toi de là, porcelet !**

Celui-ci déguerpie en vitesse pour partir se réfugier derrière sa mère. L'homme tourna son regard vers l'oncle Vernon qui le menaçait d'un fusil et lui sommait de partir. Les immense mains du géant s'emparèrent de l'arme et la tordit comme si elle était faite de guimauve avant de la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

**\- Fermez la Dursley, vieux croutons.** Dit-il menaçant. **Bon, où est Harry ?**

**\- Je-je suis là… **Répondit celui-ci, terrorisé.

**\- Ah ! Mon garçon. Tu n'es pas bien grand, dit moi. M'enfin, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé. En tout cas tu es le portrait craché de ton père, sauf tes yeux. Tu as les yeux de ta mère… Le même vert émeraude. **

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fixa l'homme quelques secondes et celui-ci repris de plus belle.

**\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai dû m'asseoir dessus durant le voyage mais je pense qu'il sera bon quand même.**

Il sortit de l'une des immenses poches qui composait son manteau un paquet entouré d'un ruban mauve. Le géant le tandis à Harry qui le prit timidement. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant légèrement et y découvrit un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu et dont le glaçage vert écrivait : « Joyeu aniverssère Harry ».

**\- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes, je ne suis pas très bon en orthographe.** Avoua le grand homme.

**\- Merci beaucoup. **Répondit Harry étonné.

Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas était le tout premier à lui offrir quelque chose. Il en fut très touché.

**\- On n'a pas 11 ans tous les jours.** Sourit le géant en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il sortit un parapluie rose de son manteau et le pointa vers la cheminée. D'un léger mouvement, des bûches apparurent d'en l'âtre et d'un autre, elles s'enflammèrent sous les yeux étonné et émerveillé d'Harry et ceux horrifier de la famille Dursley.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le géant et ne put s'empêcher de demander.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**\- Haha ! C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid. Je suis le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard, l'école de magie.**

**\- L'école de magie ?** Demanda Harry, perdu.

**\- Eh bien oui. Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? **Demanda Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Heu… je … non.** Avoua Harry. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait honteux.

**\- QUOI ?! **Cria le géant.

Harry s'excusa et s'aplatie sur lui-même. Il avait l'habitude des corrections de son oncle mais si cet homme lui en donnait une, il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre.

**\- Désolé ?! Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé ! DURSLEY !**

L'oncle Vernon marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles qui pouvaient se rapporter à une tripotée de négations incohérentes et à des justifications inutiles.

**\- Pourquoi cet enfant ne sait rien de son monde !?**

**\- Je-je… He bien…C'est parce que… Parce que c'est un monstre !** S'écria Vernon en reprenant confiance. **Quand nous l'avions accueilli nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais le laisser aller là-bas !**

**\- Vous ne lui avez rien dit !? Rien dit pendant toutes ses années !? Vous avez osé lui cacher ce qu'il était.**

**\- CA SUFFIT ! NE DITES PAS UN MOT DE PLUS À CE GARCON !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je suis ?** Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Il ne comprenant plus rien. Il vit alors le regard brulant de rage de son oncle et recula de quelques pas sous la peur. Mais la présence du géant le rassurait. Celui-ci semblait tout de même faire peur à son Vernon Dursley qui malgré ses cris ne semblait pas vouloir approcher.

**\- Ce que tu es ? **Commença Hagrid en se calmant. **Tu es un sorcier, Harry.**

Un grand silence s'imposa dans la cabane. Les Dursley étaient interdits et l'oncle Vernon brulait d'une rage sans nom alors qu'Harry était simplement perdu.

**\- Je… Je suis un quoi ?** Demanda-t-il pensant avoir mal entendu.

**\- Un sorcier bien sûr. Et tu deviendras l'un des meilleurs, c'est certain. Avec des parents comme les tient ça ne peut pas être autrement.**

**\- Mais non… vous faites forcement erreur, je ne peux pas être un sorcier. La magie… la magie n'existe pas. **

Harry se souvenait de chaque correction de son oncle qui lui disait à quel point il était un monstre et que la magie n'existait pas. Il ne voulait pas recevoir des corrections plus violentes encore parce qu'un géant s'était trompé.

**\- La magie n'existe pas ? Vraiment ? Ne s'est-il jamais rien passé de bizarre autour de toi ?** Demanda Hagrid calmement.

Si… bien sûr que si. Des centaines de fois même. Il lui arrivait de se retrouver sur le toit de l'école sans savoir pourquoi, de voir une vitre disparaitre parce qu'il était en colère, de parler avec les serpents, de voir ses cheveux repousser en une nuit ou bien de teindre ceux de sa professeur d'anglais en bleu. Il lui arrivait très souvent des choses bizarres et inexplicables et pour chacune d'elles, il s'était pris une correction magistrale.

**\- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. **Sourit Hagrid, bien loin de se douter des véritables pensées du survivant. **Veux-tu lire ta lettre ?**

Sans vraiment osé y croire, Harry hocha la tête et prit la lettre que lui tendit le géant. Son oncle émit un grognement menaçant mais, protéger par Hagrid, Harry n'avait pas peur de lui et la curiosité dévorante qui lui tenait les entrailles était plus forte que tout.

Mr Harry Potter

Sur le sol de la pièce principale

Cabanon du rocher noyer

Beurk-Pluvieux

Une fois de plus, il brisa le cacher de cire et mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche avant de sortir le parchemin jaunie qu'elle contenait. Et enfin, il put lire la première lettre qui lui était destiné.

_COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers._

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou pour le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher monsieur Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Harry avait tellement de questions qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer si bien qu'aucune ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Après quelques minutes de silence il parvint finalement en en prononcer une.

**\- Ca veut dire quoi, « nous attendons votre hibou » ?**

**\- Oh ! Tu fais bien de mis faire penser !** Dit soudainement Hagrid.

Il sortit de son manteau un hibou, vivant, bien qu'il ait l'air un peu froissé, ainsi qu'une plume et un parchemin. Il griffonna quelque seconde sur ce dernier à l'aide de la plume puis le roula et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qu'il jeta ensuite sans ménagement par la fenêtre malgré la tempête tout en lui lançant un « Pour Dumbledore » tonitruant.

**\- Heu…Hagrid ?**

**\- J'ai envoyé ta lettre de confirmation. J'ai également prévenue le directeur que je t'emmenais faire tes courses demain.**

**\- S'EN EST TROP ! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATMENT ! IL NE DEVIENDRA PAS COMME SES PARENTS ! **S'écria l'oncle Vernon. Il hurla si fort que sa voix dérailla vers la fin de sa phrase.

**\- J'aimerais bien voir un moldu dans votre genre faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. **Se moqua Hagrid en pointant le fusil tordu de son gros doigt.

**\- Moldu ? **Demanda Harry.

**\- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.**

**\- … Vous saviez ?** Comprit Harry après un léger blanc en se tournant vers les Dursley.

**\- Bien sûr que nous le savions !** Dit Pétunia avec mépris. **Quand on sait quel genre de monstre était ma maudite sœur et son incapable de mari, tu ne pouvais être que comme eux.**

**\- Vous le saviez et vous m'avez répété toute ma vie que la magie n'existait pas ? **Demanda Harry.

Il n'était pas en colère, juste choqué. De plus, il avait beaucoup trop peur d'élever la voix contre son oncle.

**\- Parce qu'il était hors de question que tu deviennes comme eux ! Tant que tu vivras sous notre toit, tu n'iras jamais dans cette école ! **Cria Mrs Dursley.

\- **JE REFUSE DE PAYER LE MOINDRE CENTIME POUR QU'UN VIEL ABRUTI LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE !** Hurla l'oncle Vernon.

Hagrid, fou de rage, sorti son parapluie et le pointa contre le moldu. Celui-ci vira au vert avant de gémir pitoyablement de peur.

**\- N'insultez. Jamais. Plus. Dumbledore. Devant. Moi… COMPRIS ?** Dit Hagrid d'une voix vibrante de colère en détachant chaque syllabe.

Tremblant de peur, Vernon attrapa sa femme et son fils et s'enferma dans la pièce adjacente à la grande satisfaction du géant. Harry en profita pour lui poser toute sorte de question sur le monde magique et le gardien des clefs de Poudlard se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Du moins jusqu'à une certaine question.

**\- Comment était mes parents ?**

Le géant parut gêner mais répondit tout de même à la question. Il expliqua à quel point les Potter étaient des gens bien, courageux et fidèle et qu'il avait lutté jusqu'au bout mais que malheureusement, ils furent tué par un puissant mage noir.

**\- Assassiné ? Mais oncle Vernon m'a toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.**

**\- Un accident de voiture ?! Certainement pas.**

**\- Mais alors pourquoi ?**

Avec une grimace, Hagrid lui expliqua une partie de l'histoire de Voldemort et du jour où il avait obtenu sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Les questions ne s'arrêteraient pas et Hagrid comprit rapidement qu'Harry avait soif de connaissance. Lorsque le jeune Potter fut trop fatigué pour le questionner davantage, le géant lui donna son manteau pour qu'il dorme bien au chaud. Le lendemain, il était décidé qu'il l'emmenait au chemin de traverse pour faire ses courses.

_Harry avait peur de s'endormir, peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Le rêve d'un enfant lasse de sa propre vie._


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le chemin de traverse

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry pensa tout d'abord avoir rêvé. C'était un très beau rêve. Quelqu'un était venu le sauver. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il fallait revenir à la réalité. Aussi cruel soit-elle. Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré du manteau du géant de son rêve. Il se pinça… une fois… deux fois…Il était sur le point de recommencer lorsqu'un grognement presque bestial attira son attention. Hagrid, qui dormait encore sur le canapé, se retourna en soupirant. Des coups frappés contre un carreau interpellèrent Harry qui tourna la tête. Il faisait beau dehors, la tempête avait cessé et un hibou gris attendait devant la petite fenêtre de la pièce que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Harry irradiait de bonheur. Il se leva et se hâta de faire entrer l'oiseau. Celui-ci déposa le journal au pied du canapé et se tourna vers Harry. Il attendait visiblement quelques choses mais le petit sorcier ne saurait dire quoi. Quand l'oiseau commença à piailler d'impatience, c'est la voix endormie d'Hagrid qui lui indiqua la marche à suivre.

**\- Paie-le. **

**\- Avec quoi ? **Demanda Harry en regardant l'oiseau qui s'était calmé.

**\- Cinq Noises. C'est …**

**\- Les pièces en bronze, tu m'en as parlé hier.**

**\- Hum…**

Harry fouilla dans les poches de l'immense manteau et en sorti une petite bourse de cuire. Il prit alors la somme demandée et la déposa dans le panier de l'oiseau qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de partir faisant sourire le survivant. Quelques minutes plus tard, le géant se leva, usa de son parapluie pour faire un feu et sorti de ses poches, une bouilloire en cuivre, un paquet de saucisse ramolli, un tisonnier, une théière, des tasses ébréchées et une bouteille d'eau. Harry n'en fut pas étonné. Il se souvenait qu'Hagrid cachait un hibou dans sa poche et durant la nuit il avait fait la rencontre d'un loir qui dormait dans la doublure du manteau. Le gardien des clefs prépara un déjeuner comme Harry n'en avait jamais mangé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé et mangea avec appétit ce que le géant lui offrait. Mais il eut rapidement l'estomac remplit. Celui-ci avait dû finir par rétrécir après toutes ses années de maltraitance.

**\- On ne va pas tarder à partir.** Dit Hagrid en se levant du canapé après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner. **Nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui. Je t'emmène à Londres pour faire tes courses.**

Harry en frétillait d'impatience jusqu'à ce que la triste vérité s'impose à son esprit.

**\- Mais…Comment je vais faire pour payer ce dont j'ai besoin ? Je n'ai pas d'argent.**

**\- Voyons, t'es parents t'ont laissé un héritage, tu sais ? On commencera par aller chercher ton argent à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.**

**\- Il y a des banques pour les sorciers ?**

**\- Non, il n'y en a qu'une, Gringotts. Elle est dirigée par des gobelins.**

Harry haussa les sourcils mais décida de garder ses questions pour plus tard, il voulait absolument aller voir les boutiques sorcières. Ils sortirent sur le rocher et empruntèrent la barque. Hagrid usa, à nouveau, de la magie pour la faire avancer tant il trouvait idiot et ennuyeux le fait de devoir ramer. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, ils empruntèrent le train afin de se rendre à la capitale. Une fois là-bas, ils parcoururent les rues pendant de longues minutes avant de se retrouver devant un bar à l'allure miteux coincé entre un vendeur de disque et une grande librairie. Harry n'était pas rassuré d'entrer à l'intérieur. Intérieur qui était en harmonie avec l'extérieur. Tout avait l'air sombre et misérable. Les fenêtres sales empêchaient la lumière de passer correctement. Le bar était presque vide. Trois vielles femmes discutaient au fond de la salle. Un homme avec un chapeau haut de forme buvait un verre au comptoir et discutait avec le barman dont le crâne chauve luisait tel une boule de billard. Lorsqu'Hagrid s'approcha de lui, il lui lança un sourire.

**\- Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ?** Demanda-t-il en essuyant distraitement un verre.

**\- Non, Tom. Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard.**

Ledit Tom tourna ses petits yeux noir vers Harry et paru à la fois surpris et ravis.

**\- Ne me dit pas que…Serait-ce ?**

Harry fut de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les paroles du barman avait arrêté toutes les conversations des clients qui le regardaient à présent curieusement.

**\- Par merlin !** Dit le serveur. **Harry Potter ! Quel honneur.**

Il s'empara de la main du jeune sorcier avant de la secouer vigoureusement. Les autres clients s'approchèrent alors dans un raclement de chaises assourdissant, tous curieux et impatient de rencontrer le survivant. Harry se rendit compte qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu'il pensait. Chacun se présenta, bousculant les autres pour pouvoir parler avec lui. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment cet engouement pour sa personne. Certes, Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il était célèbre mais il ne pensait pas que les sorciers voudrait à ce point le rencontrer.

**\- En…Enchantée Mr Po…Potter ! J-Je s…s…suis heureux de…v…vous rencontrer.**

**\- Professeur Quirrell !** S'exclama Hagrid en souriant. **Harry je te présente ton professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. **

Le professeur Quirrell eut un rire nerveux.

**\- Je…je suppose que… v…vous n'aurez…pas besoin… de…de ma matière.**

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais salua tout de même son professeur. Il leur fallu une vingtaine de minutes pour accéder à la cour intérieur. Harry voulu demander à son guide ce qu'ils faisaient ici mais le géant sortie son parapluie et tapota sur les briques du mur du fond dans un ordre précis. Le jeune sorcier l'observa attentivement et mémorisa le mot de passe comme il put. Les brique s'agitèrent et dévoilèrent sous les yeux émerveillé du survivant une allée emplit de magasin tous plus étrange les uns que les autres.

Comme prévu, ils se rendirent tout d'abord à Gringotts. Etrangement, Harry eu l'impression que les gobelins l'observaient avec attention et tentaient par tous les moyens de s'adresser à lui mais Hagrid lui coupait toujours la parole ce qui parut ne pas plaire aux créatures qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais.

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols grâce à un wagonnet. Le voyage fut des plus amusants pour Harry contrairement à Hagrid qui s'accrochait à la barre de sécurité si fortement qu'il manqua de la briser. Ils arrivèrent devant le coffre de ses parents et Potter pu constater quelque chose dont il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde. Il était riche, incroyablement riche.

Sous les instructions d'Hagrid, il remplit une bourse de cuire et sorti du coffre. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien il avait dans sa bourse mais c'était probablement une véritable fortune.

Hagrid ordonna au gobelin de les amener au coffre 713. Harry lui posa des questions sur ledit coffre mais n'obtint pas de réponse claire.

**\- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelque chose d'important dans ce coffre.**

Le survivant fronça les sourcils devant le regard fuyant du garde-chasse mais n'insista pas. Une fois arrivée devant le mystérieux coffre, le demi-géant s'empara d'un petit objet emballé dans du papier kraft. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le hall de la banque. Là, un des gobelins s'approcha du jeune sorcier et lui tendit une lettre, Harry, étonné, voulu s'en saisir mais Hagrid l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le col et en le tirant derrière lui pour sortir de la banque. Le gobelin qui possédait toujours la lettre fronça les sourcils. Comme le pensait son directeur, quelques choses n'allaient pas. Il partit sans attendre l'en informer.

**\- Mais Hagrid…**

**\- Il ne faut jamais accepter quelques choses de la part des Gobelins ! Ils sont mauvais et avare ! Et surtout très intelligent ! Rien n'est gratuit. Qui sait ce que tu aurais dû payer si tu avais accepté cette lettre.**

Harry se figea. Heureusement qu'Hagrid était là. Il aurait surement fait une grosse bêtise. Il s'excusa platement auprès du géant qui en fut gêné.

**\- Ce n'est rien, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas habitué à notre monde.**

Sans plus de discussion, ils commencèrent à faire leurs achats. Ils décidèrent de s'occuper de l'uniforme en premier. Harry se rendit donc chez Madame Guipure. Hagrid l'informa qu'il allait boire un verre au chaudron baveur et le laissa seul dans la boutique. La propriétaire fut très accueillante et se fit une joie de lui fabriquer son uniforme. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et elle lui posa différente question. Lorsqu'elle demanda en quelle matière il voulait ses vêtements, Harry s'entendit répondre « La meilleur » ce qui fit sourire Madame Guipure. Peut-être la montagne d'argent présente dans sa bourse lui était montée à la tête mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il pouvait bien avoir des vêtements de qualité au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il remarqua un autre garçon à sa droite, assis sur un autre tabouret. Il était occupé avec une sorcière qui ajustait la robe noire de sorcier qu'il avait enfilé.

**\- Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?** Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

**\- Oui.** Lui répondit Harry.

Le blond voulu continuer de parler mais fut interrompu par la vendeuse. Il reprit quelques minutes plus tard.

**\- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?**

**\- Non, aucune idée.** Répondit le brun qui ne savait pas le moins du monde de quoi parlais son interlocuteur. Il aurait peut-être dû interroger un peu plus Hagrid sur Poudlard…

**\- Moi j'irais à Serpentard. Comme le reste de ma famille.**

**\- On est obligé d'aller dans la même maison que le reste de sa famille ?** Demanda Harry curieux.

**\- Heu…non. Pourquoi ? Dans quelle maison sont allés tes parents ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas.**

**\- Tu ne leur as jamais demandé ? Ce sont des moldus ?** Questionna le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait discuté avec un sang de bourbe, il risquait de recevoir une punition magistrale.

**\- Non, ils étaient tous les deux sorciers. Ils sont morts. Je n'ai jamais pu leur demander.**

**\- Oh. Je suis désolé.**

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment un regard désolé mais son expression n'avait pas changé tout au long de la conversation, Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, pensant que le garçon était incapable d'afficher la moindre expression sur son visage. Harry pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait l'habitude des réactions gênées et des regards de pitié. Il préférait passer rapidement à un autre sujet. Mais son interlocuteur était simplement trop soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à un sang-de-bourbe pour éprouver de la compassion.

**\- Quelles sont les maisons à Poudlard ?**

**\- Personne ne te la jamais dit ? **Fit le jeune garçon, étonné.

**\- Non, j'ai été élevé par des moldu qui détestaient la magie. Donc je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde magique.**

Le visage du blond changea d'expression pour la première fois. Il grimaça.

**\- Quelle horreur ! Pourquoi as-tu dû vivre chez eux ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont les derniers membres de ma famille mais j'aurais préféré vivre n'importe où plutôt que chez eux.** Avoua Harry d'une petite voix.

**\- Comme je te comprends. Des moldus ! Beurk !**

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment parce qu'il était moldu qu'il aurait préféré vivre ailleurs. Le blond lui expliqua le fonctionnement des maisons. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Mme Guipure informa Harry que son uniforme serait près en fin de journée. Le brun se leva alors de son tabouret et salua son futur camarade avant de sortir. À peine fu-t-il dehors qu'il retrouva Hagrid devant la boutique. Celui-ci portait deux énormes glaces dans la main et en tendit une à Harry. Il l'attrapa en bafouillant des remerciements et la mangea en silence tout en observant ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leurs achats, Harry acheta du matériel d'écriture, plumes, parchemin et autres puis passa devant la boutique de Quidditch. Devant l'engouement des enfants qui fixaient la vitrine avec envie, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'était le Quidditch. Hagrid parti alors dans de grandes explications tandis qu'ils continuaient de faire les magasins. Lorsqu'il eut fini de présenter le sport préféré des sorciers, ils avaient déjà acheté la moitié des fournitures. À présent, il entrait dans la boutique de livres Fleury et Bott. Une fois de plus, Hagrid le laissa. Il semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose dans la boutique voisine. Harry entra donc seul et ne fit pas que suivre sa liste de fourniture. Le nombre de livre qu'il avait envie de lire dépassait de loin ceux présent sur sa lettre de Poudlard. Il en acheta de toute sorte. Des grands, des petits, des beaux, des vieux. Beaucoup y passèrent. Le vendeur le regarda étonné lorsqu'il passa à la caisse avec sa montagne de livre beaucoup trop lourde pour lui. Jonas, selon son badge, lui lança un sourire avant de jeter un sort d'allègement sur les achats du jeune sorcier. Harry le remercia longuement avant de quitter la boutique. Il retrouva Hagrid qui semblait patienté depuis un moment. À son bras, une cage où résidait une belle chouette blanche. Le géant la lui tendit en lui lançant un sourire et un « joyeux anniversaire ! ». Harry en aurai pleuré.

À présent, il ne lui restait plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

**\- La baguette magique ?** Dit Hagrid. **Pour ça, il faut aller voir Ollivander. Il n'y a pas mieux.**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pour une raison qu'Harry ne compris pas, Hagrid refusa d'entrer. Apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas faire face à Ollivander. Lorsque le jeune sorcier demande pourquoi. Le géant lui répondit que la baguette, qu'il avait achetée il y a des années, avait été brisée, il ne souhaitait pas recevoir les remontrances du vendeur qui considérait chacune de ses baguettes comme des trésors.

Une fois de plus, Harry entra seul dans la boutique. Celle-ci était petite et vide. De haute étagère était remplit de petites boites longues et fines. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour observer l'environnement, le vendeur sorti de derrière une armoire le faisant sursauter.

**\- C'est pour une première baguette ?** Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête.

**\- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vus. Laissez-moi faire, nous allons prendre les mesures. **

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs agita la main et un mètre magique s'approcha à grande vitesse d'Harry qui eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Ne sentant aucune douleur dû à la rencontre de son visage avec un mètre flottant, il les rouvrit. Le mètre le mesurait de la tête aux pieds et prenait toutes sortes de mesures. De la distance entre ses deux oreilles à la taille de ses chaussures. Ollivander fini par le congédier d'un geste de la main et le mètre se rangea dans le tiroir. Il partit dans le fond de sa boutique et lui fit essayer plusieurs baguettes. Les premières ne furent pas du plus bel effet. En voulant les essayer, il avait brisé un vase, mis le feu à la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et détruit l'échelle de droite. Mais Ollivander n'était pas réputer pour rien. La baguette idéale fut enfin trouvée.

**\- Etrange, très étrange. Vous savez… la baguette que vous tenez possède une plume de phénix. Phénix qui n'a fourni qu'une seule autre plume… Et cette autre plume se trouve dans la baguette qui vous a fait cette… cicatrice…** Murmura le vendeur comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

Harry ne sachant quoi répondre, préféra se taire. Il paya sa baguette et quitta la boutique. Hagrid le ramena chez ses affreux moldu et parti en lui souhaitant bon courage. Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi le géant l'abandonnait alors qu'il savait parfaitement que sa famille n'allait pas être ravie de son retour. Il soupira puis entra dans la maison, il était 19h30. Le couvre-feu n'était pas passé. Il ferma la porte discrètement et monta dans sa chambre avec sa malle remplit d'objet que les Dursley détesteraient sans aucun doute. Lorsqu'il arriva, il cacha sa malle sous son lit de peur que son oncle la lui confisque.

Le jeune garçon s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait mangé avec Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, il pouvait donc réfléchir tranquillement. En vérité, il s'inquiétait. Visiblement, le monde sorcier le prenait pour quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais lui, il savait que c'était faux. Il ne connaissait rien à la magie. Il ne sera pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes et cela lui fit peur. Il devait apprendre. Apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Fier de cette résolution, il se coucha. Demain, il commencerait à apprendre par cœur ce que contenaient ses livres de cours.

Mais le lendemain ne fut pas une journée aussi parfaite qu'il le pensait. Son oncle, s'étant rendu compte de son retour, monta les marches quatre à quatre en faisant le bruit d'un bulldozer. Sentant le danger arriver, Harry s'empara de sa baguette et au moment où l'oncle Vernon entra dans la petite chambre il se figea. Il était rouge de rage et ses poings se fermaient à intervalle régulier. Mais lorsqu'il vit la baguette pointée dans sa direction, toutes les couleurs quittèrent son visage gras et il eut une grimace de dégout.

**\- Tu ne sais pas t'en servir ! **Cria-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Harry savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il écoperait d'une puissante correction et de la confiscation de toutes ses affaires alors il bluffa.

**\- Hagrid m'a appris quelques sorts pour me défendre parce qu'il savait que vous ne me laisseriez pas tranquille.**

L'oncle Vernon hurla de rage et sorti en claquant la porte. Il cria à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas voir le monstre qu'il était et que s'il venait à sortir de sa chambre, il le tuerait. Cela allait parfaitement au jeune Potter qui décida d'attendre la nuit pour se nourrir. Il profita de son mois d'aout pour réviser, apprendre et s'entrainer autant qu'il pouvait avec tous les livres qu'il avait achetés.

Dès la deuxième semaine, l'oncle Vernon était retourné dans la chambre de son neveu car il avait vu les réserve du frigo diminuer, il s'apprêtait à le battre lorsqu'Harry sortie sa baguette et lui lança le sort de moutoutmou puis celui de repousse pour le faire sortir de la pièce. Il se félicita mentalement de la réussite de ses sorts et osa même rire en entendant le cri aigu de sa tante. Il ne fut plus jamais embêter.

Le premier septembre arriva plus rapidement qu'Harry le pensait. Il descendit très tôt le matin, mangea un rapide petit déjeuner, fouilla dans le sac à main de sa tante pour prendre tout l'argent liquide disponible et appela un taxi. Le taxi arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le chauffeur l'aida à charger sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, la chouette que Hagrid lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Il s'arrêta à la gare et prit un train pour Londres avant de descendre une nouvelle fois et de se rendre à King's Cross. Une fois là-bas, il observa son billet de train de plus près. Hagrid le lui avait donné avant de partir le mois dernier. Dessus il était indiqué que son train se nommait le Poudlard Express et qu'il quittait la gare à 11 h tapante. Le brun examina la grande horloge et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était arrivé 20 minutes en avance. Il retourna son attention sur le billet est fronça les sourcils.

**\- Voie 9 ¾ ?** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry leva les yeux et lu les deux panneaux qui indiquait le numéro des voies. Il se trouvait actuellement entre les voies 9 et 10, mais aucun signe de la voie numéro 9 ¾. Il rangea son billet dans sa poche et s'adressa à un employé.

**\- Excusez-moi ! **Commença-t-il.

**\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon garçon ? Tu es perdu ?**

**\- Hum… oui. Je cherche le train à destination de Poudlard. **Expliqua le brun.

**\- Poudlard ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… C'est dans quelle région ?**

**\- Hum… Je…je ne sais pas.**

**\- Ah, c'est embêtant.**

**\- Il part à 11 heures. **

L'employé commença à froncer les sourcils. Encore un sale gamin qui se moquait de lui.

**\- Aucun train ne part à cette heure-là. **Dit-il. **J'ai du travail, cesse de te payer ma tête.**

Harry pinça les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était évident que les non-sorcier ne pouvait pas savoir où se trouvait le train à destination d'une école de magie. Il s'excusa auprès de l'employer avant de partir rapidement. Sa chouette attirait beaucoup l'attention et il n'appréciait pas que les regards se tournent vers lui. Il avança doucement le long de la voie en cherchant un quelconque indice pouvant le mener au Poudlard Express. Pourquoi Hagrid ne lui avait-il pas indiqué le début de la voie ?

Le jeune garçon soupira puis regarda l'horloge, il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il constata qu'il lui restait moins de 10 minutes pour embarquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulait tellement aller à Poudlard, sortir de l'enfer des Dursley et c'était son ignorance qui l'en empêcherait ? C'était tellement idiot.

Il commençait sérieusement à désespéré lorsqu'il vit non loin de lui, une jeune femme pester ouvertement qu'elle ne trouvait pas le portail de la voie 9 ¾. Pensant rêver, il s'approcha doucement. La femme avait de beaux cheveux châtain et était accompagnée de pas moins de quatre enfants. Un garçon bien plus grand qu'Harry et aux cheveux identiques à l'adulte, celui-ci poussait un chariot comprenant une malle et une cage avec un hibou à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille surement plus vieille qu'Harry qui poussait le même genre de chariot avec exactement la même malle, derrière elle se trouvait deux autres filles, des jumelles sans aucun doute. Leurs cheveux blonds étaient aussi brillants que les blés et leurs yeux oscillaient entre le bleu et le vert. Toutes deux avait un chariot comportant également une malle et des cages abritant vraisemblablement des chats. Il parvint à entendre leur conversation et n'eut plus aucun doute. Il se dirigea vers eux.

**\- Excusez-moi.** Dit-il timidement. **Vous aussi vous cherchez la voie 9 ¾ ?**

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui lancer un sourire chaleureux ce qui rassura Harry.

**\- En effet, mais je dois t'avouer que je viens juste d'emménager en Angleterre et je ne sais pas où se trouve l'entrée de la voie. Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ?**

**\- Oui madame.**

**\- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Elena. Et voici, Cameron, Anna, Grace et Harmony. Eux aussi vont à Poudlard cette année. **

**\- Salut !** Répondirent les enfants.

**\- Enchanté. Je suis Harry.**

Harry observa cette étrange famille et remercia le ciel d'être tombé sur eux. Elena observa autour d'elle quelque instant avant de sourire.

**\- Suivez-moi. Je pense avoir trouvé.**

Ils avancèrent encore un peu le long de la voie et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'une famille transportant le même genre de bagage. Harry compris rapidement qu'il était sorcier eux aussi. Sous ses yeux ébahit, il les vit traverser un à un le mur qui se trouvait entre les voies. La dernière fut une femme aux cheveux roux. Elle mit plus de temps que les autres à traverser. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un et lorsqu'elle abandonna ses recherches elle poussa un grognement de colère qui effraya le survivant. Il était de la même intonation de ceux que pouvait pousser oncle Vernon lorsqu'il était en colère contre Harry. Il n'osa pas faire un geste.

Elena bougea la première et se mit à côté d'un pilier qui soutenait le toit de la gare et qui venait de voir traverser une famille entière de rouquin. Elle s'adressa à tout le monde. Elle avait vraiment un visage sympathique et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

**\- Bien, la voit 9 ¾ se trouve de l'autre côté. Vous avez juste à foncer dans le mur. Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraitre c'est comme ça qu'on fait. Anna, montre l'exemple.**

La jeune fille qui semblait plus vieille qu'Harry et qui possédait les mêmes cheveux qu'Elena s'avança un peu avant d'arrêter complètement de bouger. Le brun remarqua qu'elle était toute crispée et il comprenait pourquoi. Qui voudrait se cogner contre un mur volontairement ?

**\- Heu…vraiment ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le faire…** Dit-elle finalement.

**\- Mais oui. Tu les as vus autant que moi non ? **Affirma Elena.

**\- Hum…**Fit la jeune fille aux yeux noisettes. Harry la vit fermer les yeux avant de foncer vers le mur avec son chariot et de disparaitre.

**\- Suivant.** Fit Elena en souriant.

Et chacun leur tour, ils passèrent. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry. Le sorcier avait beau avoir vu tous les enfants passer avant lui, il ne se sentait pas près.

**\- Bien, tu es le dernier. N'ait pas peur. Je passerais juste après toi. Tu ne vas pas rester ici quand même ?**

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Non, il n'allait certainement pas rester ici. Il voulait aller à Poudlard. Il voulait étudier la magie, apprendre ce qui était vraiment arrivé à ses parents, comprendre le monde magique et y vivre pour toujours et surtout ne plus jamais revoir les Dursley. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les rouvrit avant de foncer vers le mur et de disparaitre à son tour. Il pensait ressentir une quelconque sensation mais rien, il avait simplement l'impression de passer à travers un brouillard.

Le décor autour de lui avait complètement changé. Une immense locomotive rouge se trouvait sur les rails. De la fumée s'en échappait et se répandait au-dessus de la foule de parents qui disaient leurs derniers au revoir à leurs progénitures déjà dans le Poudlard Expresse. Des chats, des hiboux et d'autres bestioles se baladaient librement. Harry manqua d'en écraser un. Le bruit des chariots roulant sur le sol emplissait la gare. Le sorcier remarqua les autres enfants avec qui il avait traversé le portail et suivit Elena qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Elle l'aida a monté sa valise dans le train et les laissa s'installer tous ensemble dans un compartiment vide. Une fois bien installé, Harry se tourna vers la vitre, il vit la jeune femme qui semblait lui faire autant de signe à lui qu'à ses enfants. Il lui répondit timidement et le sourire éclatant que lui lança l'adulte lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ne la connaissait pas mais elle était la toute première à être aussi amicale et gentille avec lui. Même Hagrid n'avait pas été aussi avenant.

**\- Elle est vraiment gentille votre mère. **Dit Harry en continuant de lui faire signe de la main tout comme les autres.

Il entendit un petit rire venait de sa droite et ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit d'amusant.

**\- Ce n'est pas notre mère. **L'informa Cameron. **C'est notre sœur ainée. Elle est bien trop jeune.**

Harry rougis d'embarra mais reprit une couleur normal lorsqu'Anna le rassura.

**\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le premier à te tromper. C'est elle qui s'occupe de nous et elle a toujours agi comme une mère.**

**\- Vous êtes tous frères et sœurs alors ?**

**\- Non.** Répondis Grace. **Elena, Cameron et Anna sont simplement nos cousins. Je n'ai que Harmony comme jumelle. Mais tu l'auras deviné. En revanche, on vit tous ensemble. C'est Elena qui s'occupe de nous aussi.**

Harry n'osa pas demander pourquoi. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarrait.

_Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, arrivé à Poudlard._


	5. Chapitre 4 - La répartition

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition**

Ils étaient tous assis dans le même compartiment. Harmony était près de la fenêtre et observait le paysage, sa jumelle, Grace, était juste à côté, puis Harry s'était assis au bout de la banquette. En face se trouvait Cameron, et à côté sa sœur ainée, Anna. Ils discutaient joyeusement de leur appréhension d'aller à Poudlard. Elena avait été claire en ce qui concernait leur arrivée. C'était un secret absolu. Ils devaient faire croire qu'il avait vécu en France et apprit la magie à domicile avant de revenir en Angleterre cette année. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il avait vécu quelques années en France mais à la mort des parents des jumelles, Elena avait décidé de retourner en Angleterre, pour changer d'air.

Harry appréciait beaucoup ses nouveaux camarades. Il faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise et n'hésitait pas à le faire participé à leur conversation. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une tête rousse passa l'embrasure de la porte.

**\- Excusez-moi. Je peux m'asseoir ? Les autres compartiments son plein.**

**\- Oui bien sûr !** Dit gentiment Anna.

Le roux lui sourit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était très grand pour son âge et possédait de grandes mains et de grands pieds. De nombreuses taches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues.

**\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. Je suis en 1****ère**** année.**

**\- Cameron Copper. 2****ème**** année.**

**\- Anna Cooper, sa sœur. J'entre en 3****ème**** année.**

**\- Harmony Owen. Je vais en 1****ère**** année, moi aussi.**

**\- Grace Owen, sa sœur jumelle.**

**\- Harry Potter. Je suis en 1****ère**** année aussi.**

Aux mots de ce dernier, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, pour peu, sa bouche tomberait au sol sous la surprise avant qu'un grand sourire ne lui barre le visage. Il l'avait trouvé.

**\- Mais alors c'est vrai ? Tu…Tu as…tu sais…Tu as vraiment une…une…**

**\- Quoi ? J'ai quoi ?**

**\- Une cicatrice.** Chuchota le rouquin.

**\- Oh oui. **Répondit simplement Harry en soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui la cachaient.

Le rouquin le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Comme tous ceux qui le traitaient comme le survivant plutôt qu'Harry Potter d'ailleurs. Il était aussi assez déçu. Ses nouveaux amis allaient certainement avoir la même réaction que lui et ne le traiterait plus de la même façon. Il ne voulait pas vraiment attirer l'attention. Pas avant d'être certain de pouvoir répondre aux attentes du monde magique. Il commençait à peine à se faire à ce monde, il n'avait pas besoin de pression supplémentaire.

**\- Heu…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette cicatrice ?** Demanda Grace qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment la situation au grand étonnement d'Harry et Ron.

**\- Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ? Mais d'où viens-tu toi ? **Dit Ron avec dédain. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle n'avait rien à faire dans le même wagon que lui.

Cela ne plus absolument pas à Cameron qui fronça les sourcils.

**\- On vient de France. Nous sommes venues en Angleterre depuis seulement quelques semaines. Désole mais il semblerait que l'on ne connaît pas toutes vos… célébrités ?** Répondit-il d'une voix trainante comme si cela était évident, ce qui agaça le garçon roux.

Ron se mit alors à expliquer l'histoire du Grand, du Célèbre, de l'Incroyable, Harry Potter. À la fin du récit, voyant la gêne évidente du garçon qui-a-survécu et même sa colère envers le roux d'avoir ainsi divulgué sa vie, Grace changea de sujet.

Vers midi et demi, la conversation battait encore son plein quand une vieille femme, poussant un chariot remplit de bonbon, boisson et sandwichs, leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose.

Ron déclina, il n'avait pas vraiment assez d'argent. Comme ils l'avaient mentionné juste avant l'arrivée de la vendeuse, il était le sixième enfant d'une famille de sept. Tout ce qu'il avait appartenait autre fois à ses frères. Il n'avait cessé de vanter la chance d'Harry d'être fils unique ce qui rendit ce dernier mal à l'aise et de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas osé lui répondre qu'il aurait peut-être eu des frères et sœurs si ses parents n'avaient pas été tué ni même qu'il aurait adoré en avoir.

Harry, quant à lui, sorti une pile de pièce et acheta de tout, il n'avait jamais goûté aux sucreries sorcières et ne voulait rien rater. Anna le suivit dans ses achats. Ils purent donc tous goûter aux étranges friandises du monde sorcier. Prenant Ron en pitié bien qu'il ne lui inspirait pas vraiment de sympathie, il lui proposa de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Visiblement le garçon aux taches de rousseur était un gros mangeur car il dévora plus de choses qu'Harry lui-même. Quelques heures plus tard. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau alors que Ron s'apprêtait à changer la couleur de son rat à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

**\- Hum…** Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés.** Vous n'auriez pas vus un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.**

Les enfants se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la fille comme un seul homme.

**\- Non, désolé.**

Soupirant, la future sorcière allait partir lorsqu'elle vit que Ron s'apprêtait à lancer un sort.

**\- Oh, tu fais de la magie. Voyons ça. **Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la porte et en croisa les bras d'un air hautain.

**\- Elle est un peu orgueilleuse, non ? **Chuchota Grace à Harmony.

Ron, loin de se démonter, tenta de lancer son sort mais celui-ci échoua lamentablement. Son rat n'avait même pas bronché et dormait toujours à point fermé.

**\- Tu appelles ça jeter un sort ? Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite. **Ricana la jeune fille aux longues dents.

Son air supérieur irrita une grande partie des résidents du compartiment. En particulier Ron, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment être humilié.

**\- Moi je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts simples bien sûr. Mais ça a marché à chaque fois. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille. J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre mais je savais que j'avais un grand avenir bien avant de la recevoir. J'ai appris tous les manuels par cœur, je veux être la meilleure. Au fait, je suis Hermione Granger. Et vous ?** Lança-t-elle sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

Chacun leur tout, ils se présentèrent, plus par politesse que par réelle envie. Ron grogna son prénom mais la nouvelle venue n'en avait cure. Elle fixait Harry depuis un moment.

**\- Nom d'une chouette, tu es Harry Potter ! Je connais tout de toi ! On parle de ta vie dans **_**Histoire de la magie moderne**_**, **_**Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire**_** et **_**Les grands évènements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle**_**.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais vu la moindre personne venir me poser des questions sur ma vie donc je doute de la véracité de ce que raconte les livres que tu as lu.** Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que les autres puissent en savoir plus au sujet de sa vie que lui-même. Et encore moins que des choses fausses circule à son sujet. Mais Hermione n'avait pas écouté sa réponse et continuait de parler.

**\- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous allez être repartie ? J'ai questionné tous ceux que j'ai croisés et je pense aller à Gryffondor. Elle a l'air d'être la meilleure. Serdaigle n'est pas mal non plus. En tout cas, certainement pas à Poufsouffle, il n'y a que des cancres là-bas, ni à Serpentard, ce sont tous de futur mage noir. Enfin bon, il faut retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.** Fit-elle avant de partir sans se retourner. Etonnée, les habitants du compartiment ce regardèrent, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu en placer une.

**\- On dirait qu'elle aime s'écouter parler. **Murmura Cameron en retournant à sa lecture. _Sort de défense, niveau 2_.

**\- En tout cas, j'espère que je ne serais pas dans la même maison qu'elle.** Dit Ron grognon. Visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas remit de l'humiliation du sort raté.

**\- Pourquoi Serpentard est la maison des mages noirs ?** Demanda Harmony.

**\- Tu ne sais pas ça ? **Fit Ron moqueur.

**\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais visiblement tu ne t'en souviens plus, on vient de France, on ne connaît pas Poudlard DU TOUT.** Dit Cameron excédé.

**\- Serpentard est la maison de Vous-savez-qui. **Dit finalement le rouquin aux taches de rousseur.

**\- C'est juste pour ça ? **S'interrogea Anna.

**\- Non ! Tous ses partisans étaient dans cette maison aussi. **Affirma Ron

**\- C'est logique puisque c'était la sienne. On rassemble des gens que l'on côtoie. S'il était à Serdaigle, ses partisans auraient été de Serdaigle aussi. **Dit Cameron sans même lever les yeux de son livre. **Les stéréotypes sont des fléaux.**

**\- Les Serpentard sont des lâches et fils de Mangemort.** Hurla Ron qui avait viré au rouge.

**\- Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque. **Tenta Harmony.

**\- Bon, allez, j'y vais… Et vous aussi.** Coupa court Cameron en pointant Harry et Ron.

**\- Pourquoi ?! **S'énerva celui-ci.

**\- Parce que la fille de tout à l'heure a raison. Et comme tu es un homme galant, tu vas laisser les filles se changer en premier, n'est-ce pas ?**

Toujours énervé, Ron sortit du compartiment accompagner d'Harry et de Cameron. Puis ce fut l'inverse. Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois ci, c'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds très clairs qui entra, accompagné de deux autres garçons, beaucoup plus grands et larges. Il ressemblait à deux gardes du corps. Harry reconnu le plus petit comme étant le garçon qu'il avait rencontré chez Mme Guipure.

**\- Alors c'est vrai ? **Commença-t-il.** On dit qu'Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?**

**\- Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es vraiment célèbre.** Chuchota Grace en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à croire cette célébrité. Lui qui était si peu désiré lorsqu'il se trouvait chez sa tante. Peu importe ce qu'on lui disait, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et puis, si cela était vrai… Pourquoi personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui ? Si quelqu'un l'avait fait. Ils auraient sans doute constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez les Dursley, pour son propre bien.

Harry fini par hocher la tête pour répondre à la question de nouveau venu.

Le blond sourit puis présenta les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient. Celui de droite ce nommais Goyle tandis que l'autre était Crabbe.

**\- Moi je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy.**

Ron détourna le regard et se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire mais un léger ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ricanement très vite remarqué par le blond.

**\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tient. Mon père dit que les Weasley ont des cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour les nourrir, ce qui explique ta robe de seconde main, ta baguette minable et ton rat à moitié mort.**

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

**\- Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux des conseils, je pourrais t'en fournir.** Termina Drago en lui tendant la main.

**\- Merci, Malfoy. Mais j'aimerais choisir moi-même, je prends bonne note de ta proposition cependant. **

Harry serra la main de Drago bien qu'il refuse sa proposition ce qui permit au blond de ne pas s'en offusquer, contrairement à Ron.

**\- Quoi ?! Mais tu plaisantes ? C'est un Malfoy ! Ses parents étaient tous les deux au service de Tu-sais-qui !**

**\- On ne peut pas reprocher à un enfant le choix de ses parents.** Intervint Cameron qui leva quelques secondes les yeux de son livre pour lancer un regard noir au roux. Il ne pouvait pas lire tranquillement sans l'entendre hurler ? **C'est gentil d'être passé Malfoy mais je crois que le train entre en gare. Tu devrais récupérer ta malle avant que le couloir soit bondé d'élèves.**

Malfoy hocha la tête et fit signe à ses deux sous-fifres de partirent devant. C'est eux qui s'occupaient de sa malle.

**\- Je vous préviens ! Il est mauvais, si vous devenez ami avec cette espèce de futur Mangemort, ne comptez pas sur moi.**

**\- On vient à peine d'arriver. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre un élève à dos dès les premières minutes. C'est assez agacent de se faire dicter sa conduite par une personne que je ne connais pas.** Dit calmement Cameron avant de quitter le compartiment.

Il fut vite suivi par le reste de sa famille et même par Harry qui lança un dernier regard à Ron. Le brun n'osa pas lui dire mais lui aussi le trouvait très agacent et c'est pourquoi il suivi les autres sans hésiter.

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare. Tous descendirent sur un quai minuscule plonger dans la pénombre. Le froid fit frissonner certains élèves avant qu'une grosse voix ne se fasse entendre. Ils virent avec étonnement un homme immense à la barbe hirsute hélé les premières années pour qu'ils le suivent. Ledit homme s'approcha d'Anna et Cameron et leur dit une voix un peu moins forte comme s'il souhaitait chuchoter mais en était incapable :

**\- Vous aussi… **Il se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe de première année qui s'était formé autour de lui.** Maintenant, direction les barques ! Suivez-moi ! Allez ! Dépêchons !**

Une fois arrivée devant le lac, ils s'installèrent tranquillement sous les instructions d'Hagrid.

**\- Pas plus de quatre par barque.**

Harmony, Grace, Harry et un certain Neville montèrent dans la première barque qu'ils trouvèrent. Ron, qui voulait monter avec le survivant, lança un regard noir à l'hériter Londubat qui ne comprenait pas vraiment étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas le garçon roux. Anna et Cameron montèrent dans une des barques suivantes et furent rejoint par Hermione Granger et une jeune fille au visage poupin et aux cheveux châtains. Elle s'appelait Hannah Abbott.

Alors qu'ils naviguaient, ou plutôt que les barques naviguaient seules, ils purent observer l'immense château qui leur servira d'école durant les sept prochaines années. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, les élèves pouvaient en distinguer les contours. Les fenêtres éclairées donnaient un air de château hanté qui plut beaucoup à Anna et beaucoup moins aux autres enfants de 11 ans, à moitié terrorisé.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'école, après avoir monté de nombreux escaliers, Hagrid les abandonna devant une femme aux cheveux noirs parsemées de nombreuses mèches grises et à l'allure sévère. Celle-ci se présenta en tant que professeur de métamorphose, Madame McGonagall, avant de commencer à expliquer ce qui allait se passer.

**\- Dans quelque instant vous passerez les grandes portes qui se trouvent derrière moi pour entrer dans la grande salle. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place, vous allez être reparti dans les différentes maisons qui sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Pendant les années que vous passerez ici, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Si vous obtenez de bons résultats, votre maison gagnera des points, en revanche, si vous transgressez les règles, vous lui en ferez perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a obtenu le plus de points gagne la coupe des quatre maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer. Cependant, j'aimerais parler à Anna et Cameron Cooper.**

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sorcière qui leur lança un regard froid faisant inconsciemment trembler les deux élèves. La sorcière avait le visage d'une personne à ne pas contrarier.

**\- Votre répartition se fera après celle des premières années. Les premières semaines de cours, seront, pour vous, des tests pour évaluer votre niveau. Une fois fait, vous obtiendrez, si nécessaire, des cours de soutien.**

Ils hochèrent la tête puis elle se tourna vers un couloir où elle disparut quelques instants. Les élèves commençaient peu à peu à paniquer. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment se déroulait la répartition. Certain pensait qu'il s'agissait de tests, d'autre que c'était à l'élève de choisir. En tout cas, Hermione Granger commençait à réciter à voix basse tout ce qu'elle connaissait faisant pâlir les autres élèves autour d'elle. Drago Malfoy semblait tout à fait serin. Cameron le soupçonnait de savoir comment se passait la répartition.

Elena avait refusé de leur dire ce qu'il allait devoir faire. « Pour garder la surprise ». Avait-elle ajouté pour se justifier.

La panique cessa lorsque le professeur McGonagall revint pour les informer que tout était prêt. Elle revint au galop lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et que tous les élèves des autres années étaient déjà présents.

Ils avancèrent en rang et traversèrent toute la salle. A mi-chemin, certains levèrent le nez vers le plafond et soupirèrent d'admiration.

**\- C'est un plafond magique.** Dit Hermione, ravit de pouvoir affirmer sa supériorité. **Je l'ai lu dans l**_**'Histoire de Poudlard**_**. Un livre que j'ai pris pour ma propre culture générale. C'est un livre très intéressant. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas au programme. On apprend beaucoup de choses sur notre école et je pense que tout le monde devrait le lire ou il risque de passer à côté d'informations importantes. Ce n'est pas sérieux d'entrer dans une école sans faire des recherches dessus. Il n'y a que moi qui ai lu ce livre ?**

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son air hautain et son ton arrogant avait fait fuir la plupart des élèves autour d'elle.

Sur une sorte d'estrade devant eux se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était installé un chapeau qui semblait vieux et rapiécer. Il bougea un peu avant de se mettre tout simplement à chanter au plus grand étonnement des élèves. À la fin de sa chanson, les élèves de tous niveaux applaudirent bien que la chanson en elle-même ne fut pas fameuse. Le professeur de métamorphose en profita pour expliquer que c'était ce chapeau qui allait repartir les élèves. Anna fut presque déçu de ce mode de répartition, elle était pourtant prête à se battre contre un troll.

**\- Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous installerez le chapeau sur votre tête et il vous repartira dans votre maison. Abbott, Hannah**

Une jeune fille a l'air timide s'avança jusqu'au professeur de métamorphose, elle mit le choixpeau sur sa tête et s'installa sur le tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent entendre le verdict.

**\- POUFSOUFFLE !**

La table qui se trouvait tout à droite de l'entrée applaudit leur nouvelle élève qui se précipita vers eux, ravis. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit, sa cravate et le révère de sa cape changèrent de couleur pour un jaune lumineux.

Les noms s'enchainèrent tout comme les exclamations du Choixpeau.

**\- Bones, Susan.**

**\- POUFSOUFFLE !**

**\- Boot, Terry.**

**\- SERDAIGLE !**

Une dizaine d'élève plus tard, un nom connu fut appelé.

**\- Granger, Hermione.**

Grace releva la tête. La fille qui était entrée dans leur compartiment s'approcha du vieux tabouret presque en courant et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête avec violence. Le choixpeau se pencha sur elle et s'agita quelque peu avant de hurler.

**\- GRYFFONDOR !**

La table des rouge et or acclama leur nouvelle venue qui s'installa avec un sourire. Ron grogna. Cette petite peste était dans la même maison que lui. À moins qu'il n'aille pas à Gryffondor…Non, c'était impossible. D'autre élève furent encore repartie, certain à Serdaigle, d'autre à Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor. Parfois le chapeau prenait le temps de la réflexion et parfois la maison de l'élève était une évidence. Comme maintenant :

**\- Malfoy, Drago.**

Un jeune blond aux cheveux coiffer vers l'arrière s'installa sur le tabouret avec une élégance aristocratique. Le choixpeau ne fit que l'effleurer avant de crier

**\- SERPENTARD !**

**\- Tout les sorciers qui ont mal tourné se sont retrouvé à Serpentard.** Murmura Ron en s'adressant à Harry.

Le roux n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher au léger désespoir de celui-ci. Heureusement, Cameron n'était pas loin.

**\- Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas que la vie d'une personne puisse être toute tracée juste parce que lorsqu'il avait 11 ans un chapeau magique a décidé de l'envoyer à Serpentard et pas à Poufsouffle.** Dit Cameron.

Ron rougis de honte et de colère. C'était évident à présent. Il détestait Cameron.

**\- Owen, Grace **

Légèrement intimidé. La blonde s'avança vers le vieux tabouret et la grande sorcière posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

**\- Hum…Je vois. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Il est évident que tu dois aller à GRYFFONDOR ! **Fit l'artefact.

La table des rouge et or l'applaudit et les premières années lui firent une place sur le banc.

**\- Owen, Harmony **

La copie conforme de Grace s'avance à son tour et subit le même sort que sa sœur.

**\- GRYFFONDOR ! **S'exclama le choixpeau après avoir déclaré qu'elle ne pouvait aller qu'avec sa sœur, bien que Serdaigle aurait pu lui convenir également.

Les élèves défilèrent de nouveaux jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour d'Harry Potter. Dès que son nom fut prononcé, des murmures se firent entendre alors qu'il montait sur le tabouret. Cameron et Anna le virent murmurer frénétiquement quelque chose jusqu'à ce que le choixpeau ne cri son verdict. Harry ne croyait pas vraiment que Serpentard était une mauvaise maison, mais il ne voulait décevoir personne et il avait bien comprit qu'en tant que survivant, il ne pouvait pas aller dans la maison du meurtrier de ses parents. Alors, il supplia le choixpeau de l'envoyer partout, sauf dans la maison des serpents.

**\- GRYFFONDOR !**

Harry se leva à la hâte et se dirigea joyeusement vers sa table qui l'accueillit plus encore que les autres élèves. Deux jumeaux aux cheveux roux, qu'Harry identifia comme étant de la famille de Ron, scandèrent son nom.

**\- Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !**

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le calme revienne. La répartition continua jusqu'à ce que Ron soit envoyé à Gryffondor et Blaze Zabini à Serpentard.

**\- Mes chers élèves. Cette année Poudlard accueille deux nouveaux étudiants qui intègreront la deuxième et la troisième année. Je vous prie de les accueillir avec toute la bienveillance dont vous disposez.** Dit le directeur en se levant de son siège.

**\- Cooper, Cameron.**

Le jeune garçons de 12 ans s'approcha du tabouret et s'assit en ayant le choixpeau sur la tête.

**\- Hum…difficile. Je n'aime pas repartir les enfants de plus de 11 ans. Au-delà de cet âge, il est difficile de vous choisir une maison. J'hésite toujours entre deux. Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ?**

**\- Heu…je ne sais pas, une maison où je serais tranquille.** Répondit Cameron un peu dépassé par la question du choixpeau.

**\- Très bien dans ce cas…POUFSOUFFLE !**

La table des jaune et noir accueillit leur nouvel élève à bras ouvert. Les deuxièmes années lui firent une place au milieu tandis que la sorcière aux cheveux gris appelait le dernier nom de sa liste.

**\- Cooper, Anna.**

Anna se dirigea vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête.

**\- Arf, encore une enfant de plus de 11 ans, c'est encore plus difficile que ton frère. Bien je vais te demander ton avis alors. Tu es plus rusé ou courageuse ?**

**\- Heu. Je ne sais pas trop. Je dirais que je suis plus souvent rusé puisque je fais des blague tout le temps. Je n'ai pas tant que ça l'occasion d'être courageuse.**

**\- Très bien dans ce cas…SERPENTARD.**

La table des Serpentard l'acclama et elle s'installa avec les autres.

**\- Je vais vous énoncer quelques points du règlement intérieur. Il est interdit de s'aventurer dans la forêt interdite.** Commença Albus Dumbledore.

À ces mots, Anna se fit une note mentale de s'y aventurer quand elle en aura l'occasion.

**\- L'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit également, sauf si vous souhaitez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

Seconde note mentale pour Anna qui sourit. Pas qu'elle ait envie de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais elle se demandait bien ce qui pourrait causer la mort des élève et pourquoi le garder dans une école pleine d'enfants.

**\- Bien, avant que le banquet ne commence, je voulais vous dire quelques mots de plus : Gras-double, Bizarre, Pinçon, Nigaud ! Bon appétit.**

Dès lors une myriade de plats à en avoir la nausée apparut sur les tables et tous les élèves commencèrent à manger. Il y avait de tout et chacun prit ce qui lui faisait envie. Cameron discutait joyeusement avec des étudiants de deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui lui posait toutes sortes de questions sur lui. Il était inhabituelle de voir des élèves commencer Poudlard sans passer par la 1ère année. Le jeune garçon aux yeux noisettes fit donc la connaissance de Justin Cadwallader, Peter Summerby et Gabriel Truman avec qui il partagera son dortoir.

Harmony et Grace, quant à elles, discutaient toujours aussi joyeusement avec Harry. Elles firent également la rencontre du fameux Neville qui était finalement parvenue à retrouver son crapaud. Neville avait l'air d'être un garçon tout à fait sympathique mais incroyablement maladroit et timide. Ron grognait dans son coin sous les moqueries des deux jumeaux roux, Fred et George Weasley. Visiblement, il adorait embêter leur petit frère.

Anna était bien moins enjouée par sa nouvelle maison. Tous n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions sur sa famille et lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle n'était pas issue d'une prestigieuse et noble famille de sang-pur ils se firent un devoir de l'ignorer ou de s'indigner de son affectation à Serpentard. Elle soupira. Les filles de troisièmes années parlaient déjà de la laisser dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune pour ne pas avoir à supporter la présence d'une sang-de-bourbe dans leur dortoir. La jeune fille retint un rire. Elles voulaient l'embêter ? Très bien, mais elles ne devront pas se plaindre lorsque le sort s'acharnera sur elles. Anna était un peu rancunière et ses blagues pouvaient se montrer très humiliantes.

_Elle comptait bien redoubler d'effort pour offrir à Poudlard ses meilleures blagues._


	6. Chapitre 5 - Premiers temps à Poudlard

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 5 : Premier temps à Poudlard**

Lorsque le diner fut terminé. Les préfets emmenèrent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Cameron suivit son préfet qui lui indiquait l'entrée de leur salle commune. Elle se trouvait au sous-sol, non loin des cuisines. Pour y entrer il fallait toquer au rythme des syllabes d'Helga Poufsouffle sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième ranger, dans une pièce ressemblant à un garde-manger.

**\- Attention, si vous vous trompez. On flot de vinaigre s'abattra sur vous.**

Cameron déglutit. Il devait faire quoi déjà ?

Grace et Harmony suivait le groupe de rouge et or et arrivèrent au pied de la tour Gryffondor. Ils montèrent les marches avant de se retrouver devant le portrait d'une grosse dame habillé d'une robe rose. Percy, leur préfet, parla quelques instants avec le tableau sous le regard émerveillé des sœurs Owen qui n'avait jamais vu de tableaux magiques, avant de lui annoncer le mot de passe.

Le portrait pivota, révélant un trou dans la roche où tous les Gryffondor s'engouffrèrent pour arriver dans leur salle commune. La pièce ronde était meublée avec de gros fauteuils moelleux et des tables. Une grande cheminé se trouvait sur le mur de droite et les murs étaient peint de rouge. Deux escaliers se trouvaient au fond, l'un menant au dortoir des filles, l'autre au dortoir des garçons. Sans plus attendre, trop fatiguer pour parler, tous les premières années se couchèrent dans des grands lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leur malle ayant été amenée devant leur lit, il n'avait nul besoin de s'en inquiéter. Harmony et Grace partageait leur chambre avec Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown.

Harry, quant à lui, partageait sa chambre avec Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan. Ron insista profondément pour dormir dans le lit à droite de celui du survivant. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouquin le collait à ce point et fut bien content que Neville soit dans son dortoir.

Anna descendit au plus profond des cachots et s'arrêta devant l'un des murs. Le préfet de Serpentard prononça le mot de passe et le mur disparu, comme volatilisé. À la place se trouvait un long couloir en pente qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard. La jeune fille grimaça. Elle allait devoir monter tout ça tous les matins ?

Elle suivit les autres et ils arrivèrent dans une belle salle commune aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. De grandes baies vitrées montraient les profondeurs du lac noir éclairé magiquement. C'était… apaisant. Anna déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle rencontra ses colocataires. Les deux filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre ne se présentèrent même pas et lui firent bien comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une sang-de-bourbe.

**\- C'est quoi une sang-de-bourbe ?** Se demanda Anna en se couchant dans ses draps. Elle enverra une lettre à sa sœur ainée pour lui demander.

Elle soupira. Le choixpeau ne se serait-il pas tromper ? Elle doutait d'être un jour accepté dans cette maison.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les discussions étaient animées entre les élèves des différentes maisons.

Chez les rouges et ors, les élèves apprenaient à se connaitre.

**\- Moi, je suis moitié-moitié.** Répondit Seamus. **Mon père est un moldu, ma mère est une sorcière. Elle ne lui a jamais rien dit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sont mariés qu'elle lui a expliqué. Il était sous le choc.**

Tout le monde rigola. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il se serait passé si le père de Seamus n'avait pas accepté la véritable nature de sa femme. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées moroses. Ce n'était pas arrivé. Inutile d'y penser.

**\- Nous, nous sommes sorciers depuis sept générations.** Commença Grace. **Nos parents sont morts il y a quelques années. C'est notre cousine qui nous a élevé ensuite. On avait 10 ans. Elena s'occupe très bien de nous et puis on vit avec nos deux autres cousins, Anna et Cameron. J'ai un don de télépathie et ma sœur est une empathe.**

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda Ron qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une empathe.

**\- Ça veut dire que je peux communiquer avec les autres par la penser et qu'Harmony peut partager ses émotions avec les autres et ressentir les leurs.**

**\- Vous êtes des sang-pur alors ?**

**\- Eh bien, je suppose.**

**\- Moi je suis comme Seamus, mais c'est mon père qui est sorcier. **Commença Maria Jonas, élèves de première année.** Avant on vivait aux Etats-Unis mais à cause de son travail, mon père a dû déménager et avec ma mère, on l'a suivi. J'ai un don de clairvoyance qui se transmet de génération en génération.**

**\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. **Avoua Harry qui trouvait ses camarades de plus en plus intéressant.

**\- Ça veut dire que je peux voir le passé ou le futur d'un objet en le touchant.**

**\- C'est nul.** Chuchota Ron sous le regard noir de Grace.

**\- Et toi Neville ?**

**\- Ma famille est sorcière. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère. Mais depuis que je suis tout petit, mon niveau magique est très bas. Tout le monde avait peur que je sois crackmol. Certains de mes oncles me faisaient souvent peur pour que je fasse de la magie instinctive mais cela n'a jamais marché. Un jour, mon oncle Algie m'a attrapé par les chevilles et m'a pendu par la fenêtre du troisième étage. J'avais cinq ans. Il voulait juste me faire peur mais il m'a accidentellement lâché lorsque ma tante est venue lui offrir une meringue. Mais au lieu de m'écraser sur le sol, j'ai rebondis dans le jardin jusqu'à la route un peu plus loin. Ils étaient tous si content que je sois capable de faire de la magie. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, ma grand-mère en aurait presque pleuré de joie.**

**\- Mais ils sont fous dans ta famille ! Imagine si tu étais vraiment crackmol ! Tu serais mort !** S'exclama Harmony

**\- Eh bien… je pense que ma famille voulait savoir si j'allais à Poudlard.**

**\- Oui mais quand même. C'était très dangereux…**

Un peu plus tard, Harmony entama une conversation avec Percy, le préfet de Gryffondor. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les cours. Hermione se joignit à la conversation rapidement.

**\- J'espère que les cours vont commencer rapidement. J'ai hâte d'apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir. Je ferai tout pour être la meilleure de mon année.** Dit la né-moldu.

**\- C'est une très belle ambition. Avec du travail, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.** Répondis Percy, heureux de constater qu'il y aura des bons élèves chez les premières années.

**\- Moi j'ai hâte de commencer les cours de potion, en lisant les livres, j'ai trouvé que cela ressemblait à de la cuisine, j'adore faire la cuisine.** Dit Harmony.

**\- Hum…**Grimaça Percy. **Tu risques d'être un peu déçu. Le professeur Snape s'occupe des potions et il déteste tous les Gryffondor.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- On ne sait pas vraiment…**

**\- Moi j'aimerais commencer par la métamorphose, ça doit être passionnant de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. **Reprit Hermione.

**\- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est très difficile comme matière. Vous allez commencer par des toute petites choses : comme transformer une allumette en aiguille.**

**\- Je suis sûr que j'y arriverais.** Affirma la née moldu.

Harry, qui n'avait plus faim, observa la table professoral. Le professeur McGonagall discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid engloutissait une autre montagne de pancake et se resservait encore mais ce qui attira son attention fut le professeur à droite de professeur Quirrell. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et affreusement gras ainsi qu'un nez crochu. Celui-ci releva les yeux verts Harry et lui lança un foudroyant regard noir. Au même instant, sa cicatrice qui ne lui avait jamais fait mal jusque-là se mit à le bruler. Il plaqua une main sur son front avec un sifflement de douleur.

**\- Tout va bien, Harry ?** Lui demanda Grace ayant remarqué l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de son ami.

**\- Oui, oui.** Fit-il. Il se tourna vers Percy. **Qui est le professeur à droite du professeur Quirrell ?**

**\- C'est Snape. Le maitre des potions. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il convoite le poste de Quirrell depuis des années et une fois de plus, il lui passe sous le nez.**

Le survivant lança un regard rapide au professeur. Il avait la nette impression que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

A la table des blaireaux, tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Les camarades de classe de Cameron se faisait un devoir de lui raconter toutes les rumeurs et faits avérés sur les professeurs et les autres étudiants. De vraies commères. Le nouvel élève appris que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était maudit. Depuis des dizaines d'années, aucun enseignant n'était resté plus d'une année.

**\- Comment ça se fait ?** Demanda Cameron en finissant son verre de jus de citrouille. Qui n'était pas mauvais du tout d'ailleurs.

**\- Eh bien… On dit que c'est Tu-sais-qui qui voulait le poste il y a longtemps et que lorsque Dumbledore le lui a refusé, il aurait maudit la place pour se venger.** Expliqua Justin.

**\- C'est un peu bizarre comme vengeance…**

Peter et Gabriel haussèrent les épaules et finirent rapidement leur déjeuner. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Justin, quant à lui, continua de raconter les histoires des fantômes les plus connus de l'école. L'histoire de « mimi-geignarde » interpella le mage.

**\- Et personne ne connait vraiment son histoire ?**

**\- Non, elle est tellement insupportable que personne n'a eu le courage de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Tout le monde évite les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage maintenant.**

Justin lui appris également qu'il fallait se méfier de Rusard. Le concierge de l'école. C'était un homme aigrit qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à donner une sanction excessive pour la moindre petite infraction au règlement. Il possédait un chat nommé Miss Teigne mais Cameron ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ce matou. Elle était intelligente et si par malheur la chatte surprenait des élèves en train de faire des bêtises, elle prévenait immédiatement son maitre qui courait à travers les couloirs pour attraper les délinquants.

Tout le monde le détestait. De plus, il connaissait presque tous les passages secrets de l'école et pouvait surgir n'importe où. Les seuls capables de le battre sur ce terrain étaient les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient connaitre la totalité des passages secrets.

Cameron appréciait beaucoup ses camardes. On lui avait dit que les Poufsouffle étaient fidèles mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi accueillants. Justin semblait être au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer à Poudlard et même au dehors, Gabriel était un tel fan de Quidditch qu'il avait décidé de convertir le mage à ce sport et Peter était là pour modéré ses deux amis. Cameron était vraiment heureux de les avoir rencontrés.

Chez les vert et argent, l'ambiance était bien différente. Toute la maison évitait Anna de peur qu'elle se révèle être une sang-de-bourbe. La plupart lui lançait des regards indifférent tandis que certain ne la regardait même pas ou lui lançai des regards noirs de temps à autre. La jeune fille en profita pour écrire une lettre pour sa sœur.

_Elena,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés à Poudlard. Le château est incroyable. Il est immense et je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi bizarre. Il y a un monstre dans le lac et les tableaux bougent ! En revanche, il y a beaucoup trop d'escalier, cent-quarante-deux pour être exacte, tu te rends compte ?_

_On a tous été répartis. Harmony et Grace sont à Gryffondor, Cameron à Poufsouffle et moi à Serpentard. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ma maison. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me déteste. Ils disent que je suis une sang-de-bourbe mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais bon, je ne suis pas malheureuse non plus. Je me ferais des amis dans les autres maisons. Tu aurais pu nous dire comment se passait la répartition. Cela aurait évité à Harmony de stresser et à moi d'être déçu. Je voulais combattre un troll ! _

_Du peu que j'ai compris, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se haïssent. Mais personne n'a su me dire pourquoi. En plus, nous avons beaucoup de cours avec cette maison. Si tout le monde sait qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, pourquoi les mettre ensemble ?_

_McGonagall nous a dit, à Cameron et moi, que nous passerions des tests pour vérifier notre niveau et nous donner des cours de rattrapage si nécessaire. Je ne suis pas inquiète, notre magie élémentaire nous permet bien des choses mais promis, j'essaierais de ne pas tricher._

_Le professeur Dumbledore est un peu étrange mais je le trouve drôle. Par contre. Il y a quelque chose au troisième étage de l'aile droite. Personne ne doit y aller sous peine de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de mettre quelque chose de dangereux dans une école emplit d'enfants ?_

_Bref, pour l'instant tout va bien, les cours n'ont pas encore commencé mais j'ai hâte. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop sans nous. _

_Anna_

La Serpentard griffonna quelques dessins ici et là pour décorer sa lettre avant de prendre une enveloppe et de se diriger vers la volière. Elle trouva facilement Trille, la chouette noire et rousse de son frère et lui attacha la lettre au bout de la patte droite puis l'envoya chez Elena. Elle eut juste le temps d'aller en salle de classe pour ne pas être en retard. Heureusement qu'elle avait un très bon sens de l'orientation… ou qu'elle ait passé la nuit à explorer le château.

Elena tournait en rond dans la grande maison qu'elle avait acheté. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle soupira avant de s'affaler dans le canapé du salon. Elle attrapa le journal sur la table et regarda un peu ce qu'il disait. C'était toujours aussi étrange de voir les photos bouger mais elle commençait peu à peu à s'y habituer. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'une annonce lui donna une idée. L'annonce disait que n'importe qui pouvait passer ses ASPIC avec des cours du soir.

C'est décidé, cette année elle passera ses ASPIC et l'année prochaine elle postulera pour la place de professeur de soins en créatures magiques !

Fier de cette résolution, elle contacta les services qui proposaient l'annonce et s'y inscrit. En faisant étudier son frère et sa sœur cet été, elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de lancer des sorts comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Elle reçut la lettre d'Anna le lendemain et réfléchis. Harmony et Grace à Gryffondor ? Elles devraient s'y plaire. Cameron chez les Poufsouffle était assez amusant. Lui qui avait pourtant une forte répartie et détestait l'injustice. Elle était persuadée qu'il finirait à Gryffondor. Mais la situation d'Anna l'inquiétait un peu. Une sang-de-bourbe ? Pourtant il était tous sorcier dans leur famille…

La jeune exorciste soupira. Les Serpentard étaient bien stupides mais elle connaissait sa petite sœur. Si l'un d'entre eux l'embêtait, il allait le regretter amèrement. Elle répondit rapidement à la lettre et parti pour le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter tous les livres nécessaires à la validation de ses aspics. Il fallait absolument qu'elle entre à Poudlard. Elle pouvait passer ses ASPIC en candidat libre en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard mais au ministère de la magie. Mais il lui fallait une carte d'identité… or, venant d'un monde parallèle, elle n'en possédait pas. Elle n'avait aucun papier pour en faire une et c'était un miracle que cela ne lui ait pas encore posé de problème. Elle devait aller au ministère…

Elle s'y rendit le lendemain, elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait se débrouiller mais il lui fallait absolument une carte d'identité. Elena décida d'improviser. En arrivant au ministère de la magie, elle se présenta à l'accueil qui lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour arriver au guichet administratif. La femme qui se tenait au guichet était entre deux âges et assez rondouillette. Elle semblait déjà épuiser de sa journée de travail quand bien même l'heure affichée sur l'horloge centrale n'était que de 10h12.

**\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demanda la femme d'un ton monotone.

**\- J'aimerais faire une demande pour une carte d'identité.**

**\- Est-ce votre première demande ?** Demanda la femme sur un ton toujours aussi désintéressé. Elle parlait assez lentement et semblait totalement dépressive.

**\- Oui.**

**\- Avez-vous un passeport récent ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Très bien... Avez-vous un justificatif de domicile ?**

Elena sorti l'acte de propriété de la maison qui était à son nom. Etonnant que l'homme ne lui ait pas demandé de pièce d'identité d'ailleurs… Catherine, selon son badge, s'empara du document et le regarda rapidement avant de le poser sur le comptoir pour que la jeune exorciste le récupère.

**\- Photo d'identité ?**

**\- Je n'en ai pas.**

La femme du guichet râla un peu avant de sortir un énorme appareil photo et de s'en servit suffisamment rapidement pour qu'Elena n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. La jeune femme fut aveuglée plusieurs secondes par le flash incroyablement agressif avant de voir qu'une photo sortait de l'appareil, tel un polaroïd. Elena grimaça en voyant sa photo d'identité. Elle était affreuse dessus.

**\- Acte de naissance ?**

La jeune femme retint imperceptiblement son souffle en tendant le document à l'hôtesse. Elle avait falsifié son propre acte de naissance pour que les dates correspondent. Elle avait remonté le temps et normalement, à cette époque, elle n'était même pas encore née. Elle était née le 20 octobre 1993, soit dans plus de deux ans. Elle avait donc simplement falsifié la date, elle en avait même profité pour se rajouter quelques années…

Son acte de naissance indiquait donc qu'elle était née le 20 octobre 1967 ce qui lui donnerait aujourd'hui 23 ans, 24 dans un mois. Les sorciers lui poseraient moins de questions quant au fait qu'elle soit la responsable légale de quatre enfants.

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement lorsque la secrétaire ne lui fit aucune remarque si ce n'est un :

**\- Ah, c'est un acte de naissance moldu…**

Comme il s'agissait de l'administration moldu et que les sorciers ne partageait en rien leur données et inversement, l'acte ne fut pas vérifié.

**\- Bien, vous allez simplement répondre aux questions de cette fiche puis votre carte d'identité vous sera envoyée par hibou en moins de 48 heures. Votre carte aura une validité de 20 ans après réception.** Dit Catherine d'un ton désintéressé en lui tendant un formulaire.

Elena y répondis rapidement puis le rendis à la femme. La secrétaire lui demanda sa baguette et prit l'emprunte magique de celle-ci. Elena la remercia avant de partir. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du ministère elle souffla de soulagement.

_Une bonne chose de faites. _Pensa-t-elle.

Elle rentra chez elle et consulta le programme pour passer ses ASPIC. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir aux épreuves qu'elle passerait lors de ses examens. Normalement, elle passait les matières où elle avait eu au moins un effort exceptionnel lors de ses BUSE. Cependant, elle n'avait pas passé les BUSE. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas obligatoires lorsque l'on passait les ASPIC en candidat libre. Elle avait simplement à choisir la matière qu'elle souhaitait ainsi que ses options.

Et des options, il y en avait plein. L'organisme où elle s'est inscrite pour passer ses ASPIC proposait de nombreuses options différentes avec des cours très intéressant. Elle devait passer les cinq matières obligatoires à savoir l'histoire de la magie, la botanique, les sortilèges, les potions, la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal. Elle pouvait ajouter à cela, autant d'option qu'elle le désirait. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de tout faire.

Elle souhaitait devenir professeur de soins en créature magique. De ce fait, il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de cette option. Lorsqu'elle regarda le livret donner par l'association qui allait l'aider à passer ses examens sorciers elle écarquilla les yeux avant de gigoter d'impatience. Il proposait à ceux qui choisissaient l'option soins en créature magique de faire un stage dans la plus grande réserve de dragon du monde afin de peaufiner leur spécialisation.

Elena écrivit immédiatement sa lettre d'inscription. Elle voulait aller là-bas. Les dragons la fascinait depuis toujours et c'était une opportunité à ne pas rater. Elle cocha alors les options qu'elle désirait apprendre : soins en créature magique avec spécialisation sur les dragons et études des runes.

Le lendemain, elle recevait ses premiers cours et le moins qu'elle puisse dire, c'est qu'il était loin d'être simple. Elle allait en baver. Elle reçut également ses dates de stage. Elle partait donc du 10 décembre au 20 février pour la Roumanie dans la plus grande réserve du monde crée par le dragonologiste Harvey Ridgebit.

Du côté de Poudlard, les élèves suivaient les cours normalement. Cameron et Anna avaient passé les tests de niveau avec brio et suivaient les mêmes cours que les autres.

Chez les Gryffondor, les trois premiers jours passèrent assez rapidement. Ron Weasley, qui n'avait jamais cessé de tenter de devenir ami avec Harry, était une fois encore auprès du brun. Etrangement, sa personnalité semblait être bien différente. Il n'était plus aussi désagréable et prétentieux. Harry commençait même à l'apprécier. Le fait que le roux se soit remis en question était très agréable.

Ils étaient donc un groupe de cinq presque inséparable bien que Ron passe le plus clair de son temps auprès d'Harry et juste Harry. Il semblait continuer de détester Harmony et Grace et rabaissait constamment Neville qu'il trouait vraiment faible.

Mais lorsque le brun à la cicatrice lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ami avec quelqu'un qui n'appréciait pas ses autres amis, le roux changea de comportement pour devenir cordial. Depuis, Grace se méfiait de lui. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'hypocrisie du jeune Weasley.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du premier cours de potion. Harmony était impatiente.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Ron.

**\- Notre premier cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentard.** Lui répondis Harmony alors qu'il prenait leur petit-déjeuner tous les cinq avec Grace, Neville et Harry.

**\- J'ai l'impression que le professeur Snape ne m'aime pas beaucoup.** Dit Harry en finissant son assiette.

**\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Lui demanda Grace en se resservant un verre de jus de citrouille.

**\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Une impression ?**

Impression rapidement confirmé par leur professeur de potion pendant son cours.

Dès l'instant où le pauvre Gryffondor entra dans la salle de classe, il reçut un regard noir de la part de son enseignant. Lorsque celui-ci fit l'appel, il marqua une pause avant de prononcer son nom.

**\- Ah oui…Monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle…célébrité. **Dit-il avec dédain.

Grace et Harmony ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur professeur se moquait aussi ouvertement de leur camarade. Se connaissaient-ils ? Discrètement, Grace avait posé la question à Harry qui lui avait affirmé que non d'un mouvement de tête pour éviter d'attirer plus encore les foudres du Potionniste. Étrange.

**\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.** Dit-il froidement.

Les élèves avaient l'impression que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son air mauvais en fit trembler quelques-uns.

**\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron bouillonnant ou à la délicatesse d'un liquide s'insinuant dans les veine de sa victime pour endormir son esprit et engourdirent ses sens. Je pourrais vous apprendre de nombreuse chose si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande d'idiots.**

Harmony se demanda quelque instant pourquoi cette personne était devenue professeur s'il ne supportait pas les enfants tandis qu'Hermione se trémoussait sur sa chaise, impatiente de montrer qu'elle était la seule à ne pas être une idiote.

**\- Potter ! **Fit-il soudainement. **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

Harry eu un sursaut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son professeur lui pose soudainement une question. Il prit quelques dizaines de secondes pour réfléchir. Il avait étudié tous ses livres de magie durant les vacances et les potions en particulier. Il pensait apprécier cette matière puisqu'il ressemblait à la cuisine. Chez les Dursley, il était chargé de faire la cuisine et avait développé certaine compétence dans cette pratique. Pendant sa réflexion, Hermione Granger avait levé la main pour répondre à la question. Elle était sûre que le sorcier à la cicatrice ne connaissait pas la réponse, personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait eu le courage d'apprendre tous ses livres de cours par cœur. Elle fut donc presque aussi étonné que son professeur lorsque qu'Harry répondit :

**\- La goutte du mort-vivant.**

Snape eu un air purement surpris mais il disparut bien vite au profit d'un regard noir qui fit s'enfoncer plus encore Harry sur son tabouret.

**\- Qu'est-ce donc, Mr Potter ?**

**\- Un…un somnifère très puissant…monsieur.**

**\- Hum. Un coup de chance. **Murmura Snape avant de reprendre plus fort. **Ou iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**

**\- C'est une pierre que l'on trouve dans le ventre des chèvres.**

Snape eu un regard encore plus furieux. Harry se demanda un instant s'il valait mieux faire semblant de ne pas savoir…

**\- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?**

**\- Il n'y en a pas. Ce sont les noms qui désignent une seule et même plante.**

**\- Cette plante a-t-elle un autre nom ?**

**\- On l'appelle aussi Aconit.**

Le regard de Snape était de plus en plus noir. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu qu'Harry donne des réponses justes. Il passa donc sa colère sur la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor. À commencer par Hermione Granger qui n'avait pas cessé une seconde de s'agiter sur sa chaise voulant absolument répondre aux questions et ainsi montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était, elle aussi, intelligente. Elle rougit de honte lorsque son professeur lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote à s'agiter ainsi.

Le cours débuta enfin. Snape commença par les répartir deux par deux mais les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient des groupes impairs cette année. Il allait devoir sacrifier l'un de ses chers serpents en le mettant avec un de ces idiots de lion. Il regarda Drago. Le Serpentard avait des prédispositions aux potions et étant son parrain il avait fait en sorte qu'il connaisse déjà cet art avant même son premier cours, rien ne pourra l'empêcher de réussir sa potion, pas même un abruti téméraire. Il observa les Gryffondor et chercha le plus calme et le moins amène de faire des idioties. Son regard tomba sur une des jumelles Owen. Harmony était de loin l'élève la plus calme. Elle paraissait aussi intelligente que Granger mais sans la brutalité et la soif de reconnaissance de la jeune né-moldu. Il soupira résigner en terminant de faire les binômes.

**\- Malfoy avec Owen.** Dit-il froidement.

Le blond eu un regard horrifié avant de se tourner vers Grace qui s'amusait déjà à observer tous les ingrédients et à menacer Ron avec les épines de porc épique.

**\- Non, l'autre Owen. **Rajouta Snape.

Harmony relava la tête des notes qu'elle était en train de prendre sur le napel et le tue loup. Elle observa la salle et fini par trouver Drago à quelques tables d'elle. Elle attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers lui sous le regard de compassion des autres Gryffondors et celui peu sympathique des Serpentard. Elle s'installa à ses côté avec un sourire timide.

Snape afficha au tableau la recette d'une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves en faisant voler sa cape noire pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait et se moquer de leur incompétence. Evidemment, aucun ne parviendra à réussir cette potion. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de cours. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir comment procéder. Lire une recette ne suffisait pas, dans le cas contraire, il n'y aurait pas de professeur de potion.

Le professeur Snape commençait toujours par ce genre de cours afin de montrer aux élèves que l'art des potions n'était pas aussi simple qu'ils le pensaient. Et aussi pour les humilier, il devait bien l'avouer.

Drago et Harmony se répartirent les tâches, sous les ordres de Malfoy. Harmony ne fit aucun commentaire et obéi au Serpentard. Après tout, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait tandis qu'elle n'avait jamais fait de potion. Elle s'appliqua à la préparation des ingrédients tandis qu'il s'occupait de les ajouter correctement à la préparation. Plus la potion avançait, plus Drago se détendait. Harmony n'avait eu aucune parole et geste blessant ou menaçant à son égard contrairement à la plupart des Gryffondor. De plus, elle préparait presque parfaitement les ingrédients comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Drago se permit même de lui poser la question. D'un ton toujours aussi arrogant mais sans aucune animosité.

**\- C'est un peu comme faire la cuisine je trouve. J'ai toujours aimé faire la cuisine. **Répondis Harmony en souriant faisant totalement abstraction du ton condescendant de son partenaire.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de retourner à la préparation de leur potion. Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte envahi la pièce. La fumée s'échappait du chaudron de Neville Londubat qui commençait à fondre. Tous entendirent Neville gémir de douleur lorsque de la potion l'aspergea faisant ainsi pousser des furoncles sur ses bras.

**\- Imbécile !** S'était alors exclamer leur professeur. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit disparaitre la potion ratée. **J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc épique avant d'avoir retiré le chaudron du feu ? **

Neville commença à pleurnicher jusqu'à ce que Grace arrive vers lui pour lui tendre un mouchoir afin qu'il puisse essuyer le peu de potion qui lui restait sur les bras. Cette dernière avait l'air de lui brulé la peau.

**\- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! **Dit le professeur d'un geste lasse comme si tout cela ne le concernait aucunement.

Ron, qui était son binôme, attrapa la main de Neville en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les furoncles qui poussaient maintenant partout sur son corps et se dirigea vers la porte en ronchonnant lui aussi. Cette imbécile lui faisait rater une occasion d'embêter les Serpentard.

En effet, depuis le début du cours, le roux avait laissé son partenaire faire la potion, il était bien trop occupé à lancer divers ingrédient dans les chaudrons des membres de la maison verte et argent. Il s'apprêtait à lancer des écailles de serpent rouge dans le chaudron de Drago lorsque la potion, que Neville préparait seul, explosa. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, le professeur de potion se tourna vers Grace et Harry qui préparait leur potion juste à côté.

**\- Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter des points de plus à Gryffondor.**

Harry, tellement étonné par tant d'injustice, ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer mais fut devancé par Grace qui, elle, n'était pas seulement étonné mais en colère. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais envers un élève en tant que professeur.

**\- Mais monsieur. **Commença-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. **Pourquoi Harry devrait-il faire votre travail ?**

Elle ne détourna pas le regard devant celui glacial de son professeur dont la mâchoire se crispa.

**\- Moins 10 points pour Gryffondor pour votre impertinence Mlle Owen.**

Elle allait de nouveaux répliquer lorsqu'elle sentie l'aura d'apaisement que sa sœur lui envoyait. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et soupira en comprenant le message de sa jumelle.

_« Inutile, on ne peut rien faire »_

Son double avait raison. Mais sa remarque avait valu des regards impressionnés de la part des élèves de sa maison. Le cours continua et Drago et Harmony rendirent une potion parfaite tandis que le reste des élèves se contentait d'un médiocre voir d'un Troll. Harmony sourit à Drago pour lui dire au revoir et rejoignit sa sœur. Le Serpentard ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette Gryffondor mais il avait apprécié préparer cette potion avec elle. Elle était calme et appliquer et surtout, elle se montrait sympathique avec lui. S'il devait être en binôme avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot. Harmony tentait de calmer sa sœur qui continuait de bouillonner de colère.

**\- Ne vous en faites pas.** Dit Ron en voyant le regard sombre de Grace et Harry. **Snape enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George.**

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, dès leur repas terminé, une horde de hiboux entra dans la salle. C'était l'heure du courrier. King, le hibou grand-duc d'Elena entra dans la grande salle en même temps que les autres hiboux et se posa près d'Harmony et Grace avant de partir vers Cameron puis vers Anna. Chacun avait reçu une lettre de leur sœur ainée.

Celle-ci leur demandait de lui expliquer en détail comment c'était passe leur première semaine de cours. Et apportait quelques réponses concernant les interrogations d'Anna mais aussi les résultats de ses recherches sur le moyen de rentrer chez eux. Elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Elle attendait avec impatience leur retour. Elle leur expliqua aussi brièvement ce qu'elle comptait faire cette année et les quatre étudiants furent tout excités à l'idée de voir leur sœur devenir professeur. Ils lui répondirent immédiatement.

Cameron n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Tout se passait bien. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois garçons de son dortoir et s'amusait énormément en cours. Tout le monde était agréable dans sa maison. Les cours étaient intéressants. Excepté celui d'histoire de la magie qui était ennuyant à mourir. Cameron écrivit que le professeur Binns était un fantôme tellement ennuyant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'endormir en cours. De plus, les cours qu'il dispensait étaient uniquement dédier aux gobelins et à la guerre contre les sorciers. Ce qui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant.

Harmony lui raconta son premier cours de potion et l'excellent résultat qu'elle avait obtenu tandis que Grace lui parla surtout de l'étrange comportement de leur professeur. Bien sûr, elles lui affirmèrent s'être fait de bons amis parmi les Gryffondors. Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et même Ron Weasley, enfin un peu...

King repartis alors chez sa maitresse avec pas moins de quatre lettres accrochées aux pattes.

_Pour l'instant, les quatre étudiants n'étaient pas pressé de rentrer chez eux, ils s'amusaient bien à Poudlard._


	7. Chapitre 6 - Les mystères de Poudlard

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 6 : Les mystères de Poudlard**

Les jours passèrent encore un peu et Anna comprit que beaucoup de Serpentard de son année ne l'apprécierait jamais malgré le fait qu'elle leur ait affirmé être une sang-pur. Pas plus tard qu'hier, ses colocataires s'étaient amusées à changer son lit en souris. La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes avait bien tenté de rattraper le rongeur mais celui-ci s'était enfuit par un petit trou dans le mur. D'un air décidé, elle avait pris ses affaires et était sorti du dortoir. Elle savait où elle allait dormir et ce ne sera pas avec les Serpentard !

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait découvert l'accès aux cuisines en allant chercher Cameron pour discuter un peu. La salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait non loin et elle vit sur le chemin, un tableau représentant une salade de fruit. Grâce à sa chance incroyable -ou sa maladresse- qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère tout comme Elena, elle avait accidentellement chatouillé la poire et le tableau avait laissé place aux cuisines où s'affairait une cinquantaine d'elfes de maison.

Anna avait discuté avec certains d'entre eux pendant un long moment et comme elle n'avait rien à faire, les avait même aidés pour préparer le repas. Les elfes l'appréciaient beaucoup. Eux qui avait l'habitude que les Serpentard les traitent comme des moins que rien, il était très déstabilisé par cette élève qui les traitait aussi poliment que si elle s'adressait à un professeur.

Lorsque son lit disparu dans un des murs de son dortoir. C'est bagage en main qu'elle descendit au sous-sol. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas à être annoncé. Elle chatouilla la poire et s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Expliquant son problème aux elfes, ceux-ci furent affliger par le manque de savoir vivre des Serpentard avec les membres de leur propre maison. Usant de leur pouvoir, ils remirent en état une petite salle au fond des cuisines. Elle était utilisée par les cuisiner comme salle de repos lorsque les repas étaient encore préparé par des sorciers et non par des elfes de maison.

Anna s'émerveilla de la décoration que lui firent les elfes. La pièce n'était pas bien grande mais s'était amplement suffisant pour une seule personne. Elle était composée d'un lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux en velours crème, d'une grande armoire et d'un bureau en chêne. Elle remarqua même qu'elle possédait une petite salle de bain pour elle. Elle remercia tellement les elfes de maison que beaucoup en rougirent.

Mais elles n'étaient pas la seule à connaitre le secret des cuisines. Alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis une bonne heure, elle discutait encore avec quelques elfes de maison qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Elle releva soudainement la tête en entendant le tableau qui faisait office de porte s'ouvrir.

**\- Je te l'avais bien dit, c'est ici, mon très cher frère.**

**\- Je m'incline, double de mon cœur. Tu es un génie.**

Anna se dépêcha de se cacher comme elle put avant que les voix qu'elle entendait ne la remarque. Elle se cacha alors derrière une armoire pleine de différents aliments et pu observer l'arrivée de deux grands roux qui étaient aussi semblable que des doubles. Elle les admira un instant avant de pester mentalement. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ?

Les deux jumeaux, qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, furent très bien accueillis par les elfes. Ceux-ci était toujours très heureux de voir des élèves, peu importe qu'il enfreigne le règlement.

**\- Fred ! Cette carte est incroyable ! Tout y est inscrit !**

**\- Le plus pratique reste quand même les traces de pas qui nous indique si Rusard n'est pas loin.** Répondit l'un des jumeaux. **D'ailleurs, maintenant que l'accès des cuisines a été vérifié, on ferait mieux de remonter dans le dortoir. Lee va nous poser trop de questions sinon.**

**\- Hum…** Acquiesça l'autre avant de déplier une vieille carte jaunie par le temps. Il pointa sa baguette dessus avant de murmurer quelques choses.

Son frère se pencha sur son épaule pour vérifie avec lui où se trouvait le concierge haït de tous. Mais soudainement, George se figea. Son double le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Avant que Fred n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit, George pointa du doigt un nom qui se trouvait avec eux dans les cuisines. Au-dessus de Fred et George Weasley le nom d'Anna Cooper était inscrit.

Les deux roux avaient entendu parler d'elle. La petite Serpentard qui n'était pas vraiment apprécié au sein de sa propre maison.

Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, elle se trouvait assise à une table et les observait avec un sourire.

**\- Nous sommes repérés, mon frère.** Murmura Fred.

**\- Salut !** Dit Anna.

Elle avait finalement décidé de sortir de sa cachette, après tout, eux non plus ne devait pas se trouver là. Les trois étudiants se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant encore quelques secondes avant qu'Anna ne reprenne la parole.

**\- Ecoutez, aucun de nous n'as le droit d'être là, techniquement, donc je propose le deal suivant. Vous ne m'avez pas vu et je ne vous ais pas vu, alors ?**

**\- Qui nous dit que l'on peut te faire confiance ?** Demanda Fred suspicieusement.

**\- Pas grand-chose. Mais j'ai des intérêts à ne rien dire. Si je dis que je vous ai vu dans les cuisines, je vais devoir justifier le fait que j'y étais aussi. Et puis, s'il apprenne que des élèves savent où elle se trouve, les professeurs risque de changer l'entrée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cela arrive.**

**\- Hum… son explication se tient. **Commença l'un des jumeaux

**\- Je suis d'accord.** Dit l'autre.

Ils se concertèrent du regard comme si ils avaient une conversation silencieuse avant de se tourner vers Anna qui les observait.

**\- Nous acceptons le deal. **Firent-ils d'une même voix.

**\- Cool.**

Les jumeaux partirent quelque instant plus tard et Anna s'en alla se coucher. Elle avait une longue journée demain et il était temps qu'elle montre à Poudlard qu'une nouvelle blagueuse était arrivée.

Les cours qu'elle préférait était les cours ou les Serpentard devait supporter les Gryffondor et inversement, et ils étaient nombreux. Bien qu'elle ait dit à Elena qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il mettait les deux maisons rivales ensemble, elle remerciait intérieurement celui qui en avait eu l'idée. Anna avait vite compris que ces cours étaient synonymes de guerres des farces et elle se faisait plaisir. Personne ne comprenait comment elle faisait pour faire claquer les portes ou bouger les objets sans user de sa magie. Le professeur Quirrell avait couru à travers sa salle de classe pendant au moins vingt minutes dans l'espoir de rattraper sa craie qui ne cessait de voler à travers la pièce. Il voulait punir le coupable mais impossible de le démasquer. Les élèves de troisième année ne savait pas lancer de sortilège informulé et encore moins sans baguette. Il décida finalement à la fin du cours de considérer sa craie comme ensorceler par un élevé d'année supérieur. Personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait en fait de la jeune mage de vent qui s'amusait avec sa magie élémentaire.

Cette dernière étant intraçable, les professeurs ne pouvaient donc rien lui reprocher. Sa maitrise de l'air, son élément de mage, était impressionnante pour son âge et elle s'en servait dès que l'envie lui prenait. Elle avait fini par attirer l'attention des jumeaux Weasley qui avait bien remarqué les légers mouvements de main qu'elle faisait comme pour diriger le vent et les rire discret qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Voyant les dégâts qu'elle faisait presque aussi bien qu'eux avec leurs inventions, ils s'étaient intéressés à cette pauvre Serpentard qui n'avait rien à faire avec les vipères de son dortoir. C'est pourquoi, lors des cours doublés avec les rouges et or, les jumeaux s'arrangeaient pour être assis pas trop loin d'elle si ce n'est à côté. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient ouvert de grands yeux étonnés lorsque Fred Weasley s'était installé à côté d'une Serpentard en cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal.

Anna se souviendra toujours de ce cours. Elle n'avait jamais autant ri. Le professeur Quirrell qui enseignait cette matière était un incapable puant l'ail pour soi-disant se protéger des vampires. Il portait sur le sommet du crâne un turban violet d'assez mauvais gout et expliquait à qui voulait bien l'écouter que c'était un cadeau d'un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie.

Mais lorsqu'Anna demandait plus d'explication il était incapable de répondre à ses questions. Son histoire paraissait de plus en plus bancale jusqu'à ce que Fred, son voisin de table, ne lui fasse remarquer que le turban puait autant l'aile que le reste de la salle de classe et qu'il mettrait sa main à couper que Quirrell cachait une grosse partie de ses provisione anti vampire dans son turban. Imaginant la scène d'un Quirrell emballant de l'aile dans son chapeau avant de le poser sur sa tête elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Ils s'étaient ensuite lancé un défi. Le premier à faire tomber le turban de Quirrell pouvait donner n'importe quel ordre au perdant. Pendant toute la durée du cours, ils lancèrent diffèrent objet pour faire tomber le couvre-chef de leur professeur mais sans succès. Celui-ci se montrait étonnamment adroit pour esquiver leurs projectiles.

Les jumeaux Weasley faisait partie des rare personne à ne pas faire de distinction entre les maisons. Ils appréciaient la petite Serpentard pour ses blagues et son imagination. Elle pouvait parfois se monter très créative. Cette année s'annonçait des plus amusantes pour eux.

Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'un matin, tous les élèves de Poudlard purent constater qu'une partie du mur de droite du couloir principale du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest du château, très fréquenté, fut rebaptisé le mur de la honte. Il tenait son nom des photos moldu qui le tapissait montrant différent élève sous leur plus mauvais jour. Toutes les maisons y passaient. La plupart avaient subi une mauvaise blague qui avait été photographié. Chaque semaine, le mur recevait de nouvelles photos. La toute première étant celle de Graham Montague qui avait été aspergé d'un liquide vert fluo et saupoudré de paillette. Il faisait une grimace de dégout sur le cliché et de la morve lui coulait du nez ce qui lui valut des moqueries pendant une semaine, le temps que la photo soit remplacée par d'autres.

Les professeurs avaient bien tenté d'enlever les photos mais un sort inconnu les maintenaient coller au mur. C'est finalement le professeur de sortilège qui parvint à se débarrasser du « mur de la honte » mais celui-ci revenait toujours quelques heures plus tard, parfois au même endroit ou parfois à quelques couloirs de distance. Personne ne connaissait l'identité de l'auteur de cette blague. Un génie selon les jumeaux. Ils étaient bien déçu de ne pas connaitre personnellement ce blagueur jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi il comprenne que ce n'était nul autre que leur Serpentard préféré.

Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir vide ils furent arrêtés par Anna qui paraissait essoufflé.

**\- Pas par là !** Leur avait-elle dit brusquement en les empêchant d'avancer.

**\- Pourquoi donc ?** Dit l'un.

**\- C'est par là que nous voulons aller. **Compléta l'autre.

**\- S'il vous plait ! Faites un détour pour cette fois. **Supplia-t-elle.

Mais les jumeaux, très amusés, n'en démordaient pas. La jeune fille refusait de leur dire pourquoi ils ne devaient pas traverser ce couloir en particulier et cela les intriguait au plus haut point. Ils débattaient depuis presque dix minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Anna entende un bruit de pas. Sa cible venait d'arriver. Elle devait impérativement se cacher. Elle avisa les deux roux devant elle avant d'user de sa magie de vent pour les entrainer derrière l'une des tapisseries du mur. Une petite crevasse leurs permettaient de rester cacher.

**\- Eh ! Comment tu-**

**\- Chut, George !** Dit Anna.

**\- C'n'est pas lui George, c'est moi. **Dit l'autre jumeau avec un regard faussement outré.

**\- Inutile de me mentir, je sais que tu es Fred et lui George.**

Les jumeaux furent si surpris qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée. Elle avait raison et c'est ce qui les surprenaient, même leur propre mère se trompait parfois s'ils bougeaient trop. Alors que Fred allait de nouveaux ouvrir la bouche, Anna l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur cette dernière, lui intiment le silence.

**\- Elle arrive.** Chuchota-t-elle.

De plus en plus curieux, les jumeaux regardèrent par un petit espace entre le mur et la tapisserie pour voir arriver Joséphine Morotiaro, élève de quatrième année à Serdaigle. Elle était connue pour son air hautain et son égo démesuré. Celle-ci traversait le couloir d'un pas conquérant. Mais elle marcha sur une dalle piégée par les bons soins d'Anna. La dalle s'illumina et la Serdaigle poussa un cri de surprise avant que son corps tout entier ne s'illumine. Lorsque la lumière disparue, Joséphine était pendu par les pieds ou plutôt la nageoire, son corps avait été entièrement transformé en poisson. Seule sa tête était restée la même. Elle gigotait frénétiquement si bien que l'on pouvait penser qu'elle venait juste d'être pêchée.

Anna ria discrètement avant de sortir son appareille photo polaroïd qu'Elena lui avait offert avant qu'elle n'aille à Poudlard. Elle prit un super cliché et le rangea prestement. Le reste n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, une classe entière de 2eme année de Serdaigle arrivait dans le couloir. Ils ne purent retenir leur éclat de rire en voyant leur ainé qui ne faisait que les rabaisser être ainsi suspendu au plafond et dont le corps ressemblant à une énorme truite. Des lors, les liens retenant Joséphine se brisèrent et elle retomba au sol a ayant retrouvé son apparence humaine bien que quelques écailles restait visible sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Les jumeaux qui retenaient tant bien que mal leurs éclats de rire, tournaient leur visage vers la petite Serpentarde.

**\- Alors c'était toi.** Dit Fred.

**\- Qui l'aurait cru. **Continua George.

Anna se figea. Elle était découverte. Elle aimait bien les jumeaux mais elle restait une Serpentarde, allaient-ils la dénoncer ?

**\- Je crois, mon cher Gred, que nous sommes obligées de lui demander maintenant. **Dit Fred.

**\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, Forge.**

**\- Heu…me demander ?**

**\- Que dirais-tu d'une alliance ?** Proposa soudainement George en lui saisissant les épaules.

**\- Nous avons besoin d'un complice aussi créatif que toi.**

Les yeux d'Anna s'illuminèrent. Venait-elle -enfin- de se faire des amis après presque trois semaines de cours.

**\- Avec plaisir mais à une condition.**

**\- Et quelle est-elle ?** Demanda Fred avec suspicion.

**\- Je demande l'immunité. Vous ne me faite aucune blague, et je vous fais aucune blague. **

**\- Hum…On ne sait pas.** Répondit George.

**\- On avait déjà plein d'idée de blague pour toi.** Continua son jumeau.

**\- Que dirais-tu de « pas de blague humiliante » ?**

Anna soupira avant de serrer la main que Fred lui tendait. C'était mieux que rien.

Le même jour, Harry vit Hedwige entrer dans la grande salle avec une lettre. C'était la première fois que sa chouette lui amenait quelque chose. C'était un mot, griffonné à la hâte, de la part d'Hagrid. Celui-ci lui proposait de venir boire un thé avec lui cette après-midi. Harry eu un grand sourire avant d'accepter en écrivant une réponse brève au dos du mot et de renvoyer Hedwige chez le demi-géant.

La matinée passa assez rapidement. Le vendredi, il n'avait cours que jusqu'à 16 heures. Deux heures de métamorphose le matin où il s'était amusé à changer une allumette en aiguille. Il avait passé de nombreuse heures à étudier la théorie, à présent, ils avaient enfin droit à la pratique.

**\- J'offre 10 points à ceux qui réussiront leur métamorphose du premier coup. **Dit le professeur McGonagall pour les encourager.

Grace eu un peu de mal mais fini par obtenir une allumette pointu au bout d'une dizaine d'essai alors qu'Harmony réussit du premier coup, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Hermione qui n'aimait pas être deuxième. La né moldu ne parvint jamais à un résultat aussi bon que celui d'Harmony ce qui l'enragea plus encore. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire était de changer la couleur de son allumette en argenté et de la tailler en pointe, mais elle restait faite de bois.

Elle grinça des dents lorsqu'Harry parvint lui aussi à transformer entièrement son allumette en aiguille. En se concentrant, il parvint même à faire quelques gravures sur celle-ci. Il s'étonna lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il avait exécuté le sort. Le professeur McGonagall en avait les larmes aux yeux. Deux génies de la métamorphose dans sa classe et chez ses lions en plus ! Ils obtinrent tout deux 10 points pour leur performance.

Hermione ne parvint pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour parvenir à transformer son allumette correctement de tout le cours. Elle était si énerver de la réussite des deux autre élèves qu'elle agita un peu trop sa baguette ce qui eut pour effet de briser l'allumette en deux.

**\- Ne soyez pas en colère contre vous-même miss Granger, vous y arriverez la prochaine fois. **Dit la vieille femme avec bienveillance.

Puis venait deux heures de sortilège ou ils apprirent la théorie du sort de lévitation et enfin, l'après-midi, deux heure de botanique où il avait étudié les différentes plantes utilisées dans la plupart des somnifères magiques. Neville avait d'ailleurs montré un grand intérêt pour cette matière et même un certain talent.

**\- On peut venir avec toi prendre le thé chez Hagrid ?** Demanda Ron en sortant du cours de botanique.

Il continuait de suivre le brun partout et n'hésitait à l'accompagner peu importe où il se rendait. Comme le roux s'était montré de plus en plus agréable, ils avaient décidé de le laisser rester avec eux. Apres tout, ils l'avaient peut être mal jugé. Grace et Harmony voulurent venir également ce qu'Harry accepta. Le survivant proposa à Neville de les accompagner mais le Gryffondor les informa qu'il devait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il leur demanda de saluer Hagrid de sa part.

Harry les regarda, se demandant un instant si ce n'était pas impoli de venir avec trois autres personnes sans prévenir. Mais après tout, il voulait présenter ses nouveaux amis à Hagrid de toute façon.

Lorsqu'Harry frappa à la porte, les étudiants purent entendre un grand bruit à l'intérieur et des aboiements de chien s'élevèrent.

**\- Ca suffit Crockdur ! **Dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte. Il s'adressait à un énorme chien qui se trouvait derrière lui**. Va-t'en de là.**

Une fois l'énorme molosse noir calmer. Hagrid les invita à entrer. Il fut ravi du petit monde qu'avait amené son protégé.

**\- Voici Ron, Harmony et Grace.** Présenta Harry.

**\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.** Fit le barbu aux deux jeunes filles. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron. **Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie de se balader dans la forêt.**

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment. Racontant leurs premières semaines de cours. Ils manquèrent de se casser les dents en mangeant les gâteaux préparés par Hagrid mais n'en montrèrent rien. Lorsque Grace lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, le garde-chasse eu la même réaction que Ron. Il faut laisser passer. Rogue n'a jamais été du genre à apprécier ses élèves.

**\- Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait. **Insista Harry.

**\- Tu dis des bêtises.** Répondis Hagrid. **Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il te haïsse.**

Mais le demi géant avait détourné le regard et Harmony avait parfaitement sentit son mensonge grâce à ses pouvoirs d'empathie. Il leur cachait quelque chose. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'insista. Hagrid demanda finalement des nouvelles de Charlie, l'un des Weasley, que le barbu avait beaucoup apprécié.

**\- Je l'aimais beaucoup, il savait s'y prendre avec les animaux.**

Pendant que Ron lui parlait de son frère partie en Roumanie étudier les dragons, Harry déplia la gazette du sorcier qui se trouvait sur la table.

_« LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS »_ Indiquait le titre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, On lui avait dit que seuls les fous pourraient tenter de voler les gobelins. En parcourant l'article, il se rendit compte que le coffre qui avait été cambriolé n'était nul autre que le coffre 713. Celui-là même que lui et Hagrid avait vidé lors de leur passage à la banque des sorciers. Le cambriolage s'était produit il y avait presque un mois, exactement le même jour où ils l'avaient vidé !

**\- Hagrid ! **S'exclama Harry. **Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour où nous y étions ! **

Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le garde-chasse fuyait du regard le jeune Potter. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais son exclamation avait attiré l'attention des deux jumelles qui se penchaient sur lui pour lire l'article. Ils sortirent quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard en disant au revoir à Hagrid. Harry avait discrètement emprunté le journal.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre ? **Demanda Grace très curieuse. Sa sœur aussi avait eu les même propos, il faut être fou pour tenter de voler les gobelins.

**\- Un tout petit colis enroulé dans du papier kraft. Selon Hagrid, il appartient à Dumbledore.**

**\- Un petit colis ? Les voleurs recherchaient un simple petit colis ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être pour attirer autant de convoitise ?** S'interrogea Harmony.

**\- J'ai faim, allons manger. De toute façon le coffre était vide, pas besoin de s'inquiéter.** Dit Ron en accélérant le pas. Le repas allait bientôt être servi, il ne fallait pas être en retard !

Dès le lundi suivant, les Gryffondors de premières années furent affligé par un parchemin présent sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune. Eux qui pensaient qu'ils ne devraient être en cours avec les Serpentard que pour les potions se virent corriger par ce parchemin. Leurs cours de balais se feraient avec les Serpentard également.

**\- Oh non.** Commença Harry. **Je n'ai aucune envie de me ridiculiser devant les Serpentard.**

**\- Mais qui te dit que tu seras ridicule ?** Demanda Grace.

**\- C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de raison.** Affirma Neville.** C'est moi qui vais me ridiculiser.**

**\- Je n'en ai jamais fait.**

**\- Nous non plus.** Répliqua Grace. **Et les né-moldu encore moins.**

Le premier cours de vol devait avoir lieu jeudi. Cela leur laissait le temps de se faire une raison. Ils n'y échapperaient pas.

Au petit déjeuner du jour J, Hermione Granger qui redoutait ce cours parce qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre à voler dans les livres, infligeait aux autres étudiant de Gryffondors des conseils stupides de vol qu'elle avait lu dans un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait empruntée à la bibliothèque : « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ». Seul Neville l'écoutait attentivement, redoutant ce cours autant qu'elle. La jeune fille fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier et la plus part de la table des rouges et or en soufflèrent de soulagement.

**\- J'ai l'impression que tout ceux ayant grandi dans une famille sorcière parlent de Quidditch et ont déjà fait des acrobaties sur un balais volant.** Murmura Grace en entendant l'histoire de Ron. Apparemment, celui-ci aurait manqué d'entrer en collision avec un deltaplane en pilotant le balais de l'un de ses frères.

**\- Ma grand-mère n'a jamais voulu que je monte sur un balai.** Répondit Neville en soupirant.

**\- Ce n'est pas grave. On est là pour apprendre.** Le rassura Harmony avec un sourire.

Au fond de lui, Harry se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que la grand-mère de Neville ait interdit à son petit-fils de monter sur un balai. Au vue des catastrophes qu'il pouvait provoquer, il se serait probablement tué.

Alors que le courrier continuait d'être distribuer, la chouette de Neville se posa près de ce dernier. Sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé un colis.

**\- Ah.** Dit le jeune garçon en déchirant le kraft entourant le paquet. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant son contenue et s'empara de la carte que sa grand-mère lui avait écrite. **Ma grand-mère m'offre un rapeltout parce qu'elle trouve que je suis étourdit.**

**\- Un rapeltout ?** Demanda Harmony qui ignorait ce que s'était.

**\- Oui, c'est une petite balle magique transparente. Il suffit de la tenir dans sa main et si on a oublié de faire quelques chose elle devient rouge.** Expliqua le brun en la prenant dans sa main.

**\- Comme… maintenant ?** Demanda Grace en regardant la couleur rouge vif qu'avait pris la balle de Neville.

Alors que Neville réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier, Drago, qui passait non loin, s'empara du rapeltout pour embêter un peu les petits lions de Poudlard. Ron se leva d'un bond, heureux d'avoir un prétexte pour se battre contre Malfoy mais Harmony se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

**\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le rapeltout de Neville ?** Demanda-t-elle calmement.

**\- Il veut lui voler ! **S'écria Ron rouge de colère coupant ainsi la parole au blond.

**\- Ah bon ? **Fit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. **Mais Malfoy est riche, non ? Il n'a pas besoin de voler les autres pour avoir ce qu'il veut.**

**\- C'est un Serpentard ! **Répliqua le roux.

**\- Ca ne fait pas de lui un voleur. Tu n'allais quand même pas voler un simple rapeltout, pas vrai ?** Demanda l'empathe en se tournant vers Drago.

**\- Bien sûr que non ! **S'exclama celui-ci, bien qu'il s'agissait de son attention première. **Je ne suis pas aussi pauvre que Weasley et je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'objet. Je voulais simplement regarder d'un peu plus près.** Termina-t-il en rendant à Neville ce qui lui appartenait.

**\- Espèce de-** Grogna Ron mais il fut interrompu par le professeur McGonagall qui arriva rapidement. Alerté par les éclats de voix du roux.

**\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?**

**\- Malfoy voulait voler le rapeltout de Neville !** Accusa Ron.

**\- Pourtant, Mr Malfoy vient de partir et Mr Londubat possède toujours son rapeltout. **Répliqua la sorcière.

Ron se tut, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Le professeur de métamorphose les laissa là, tandis que le roux fulminait. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloigner, il se tourna vers Harmony.

**\- Pourquoi tu l'as défendu ?!**

**\- Je n'ai défendu personne. **Répliqua la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier sur tout le monde.** J'ai empêché une énième dispute inutile qui nous aurait apporté des problèmes. Malfoy vient toujours t'embêter parce que tu réponds à ses provocations.**

Ron sorti de la grande salle, toujours fulminant sous le regard acéré de Dumbledore visiblement mécontent du comportement du rouquin, mais ça, personne ne le remarqua.

L'après-midi, tous les élèves de première année de Serpentard et Gryffondor se rendirent dans le parc pour participer à leur premier cours de vol. Beaucoup avaient hâte, d'autres avaient peur. Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva rapidement avec une vingtaine de balais. Elle les aligna sur le sol et ordonna aux élèves de se mettre près d'un balai.

**\- Bien ! A présent, ordonner à votre balai de venir dans votre main en lui disant « DEBOUT ». La voix doit être forte et clair. Allez-y !** Expliqua Bibine

**\- DEBOUT !** Dirent l'ensemble des élèves.

Le balai d'Harry atterri immédiatement dans sa main. Celui de Drago également. Mais il était les seuls. Hermione leur lança un regard noir alors que son balai tournait sur lui-même avant de se coucher de nouveau sur le sol. Grace s'éclaircie la voix avant de retenter sa chance et son balais vint se loger dans sa main. Elle lança un sourire fier à sa sœur qui le lui rendit. Harmonie n'avait toujours pas réussi. Son balai bougeait à peine lorsqu'elle l'appelait.

**\- Plus fort Mlle Owen. **Lui conseilla son professeur.

La blonde s'exécuta et son balai l'écouta… enfin presque. Il s'éleva beaucoup plus avant de retomber au sol. La blonde eu un soupire de dépit. Visiblement, elle n'était pas très douée pour le balai.

**\- Tends un peu plus ton bras. Il doit être parallèle au sol.** Lui souffla Malfoy sans la regarder.

La blonde tourna son regard vers lui avant de faire ce qu'il lui conseillait. Elle réitéra l'ordre et le balai se logea sans difficulté dans sa main. Heureuse, elle lui souffla un merci tout aussi discret et un grand sourire qui fit presque rougir le sang pur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Bibine regarda ses élèves, assez fier. Il avait presque tous réussi. Elle avait vu le jeune Weasley se prendre un coup dans le nez de la part de son balai et grogner de mécontentement mais celui-ci parvint tout de même à dresser l'engin comme ses camarades. Londubat fut le dernier à réussir à prendre en main son balai. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il aimerait être partout sauf ici. Madame Bibine ne s'en formalisa pas et expliqua comment enfourcher le balai et bien tenir le manche, corrigeant certains élèves par la même occasion.

**\- Bien ! A mon coup de sifflet, vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres puis reviendrez sur la terre ferme. Est-ce clair ? Attention. 3…2…**

Mais Neville était si nerveux qu'il donna un coup de pied avant le coup de sifflet. Il s'éleva de quelques mètres. Puis encore. Et encore. Il ne cessait de grimper dans les airs. Le professeur de vol avait beau lui ordonner de redescendre, le jeune garçon était si effrayer qu'il était incapable de bouger. Cependant, il finit par glisser sur le bout de son balais, celui-ci fit une brusque embarqué, manquant de désarçonner le jeune sorcier. Incontrôlable, le balais virevolta dans les airs sous les yeux angoisser des Gryffondor et amuser des Serpentard.

Harmony se concentra autant qu'elle put pour calmer son ami et lui faire reprendre le contrôle de son balai. Celui-ci, toucher par l'aura apaisante de l'empathe, se calma tout comme le balai, mais le morceau de bois ne cessait de monter toujours plus haut.

**\- Penches-toi un peu en avant ! **Cria Grace.

Neville, voulant descendre le plus vite possible, se pencha si rapidement qu'il tomba du balai sous les cris horrifier des élèves. Harry, dans un réflexe, sortie sa baguette et lança le sort de lévitation dont il n'avait appris que la théorie et sans même prononcer la formule. Neville se stoppa à quelques centimètres du sol puis fut déposer délicatement sur le gazon. Le professeur Bibine lança un regard impressionné sur l'enfant de 11 ans qui venait de sauver son camarade de classe d'une chute d'une dizaine de mètres. Elle-même n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa propre baguette. Elle se précipita rapidement sur Neville qui faisait vraisemblablement une crise de panique. Il hyperventilait et son teint déjà pâle vira un peu au bleu. Sans perdre de temps, le professeur de vol l'emmena à l'infirmerie tout en menaçant le reste des élèves de bien rester au sol.

**\- Si jamais l'un d'entre vous s'amuse à voler en mon absence, il sera viré !**

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment éloigner, Malfoy éclata de rire.

**\- Vous avez vu sa tête ? Quel idiot.**

Les autres Serpentard rirent avec lui.

**\- La ferme, Malfoy.** Répliqua une jeune fille de Gryffondor.

**\- Tu prends sa défense, Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les idiots.** Ria Pansy parkinson. Une fille de Serpentard au visage carré et aux cheveux noirs.

**\- Tient donc. Il a fait tomber le truc idiot que ça grand-mère lui a envoyé.** Dit soudainement Drago en ramassant un objet scintillant dans l'herbe. **C'est dommage, avec ça il n'aurait pas oublié qu'il était une catastrophe avec des jambes.**

**\- Donne-moi ça.** Dit calmement Harry.

Tout le monde se fit silencieux autour d'eux. Ils voulaient savoir comment allait réagir le Serpentard et ce qui en découlerait. Malfoy eu un sourire mauvais.

**\- Tu le veux ? Dans ce cas, viens le chercher. **

A ses mots, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva de quelques mètres sans la moindre difficulté. Harry voulu en faire de même mais Harmony lui attrapa un bras.

**\- Attends ! Mme Bibine a dit qu'elle virait ceux qui voleraient en son absence. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Malfoy. **Indiqua calmement l'empathe.

Celui-ci souffla d'amusement.

**\- Comme si mon père allait laisser une chose pareille arriver. Enfin, si bébé Potter ne veux pas venir, je m'en fiche.**

Malfoy s'éleva plus haut dans les airs et vola autour de la cime d'un arbre. Peut-être qu'il allait laisser le rapeltout à cet endroit ? Harry s'apprêtait à décoller lui aussi, assez en colère quand la voix agaçante d'Hermione Granger s'éleva.

**\- Ne fait pas ça imbécile, tu vas nous attirer des problèmes ! Et puis tu ne sais même pas voler !**

Il l'ignora royalement et décolla d'un coup de pied brusque. La sensation était divine et il était presque euphorique en se rendant compte qu'il savait voler sans même apprendre. Il rattrapa le Serpentard sans difficulté et se posta devant lui. Un combat de regard s'engagea avant que le blond n'esquisse un sourire en lançant le rapeltout le plus loin possible. Sans vraiment réfléchir, le survivant poussa son balai à la vitesse maximal tout en descendant en piquer pour le rattraper. Les Gryffondor eurent des exclamations horrifiées persuadé que le 1ère année allait s'écraser sur le sol.

Mais au dernier moment, Harry parvint à rattraper le rapeltout et à redresser son balai pour atterrir sans encombre auprès de ses camarades qui l'entourèrent rapidement tout en le félicitant. Drago grogna un peu mais ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée puisque le professeur McGonagall arriva presque en courant.

**\- HARRY POTTER ! **Cria-t-elle.

Harry perdit tous ses couleurs en constatant la présence de sa directrice de maison qui avait l'air visiblement hors d'elle. Elle marmonnait de rage et lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. Elle lui ordonna de la suivre à l'intérieur et Harry obéi sans discuter, les larmes aux yeux. Drago eu un sourire satisfait tout comme Hermione Granger qui gratifia le survivant d'un discret « Je t'avais prévenue, bien fait pour toi ».

En marchant quelques pas derrière la vielle femme au chignon, Potter repensa a tout ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre à Poudlard si il n'avait pas fait l'idiot en répondant aux provocations de Malfoy. Il se retint de verser les larmes qui troublait sa vue. Il n'avait même pas tenu un mois. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il préférait vivre dans la rue que de retourner chez les Dursley. Le professeur de métamorphose arpentait les couloirs, montait les escaliers et ouvrait les porte à la volé lorsque celle-ci lui bloquait le passage. Harry pensa un instant qu'elle l'emmenait dans le bureau du directeur et il prit de plus en plus peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close sur laquelle McGonagall donna trois coups déterminés avant d'entrer. Le professeur Flitwick qui faisait cours, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**\- Excusez-moi professeur mais puis-je vous emprunter du bois ? **Entendit Harry.

Le Gryffondor pâlit encore plus. Voulait-elle lui donné une… correction ? Son oncle ne l'avait jamais frappé avec du bois. Il espéra un instant que cela soit moins douloureux que la ceinture.

Mais Harry se trompait complétement, il réalisa son erreur lorsque sa directrice de maison lui présenta Olivier Dubois, élève de Gryffondor, actuellement en cinquième année. C'est après cette entrevue avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qu'il devint officiellement le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe à son grand étonnement.

Sur le chemin de la salle de classe ou se déroulait son prochain cours il soufflait de soulagement. Non seulement il n'était pas renvoyer de Poudlard, mais en plus il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch alors que ce sport était généralement réservé aux 2èmes années et plus. Il était le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle. Lorsqu'il retourna en cours, 2h de sortilèges, il capta le regard déçu d'Hermione Granger et ceux soulager des jumelles Owen et de Neville. Ron ronflait déjà sur son bureau et ne remarqua pas son retour.

**\- Tu plaisante ou quoi ?** Demanda Ron en postillonnant sur son propre plat. **Mais les premières années ne joue jamais…**

Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureux. En fait, Harmony sentait une jalousie monstrueuse suinter par tous les pores de sa peau ce qui la dérangeait beaucoup. Ressentir les émotions des autres n'était pas toujours agréable. La pire de toute était la jalousie, juste après venait la tristesse, puis la colère. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un porter autant de jalousie envers l'un de ses amis.

**\- C'est super Harry !** Le félicita Neville, stupéfait.

**\- Je commence l'entrainement la semaine prochaine.** Dit Harry. **Mais ne le dites a personnes, Dubois voudrait garder la surprise.**

Soudain, deux roux parfaitement semblable entourèrent le survivant avec des grands sourires. Fred et George, qui faisait eux aussi parti de l'équipe en tant que Batteur, le félicitèrent discrètement. Enfin… aussi discrètement qu'ils le pouvaient.

**\- Cette année on gagne la coupe !** S'exclama Fred.

**\- On n'avait pas gagné depuis le départ de Charlie.** Compléta son jumeau.

**\- Mais maintenant, on a une équipe d'enfer. Tu dois être vraiment bon, Harry !** Repris le premier.

**\- Dubois en sautait de joie !** Termina George.

**\- Bon, on doit y aller. Anna dit avoir découvert un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école.**

**\- Anna ? Notre Anna ?** Demanda Grace.

**\- Oui, oui.** Acquiesça Fred en s'en allant suivit de son frère. Ils furent remplacer par Malfoy, accompagner comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle.

**\- Alors Potter ? C'est ton dernier repas ?** Demanda le blond avec un rictus moqueur.

**\- Tu fais toujours le fier quand tu es entouré de tes deux gorilles mais que se passerait-il si tu étais seul ?**

Le terme gorille ne plus pas beaucoup à Crabbe et Goyle mais il y avait beaucoup trop de professeur autour d'eux pour qu'ils fassent autre chose que froncer les sourcils.

**\- Je te prends quand tu veux.** Dit Malfoy, vexé. **Cette nuit même. Duels de sorciers, baguettes magique uniquement, pas de contact physique.**

Harry ne répondis pas. Malfoy lui tendais surement un piège, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir après le couvre-feu ni de se battre contre lui. Surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les règles des duels de sorciers.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorcier ?** Se moqua le Serpentard.

**\- Biensûr que si !** Répondit Ron à sa place. **Je serais son second, et toi ? Qui choisis-tu ?**

Malfoy se tourna vers ses deux camarades de Serpentard en les jugeant du regard.

**\- Crabbe.** Dit-il après un moment de réflexion. **A minuit dans la salle des trophées. **

Dès que les serpents furent partis, Harry se tourna vers Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il était un peu fâché que le roux ait accepté à sa place.

**\- Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorcier. **Dit le survivant.

**\- C'n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu envoies des sorts à l'adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus répliquer. Le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué.** L'informa Ron en recommençant un manger comme un porc. **Mais on ne meurt que dans les vrais duels. Malfoy et toi ne vous y connaissez pas encore suffisamment en magie pour vous faire du mal. Je suis sûr qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu refuses.**

**\- Et c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.** **C'est probablement un piège.** Dit Grace. **Malfoy va surement prévenir Rusard qu'il y aura des étudiants dans la salle du trophée et ne pas y aller lui-même.**

**\- Excusez-moi. **Commença une voix.

Le groupe de Gryffondor relevèrent la tête. Hermione Granger se tenait devant eux, le regard froid. Ron fronça les sourcils, il ne pouvait pas encadrer cette fille.

**\- On ne peut pas manger en paix ? **Grogna le roux en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

**\- J'ai entendu votre conversation.** Commença la jeune fille en l'ignorant. Elle prit un ton dur avant de continuer. **Il est hors de question que vous vous baladiez dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Imaginez le nombre de point que vous ferez perdre à Gryffondor si vous êtes pris ? Et vous serez pris, c'est certain. C'est vraiment égoïste de votre part. **

**\- Ca ne te regarde pas. **Répliqua Ron en grognant.

Elle lui lança un regard hautain avant de s'en aller.

Il était bientôt minuit. Onze heures et demie pour être précis. Ron avait passé des heures à assommer Harry de conseils pour son futur duel avec Malfoy. Harmony leur avait conseillé de ne pas y aller mais Ron lui avait hurlé que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas des lâches contrairement au Serpentard. La blonde ne s'était pas donner la peine de lui expliquer que ne pas foncé tête baissé dans un piège était de la lâcheté.

Ron indiqua au survivant que l'heure était venue et ils se mirent en route accompagner de Neville qui, prenant son courage à deux main, voulu les accompagner. Ron grogna un peu mais ne dit rien lorsqu'Harry accepta. Si Malfoy lui tendait un piège en venant accompagner de plusieurs personnes, il n'était pas le seul. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils furent rejoints quelques secondes plus tard par Harmony et Grace.

**\- Vous venez aussi ? **Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Evidement.** Lui répondis Grace. **Deux de plus, deux de moins…**

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir tous les cinq mais une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

**\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez assez bête pour faire ça.** Fit Hermione qui se tenait derrière eux.

**\- Ce que l'on fait ne te regarde pas.** Lui dit Grace.

**\- Biensûr que si.** Rétorqua la né-moldu avec des sifflements de dinde furieuse. **Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ? Vous ne pensez donc qu'a vous-même ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe des quatre maisons ou que vous fassiez perdre les points que j'ai fait gagner à notre maison en cours.**

**\- Premièrement, Harry et Harmony ont fait gagner beaucoup plus de point que toi. Ensuite, la coupe des quatre maisons n'est qu'une belle mascarade pour entretenir une rivalité inutile entre les maisons. La gagner ne nous rapporte pas grand-chose quand tu réfléchis bien. Une salle décorée à nos couleurs pour le dernier repas de l'année et c'est tout. Franchement, je m'en cogne complètement de cette coupe, tu vois ?** Expliqua Grace en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans plus attendre, ils passèrent le portrait qui se referma derrière eux sur une Hermione au visage rouge de colère. Ils avancèrent en silence, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter. Ils ne leur restaient maintenant qu'un couloir à franchir avant d'atteindre l'escalier qui les mènerait au troisième étage où se trouvait la salle des trophées. Tous à la file indienne, coller contre le mur de droite, Harry regarda discrètement si la voie était libre.

Personne à l'horizon.

L'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur alors qu'il souriait, satisfait. Il s'apprêtait à prévenir ses camarades qu'ils pouvaient y aller lorsqu'un chuchotement moqueur s'éleva dans le couloir.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Neville senti son cœur s'arrêté et manqua de tourné de l'œil tandis que le reste du groupe sursautait violement. Grace du même poser sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Un très léger rire se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisettes.

Anna.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Demanda Grace après avoir reconnu sa cousine.

**\- Je me baladais tranquillement pour faire du repérage.** (Du repérage pour ses prochaines blagues, mais ça, elle se garda bien d'en informer le troupeau de premières années devant elle.)** Et soudain, j'ai vu un groupe de petit ninja qui longeait les murs… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

**\- Malfoy a provoqué Harry en duel. On a rendez-vous dans la salle des trophées à minuit.**

**\- Oh je vois… dans ce cas vous êtes en retard mais… Vous savez, ça fait un moment que je cohabite avec les Serpentard et je suis quasi sur que c'est un piège.**

**\- C'est ce que j'ai dit mais personne ne m'a écouté.** Se plaignit un peu Harmony.

**\- Grosse erreur, toujours écouté la plus intelligente. Enfin, maintenant que je suis là… je peux venir ? Peut-être que Malfoy compte vraiment se battre en duel et je ne veux pas rater ça.**

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et le groupe continua son chemin. Le survivant n'était pas mécontent de la présence d'Anna. Malgré qu'elle soit une Serpentard, Harmony et Grace n'en avaient dit que du bien. De plus, étant en troisième année, si Malfoy trichait, elle pourrait l'arrêter avant que l'un d'eux ne soit vraiment blessé. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle des trophées… vide.

Aucune trace de Malfoy. Harmony lança un regard entendu aux autres. Elle allait leur proposer de partir quand la voix de Rusard retenti de l'autre côté de la porte. Les première années blanchirent tandis qu'Anna restait parfaitement calme. Elle se fichait pas mal d'avoir une heure de colle et si elle pouvait faire perdre des points à sa maison ce n'était pas si mal. Grace fit de grands gestes aux autres pour qu'ils quittent la pièce le plus vite possible en passant par l'autre porte. Ils s'enfuirent rapidement et Anna referma la porte derrière elle à l'instant même ou Rusard entrait dans la salle des trophées.

**\- Cherche ma belle.** Dit Rusard en s'adressant à miss Teigne. **Ils se cachent quelque part.**

Sans plus attendre, les élèves traversèrent une longue galerie ou s'alignait de nombreuses armures qui semblait tourné leurs tête sur leur passage achevant d'effrayer Neville qui en trébucha. Dans un réflexe vain, il s'accrocha au bras d'Harmony qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de tomber elle aussi en emportant l'une des armures. Le vacarme monstrueux du fer s'entrechoquant et tombant sur le sol de pierre bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles, si avec ça tout le château n'était pas réveiller… Anna fut la première à réagir.

**\- ON BOUGE !** Cria-t-elle.

Tous la suivirent et courait à travers la galerie. Ils empruntèrent de nombreux autres couloirs, passèrent derrière une tapisserie qui se trouvait être un passage secret et arrivèrent finalement devant la salle de classe d'enchantements que se trouvait a des kilomètre de la salle des trophées. Harmony s'effondra au sol, cherchant de l'air. Neville était plié en deux à cause d'un point de côté et les autres soufflaient comme des bœufs, épuisés de leur course. Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort qu'il était sûr que Rusard pouvait l'entendre même à l'autre bout du château.

**\- Je crois qu'on l'a semé. **Dit Ron dont le visage avait pris la couleur de ses cheveux.

Malheureusement, aucun n'eut le temps de se réjouir car la mine ravit de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, apparu soudainement devant eux.

**\- Alors les nouveaux, on se balade ?**

**\- S'il te plait, Peeves, ne nous dénonce pas. **Demanda Harmony qui n'avait aucune envie de recommencer à courir.

Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendue et l'esprit hurla leur position et son cri résonna un moment dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Il était impossible que Rusard ne l'ai pas entendu.

Le groupe d'étudiant recommencèrent à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine et échouèrent devant une grande porte verrouillé, au grand damne des enfants.

**\- Comment on va faire ?** Paniqua Neville qui reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

**\- On est fichu ! Complètement fichu ! **Rajouta Ron.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas abattre. Il sorti sa baguette et lança un _Alohomora___Sur la serrure qui ne résista pas. La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Tous plus ou moins collé à la porte, il tendait l'oreille. De l'autre côté, Rusard ordonnait à Peeves de lui indiquer la direction empruntée par les étudiants. Mais le fantôme n'était pas un esprit frappeur pour rien. Il lui ria au nez et disparu.

**\- Il pense que la porte est fermée. On a juste à attendre ici qu'il s'en aille et on pourra retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs.** Dit Anna en soufflant.

Elle était bien fatiguer et n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner aux cuisines demander un petit remontant aux elfes avant d'aller dans sa petite chambre à côté du sellier et dormir. Le réveil allait être difficile demain. Elle se tourna vers les premières années et remarqua leur visage crispé. Allons bon, qu'est ce qui leur prenait. Soudain elle eut une illumination. Elle avait un bon sens de l'orientation et au vue des couloirs qu'il avait traversés et du passage secret qu'ils avaient emprunté, ils se trouvaient actuellement…

**\- Dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage…** Souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

_Et merde..._

1


	8. Chapitre 7 - L'école des dangers

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 7 : Poudlard, l'école des dangers**

Anna se tourna lentement vers l'intérieur du couloir interdit pour y découvrir six grands yeux rouges foncés qui les fixaient. Un énorme chien à trois têtes se dressait devant eux. Il était si grand que ses têtes touchaient le haut du couloir.

_« Bordel mais il garde l'entrée des enfers dans ce château ?! »_ S'étonna la jeune fille choquée.

La bête commença à grogner de mécontentement. Ils allaient mourir c'était certain. Aucun d'eux n'osa faire de geste, pétrifier par la peur.

**\- Harmony. **Chuchota sa cousine. **Avec tes talents d'empathe, tu ne peux pas nous l'endormir ce cleps ?**

**\- J-Je sais p-pas…** Répondit la blonde, terrifiée.

**\- E-essai.** Lui demanda sa sœur jumelle.

La blonde se concentra. Elle créa l'aura d'apaisement la plus grande qu'elle put et la dirigea vers la créature. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête. Impossible de crée une aura apaisante si elle était morte de peur. Voyant que le chien avait cessé de montrer les dents, la jeune fille pris confiance en elle et continua. Elle chuchota aux autres que c'était le moment de s'éclipser et, un par un, ils quittèrent la pièce le plus silencieusement possible alors que le Cerbère se couchait sur le sol. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Anna et Harmony. La plus âgé, tira délicatement sur la manche de la Gryffondor pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait partir mais cela la déconcentra et la bulle d'apaisement dans laquelle se trouvait l'énorme molosse éclata. Les deux filles quittèrent la pièce en quatrième vitesse avant que le chien ne tente de les manger toute crue. Elles rejoignirent les autres qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la tour Gryffondor. Anna fit un signe à Harmony avant d'emprunter un autre couloir qui la mènerait aux cuisines ou se trouvait sa chambre.

Le groupe de Gryffondor ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent de retour devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui leur bloquait l'accès à leur dortoir. Le tableau les questionna sur leurs tenues débraillé à cause de la course et leurs mines terrifiées.

**\- Pas le temps ! Groin de porc ! **S'exclama Potter.

En entendant le mot de passe, le tableau pivota sans poser de question et tous s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce chaleureuse avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que Ron ne brise le silence.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend garder un truc pareil ici ?**

**\- Il était là pour garder quelque chose. Il était sur une trappe.** Leur dit Harmony après avoir repris son souffle.

**\- Ça reste complètement irresponsable. Il n'y avait pas un endroit plus sûr pour ce genre de créature ?** Dit Grace en tapotant le dos de Neville qui n'arrivait toujours pas a calmé sa respiration. **Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien garder ?**

**\- Je crois savoir. **Indiqua Harry. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement. Sauf Ron qui baillait et Neville dont les oreilles bourdonnait encore. **Hagrid m'a dit que Poudlard était le meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose juste devant Gringotts. Je pense que le petit paquet envelopper de kraft qui se trouvait dans le coffre 713 est maintenant cacher dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage.**

**\- C'est, encore une fois, complètement irresponsable de mettre un objet précieux dans un château remplit d'enfants. Surtout s'il est convoité. Qui sait si les cambrioleurs de Gringotts ne vont pas s'attaquer à Poudlard du coup… **Supposa Garce.

**\- Ne soit pas idiote.** Répondit Ron. **Il faudrait être fou pour s'attaquer à Poudlard.**

**\- C'est exactement ce qu'on dit de ceux qui tentent de voler les gobelins...** Rétorqua la blonde.

Ron se tut, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Ils étaient tous épuisé et décidèrent de monter dans leur dortoir respectif afin de profiter comme il se doit du reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Malfoy était étonné de voir que Harry et Ron était encore à Poudlard. Il grogna un peu avant de ce désintéressé d'eux pour retourner à son petit déjeuner. Pendant que Ron s'empiffrait comme un goinfre, Harry, Grace et Harmony parlait du paquet probablement cacher sous la trappe garder par le Cerbère.

**\- Je me demande pourquoi une telle protection…** Se demanda Harry.

**\- Ca doit être un objet dangereux, ou précieux… ou même les deux.** Intervint Neville qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'eux. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et un visage fatigué. Visiblement, il n'était pas parvenu à dormir de la nuit. L'image du chien des enfers l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cet incident avant un moment. Leur principal objectif était de se venger de Malfoy lorsque l'occasion de présentera.

**\- Je ne pense pas que la vengeance soit une bonne idée.** Intervint Harmony en tentant de les dissuader.

**\- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. **Fit méchamment Ron avant d'entrainer Harry en salle de classe et de s'installer à côté de lui.

Grace commençait à en avoir assez du comportement changeant du roux. Un jour il était cordiale et le jour suivant mauvais.

La semaine suivante, au moment où les hiboux envahissaient la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier, un immense paquet attira l'attention de tous les élèves. Il était maintenue par 6 hiboux tandis qu'un septième transportait la lettre livrer avec le colis. Harry sursauta lorsque l'immense paquer atterie devant lui et s'empara de la lettre sous les regards curieux de ses amis.

La lettre venait du professeur McGonagall qui lui demandait de ne pas ouvrir le paquet dans la grande salle. Il s'agissait de son nouveaux nimbus 2000 pour le félicité et l'encourager pour les matches de quidditch. Il montra la lettre aux jumelles puis a Ron.

**\- Héhé. Je pense qu'on avait tous deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un balais… la forme du colis laisse peu de place à l'imagination.** Ria Grace.

**\- Pfff. Tu as largement assez d'argent pour t'en acheter un. Pourquoi c'est l'école qui te l'offre ?! **Marmonna Ron rageusement.

**\- Tu aurais préféré que l'école t'offre un balai à toi ? **Demanda Grace en fronçant les sourcils. La jalousie de Ron commençait à lui taper sur le système.

**\- Evidement !**

**\- Sauf que tu n'en a pas besoin puisque tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de quidditch.** Lui fit remarquer Harmony.

Ron pris un air purement vexé avant de quitter la grande salle en maugréant. Neville pris sa place et s'extasia devant le colis d'Harry. Harry leur proposa de sortir dehors avec lui pour déballer son nouveau balai. Les trois Gryffondor le suivirent, ils s'assirent dans les marches non loin de la grande salle à l'abri des regards et parlait avec entrain des futurs matches d'Harry.

**\- Quelque part, c'est grâce à Malfoy, si il n'avait pas volé le rapeltout de Neville tu n'en serais pas là**. Dit Grace avec un sourire.

**\- C'est vrai. Peut-être devrais-je le remercier ? **Dit Harry pour plaisanter.

**\- Tu es fier de toi j'imagine ? **Demanda une voix coléreuse derrière eux. **Une récompense pour avoir transgressé les règles, hein ?**

**\- Granger, tu n'as pas envie de nous laisser un peu tranquille ? **Répliqua calmement Neville.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance mais il la regretta amèrement lorsqu'une peur incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Comme si son esprit lui en voulait d'avoir pris la parole ainsi. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il rentra la tête dans ses épaule comme un enfant pris en faute. Il se dérida légèrement lorsque Grace enchaina.

**\- Il n'a pas tort. Tu es constamment sur notre dos, va voir ailleurs si on y est. Surtout que jusqu'à maintenant, on a fait perdre aucun point à Gryffondor.**

**\- Ca ne saurait tarder. **Dit la né-moldu en leur lançant un regard méprisant.

**\- On dirait que tu as envie que ça arrive. **Fit remarquer Harmony.

Hermione Granger s'éloigna d'eux sans répondre, toujours avec un air courroucé. Le soir même, Harry participait à son premier entrainement. Dubois le félicita longuement, affirmant qu'Harry avait un don pour le quidditch.

Cameron, lui, passait le plus claire de son temps avec ses trois amis de Poufsouffle. Il appréciait énormément sa maison et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi peu populaire. Tous ses camarades étaient sympathique… du moins la plupart. Ses colocataires étaient de loin les garçons les plus drôles et gentils qu'il ait rencontré. Malgré le fait qu'il soit entré directement en deuxième année il avait été immédiatement accepté. Le professeur Chourave, qui était la directrice de sa maison, l'avait convoqué pour vérifier qu'il se plaisait à Poudlard. Jamais dans sa scolarité précédente il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Justin, Peter et Gabriel lui avait appris les bases du balai lorsqu'il leur avait avoué ne pas savoir voler. Aucun ne s'était moqué. Il lui avait proposé des cours de rattrapage et il se trouvait que Cameron avait un bon instinct et était en vérité très douer sur un balai. Gabriel l'avait même inscrit aux sélections de quidditch à son insu.

Non loin de pré-au-lard, Elena était en train de désespérer. Les cours qu'elle recevait tous les jours par hiboux étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Elle avait sept ans d'études à rattraper. Si la pratique ne lui posait aucun problème, la théorie était une autre affaire. Les sorciers et sorcières importants qu'elle étudiait possédaient toujours des noms étranges et souvent compliquer. Elle désespérait en voyant tous ce qu'elle avait à apprendre par cœur. La seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait suffisamment de motivation pour affronter cet enfer était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses quatre pupilles seuls à Poudlard. L'école qui avait la réputation d'être la plus sécurisé au monde était loin de l'être vraiment. Et puis... d'ici un peu plus d'un mois, elle partirait pour la Roumanie étudier les dragons. Et ça, ça la faisait rêver.

Les jours défilait à une vitesse folle. Sans que les élèves s'en rendent vraiment compte, le 31 octobre était déjà là. Tous se réveillèrent avec bonne humeur et une odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans l'air. La journée fut encore plus merveilleuse lorsque le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'il allait enfin passé à la pratique du sortilège de lévitation. Bien qu'Harry ai réussi à l'utiliser sur Neville pour lui éviter une chute probablement mortel, il n'avait jamais tenté de recommencer.

Le demi-gobelin demanda aux élèves de se mettre par groupe de deux. Sans même se concerté, Grace et Harmony se mirent ensemble, Neville proposa la même chose a Harry ce que le survivant accepta sous le regard coléreux du seul roux de la salle. Ron fut donc forcer de se mettre en duo avec Hermione Granger dont personne ne voulait. Il était impossible de dire lequel en était le plus dégouté. Hermione n'aimait pas Ron à cause de son niveau très bas et Ron n'aimait pas Hermione tout simplement parce que Ron n'aimait personne.

Harry y parvint du premier coup sous les félicitations du professeur. Harmony fut la suivante. Hermione grinçait des dents. Elle aurait été la première si elle n'avait pas été obligée de faire équipe avec cet imbécile de Weasley. Elle ne pouvait pas être moins forte que ces deux-là.

**\- Tu le prononces mal !** S'exclama-t-elle à bout de nerf. **C'est **_**Win-gar-dium Leviosa**_**.** Fit-elle en insistant sur le gar.

Ron lui lança un regard noir avant de lui proposer avec tout le mépris qui lui était possible d'avoir, de faire voler la plume puisqu'elle était si forte. Hermione releva ses manches et prononça distinctement la formule accompagné d'un geste parfait de la baguette. La plume s'éleva dans les airs pour se mettre au côté de celle d'Harry et Harmony.

**\- Bravo miss Granger. Je suppose que voir vos camarades réussirent vous a permis d'y arriver vous aussi. **Dit le professeur avec gentillesse.

Hermione grinça une nouvelle fois des dents sous le regard amusé de Ron qui pensait fortement que c'était bien fait pour elle.

A la fin du cours, Ron se précipita vers Harry.

**\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu te mettre avec moi en cours de sortilèges ?** Demanda le roux, fâché.

**\- Parce que Neville m'a demandé en premier.** Répondis Harry, un peu étonné par le venin présent dans la voix du roux. Peut-être que Grace avait raison et que Ron ne le suivait que pour sa célébrité…

**\- J'ai été obligé de me mettre avec Granger ! C'est un cauchemar cette fille ! C'est **_**Win-gar-dium Leviosa**_**.** Fit Weasley en faisait une mauvaise imitation de la voix d'Hermione. **Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun ami !**

Hermione le bouscula violement avant de se tourner vers lui.

**\- Je préfère ne pas avoir d'ami qu'être obliger de supporter un crétin dans ton genre. Tu es tellement bête que tu n'arrives même pas à prononcer une simple formule.**

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, la tête haute.

Les cours suivant furent assez tendu, tout le monde pouvait observer la guerre qui se déroulait entre Granger et Weasley. Harry, Neville et les jumelles s'éteint écartés de la bataille pour suivre leur cours dans le calme.

Lorsque la journée fut enfin terminée, les Gryffondor se rendirent dans la grande salle spécialement décoré pour Halloween. Toutes les maisons s'amusaient, seul les Serpentard étaient assez silencieux. Pourquoi ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Anna Cooper osa poser la question à Théodore Nott qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Les premières années de Serpentard étaient les seuls à lui adresser la parole… ou du moins, à répondre à ses questions.

**\- Halloween est une fête moldu. Normalement, tous les sorciers devraient être en train de célébrer Samhain.**

**\- Oh, je vois… Mais si Samhain est une fête sorcière, pourquoi on ne la fête pas dans une école de sorcier ?**

**\- C'est Dumbledore qui a décidé de bannir les fêtes sorcière du programme. Pour permettre au sang-de-bourbe de s'intégré…** Cracha Pansy Parkinson.

**\- Hum… C'est un peu con, non ?**

Tous les Serpentard de première année qui avait entendu leur conversation se tournèrent vers elle l'a rendant un peu mal à l'aise.

**\- Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?**

**\- Pourquoi trouves-tu cela stupide ? **Demanda Drago Malfoy.

**\- Bah, les né-moldu...** Et elle insista sur ce terme… **doivent s'intégré c'est sûr, le monde de la magie deviens leur monde mais c'est à eux de s'adapter et pas l'inverse. Et puis, Sahaim servait bien à quelque chose non ?**

**\- Oui. Sahaim est la plus grande fête de l'année. C'est à cette époque que nous fêtons la nouvelle année. Nous honorons nos défunts et remercions la magie de nous offrir une année de plus. **

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé cette fête et expliquer son fonctionnement aux né-moldu ?**

**\- Dumbledore veut abolir toute les traditions. **Lui Répondis Nott en reprenant son repas.

Anna fronça les sourcils. Quel intérêt cela a-t-il si ce n'est ce mettre à dos les familles de sang pur ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Elena.

Du coté des Gryffondor. Ron mangeait de manière immonde comme à son habitude. Harmony, qui se trouvait en face, commençait à en devenir malade. Lorsqu'un morceau de poulet en partie mâchouillé arriva dans son assiette suite à un énième postillon du roux, ce fut la goutte de trop.

**\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.** Dit-elle avant de quitter la grande salle, le teint un peu vert.

Sa sœur acquiesça et observa le porc qui mangeait non loin d'eux.

**\- Tu ne peux pas faire un effort pour manger proprement ?** Demanda-t-elle, dégouté.

Le roux ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir avant de reprendre son repas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se resservir une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Soudainement, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaitre le professeur Quirrell, débraillé, qui courut à travers la salle jusqu'à la table professorale. Il avait un visage horrifié et criait d'horreur.

**\- Un troll… ! Un troll… dans les cachots… ! **L'homme au turban s'effondra non loin des professeurs après avoir soufflé qu'il voulait simplement les prévenir.

Après un instant de flottement, un grand tumulte éclata dans la salle. Tous les élèves s'agitaient, voulant quitter l'école au plus vite. Ce n'est que lorsque le professeur Dumbledore demanda le calme d'une voix magiquement amplifier que celui-ci revint.

**\- Les préfets vont conduire leurs condisciples dans leur salle commune respective. **Ordonna le directeur avant de s'éclipser avec les autres professeurs vers les cachots.

Toutes les maisons se mirent en mouvement. Grace attrapa Neville et Harry rapidement avant de leur souffler, complètement paniquer.

**\- Harmony est dans les toilettes et elle n'est pas au courant !**

Sans plus attendre, ils suivirent leur préfet en attendant le bon moment de s'éclipser. Ils virent du coin de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley attraper Anna et la ramener vers les Gryffondor.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite, bon sang ?** Demanda cette dernière.

**\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser retourner dans ta salle commune qui se trouve dans les cachots alors que le troll est lui-même dans les cachots. **Dirent-ils en cœur.

**\- Les gars, les Serpentard ne sont pas stupide, surtout en ce qui concerne leur propre survit. Ils n'allaient pas aller dans leur salle commune, ils comptaient rester dans la grande salle…**

**\- Oh…**

**\- Mais c'est adorable de vous inquiéter pour moi.** Sourit-elle.

Grace profita de la présence de son ainé pour l'informer de la situation d'Harmony. Cameron qui se trouvait non loin s'exclama d'horreur.

**\- Il faut qu'on aille la chercher !** Dit le Poufsouffle en sortant de la salle accompagner des autres.

Ils suivirent la vague d'élèves et dès que l'occasion de présenta, ils se détachèrent du groupe et prirent la direction des toilettes. Grace était accompagnée d'Harry et Neville. Cameron et Anna les suivirent et les jumeaux Weasley également, ils ne rataient une aventure sous aucun prétexte.

**\- Comment un troll a-t-il fait pour entrer dans le château ?**

**\- Qui sait. Les trolls sont des idiots finis.** Commença l'un des jumeaux.

**\- Normalement il ne s'éloigne pas de leur montagne.** Termina l'autre.

**\- Peut-être que quelqu'un la fait entré ? **Proposa Anna.

Sur le chemin, ils durent se cacher rapidement en voyant au loin, le professeur de potions.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? **Demanda Harry.

**\- Il n'est pas censé être au cachot ? **Continua Grace.

Intriguer, ils le suivirent discrètement et constatèrent qu'il se dirigeait vers le troisième étage et emprunta le couloir interdit. Ils ne se posèrent pas plus de questions. Harmony était plus importante. En continuant leur chemin, une odeur nauséabonde les prit aux tripes et des pas lourds se firent entendre, tel ceux d'un géant martelant le sol. Les élèves se cachèrent comme ils purent, certain derrière une tapisserie, d'autre derrière une armure. Au fond du couloir se trouvait le fameux troll qui avait décidé de visiter Poudlard.

**\- Le troll a quitté les cachots visiblement.** Souffla Anna entouré de Fred et George caché derrière une armure.

La créature faisait presque 4 mètre de haut et avait une peau grise couverte de verrues. L'odeur pestilentielle qui embaumait l'air venait, sans aucun doute, de lui. Le monstre s'approcha d'une porte ouverte et l'observa quelques instants avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sous le regard horrifié des étudiants.

**\- Merde ! **Pesta Cameron. **C'est les toilettes des filles, non ?**

Avant même que quelqu'un ne lui réponde, Grace était déjà partie rejoindre sa sœur dont le cri venait de résonner dans tout le couloir. C'était bien les toilette des filles et Harmony se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur.

Harmony quant à elle venait juste de finir de se laver les mains lorsqu'une affreuse odeur la fit grimacer. Tentant de l'ignorer, elle s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers la sortie avant de se figer. Un immense troll lui faisait face. Pétrifier, elle recula a petit pas jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer par les cabines de toilette. Le troll la regardait puis, comme si il avait fini de réfléchir, leva sa masse pour l'abattre non loin de la première année qui poussa un cri de terreur avant de s'éloigner le plus possible. Le troll souleva sa masse de nouveau et voulu l'abattre sur la blonde qui l'esquiva tant bien que mal. Mais le morceau de bois fracassa l'une des cabines et lorsque le monstre voulu récupérer son arme, il arracha pas moins de deux lavabo dans son sillage.

**\- Harmony !** Cria Grace qui venait d'arriver.

Le troll n'avait que faire des nouveaux arrivants car il s'attaquait toujours à la petite blonde face à lui. La pauvre n'aurait, d'ailleurs, bientôt plus la place d'esquiver les attaques. Elle était entourée de débris de bois qui avait jadis été des cabines de toilette et de morceau de porcelaine dont étaient anciennement composés les lavabos.

**\- Hé !** S'écria Harry pour attirer l'attention du troll. Mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement.

Le survivant fu le premier à sortir sa baguette pour venir en aide à son amie.

**\- **_**Locomotor Mortis**_** !** Cria-t-il en pointant les jambes du monstre.

Les deux jambes courte et épaisse tel des troncs d'arbre se collèrent entre elle. Mais ses pieds étaient si longs et si larges qu'il en fut à peine déséquilibré. Néanmoins, le troll ne fit pu attention à Harmony, il était bien trop occuper à tenter de décoller ses jambes à l'aide de ses mains. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il grogna et voulu abattre sa masse une nouvelle fois sur les vermines qui l'entourait. Mais au lieu de faire un mouvement de haut en bas, il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avec un mouvement horizontal. Harmony eu juste le temps de se coucher au sol en criant.

**\- **_**Stupefix**_** !** Crièrent Fred et George.

Mais le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le troll adulte était trop résistant pour eux. Cependant, il fut déboussolé par la combinaison des sorts des jumeaux. Anna et Cameron décidèrent eux aussi de sortir leur baguette et d'un commun accord lancèrent un _Oppugno_. Dès lors, une nué d'oiseaux agressif s'attaqua au troll qui lâcha sa masse pour se protéger. L'arme tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Neville s'approcha de Grace, il avait une idée.

**\- Aide-moi. A nous d'eux on pourra faire léviter sa masse pour l'assommer avec !** Dit le Gryffondor.

La blonde hocha la tête et sortie sa baguette.

**\- **_**Wingardium Leviosa**_** !** Firent les deux premières années en même temps.

La masse s'éleva dans les airs alors que la nué d'oiseaux disparaissait. Le troll chercha son arme du regard et lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour constater qu'elle lévitait au-dessus de lui, Neville et Grace la laissèrent tomber sur sa tête. Assommé, le troll vacilla avant de s'écraser sur le sol, manquant d'écraser les pieds des jumeaux Weasley qui s'écartèrent à temps. Le bruit provoquer par la chute du troll fit trembler le sol et les murs de manière sinistre.

Le vacarme monstrueux qu'ils avaient déclenché ne passa pas inaperçu. Quelques instants suffirent pour que des pas précipiter résonne dans le couloir et que le professeur McGonagall n'entre dans la pièce suivit de près par le professeur Rogue et enfin le professeur Quirrell qui, en voyant le corps du troll, manqua de tourner de l'œil.

Les élèves les regardait tous les trois sans savoir quoi faire. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu le professeur de métamorphose aussi en colère que maintenant. Elle avait le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées. Ses yeux auraient pu les tuer sur place s'ils avaient s'agit de baguettes magiques.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désastre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une colère froide.

Grace allait prendre la parole mais la vielle femme la coupa.

**\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?**

**\- Personnellement c'est tout simplement parce que mon dortoir se trouve dans les cachots et que le troll se trouvait dans lesdits cachots lorsque le professeur Dumbledore à demander aux préfets de nous escorter dans nos salle commune respective. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un simple oublie de sa part, n'est-ce-pas ?** Dit simplement Anna avec toute l'innocence qui lui était possible d'avoir et un sourire angélique. Elle avait des années d'expérience de ce genre de situation. La punition après une bêtise peut encore être évitée si on a les bons arguments.

**\- Excellent résonnement Mademoiselle Cooper. 10 points pour Serpentard.** Dit Rogue après avoir vérifié que le troll était bien assommé. Il lança tout de même un regard noir à Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard noir à son collègue et reprit d'une voix encore plus froide.

**\- Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous faite dans les toilette des filles. **Répliqua la directrice des Gryffondor.

**\- Je me suis laissez entrainer…**

**\- C'est ma faute professeur.** Dit Harmony en baissant les yeux.

**\- Mlle Owen ? **S'étonna la femme. Si il y avait bien un Gryffondor qui ne ferait pas de bêtise de ce genre, c'était bien elle.

**\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien durant le banquet alors je suis allé aux toilettes me rafraichir. Grace est venue me chercher avec les autres. Harry a lancé un Locomotor Mortis au troll pour l'immobiliser. Les jumeaux ont voulu le stupéfier mais il était trop grand alors Anna et Cameron lui on lancer un sort d'Oppugno pour le distraire pendant que Grace et Neville l'assommait avec sa propre masse à l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un, j'étais sur le point de me faire tuer…**

**\- Elle n'était pas là lorsque le professeur Quirrell a annoncé qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école. Alors je suis allé la chercher pour l'emmener à la tour Gryffondor.** Continua sa jumelle.

**\- Harmony et Grace son comme mes petite sœur, je ne les aurais jamais laissé risquer leur vie sans moi.** Fit Cameron lorsque le regard du professeur de métamorphose se posa sur lui.

**\- Harmony est notre amie.** Répondit Harry et Neville après avoir été interrogé du regard. **On devait l'aider !**

**\- Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ?** Demanda McGonagall en se tournant vers les deux roux.

**\- En tant qu'ainé, nous ne pouvions laisser…**

**\- Nos charmantes petites têtes blondes sans surveillance et puis…**

**\- On s'est bien amusé. **Firent les jumeaux Weasley avec un sourire.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupire de lassitude. Qu'allait-elle faire d'eux ? Elle les regarda un à un avant de se décider.

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenue de professeur ?**

**\- Vous étiez déjà tous parti dans les cachots. Et je ne pensais pas que le troll serait sorti des geôles. **Répondis Grace.

**\- Hum… Dans ce cas… Laissez-moi vous répétez que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.** Leur dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle semblait toujours en colère mais son visage était moins crispé. **Cependant, pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve, je vous donne 5 points chacun. Et puis, peu d'élève serait parvenue à vaincre un troll des montagnes adulte de cette taille… Sachez que le professeur Dumbledore sera informé de tout cela. Maintenant, retourner dans vos salles communes respectives.**

Le groupe d'étudiant ne se firent pas prier. Ils déguerpirent rapidement sous le regard noir du professeur Rogue. En partant, Harry remarqua une longue griffure le long de la jambe du sorcier et qui saignait encore un peu. Elle semblait avoir été faite par une griffe anormalement grande. Il garda l'information dans un coin de sa tête et préféra déguerpir rapidement.

**\- C'n'est pas si mal ?** Commença Anna avec un sourire. **Ca fait quoi ? 15 points pour Serpentard, 5 points pour Poufsouffle et… Wahou, 25 points pour Gryffondor. Enfin bref, je me suis bien amusée ! Bonne nuit ! **Termina-t-elle avant de prendre la direction des sous-sols.

Personne ne savait qu'elle dormait toute les nuits dans les cuisines et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle avait fait croire à ses camarades de dortoir qu'elle occupait un placard à balai ce qui avait eu l'air de les ravir. Cameron, dont la salle commune n'était pas très éloignée de la sienne, la suivie, faisant un signe d'au revoir aux autres.

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il recevait des regards d'admiration de la part des autres élèves et Anna était devenue la Serpentard la plus apprécié des autres maisons. Cameron racontait leurs exploits à la table des blaireaux et à tous ceux qui voulait l'entendre. Chez les rouge et or, Fred et George racontaient une aventure bien plus rocambolesque que la vérité mais tout le monde aimait écouter les histoires qu'ils racontaient. Ils avaient un don pour capter l'attention de leur auditoire.

Hermione, elle, leur lançait des regards noirs. Une fois de plus ils avaient transgressé les règles en ignorant un ordre direct du directeur et ils étaient récompenser.

Ron, quant à lui, ne leur adressait plus la parole. Il était fâché qu'ils soient partie à la chasse au troll sans lui et ainsi recevoir tous les honneurs. Bien sûr, cela ne dura pas, et le roux revint rapidement vers Harry. Mais le survivant n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui et commençait à se lassé des saute d'humeur du Gryffondor.

Le mois de Novembre arriva rapidement et avec lui la saison de Quidditch. Harry allait bientôt disputer son premier match officiel. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Potter était l'arme secrète d'Olivier Dubois et celui-ci s'était fait un devoir de l'entrainer discrètement. Tous les élèves savaient que le survivant jouait en tant qu'Attrapeur dans les matches de Quidditch et tous avait hâte de voir ce qu'il savait faire. Les spectateurs étant autoriser contre rétribution, Elena avait averti ses pupilles qu'elle y assisterait dans l'une de ses lettres. Lorsqu'elle apprit par Grace qu'Harry était devenue attrapeur et qu'il allait bientôt commencer la saison de match, l'exorciste lui avait fait envoyer un livre pour le félicité. Il s'en était retrouvé extrêmement gêné.

**\- On devait quand même te félicité. Elena dit qu'il te sera surement utile. C'est de notre part à tous.** Fit Harmony en désignant sa famille du bout du doigt.

**\- M-Merci… Il ne fallait pas.** Dit le survivant, rouge écrevisse.

Personne ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit. Seul McGonagall lui avait acheté quelque chose, un nimbus 2000, mais c'était surtout pour quelle puisse se vanter auprès du professeur Rogue lorsque Gryffondor gagnera la coupe de Quidditch. Un peu nerveux, Harry déballa son colis et découvrit un livre sur le Quidditch. _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

**\- Merci. Vraiment.** Dit-il de nouveaux.

Un peu plus tard, à la pause, ils sortirent dans l'une des cours du château. Leur petit groupe était devenu inséparable. Neville, Grace, Harmony et Harry étaient devenu très proche depuis le combat contre le troll au grand damne de Ron qui brulait de jalousie.

Le froid leur mordait la peau mais Harry et Harmony était parvenue à créer un chauffage portatif en enfermant dans un petit pot de verre des flammes bleutées qui diffusait une douce chaleur autour des quatre enfants. Ils cachèrent rapidement leur invention en voyant le professeur Rogue traverser la cours. Grace remarqua facilement qu'il boitait et tous le virent lorsque le professeur de potion claudiqua vers eux. Visiblement, il avait repéré Harry et ne pourrait, comme à son habitude, pas résister à l'envie de lui pourrir la vie.

**\- Mr Potter ! Il est interdit de sortir des livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château !** Dit l'homme aux cheveux gras en avisant _Le quidditch à travers les âges_ qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains.

**\- Vous devez faire erreur monsieur. J'ai lu entièrement le règlement de la bibliothèque et il n'est indiquer nulle part une telle règles.** Dit Harmony.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire. Mais sa sœur jumelle n'hésita pas un instant.

**\- De toute façon peu importe puisque ce livre n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais à Harry.** Répliqua Grace avant que Rogue ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**\- J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir accusé de mentir Mlle Owen.** Dit l'adulte après un moment avant de partir en boitant sous le regard choqué et énervé des élèves.

**\- Mais… je ne l'ai pas accusé de mentir… **Dit doucement Harmony, les épaules tombantes.

**\- Laisse tomber. Il inventerait tout et n'importe quoi pour nous pourrir la vie. Ce n'est qu'un frustré.** Lui dit sa sœur. **Et puis de toute façon, on gagne beaucoup plus de points que l'on en perd malgré tous ses efforts.**

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva quelques jours plus tard. Elena avait pris place dans les gradins réservés aux invités et elle aperçut du coin de l'œil ses protéger prendre place dans les gradins des élèves. Grace et Harmony était installer au côté d'élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui se trouvait être Neville, Seamus et Dean. Aux places justes en dessous était installé Anna qui avait revêtu les couleurs de Gryffondor pour encourager ses deux amis qui jouait en tant que Batteur. En voyant ça, les deux jumeaux qui venait d'entré sur le terrain lui sourire, touché par l'entrain de leur Serpentarde préféré. Juste à côté d'elle se trouvait Cameron qui n'avait pas l'air si intéressé que ça par le match se qui fit sourire l'adulte. Il n'avait pas été retenu dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il n'était pas vraiment déçu, après tout, il ne savait pas aussi bien voler que les membres actuels. Le sport et lui n'avait jamais fait très bon ménage.

Elena n'avait jamais assisté à une chose pareille. Jordan Lee, le commentateur, faisait parfaitement son travail et Elena se surpris à retenir sa respiration dans les moments décisif du match. Pour l'instant, Gryffondor menait la danse, 30 à 10. Mais comme Elena s'y attendait, le Nimbus 2000 d'Harry commença à faire des siennes. Elle regarda dans les gradins des professeurs à l'aide des jumelles qu'elles avaient emporté et remarqua Quirrell fixer Harry du regard d'un air concentrer. Mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit Voldemort qui jette un sort au balais d'Harry à travers les yeux du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Sans aucun doute. Il fallait absolument rompre le contact visuel. Discrètement, elle quitta les gradins des invités et rejoignit ceux des professeurs. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué.

**\- Elena ? **Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta violement avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Harmony et Grace accompagné d'un jeune garçon un peu joufflu.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Chuchota l'adulte.

**\- Le professeur Rogue est en train de jeter un sort aux balais d'Harry. **Répondit Harmony. **Je l'ai vu.**

Elena se frappa mentalement le front. Evidement. Elle n'était pas étonné que ses protéger suspect le Potionniste aux cheveux gras mais cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Il fallait a tout pris qu'elle les dissuade.

**\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Je l'ai vu aussi mais c'est un sort de protection qu'il lance.**

**\- Mais qui en veux à Harry alors ?**

**\- Je m'en occupe.** **Retourner voir le match.**

Les jumelles protestèrent un peu mais obéirent à leur ainé. Celle-ci se hâta d'intervenir. Elle se mit non loin du professeur au turban et sorti discrètement sa baguette.

**\- Rictusempra. **Chuchota-t-elle.

Dès lors, Quirrell explosa de rire. Il riait si fort qu'il attira l'attention de tous ceux autour de lui. Son rire incontrôlable le fit se plier en deux et d'un simple coup d'œil, Elena constat qu'Harry avait de nouveaux le contrôle de son balai. Elle s'éclipsa tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

Le match se termina par la victoire de Gryffondor grâce à Harry Potter qui attrapa le Vif d'or. Alors qu'Elena s'apprêtait à partir, des élèves lui sautèrent dessus.

**\- Elena !** Fit joyeusement sa sœur cadette en s'accrochant à son coup.

La plus vielle sourit. Ils s'installèrent tous dans un coin de la cours, Elena avait encore un peu de temps devant elle avant qu'on ne la vire de Poudlard à coup de pied au cul.

**\- Salut.**

L'exorciste remarqua que sa famille n'était pas venue seule. Elle salua tous les élèves les accompagnants. Les jumeaux Weasley se présentèrent à leur manière ce qui fit rire la jeune femme puis Grace présenta ses camarades.

**\- Tu connais déjà Harry.** Commença la blonde.

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Félicitation d'ailleurs, tu as été incroyable !**

**\- M-Merci.**

**\- Et voici Neville Londubat.**

**\- Enchanté Neville. Je suis Elena Cooper. La sœur ainée d'Anna et Cameron et la tutrice de Grace et Harmony.**

**\- Bonjour madame.**

**\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Appelle moi Elena, je ne suis pas si vielle.**

Après quelques bavardages, Anna, Cameron et les jumeaux Weasley s'éclipsèrent. Il fallait fêter la victoire de Gryffondor. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les deux Weasley qui l'avait attrapé par le bras.

**\- Et si maintenant tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé avec le balai d'Harry.** Demanda Grace.

Elena soupira. Elle devait s'en douter. A son grand étonnement, Neville Londubat était lui aussi encore là, déterminé à écouter les explications de la jeune femme. Etonnant. La venue de ses pupilles avait dû changer beaucoup de chose.

**\- Très bien, je sais de source sûre… **Commença-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyer aux deux jumelles**…** **que le professeur Rogue n'est pas celui responsable de la perte de contrôle d'Harry.**

**\- Qui alors ? **Demanda Neville.

**\- C'était le professeur Quirrell.**

**\- Quirrell ?! Impossible, c'est un idiot qui pue l'ail et qui a peur de son ombre. **Fit Grace.

**\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Maintenant écoutez-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, n'allez pas dans le couloir du troisième étage. S'il vous plait. C'est dangereux.**

**\- D'accord… **Accepta Harmony.

Il était vraiment temps pour Elena de quitter l'école. Tous les invités étai parti, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Elle leur laissa encore quelque recommandation avant de leur dire au revoir. Le soir même, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, la fête battait son plein. Harmony, Grace et Neville décidèrent d'expliquer la situation à Harry le lendemain. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Le lendemain, Harry décida de parler à Hagrid.

**\- Vous dites des bêtises. Pourquoi le professeur Quirrell voudrait te tuer ? **Demanda le demi géant en leur servant un thé noir dans sa cabane. **D'ailleurs, j'y pense, Ronald n'est pas avec vous ?**

**\- Non, il boude parce qu'Harry passe plus de temps avec nous qu'avec lui.**

**\- Je vois… Enfin bon, il est impossible que le professeur Quirrell fasse une chose pareille.**

**\- Dans ce cas il s'agit peut-être du professeur Rogue.**

**\- Rogue ? C'est encore plus impossible que Quirrell. Le professeur Rogue ne ferait jamais rien de mal.**

**\- Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il tenté de passer devant le chien à trois têtes du troisième étage ?** Demanda Harry en se souvenant de la blessure causé par une griffe. Ca ne pouvait être que le cerbère qui ait fait une entaille pareille.

**\- Comment connaissez-vous l'existence de touffu ?** Demanda le garde-chasse en fronçant les sourcils.

**\- Touffu ?** Demanda Harmony, étonné.

**\- Oui. J'ai l'ai acheté à un ami Grec que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière. Je le prête à Dumbledore pour garder la…**

Les étudiants se firent le plus silencieux possible. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients qu'Hagrid ne devrait pas leur dire ça mais il n'allait pas l'interrompre tout de même. Malheureusement pour eux, le demi-géant se rendis compte qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler un grand secret et s'interrompit de lui-même.

**\- Non. Arrêter de mes poser des questions. C'est top secret.** Dit finalement Hagrid au grand désespoir des Gryffondor.

**\- Mais Hagrid ! Rogue cherche à voler ce que garde votre chien.**

**\- Impossible, Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais ça. Maintenant écouté moi bien. Arrêtez de vous mêler de chose qui ne vous regarde pas. C'est dangereux. Cette affaire concerne uniquement Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.** Hagrid eux soudain l'air furieux contre lui-même. **Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire ça.**

Il mit un terme au gouté improvisé et ordonna aux étudiants de retourner dans leur salle commune.

_Dumbledore allait le tuer._

1


	9. Chapitre 8 - Noël à Poudlard

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 8 : Noël à Poudlard**

Le mois de décembre arriva et avec lui le froid hivernal qui avait déjà commencer à s'installer depuis plusieurs semaines. Anna adorait la neige, elle se para d'habit conçu pour y résister et engagea une bataille de boule de neige contre les jumeaux. Leur entrain avait attiré de nombreux autres étudiants qui se joignirent à eux. En quelques heures, s'était une véritable guerre qui prenait place dans le parc de Poudlard. Deux immenses fortifications de neige se faisait face. Avec plusieurs sorts, les élèves avaient créé de véritables châteaux imprenables. A droite se trouvait le camp d'Anna Cooper. Elle dirigeait une armée de Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle tandis qu'à gauche, Fred et George Weasley dirigeait une armée de Gryffondor. La bataille faisait rage et ne se termina que lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que les professeurs ordonnèrent l'arrêt des combats. Pour symboliser la paix, Fred, George et Anna se serrèrent la main devant leur armé respective qui purent enfin aller se réchauffé à l'intérieur, épuisé mais joyeux. Ce samedi fut graver comme étant le jour de la plus belle bataille de boule de neige de la décennie. La Serpentarde fut déçu. Elle voulait faire la plus grande bataille du siècle.

Apparemment, une bataille similaire et ayant rassemblé plus de monde avait eu lieu en 1975 grâce à Sirius Black et James Potter qui avait parié pouvoir battre l'autre dans une bataille de boule de neige de grande envergure. Mais peu importe.

C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là, que pour la première fois, Anna décida de manger à la table des Gryffondor pour continuer de discuter avec les jumeaux. Elle reçut de nombreux regard surpris de la part des autres maisons et des regards noir de la part de ses comparses de Serpentard. Mais elle les ignora.

**\- N'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a sous le turban de Quirrell.** Fit Anna.

Ils avaient tout essayé. Lancer des projectiles en classe, lui tendre des pièges et même le faire à main nue, rien n'avait fonctionné.

**\- Hum… C'est vrai. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de le découvrir. **Répondis l'un des jumeaux.

**\- Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venue à notre bataille de boule de neige. J'aurais visé son turban pour le faire tomber.** Continua la Serpentarde en prenant une bouché de son plat.

Elle capta sans problème la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux des jumeaux face à elle. Visiblement, ils avaient trouvé une idée.

Quelque jours plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard furent étonné de voir leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal courir à travers les couloirs poursuivit par une dizaine de boule de neige enchantée qui visait exclusivement son turban. Évidemment, le rire des jumeaux mélangés à celui d'Anna laissait peu de doute quant aux coupables. Le professeur McGonagall les colla chacun deux heures. Mais comme le dit Anna juste après le départ de la femme. Ça en valait le coup. Même si, une fois de plus, cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Le froid s'insinuait partout. La plupart des salles de classes étaient chauffées par un feu de cheminé mais les couloirs restaient glacial et plein de courant d'air. Le pire était les cours de potions du professeur Rogue. Les cachots étaient de loin l'endroit le plus froid de Poudlard. Harmony se demandait sérieusement pourquoi une école de magie n'était pas magiquement protéger du froid.

Durant les cours du professeur de potions, la petite blonde était toujours en duo avec le prince de Serpentard. Celui-ci la tolérait facilement et ne se posait pas de question quant à son niveau en potion. Alors qu'il travaillait sur une énième potion Malfoy lança soudainement, en regardant Harry, une énième méchanceté.

**\- Je plains les malheureux qui vont rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que leurs familles ne veulent pas d'eux.**

**\- Ce n'est pas sympa.** Avait répliqué Harmony en le regardant, les sourcils froncé

Drago ne dit rien de plus, retournant à son chaudron sous le regard surpris de Crabbe et Goyle qui s'attendait à une réplique pleine de venin. Grace quant à elle observa Malfoy. Il semblait de moins en moins venimeux avec eux. Il laissait Harry tranquille la plupart du temps et n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais attaquer Harmony.

Elle souffla d'amusement en pensant au fait qu'il n'avait probablement plus assez d'énergie. Depuis que Ron ne trainait plus avec eux, Malfoy et lui se livraient souvent bataille. Très souvent. Mais Ron perdait à chaque fois. Il était beaucoup trop sanguin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre Drago qui, bien qu'il soit un sale con arrogant, restait intelligent. Parfois, il tendait même la perche à Malfoy pour se faire battre. Ron avait dû faire perdre une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor à cause de ça. Mais étrangement, Hermione Granger, qui attachait une étrange importance à la coupe des quatre maisons, semblait toujours détester leur petit groupe plus que le rouquin.

En sortant du cours de potion, Malfoy provoqua une fois de plus Weasley qui démarra au quart de tour.

**\- WEASLEY !**

Mais évidemment, une fois de plus, il n'eut pas temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il était arrêté par l'un des professeurs. Rogue cette fois-ci. Ron n'avait aucune chance.

**\- Il a insulté ma famille. **Se défendis le garçon roux.

**\- Peut-être monsieur Weasley, mais il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor.** Dit le professeur de potion d'une voix doucereuses.

Le 10 décembre arriva et avec lui, le départ d'Elena pour la Roumanie. Ses valises étaient prêtes depuis un long moment et son excitation était à son apogée. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié avant de se rendre au chemin de traverse avec sa malle magiquement rétrécit. Elle entra dans le bâtiment ou siégeait l'organisation qui lui permettait de passer ses examen et se présenta à la femme de l'accueil.

**\- Ah, oui. Mlle Cooper. Bienvenue. Prenez le couloir sur la droite, ce sera la troisième porte à gauche.**

L'exorciste remercia la réceptionniste et se dirigea vers la salle indiqué. Lorsqu'elle entra elle rencontra un jeune homme brun et yeux gris qui lui lança un sourire avenant. Il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et elle s'installa non loin de lui.

**\- Vous aussi vous partez pour la Roumanie ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Oui. Je pars étudier les Dragons.** Répondis Elena avec un sourire.

**\- Moi aussi ! Je ne dors plus depuis deux jours tant j'ai hâte.**

**\- Ahah ! Oui, je comprends parfaitement.** Ria la jeune femme. **Nous ne sommes que deux ?**

**\- Il semblerait.**

Ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes tout en faisant connaissance avant qu'un autre homme d'une cinquantaine d'année n'entre dans la pièce.

**\- Mlle Elena Cooper et Mr John Helsing ?**

**\- Oui.** Répondirent les deux nommée en même temps.

**\- Suivez-moi.**

Les trois adultes sortirent de la salle d'attente pour entrer dans le bureau du nouveau venu. Il leur distribua une plume d'oie chacun en leur indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin.

**\- Bien, vous serez des stagiaires. Ecoutez vigoureusement votre maitre de stage, c'est lui qui décidera de la validation de votre spécialité ou non. Ne vous attendez pas à approcher un dragon de trop près. Vous êtes de simple stagiaire et non des étudiants. Bon voyage.** Termina l'homme avant que les portoloin ne s'activent.

Une seconde plus tard, Elena manqua de s'écraser sur le sol de Roumanie. Elle sautilla sur place pour éviter de se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol et respira profondément pour faire disparaitre la nausée qui avait commencé à lui retourner l'estomac. Elle décida que les portoloin n'étaient pas son moyen de transport préféré.

Une fois calmée elle leva les yeux sur le paysage qui l'entourait avant d'avoir un immense sourire. Elle pouvait apercevoir au loin quelques silhouettes de dragons qui tournoyaient dans les airs.

**\- Bonjour.** Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elena se retourna et observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux roux en batailles et de nombreuse tache de rousseurs parsemait ses joues. Il possédait aussi de beaux yeux bleus scintillants.

**\- Bonjour.** Lui répondis l'exorciste.

**\- Cooper, c'est ça ? **Au hochement de tête d'Elena il continua. **Je suis Charlie Weasley. C'est moi qui serais ton maitre de stage.**

La jeune femme retint comme elle put un haussement de sourcil. Sur tous les étudiants présents ici, son maitre de stage n'était nul autre que Charlie Weasley. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où sa chance irait.

**\- D'accord.**

Charlie la guida à travers les différentes structures qui composaient la réserve et lui fit visiter tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de connaitre.

Ici, elle étudierait la théorie auprès de grands dragonologiste et si elle se trouvait douer, elle pourrait même approcher un dragon. Les deux première semaines se résumèrent ainsi, elle avait cours avec des professeurs spécialisé et Charlie vérifiait ses connaissances. Elena appréciait beaucoup le roux. Sa passion se voyait à des kilomètres et cela le rendait vraiment mignon. Elle avait eu plus de chance que John qui avait un vieil homme grincheux pour maitre de stage. Le pauvre stagiaire se retrouvait a devoir faire le café pendant que son maitre de stage discutait dragon avec les professeurs.

La troisième semaine, Elena vit arriver Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ceux-ci étaient venus rendre visite à leur fils. Charlie n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment l'air enchanté de la présence de sa mère. Elena ne s'en formalisa pas et prépara plutôt les cadeaux de noël qu'elle allait prochainement envoyer à sa famille. Peut-être devrait-elle prévoir quelque chose pour Harry aussi.

A Poudlard, la veille des vacances de noël, tous les élèves préparaient leurs bagages. Neville dit au revoir à ses amis avant de partir vers la gare pour monter dans le Poudlard express. Il passait noël avec sa grand-mère et cela promettait d'être aussi terrible que les années précédentes. Lady Londubat n'était pas connue pour être tendre et chaleureuse.

Grace, Harmony, Anna et Cameron, restait à Poudlard pour les vacances de noël. Elena leur avait envoyé un courrier il y a quelques semaines pour leur indiquer que dans le cadre de ses études et surtout de sa spécialisation, elle partait en Roumanie étudier les dragons pendant deux mois. Elle ne reviendrait donc que le 20 février. Ron Weasley restait également pendant les vacances tout comme ses frères car ses parents rendaient visite à leur fils Charlie, également en Roumanie. Anna cria de joie lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait passé deux semaines à inventer de nouvelle blague avec les jumeaux et Cameron soupira un peu. Il décida de passer ses vacances à glander. Ce qu'il savait faire mieux que personne. Ne voulant pas laisser leurs cousins tout seul, les jumelles proposèrent a Anna de prendre le lit de Lavande Brown et a Cameron celui de Neville. Ainsi, ils étaient tous dans le même dortoir.

Les premiers jours de vacances avaient été fantastiques. Ron avait cessé de les ignorer et revenait avec eux comme si de rien n'était. Mais Harry ne voyait plus le garçon comme un bon ami mais plutôt comme un camarade.

Un peu avant Noël, alors qu'ils discutaient au coin du feu en parlant de tout et de rien, le groupe de Gryffondor composer d'Harry, Neville, Ron, Grace et Harmony vinrent au sujet des cadeaux de noël qu'ils recevraient dans quelques jours. Au grand désarroi des jumelles, Harry avoua s'attendre à ne rien recevoir de la part de sa famille moldu.

**\- Pourquoi ça ?** Demanda Harmony.

**\- Eh bien… Ils ne m'ont jamais rien offert à noël, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils commenceraient maintenant. **Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

**\- Oh… ils n'ont peut-être pas assez d'argent… ?** Demanda Harmony, un peu mal à l'aise.

**\- Non, non. Mon cousin obtient toujours une montagne de cadeau. C'est juste que mon oncle et ma tante ne veulent pas dépenser un seul centime pour moi. Mais j'ai l'habitude maintenant, ce n'est pas grave. **

**\- Mais c'est horrible !** S'écria Grace. **De toute façon, cette année tu auras des cadeaux ! Elena t'aime bien, elle t'enverra quelque chose c'est sûr.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais… non, ce n'est pas la peine.**

**\- Tatatata… inutile de discuter, de toute façon, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**

Quelques jours plus tard, noël arriva. Quand bien même Grace l'ai prévenu qu'il aurait des cadeaux au pied de son lit, Harry fut étonné de voir plusieurs paquet lui étant adressé. Cameron proposa de les emporter dans un coin de la salle commune pour qu'ils puissent tous ouvrir leur cadeaux ensemble. Ron grogna un peu mais obtempéra alors qu'Harry descendait déjà les escaliers en colimaçon. Il rejoignit ses amis qui étaient déjà près du feu. Ils se souhaitèrent tous un joyeux noël en guise de bonjour.

Harmony avait reçu des chocolats et bonbons magiques ainsi qu'un plateau d'échec version sorcier. Elle avait vu Seamus Finnigan y jouer dans la salle commune et lui avait demandé de lui expliquer les règles. Celui-ci avait gentiment accepté et depuis, la blonde était tombé amoureuse de ce jeu nettement plus intéressant que la version moldu. Elle pouvait débattre stratégie avec ses propres pièces. Au bout de quelques heures d'entrainement, elle parvint à battre Seamus puis tout ceux acceptant de jouer avec elle. Ron avait hurlé au scandale lorsqu'elle était parvenue à le mettre en échec et mat et l'avait accusé de tricher. Les pièces que Finnigan lui avait prêtées l'avaient défendu et elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais jouer contre le roux.

Grace se vit offrir un set de fabrication de charme protecteur. Elle avait envie de transformer toute sorte d'objet en charme protecteur et sa cousine lui avait donné l'occasion de le faire. Elle en souriait d'impatience.

Anna, qui depuis le début des vacances dormait dans le dortoir de Gryffondor avec Harmony et Grace, reçu un assortiment de farce et attrape venant d'un magasin de Roumanie. Fred et George était tout excité de voir à quoi pouvait bien servir tout ce qu'il contenait.

Cameron, qui dormait également avec les Gryffondor, eut les trois romans policiers qu'il avait demandés à sa sœur ainée. Il s'empressa d'en ouvrir un et de ce mettre près du feu pour commencer sa lecture.

Harry, impatient, pris l'un de ses cadeaux. Il s'agissait d'une flute grossièrement taillé de la part d'Hagrid. Le cadeau le toucha beaucoup. Le demi-géant avait pris la peine de lui fabriquer quelque chose. Il souffla dedans pour l'essayer et fut étonné du doux hululement de chouette qui en sortie. Il attrapa un autre paquet et reconnu immédiatement la marque des Dursley. Ceux-ci ne lui souhaitaient même pas un joyeux noël dans leur mot. Juste un « Ne t'avise pas de revenir avant les vacances d'été ! » était inscrit sur un morceau de papier. Il le jeta dans le feu sans la moindre hésitation et retrouva son sourire en attrapant un autre paquet. Ron l'informa qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un cadeau de sa mère.

**\- Oh non… **Dit-il.** Je crois qu'elle t'a offert un pull façon Weasley.** Dit Le roux.

En effet, il s'agissait d'un pull vert tricoté grossièrement qui arborait fièrement un « H » majuscule en son centre.

**\- Elle en fait un pour chacun d'entre nous, tous les ans.** Expliqua Ron.

Il montra du doigt ses frères jumeaux qui venaient d'enfiler le leur sous les rire amusée d'Anna puis il pointa ensuite le sien. Il était bordeaux avec un « R » majuscule.

**\- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part.** Dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il en avait reçu un.

**\- Tu plaisante ? Ils sont affreux !**

**\- C'est quand même un cadeau de ta mère…** Dit Harry mais voyant le regard septique de Ron, il abandonna.

Il lui restait encore deux paquets. Il s'empara du prochain qui se trouvait être un assortiment de bonbons et de gâteaux magiques. Une petite carte accompagnait la boite de friandise. Elena lui souhaitait un joyeux noël.

Harry sourit devant le mot et remercia intérieurement cette femme d'être si gentille avec lui alors qu'elle le connaissait peu.

Il ne lui restait maintenant qu'un seul paquet. Il le déballa et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Il attrapa la carte et la lu à voix haute.

_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérite, fais en bon usage._

_Très joyeux noël. »_

Les autres ce regardèrent, interloqué.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Grace alors qu'Harry déballait une grande cape qui semblait aussi fluide que l'eau.

**\- On dirait une cape.** Dit Harmony.

**\- Essaie là pour voir.** Demanda Ron.

Harry s'exécuta. Dès lors qu'il la porta, il remarqua que ses camarde le regardait bouche bée. Les jumeaux Weasley et Anna s'était approcher alors que Cameron levait les yeux de son livre pour le fixer étrangement.

**\- Harry, mon pote…**

**\- … Je crois bien que tu as reçu le meilleur cadeau du monde…** Firent les jumeaux.

Ne comprenant pas, il s'observa dans le miroir avant d'adopter le même regard choquer. Il n'avait plus de corps ! Sa tête flottait dans les airs. Il retira immédiatement la cape et constata que son corps était réapparu.

**\- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.** L'informa Harmony. **Elles sont extrêmement rares. Surtout que j'ai lu qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Lorsqu'on les portait, le corps était invisible mais en se concentrant on pouvait discerner une légère distorsion dans l'air or, avec la tienne, il n'y a rien. Elle est sans défaut de fabrication ! C'est incroyable.**

**\- Qui t'as offert ça ?** Demanda Grace.

**\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de nom. Seulement un message qui dit que cette cape appartenait à mon père.**

**\- J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir une… **Murmura Ron en contemplant la cape avec avidité.

Discutant encore de longues minutes, ils finirent par descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ils passèrent tous un très bon réveillon. Le diner fut délicieux et les rires emplissaient la grande salle. Les professeurs mangeaient à la même table que les élèves et chacun s'amusait. Hagrid, sous le regard étonné des Gryffondor, enchainait les bouteilles de vin et son visage fini par devenir aussi rouge que la robe a poids de Dumbledore. Anna n'avait jamais autant rit surtout lorsque le garde-chasse embrassa le professeur McGonagall sur la joue. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et gloussa même un peu.

Durand la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormais, Harry était encore bien réveillé dans son lit. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la cape d'invisibilité de son père. A qui l'avait-il confié ? Pourquoi l'expéditeur n'avait pas signé la carte ?

_« Fais en bon usage » _Disais le mot.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il eut une idée d'usage de cette cape incroyable. Malgré tout leur effort. Aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à trouver qui était Nicolas Flamel. Harmony avait proposé la solution que les livres parlant de lui se trouvait dans la réserve mais il fallait un mot des professeurs pour y avoir accès. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cette cape. Il pouvait parfaitement y aller. Mais devait-il attendre demain et informer au moins les jumelles de son plan.

Non. Impossible. Il était bien trop réveillé et il lui serait impossible de s'endormir s'il ne l'utilisait pas maintenant. Il se leva et mis sa cape avant de quitter la tour Griffondor sans un bruit. La grosse dame s'étonna de ne voir passer personne alors qu'elle avait clairement senti quelqu'un la pousser pour quitter la tour. Le couloir était glacial pourtant le sorcier ressentait à peine le froid. La cape le préservait de la température négative du château visiblement.

Il atteint rapidement la bibliothèque et se dirigea sans attendre vers le fond. Il enjamba la chaine qui séparerait la réserve du reste de la bibliothèque et sortie sa baguette.

**\- **_**Lumos**_**. **Souffla-t-il le plus discrètement possible.

Un par un, il lut les titre dans l'espoir de trouver un ouvrage sur le fameux Nicolas Flamel. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne comprenait pas la plus part des titre et certain n'en possédait même pas. Soupirant de désespoir. Il attrapa l'un des livres ne possédant pas de tire pour l'installer sur un pupitre non loin. Il était lourd et épais et avait une couverture noire au reflet argenté. Harry l'ouvrit et le refera aussitôt lorsqu'un cri suraigu en sortie. Malheureusement, le cri résonnait toujours, il était simplement un peu étouffé. Il remit rapidement le livre a sa place et eu juste le temps de souffler un « _Nox_ » avant que les pas précipiter de Rusard ne l'interpelle.

Il quitta rapidement la bibliothèque et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le concierge. Il resta calme et se décala pour le laisser passer. Heureusement qu'il était invisible. Il sorti dans le couloir et commença à marcher vers le dortoir. Mais quelques mètres plus tard, il reconnut le bruit des pas de Rusard. Ce dernier fonçait sur lui. Pour l'évité, il se colla a la porte la plus proche. Le concierge accompagner de sa chatte pris à droite à l'intersection suivante mais Harry pouvait l'entendre parler et revenir sur ses pas accompagner d'une autre personne. Une sueur froide coula le long du dos du survivant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette personne n'était nul autre que son professeur de potion.

Ayant peur d'être attrapé malgré sa cape il entra dans la pièce contre laquelle il était adossé et écouta attentivement. Il savait sa peur irrationnelle étant donné que Rogue n'avait aucun moyen de le voir mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec la chauve-souris des cachots.

Lorsqu'enfin les bruits s'éloignèrent il observa son environnement. Là, un immense miroir trônait au milieu de la pièce complètement vide. Mais Harry compris vite que ce miroir était diffèrent des autres. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il put y contempler sa famille. La famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, celle qu'il n'avait jamais connu et ne connaitrait jamais. James et Lily Potter se tenait là, de l'autre côté du miroir. Le Griffondor caressa le verre, déçu de ne pouvoir le traverser pour rejoindre les deux adultes qui lui souriait.

Après un long moment, il décida finalement d'aller se coucher et retourna dans la tour Gryffondor en promettant aux reflets de revenir. La grosse dame eu la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'il apparut soudainement devant elle en prononçant le mot de passe.

Le lendemain, il parla de sa découverte à ses amis.

**\- T'aurais pu me réveiller !** Grogna Ron de mauvaise humeur.

**\- J'y retourne cette nuit. Vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner. Qui veut venir ?**

Les jumelles levèrent la main avec un sourire. Fred et George également accompagné d'Anna. Cameron était intriguer et décida de voir ce fameux miroir et bien sûr, Ron venait aussi. Le soir même, Harry les guida à travers les couloirs. Il était trop nombreux pour tenir sous la cape d'Harry mais peu importe, l'important était de ne pas se faire prendre. Harry avait bonne mémoire car il parvint à les guider rapidement jusqu'à la salle. Là, les étudiants furent émerveillés devant l'immense miroir. Il était encadré d'or et monté sur deux pieds semblables à des griffes. Harmony s'approcha et remarqua une inscription tandis que Ron affirmait ne pas apercevoir les parents d'Harry quand bien même celui-ci les lui montrait.

**\- Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej.** Lu-t-elle à voix haute.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **Demanda Cameron.

**\- Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.** Répondit Harmony. **C'est à l'envers. J'ai lu quelque chose sur ce miroir. On l'appelle le miroir de Risèd. Il montre le plus grand désir de celui qui se place devant. C'est pour ça que Ron ne voit pas tes parents Harry. Ce n'est pas son plus grand désir.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Ron ? **Demanda un de ses frères jumeaux.

**\- Je me vois moi… mais en plus vieux. Et je suis préfet en chef ! Oh ! Je tiens la coupe des quatre maisons et aussi celle de quidditch ! Je suis même le capitaine de l'équipe ! Le ministre me serre la main !**

**\- Eh bien… quelle ambition…** Murmura Grace qui ne fut entendu que de sa sœur.

Ron voyait également Harry lui offrant une montagne d'argent tout en le remerciant d'être son ami mais il préféra taire cette information.

**\- Tu es sûr que ça ne montre pas l'avenir, Harmony ? **Demanda le roux.

**\- Oui. J'en suis sûr. **Répondit la blonde.

**\- A moi !** Dirent les deux autre Weasley en parfaite synchronisation.

Les deux garçons se placèrent devant le miroir. Il était tout simplement ravi de voir la même chose. Leur propre boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils froncèrent un peu les sourcils en constatant la présence d'Anna non loin de leur boutique. Que faisait-elle dans leur plus grand rêve ? Ils haussèrent les épaules et laissèrent leur place à leur amie de Serpentard.

**\- Je me vois dans une immense pièce remplit d'objet bizarre.** Commença la jeune fille. **Et… j'ai reçu le prix de la meilleure invention ! C'est trop cool. **

Les jumeaux était là aussi et la félicitait de son prix. Elle ne se posa pas pus de question. Après tout, ils étaient ses amis. Harmony prix sa place vite suivit de Grace. La première se voyait en tant que médicomage de renom ayant inventé de nombreuse potions soignantes tandis que la deuxième était une institutrice entourer d'enfants de moins de 11 ans. Il ne restait plus que Cameron.

Le garçon s'approcha à son tour et constata la présence de ses parents décédé. Il grimaça un peu. Il aurait préféré quelques chose de plus joyeux mais il était vrai que ses parents lui manquait. Il voyait aussi son oncle et sa tante avec les jumelles. Ses deux sœurs, ses grands-parents… Ils avaient tous l'air de le féliciter. Mais il avait beau chercher des indices, il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il se détacha finalement du reflet pour discuter un peu avec les autres de leur rêve respectif. Chacun avait donné une hypothèse différente quant au pourquoi sa famille le félicitait.

Harry, lui, était un peu déçu. Le miroir ne montrait pas vraiment sa famille mais juste ce qu'il voulait voir. Un fois retourné à la tour Gryffondor, tous partirent se coucher. Harmony ayant bien remarqué le trouble de son ami à la cicatrice lui attrapa le bras pour lui parler un peu.

**\- Je sais que tu penses encore au miroir mais tu ne devrais pas y retourner Harry. **Commença-t-elle.

**\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda le survivant un peu étonné. N'avait-il pas le droit de voir ses parents ?

**\- Tu sais, beaucoup son devenu fou à force de contempler leur reflet dans le miroir de Risèd. Le dernier propriétaire s'est donné la mort lorsqu'il comprit que le rêve qu'il voyait à travers le miroir ne se réaliserait jamais. C'est pour ça qu'il est à Poudlard maintenant. Dumbledore à proposer de le garder pour plus de sécurité.**

**\- Je… je vois.**

**\- Je suis désolé Harry… Mais je pense que tu ne devrais plus y retourner.**

Mais celui-qui-a-survécu ne put s'en empêcher. Il y retourna encore et encore. Continuant inlassablement à contempler sa famille qui lui souriait. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore vienne le voir dans la salle du miroir. Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda un instant comment le magicien avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il se trouvait là. Mais il ne retint pas grand-chose de leur échange. Jusque que le miroir changerait de place. Le reste était flou voir plonger dans le noir. Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans son lit sans savoir comment il avait atterie ici. Il avait aussi un énorme mal de tête.

Le reste des vacances se passa sans encombre. Neville était revenu et Anna et Cameron étaient retournés dormir dans leur dortoir respectif. Le groupe de Gryffondor était assez déçu de n'avoir encore rien trouvé sur Nicolas Flamel. Pourtant, Harry était persuadé d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

Du côté de la Roumanie, Elena souffla de soulagement en voyant partirent la famille Weasley. Etant donné que Charlie était son maitre de stage, elle restait la plupart du temps en sa compagnie ce qu'a vite remarqué la mère du roux qui s'était empressé de lui demander qui elle était. Molly Weasley avait été incroyablement envahissante dès qu'elle eut appris qu'Harmony et Grace était ses pupilles. La jeune femme avait dû enchainer interrogatoire sur interrogatoire à propos de sa famille. Un en particulier l'avait suffisamment mis en colère pour qu'Elena ne ressente aucune sympathie à son égard.

**\- Vous élevez quatre enfants toute seule ?! Mais c'est complètement irresponsable, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur à votre âge, c'est évident. Lorsque moi-même je n'avais que quatre enfant, je n'aurais jamais pu les élevé sans l'aide d'Arthur pour subvenir à nos besoin. Et en plus vous compter travailler ? Heureusement que j'étais femme au foyer. Comment allez-vous faire si vous n'êtes pas là pour eux ? Une mère ce doit d'être là pour ses enfants. Sa place est à la maison. Ma pauvre, il faut immédiatement prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne vous aidez. Vous devriez les confier aux services sociaux. Et puis, avec quatre enfants, comment allez-vous vous trouver un mari ? Aucun homme ne voudrait d'une femme qui a déjà autant de responsabilité. Vous gâchez votre jeunesse et…**

**\- Mme Weasley. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour élever MA famille. Je ne laisserais ma sœur, mon frère et mes cousines à personne et il me semble que jusqu'à maintenant je me débrouille bien.** L'avait interrompu Elena d'une voix froide avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard outré de la matriarche rousse.

Elle était rapidement sortie car elle ne supportait plus la présence de cette femme. Si dans les films, Molly Weasley avait l'air d'une femme au foyer aimante et chaleureuse, la réalité en était tout autre. Elle était incroyablement sans gêne et intrusive même avec les personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en plus d'être très étroite d'esprit. Mais surtout, elle avait touché une corde sensible. Elena doutait parfois de sa capacité a élevé correctement sa famille et recevoir ce genre de discours d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la blessait. Elle les avait ensuite évité comme la peste jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour. Dès que ses parents furent partis, Charlie Weasley s'était empressé d'aller la voir.

**\- Je suis désolé.** Avait commencé Elena avant que le roux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. **Ta mère est sans doute très sympathique mais ma famille est un sujet sensible.**

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ma mère est toujours très intrusive et a des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que doit être une famille. Enfin bon. J'espère qui tu as continué à bosser pendant mes jours de repos !**

**\- Evidemment !** Répondis la jeune femme aux yeux noisette avec entrain.

**\- Tant mieux. On part pour l'Italie aujourd'hui.**

**\- L'Italie ?**

**\- Oui. Nous allons étudier une ancienne race de dragon éteint depuis plusieurs siècles. Les** **Inferignis.**

Elena le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment principal ou ils prirent un portoloin. Elle remarqua que d'autres étudiant du même niveau de Charlie était là également mais aucun stagiaire. Pourtant il était assez nombreux. Certes il n'était que deux stagiaire à venir d'Angleterre mais il y en avait au moins une vingtaine venant d'autres pays.

**\- J'ai le droit de venir avec toi ?** Avait alors demandé Elena.

**\- Hmm… Disons que j'ai négocié ta présence alors ne fait pas de bêtise. **Répondit Charlie avec un sourire.

Elena le lui rendit. Charlie était de loin le meilleur maitre de stage qu'elle pouvait espérer. Il faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle apprenne un maximum de chose. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu approcher un dragon mais elle savait que le roux faisait tout pour.

Arrivé à Rome la jeune femme eu la même désagréable sensation que durant son voyage jusqu'en Roumanie. Cette fois-ci c'est Charlie qui l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

**\- Mal des transports.** Demanda-t-il un brin moqueur.

**\- Ne te moque pas.** Soupira Elena.

Mais trop tard, Charlie riait déjà. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite avec les autres étudiants sur un site archéologique où avait été découvert plusieurs œuf de dragon Inferignis. Elena en profita pour demander plus d'explication au roux sur cette race. Elle apprit donc que les Inferignis était les seule dragons à avoir un jour été dressés. Ils pouvaient atteindre jusqu'à 8 mètre du bout du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue et une dizaine de mètre d'une aile à l'autre. Ils tenaient leurs noms des flammes bleus qu'ils crachaient telles les flammes des enfers. Leur principale force était leur rapidité, il possédait un corps fin et des ailes puissantes ce qui faisait d'eux des dragons très rapide. Le nom complet de leur race était les Inferignis foudroyant puisqu'il était aussi rapide qu'un éclair.

Les fouilles furent très productives. Plusieurs œuf fossilisé avait été trouvé et de nombreux texte sur le dressage des dragons également. Elena était plus qu'intriguer par cette espèce de dragon qui visiblement était la seule à pouvoir être dressé.

**\- Mais si ces dragons ont disparu il y a plusieurs siècles, pourquoi leurs œufs sont fossilisés ? Ça devrait prendre plusieurs millions d'année.**

**\- C'est justement pour ça qu'on les étudie. On sait qu'il était encore présent au XIIIe siècle mais ils ont soudainement disparu tout comme les sorciers qui les chevauchaient. Les œufs sont devenue des fossiles et les écrit qui les mentionnait semble être beaucoup plus veux que ce qu'ils sont vraiment. On pense que c'est un sortilège très puissant qui est à l'origine de tout ça mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. **Lui expliqua Charlie.

Elena hocha la tête. Elle le suivit lorsqu'un spécialiste vint faire un cours pour les étudiants. Celui-ci expliqua que l'œuf fossilisé n'était pas réellement fossilisé. C'était plutôt comme si toute la magie qui le composait avait été soudainement drainée.

**\- Lorsque l'on retire l'eau d'un être vivant cela le momifie. Eh bien, retirer la magie d'un être magique a à peu près le même effet.**

Il explique également que les dragons qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de ses œufs fossilisé sont toujours en vie mais qu'il est impossible de les faire éclore.

**\- Mais si on arrive à insuffler de la magie dans cet œuf, il devrait éclore non ? **Chuchota Elena pour Charlie.

**\- En théorie oui. Mais il faudrait une quantité de magie bien plus importante que ce qui est contenue à l'intérieur d'un sorcier. Quelques-uns ont essayé et son mort avant même d'avoir réussi. **

**\- Dans ce cas il faut prendre la magie environnante.**

Charlie sourit.

**\- Oui… mais les sorciers ne peuvent pas faire ça. Ils n'ont accès qu'à leur noyau magique et rien de plus.**

Elena fit une moue et le roux souri de plus belle, la trouvant mignonne. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils partaient tous en direction de l'hôtel. Elena salua son maitre de stage avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle y pensa toute la soirée avant qu'une illumination ne lui fasse soudainement ouvrir les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer sous la fatigue.

**\- Les sorciers n'ont accès qu'à leur noyau magique mais les mages peuvent user de la magie qui les entoure !**

Elle se leva à la hâte et s'empressa d'attraper ses affaires avant de sortir le plus discrètement possible de sa chambre. Il était presque une heure du matin, personne à l'horizon. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle où étaient entreposées toutes leurs découvertes et s'empara de l'un des œufs fossilisés. Elle le ramena immédiatement dans sa chambre sans que personne ne la remarque.

Un fois à l'abri des regards, elle posa l'œuf sur son lit et s'installa près de celui-ci. Elle s'assit en tailleur au-dessus de la couette et fixait le fossile.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment devait-elle s'y prendre ?

Elle décida d'y aller à l'instinct. Elle posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de l'œuf avant de se concentrer. Elle absorba toute la magie qui l'entourait pour la projeter à l'intérieur même de la coquille. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle était déjà épuiser.

Peut-être que ça n'allait même pas marcher ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux de dépit tout en arrêtant d'insuffler la magie qui l'entourait dans l'œuf avant de se figer. Il était chaud. L'œuf était chaud. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard dessus il avait complètement changé d'aspect. Il n'avait pu l'allure d'un simple bout de roche mais bien celle d'un œuf de dragon. Il était noir avec des reflets bleuté.

Sans plus attendre, elle continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'est n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'elle entendit les craquements caractéristique d'une éclosion. Lorsque le premier trou fut percé par la petite créature, toute l'énergie emmagasiné par Elena s'échappa et frappa tout ce qui se trouvait autour. La mage fut projetée contre le mur alors que la vitre de sa chambre explosait.

La jeune femme eu une grimace. Si avec ça elle n'avait pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient dans les chambres voisines c'était un miracle. Elle oublia très vite ses voisin lorsque le bébé dragon sortie entièrement de l'œuf pour la regarder avec de grand yeux curieux.

_**\- Mama ? **_

Elena le regarda avec de gros yeux.

_**\- Hum… oui ?**_

_**\- Mama !**_

Le petit Inferignis s'amusa alors à courir un peu partout sur le lit sous le regard attendri d'Elena qui ne se rendait pas encore bien compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'est que lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte qu'elle descendit de son nuage et paniqua.

_**\- Reste là. Ne bouge pas. Soit sage.**_

Le petit dragon semblait l'avoir entendu mais n'arrêta pas pour autant d'explorer son environnement. La jeune femme se leva rapidement et vint ouvrir la porte.

**\- Tout va bien Elena ? J'ai cru entendre une vitre se briser.** Fit Charlie qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait un air fatigué et les cheveux en bataille… du moins, plus que d'habitude.

**\- Hein ? Euh… oui, enfin non ! Non. J'ai rien entendu.** Répondit l'exorciste avec un sourire gêné.

Le roux plissa les yeux.

**\- Tu es sur… ?**

**\- N-Oui !**

L'étudiant dragonologiste était sur le point d'ajouter quelques choses lorsqu'un petit reptile fila entre les jambes d'Elena pour se poster devant lui. Le bébé Inferignis le contempla quelque seconde avant de se tourner vers sa « mère » pour escalader ses jambes à l'aide de ses griffes et atteindre ses bras ou il se lova confortablement.

_**\- Mama !**_

Charlie ne savait pas quoi faire. Il fixait la petite créature sans osez y croire avant de regarder Elena qui détournait le regard, cherchant une explication crédible. Mais lorsqu'un bruit suspect résonna dans le couloir elle attrapa le roux et le fit entrer dans sa chambre, le traina jusqu'au lit et l'y fit assoir.

**\- Je peux tout expliquer. **Commença-t-elle en déposant le bébé dragon sur le lit.

**\- C'est… c'est un…**

**\- Un bébé Inferignis foudroyant.**

**\- Mais comment… ?**

**\- Eh bien… Tu m'as dit que théoriquement, si on insufflait de la magie dans l'œuf fossilisé, il… reviendrait à la vie. Alors j'ai essayé.**

**\- Mais ça aurait pu te tuer !**

**\- J'ai utilisé la magie qui m'entourait, pas celle de mon noyau magique.**

**\- Mais comment est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça ?**

**\- Eh bien… je suis une mage… Et les mage son capable de manipuler la magie pur… donc celle qui les entoure… enfin voilà… hum… **

Charlie la regarda avec des gros yeux avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Qu'allait-il faire de cette folle ?

_**\- Mama ?**_

_**\- Oui, mon petit cœur ?**_

_**\- Faim !**_

**\- Ah oui… Hum… où est-ce que je peux trouver du lait d'ânesse et du cognac ?**

Cette fois-ci, Charlie la dévisagea purement et simplement.

**\- Est-ce que tu viens tout juste parler avec ce dragon ?** Demanda-t-il soudain très pâle.

**\- Oh… hum… je suis une Hyperpoliglotte Xenoglosse… en gros je peux parler n'importe quelle langues de façon innée même celle des créatures.**

**\- C'est un don incroyablement rare…**

**\- Je suis pleine de surprise… ?** Tenta la jeune femme.

Charlie soupira avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre sous le regard inquiet d'Elena. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du lait et du cognac qu'il mélangea soigneusement avant de le donner au jeune dragon. Celui-ci se précipita dessus et englouti la totalité du bol de lait. Ils restèrent ensemble toute la nuit, cherchant une solution. Charlie était fasciné par le petit dragon et joua avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, de retour en Roumanie avec le bébé dragon, Charlie expliqua la situation au dragonologiste en charge de la réserve. Celui-ci convoqua immédiatement Elena. La jeune femme s'attendait à avoir des problèmes mais elle fut accueillie par un sourire joyeux très sincère et des yeux plein de curiosité.

Elle passa donc le reste de son stage à élever son dragon qu'elle appela Scalacri signifiant écaille pointu. Charlie était chargé d'étudier le petit dragon le temps du stage d'Elena. A la fin des deux mois, elle retourna en Angleterre avec Scalacri. Le dragonologiste de la réserve étant parvenu à obtenir une autorisation exceptionnelle du ministère étant donné la rareté de la créature et son obéissance. De plus, celui-ci appris à la jeune exorciste que comme elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire éclore l'œuf, le dragon était magiquement lié à elle.

Avant de regagner l'Angleterre, elle avait aidé d'autre sorcier à faire éclore les derniers œufs de cette espèce. Elle insufflait une grande quantité de magie naturelle et les sorciers terminaient le travail sans danger afin de lier le dragon à leur magie. Après son passage en Roumanie, les Inferignis n'étaient plus une espèce disparue. Même Charlie obtint son propre dragon. Elena et lui restèrent en contact en s'envoyant régulièrement des lettres à propos des progrès de leur dragon respectif.

En deux mois, Scalacri avait bien grandit. Il atteignait presque sa taille adulte et heureusement pour Elena, il restait très obéissant. Son don de langues et le caractère du dragon l'aidant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté à cacher son existence. Plusieurs fois, des membres du ministère était venu vérifier que les termes du contrat était respecter à savoir, la discrétion. Elle avait finalement validé son stage avec une mention supérieur à « Optimal » pour sa découverte sur les Inferignis foudroyant.

_Elle ne pensait pas qu'un stage serait aussi productif._

1


	10. Chapitre 9 - Dragons et punitions

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 9 : Dragons et punitions**

Le groupe de Gryffondor continuait de chercher des informations sur Nicolas Flamel mais ils étaient un peu retardés. Ron n'était d'aucune aide pendant les recherches, il passait son temps à bailler aux corneilles et Harry avait de moins en moins le temps d'aider ses amis. Avec un nouveau match de Quidditch qui arrivait bientôt, Dubois les faisait travailler comme jamais, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente. Surtout qu'ils avaient récemment appris que l'arbitre ne serait nul autre que le professeur Rogue.

**\- Mais si on gagne le match, on passe devant les Serpentard pour la course à la coupe. Rogue ne le permettra jamais !** C'était exclamer George Weasley.

**\- Il va trouver toutes sortes de prétextés pour nous défavoriser !** Continua son frère.

**\- Je n'y peux rien !** Se défendis Dubois. **Il faut jouer parfaitement bien donc : entrainement !**

Harry avait d'autres raisons d'espéré que le professeur de potion se trouve le plus loin possible de lui. L'homme était incroyablement odieux avec lui. Il le haïssait pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait. Les cours de potion étaient un véritable cauchemar pour le survivant. Il avait même l'impression que plus il avait de bonne note dans cette matière, plus son professeur le détestait. Mais il était hors de question pour Harry d'échouer. Il avait tant à apprendre et ce n'est pas un mauvais professeur qui l'en empêchera. Même si Elena avait affirmé que Rogue n'y était pour rien dans la perte de control de son balai lors du dernier match, il n'avait toujours aucune confiance en lui. Après l'entrainement, il retourna au dortoir et leur donna la mauvaise nouvelle concernant Rogue.

**\- Elena a été clair. Rogue n'y est pour rien et j'ai une entière confiance en elle, cependant… il est évident que Rogue te déteste…**

**\- Merci Harmony…** Fit Harry avec tout de même un léger sourire amusé.

**\- Il n'osera rien faire pendant le match. Depuis le denier, tout le monde est sur ses gardes.** Fit Grace pour rassurer son ami.

**\- Hum… vous avez sans doute raison. **Abdiqua le survivant.

**\- Moi je pense que tu ne devrais pas jouer.** Dit Ron. **Au cas où… Tu n'as qu'à te casser une jambe.**

**\- Il n'y a pas d'attrapeur remplacent. Si je ne joue pas, Gryffondor ne pourra pas jouer. Je ne me défilerais pas.**

Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, plus le match approchait, plus Harry était stressé. Alors qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à son match Grace entra en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons ou dormait Neville, Ron, Harry et Seamus mais ce dernier était déjà parti.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** Cria Ron en se cachant derrière ses rideaux alors qu'il était vêtu d'un pyjama tout à fait ordinaire.

**\- J'ai trouvé ! **Fit Grace.

Elle entra dans la pièce, vite suivit de sa sœur et posa un livre, _Les grands alchimistes du XIVe siècle_, sur le lit du survivant. Elle l'ouvrit à la page voulu alors que Neville et Harry se penchait vers elle. Ron, lui, continuait de maugréer contre l'injustice qu'était les dortoirs. Aucun garçon ne pouvait entrer dans celui des filles mais l'inverse était totalement possible.

**\- Nicolas Flamel est un grand alchimiste français né en 1326. Il est principalement connu pour être parvenue à fabriquer la « pierre philosophale ».** Lu Grace avec un sourire de victoire.

**\- La quoi ?** Demanda Ron qui avait fini de râler.

**\- La pierre philosophale. C'est une pierre qui permet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or et de rendre immortel grâce à l'élixir de longue vie.** Expliqua Harmony.

**\- C'est ça qui est caché au troisième étage ! La pierre philosophale !**

**\- C'est donc pour ça que l'on ne trouvait rien. On cherchait quelqu'un de notre temps mais à 665 ans, Nicolas Flamel n'est plus tout jeune. **Dit Neville

Le lendemain, Harry repensa à son futur match de Quidditch. Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le jour J approchait. Lorsque ce fameux jour arriva, le survivant rencontra une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir tout de suite.

**\- Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ?** Demanda Elena.

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme avait acheté un billet pour assister au match de Quidditch de Poudlard.

**\- M-Madame Cooper. Bonjour.** Répondis le 1ère année.

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elena.** Sourit la plus âgé.

**\- Pardon.**

**\- Mais non, ce n'est rien. Alors, ce match de Quidditch ?**

**\- Eh bien… un peu nerveux…**

**\- Oui, Grace m'en a parlé. Ecoute, je suis convaincu que le professeur Rogue ne tentera rien contre toi. Et si jamais le professeur Quirrell recommence, je lui mettrais la raclé de sa vie. Ne t'en fait pas. S'il y a un problème pendant le match je t'aiderais. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber de ton balai sans rien faire.**

**\- Merci.** Répondis Harry, rassuré.

**\- Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que je rejoigne les tribunes. Bon courage !**

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans les vestiaires à la fois déterminer et serein.

Harmony, Grace, Ron et Neville rejoignait leur tribune et une fois installé ils constatèrent la mauvaise humeur flagrante de Rogue.

**\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?** Se demanda Neville.

**\- Je pense qu'il est fâché parce qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre Harry puisque Dumbledore est là cette fois ci**. Répondis Ron en pointant du doigt le directeur assis dans les gradins.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Malfoy lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

**\- Oh, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu Weasley. **Sourit le blond sous le regard noir du roux. **Combien de temps pense-tu que Potter tiendras sur son balais ?**

**\- Je dirais assez pour attraper le vif d'or et remporter le match, tu sais, comme avec le match contre Serpentard ou vous avez lamentablement perdu contre un première année.** Répondit Grace avec un sourire provocateur.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécir de colère avant qu'Harmony n'apaise la tension.

**\- Tu soutiens les Poufsouffle je suppose. **Fit la blonde au Serpentard.

**\- Evidement. Je ne vais quand même pas soutenir les imbéciles de Gryffondor.**

**\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller dans les tribunes des supporters de Poufsouffle, si tu restes ici, tout le monde va croire que tu soutiens Gryffondor.** Dit Harmony.

Le blond lui lança un regard neutre, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas tort mais partir signifiait ne pas pouvoir se battre contre Weasley qui commençait à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il regarda une dernière fois Harmony avant de choisir.

**\- C'est vrai. Tu te rends compte de la honte si jamais quelqu'un venait à penser ça ? Profitez bien de votre défaite.** Lança-t-il en partant.

**\- Je vais finir par le tuer.** Murmura rageusement Ron.

Le match commença et plus les minutes défilait plus Elena avait envie d'encastrer la tête de Snape dans un mur. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on être aussi partial ? Il avait déjà accordé à Poufsouffle 4 penalty sans raison valable. Si son projet de devenir professeur de soins en créature magique se réalisait elle se jura de remettre à sa place ce grand con aux cheveux gras.

Contrairement à beaucoup, le retournement de situation en ce qui concernait son personnage n'avait pas ému le moins du monde Elena. Certes, il avait eu une vie dur et avait fait presque tous les mauvais choix possible mais la plupart de ses actions n'en étaient pas justifié.

Ca ne justifiait pas une telle partialité en tant que professeur, ça ne justifiait pas d'humilier quotidiennement un enfant de onze ans pour la seule et unique raison qu'il était venu au monde, ça ne justifiait pas tous ses mauvais choix. Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. Ca vie n'avait pas été facile, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'améliorer. Alors Elena ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Et puis, elle était fatiguée. Scalacri était en pleine crise d'adolescences et avait des sautes d'humeur assez fatigante. Heureusement, avec les lettres de Charlie, elle avait appris que cette période ne durait que quelques semaines et non plusieurs années. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de voir ses quatre pupilles passer par cette période.

Heureusement, Harry ne se laissa pas abattre par la partialité de son professeur de potion et chercha ardemment la petite balle doré qui lui promettait la victoire. Il finit par l'apercevoir et fonça vers elle faisait un piquet vers le sol tout à fait extraordinaire. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle et certain poussait des exclamations angoissées. Au dernier moment, le Gryffondor redressa son balai et fila à toute allure vers Rogue qui l'évita de justesse. Une seconde plus tard Harry virevoltait autour de ses coéquipiers, le vif d'or en main. Gryffondor remportait le match alors que Rogue grognait de dépit.

Dans les vestiaires, après le match, Harry continuait de sourire de fierté. Il commençait à être plus qu'un nom célèbre et cela le réjouissait. Ses notes étaient toujours excellentes et il était un génie du Quidditch. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas encore assez. La communauté magique le prenait pour un sorcier ayant vaincu un mage noir à l'âge de un an mais il était sur la bonne voie.

Les semaines passèrent et les vacances de pâques finirent par arriver. Hermione Granger avait encore fait parler d'elle, elle avait voulu imposer un programme de révision à tous les Gryffondor de première année. Bien sûr, aucun ne l'écoutèrent mais elle affirma haut et fort que puisqu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas, elle serait la seule a passé en deuxième année.

Il était vrai que les professeurs leur avaient donné beaucoup de devoirs pour les vacances. Heureusement, Harry et Harmony travaillait bien et faisait leur devoir dans les temps. La blonde encourageait sa sœur à en faire de même et celle-ci avait fini par obtempérer. Neville était aidé d'Harry mais faisait ses devoir sans rechigner contrairement à Ron qui rendait tout au dernier moment et exigeait de ses camarade qu'il leur donne leurs devoirs.

**\- Je ne te donnerais pas mon écrit de métamorphose. Tu n'apprendras rien en copiant sur les autres.** Fit Harmony en refusant la demande du roux.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils de colère avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait des notes encore meilleur que la blonde mais la réponse du brun fut la même.

**\- Entre amis on est censé s'entraider !** Avait alors hurlé Weasley.

**\- Ce ne serait pas t'aider.** Répondirent les deux meilleurs élèves de Griffondor.

**\- Je t'ai proposé plusieurs fois de faire tes devoirs avec nous mais tu as toujours refusé.** Expliqua Harry plongé dans un livre de sortilège.

**\- C'est parce que il nous restait beaucoup de temps à ce moment-là.** Répondit Ron.

**\- Et bien dépêche-toi alors.** Continua Grace, agacée par leur conversation complètement stérile. **Parce que ce devoir est à rendre demain.**

Ron, brulant de rage, s'enferma dans leur dortoir avec son livre de métamorphose. Il en ressortie quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard et demanda de l'aide pour son écrit. Harmony le prit en pitié et lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

C'est donc, tous ensembles qu'ils se rendirent dans l'antre de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Ils s'installèrent a une table libre quand Harry aperçu Hagrid sortir d'un rayon.

**\- Hagrid ?!** S'exclama-t-il purement et simplement étonné. **Que faites-vous à la bibliothèque ?**

**\- J-je… je me baladais… **Répondis le demi-géant peu convaincant. **Et vous ? J'espère que vous ne faites pas de recherche sur Nicolas Flamel.**

C'est Ron qui lui répondit.

**\- Non, ça fait longtemps qu'on a tout découverts pour la pierre philo-**

Neville et Harry l'empêchèrent d'en dire plus alors que Hagrid devenait pâle. Le garde-chasse leur proposa d'en parler à l'abri chez lui ce qu'acceptèrent les élèves.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos…** Se demanda Harmony.

**\- Attends, je vais aller voir dans quel rayon il était. **Lui répondit sa sœur avant de s'éclipser rapidement et de revenir à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

**\- Il était dans le rayon des dragons ! **

**\- Hagrid a toujours voulu en avoir un. Il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu. **Expliqua Harry.

**\- Mais c'est contre les lois. **Expliqua Ron. **L'élevage de dragons a été interdit par la convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **Demanda Grace.

**\- Comment veux-tu cacher notre existence aux moldu si on garde des dragons dans notre jardin ? C'est stupide !**

**\- Mais si on les dresse. Et qu'on les garde dans des villages sorciers ou qu'on leur lance des sorts de dissimulation ?** Demanda Harmony.

**\- On ne peut pas dresser un dragon. Ils sont trop dangereux. Vous verriez les brulures de Charlie à cause des dragons sauvage de Roumanie !**

Les jumelles se lancèrent un regard septique. Dans leur monde d'origine, certaine race de dragon pouvait être dressé et même servir d'animaux de compagnie. Bien sûr, il leur fallait un grand espace mais il n'était pas indomptable.

**\- Je me demande pourquoi Hagrid était dans le rayon sur les dragons…** Fit Harry pour lui-même.

Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'ils passèrent voir le demi-géant plus tard dans l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils tentaient de soutirer des informations quant aux autres sortilèges gardant la pierre philosophale, Harmony trouva étrange qu'Hagrid eu fait un feu de cheminer alors qu'il faisait déjà chaud. Elle observa le feu et y découvrit un gros œuf noir.

**\- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Le garde-chasse fut assez gêné. Mais les étudiants purent facilement deviner de quel œuf il s'agissait.

**\- Hagrid… Qu'allez-vous faire lorsqu'il aura éclot ?** Demanda Neville.

**\- J'ai lu plein de chose là-dessus.**

Il leur présenta un livre dont le titre était : _L'élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce._

**\- Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, elle ne tiendra pas le coup face à un dragon.** Expliqua Harmony.

Mais il l'ignora et remua joyeusement les braises attentant impatiemment que son œuf éclose.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harmony et Grace s'était misent d'accord pour prévenir Elena. Après tout, elle était partie étudier les dragons, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle leur avait renvoyé une longue lettre explicative sur les choses à faire et a savoir pour l'élevage de dragons que les jumelles devaient donner à Hagrid. Le livre qu'il avait emprunté était trop vieux pour contenir toute les explications nécessaires. Une seconde lettre leur demandait de convaincre le garde-chasse de se débarrassé du dragon en le confiant a une réserve. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, elles n'avaient pas réussi. Les vacances de Pâques étaient enfin là et de nombreux étudiants rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois de plus, Harry resta à Poudlard. Mais étonnement, ce fut aussi le cas de la famille Cooper et des jumelles.

**\- Pourquoi vous ne rentrez pas chez vous cette fois ? Votre cousines n'est pas revenue de Roumanie ?**

**\- Si. Mais elle nous a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il était préférable que l'on reste à Poudlard. Apparemment, elle doit s'occuper de quelque chose d'important et ne pourra pas s'occuper de nous.**

Les jumelles étaient un peu déçue de ne pouvoir voir leur ainé mais elle restait avec Harry et ne le laissait donc pas tout seul durant les vacances. Celles-ci passèrent d'ailleurs à une vitesse incroyable.

Peu de temps après la rentrée, un matin, Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, lui apporta un message de la part du garde-chasse. L'œuf était en train d'éclore. Ron voulu immédiatement y aller et sécher le cours de botanique mais les autres l'en dissuadèrent. Cinq absents c'était beaucoup trop suspect et leur examen était pour bientôt.

Ce n'est donc qu'à la pause de 10h qu'ils partirent voir leur ami fan de dragon.

**\- Il à bientôt fini d'éclore !** S'exclama Hagrid.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table ou l'œuf était installer. De nombreuse crevasse parsemait la coquille et celle-ci fini par se briser laissant apparaitre un petit dragon qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Hagrid était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il voulut le caresser mais le jeune dragon claqua des mâchoires pour l'en dissuader.

**\- Oooh, il a reconnu sa maman. **Fit le demi-géant sous le regard septique des élèves.

Les jours continuèrent de passer et le dragon, qu'Hagrid avait décidé d'appeler Norbert, prenait de plus en plus de place. Hagrid ne voulait pas relâcher le dragon dans la nature de peur que celui-ci ne soit tué. Neville pensa que si le dragon se faisait tuer, s'était par des aurores après avoir dévorer une dizaine de moldu mais il se garda bien de le dire. Harmony réussit finalement à le convaincre en lui demandant de confier le dragon à quelqu'un d'autre. Elena leur avait envoyé une lettre indiquant qu'elle retournait en Roumanie dans une semaine et pouvait donc amener le dragon dans la réserve après la confirmation de Charlie Weasley.

Elle leur donna donc rendez-vous à minuit au sommet de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Transporter le dragon ne fut pas facile. Harry lui avait jeté un puissant sort de sommeil apprit en cours. Normalement, il ne pouvait endormir que les petits animaux mais si on y mettait la puissance magique nécessaire, Norbert devrait dormir un long moment.

Hagrid, les larmes aux yeux, l'avait enfermé dans une grosse boite et le survivant le portait avec l'aide de ses quatre amis jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Monter les escaliers en colimaçon fut un véritable calvaire mais lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en haut, ils virent Elena qui les attendait sagement.

**\- Ou est votre balai ?** Demanda Ron complètement essoufflé.

**\- Je n'en ai pas.** Répondis Elena.

**\- Mais comment allez-vous faire pour transporter le dragon ?! Et comment avez fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ?!**

Elena ne répondis pas. A la place, elle fit un léger signe de main à quelques choses qui se trouvaient accroché à la paroi extérieure de la tour d'astronomie. Là, une tête aux écailles pointues passa par la fenêtre sur laquelle l'adulte était assise figeant d'horreur les étudiants.

**\- C-C'est… ?**

**\- Oui. C'est un dragon adulte. Un Inferignis foudroyant pour être précis. Une espèce qui vivait essentiellement en Italie et qui a disparue depuis des siècles. J'ai trouvé un œuf fossiliser et j'ai réussi à le faire éclore, alors je l'ai gardé. Il est très obéissant ne vous en faites pas. Il s'appelle Scalacri.**

Après ces quelques explications, le dragon, qui devait bien faire 8 mètres de haut, s'approcha un peu plus et les Gryffondor purent constater qu'une selle était installer sur son dos et que des cordes était accrocher à ses pattes.

**\- Depuis quand on a un dragon ?! **Demanda Grace.

**\- Je vous expliquerais tout plus en détail quand vous reviendrez a la maison.**

**\- V-Vous ! Vous chevauchez ce truc ?!** Demanda Ron les yeux exorbiter.

**\- Eh oui. Bon, aider moi. On va attacher votre dragon avec les cordes pour le transporter plus facilement et je l'emmènerais en Roumanie la semaine prochaine.**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elena grimpa sur le dos de son dragon et s'éloigna avec Norbert. Soulager, les étudiants descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et retournèrent voir Hagrid.

**\- Ca y est.** Commença Harry. **Il est partie.**

Le demi-géant fondit en larmes. Son petit dragon allait profondément lui manquer quand bien même il ait failli manger Crockdur et détruit en partie la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils le consolèrent quelques minutes avant que Neville ne remarque la présence de Malfoy derrière la vitre de la cabane, aussitôt, celui-ci détala vers le château. Les cinq Gryffondor se regardèrent dépités. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Ils filèrent en vitesse mais McGonagall, accompagner du Serpentard, les attendait de pied ferme.

Le visage de la vielle femme exprimait une colère sourde et au vu de l'expression de Drago, il n'avait pas prévu de la croiser.

**\- Vous promener la nuit dans le château est interdit par le règlement ! Comment osez-vous ?!**

**\- Professeur McGonagall, si j'étais dans le château en pleine nuit c'est juste pour coincé Potter et ses amis qui avait prévue de faire une excursion nocturne avec un dragon ! **Se justifia Malfoy.

Il le regretta un peu car le professeur de métamorphose fut encore plus en colère.

**\- Rien ne justifie que vous soyez hors de votre lit à cette heure ! Un dragon ?! Comment pouvez-vous insinuer des mensonges pareils ! Vous serez en retenue !**

**\- M-mais…**

**\- Taisez-vous !** Fit sèchement la femme aux cheveux grisonnant. **Quant à vous ! J'imagine que vous êtes fière de votre coup. Vous avez inventé une histoire à dormir debout à propos de dragon pour que monsieur Malfoy soit puni j'imagine ?**

**\- Professeur…** Commença Grace pour démentir l'histoire.

**\- Suffit ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous serez en retenue également et pour être sûr que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je vous enlève cinquante points.**

**\- C-Cinquante points ?!** S'étouffa à moitié Neville.

**\- Chacun.** Ajouta la vielle femme.

**\- Chacun ?! **Dirent en cœur Grace et Harry.

**\- Mais professeur…** Tenta Harmony.

McGonagall lui lança un regard noir ce qui la fit taire.

**\- Je vous pensais bien plus responsable que cela. Allez-vous couchez à présent. Dépêchez-vous.**

Dépité, ils retournèrent tous à leur dortoir. Il venait de faire perdre deux-cent-cinquante points à Gryffondor en l'espace d'une nuit. La coupe des quatre maisons était totalement inaccessible maintenant. Eux qui avaient réussi à passer devant les Serpentard… à présent ils étaient dernier. Ils dormirent très mal. Lorsque le reste des élèves de Gryffondor se réveillerait et qu'ils constateraient que 250 points venait a manqué à leur maison…. Harry n'osa pas l'imaginer.

Bien qu'il ne dormit pas, le jour arriva rapidement. En quelque heures, tout le monde était au courant de la perte de point de Gryffondor et quelque heure de plus suffirent a ceux que tous les élèves sache que c'était Harry Potter qui en était le responsable avec quelques autres élèves de première année.

Lui qui s'était félicité d'être enfin à la hauteur de son statut de « survivant » il avait l'impression de revenir à zéro. Pire ! Alors qu'à son arriver tout le monde était curieux, aujourd'hui tous le détestaient. Tous les élève de Gryffondor le pointait du doigt ou l'insultait. Même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, qui avaient espéré que Serpentard ne gagne pas la coupe cette année, le haïssait aussi. Hermione Granger se faisait un plaisir de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle l'avait prévenu mais qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

Il n'y avait que ses amis pour lui rester fidèle. Enfin… sauf Ron. Voyant que personne ne savais vraiment qui était les autres Gryffondor de première année à avoir fait perdre des points et qu'Harry endossait toute la responsabilité aux yeux des élèves, il s'était empresser de retourner sa veste pour ne pas être moqué et insulté par les étudiant de toutes les années. Harry lui lançait des regards noirs mais ne dénonça jamais sa responsabilité. Cependant, il avait définitivement perdu toute confiance envers le roux. En revanche, les jumeaux Weasley ne lui tournèrent pas le dos. Il le défendait très souvent face à des élèves d'année supérieure. Cameron et Anna en faisait de même.

La situation ne s'améliorait pas malgré qu'une semaine soit passé. Harmony avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Elena pour lui expliquer la situation sous la menace de Cameron.

**\- Si tu ne le fait pas. C'est moi qui le ferais.** Avait dit le Poufsouffle.

La réponse de l'exorciste ne se fit pas attendre, heureusement, elle n'était pas encore partie pour la Roumanie. Elena avait écrit qu'elle allait immédiatement envoyer un courrier à McGonagall pour résoudre ce problème.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, le professeur McGonagall vit arriver un hibou à la table professoral pendant le diner. L'oiseau lui lança un regard noir qui l'étonna un peu et lui présenta sa patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre. King, car s'était bien lui, s'envola dès la lettre décrocher et quitta la grande salle pour retourner chez lui. Le professeur de métamorphose ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture qui la fit peu à peu pâlir.

_Madame McGonagall,_

_Je suis Elena Cooper, sœur aînée d'Anna et Cameron Cooper respectivement en 3ème année à Serpentard et en 2ème année à Poufsouffle. Je suis également la tutrice de Grace et Harmony Owen toute deux en 1ère année à Gryffondor. J'aurais aimé vous adresser une lettre dans d'autre circonstance mais la situation m'y oblige. Je vous envoie donc cette missive pour parler de mes deux pupilles à qui vous avez retiré cinquante points chacune tout comme Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. Je ne vous écris pas pour vous faire part de mon impression quant à cette punition tout à fait exagéré mais pour vous parler de ce qui en est ressorti._

_Depuis maintenant une semaine mes deux cousines se font insulter et harceler par leurs camarades de classe mais aussi par des étudiants d'années supérieur sans parler que certains proviennent d'autre maison. Ils leur reprochent la perte de point faramineuse de Gryffondor. Voilà donc le but de ma démarche._

_Croyez bien que si je n'étais pas contre l'utilisation des beuglantes je vous aurais envoyé ce genre de lettre ! Comment osez-vous laisser quatre enfants de onze ans se faire harceler par la totalité de leur camarade pour une chose dont vous êtes en parti responsable ?! Est-ce là votre manière d'éduquer des enfants. En les laissant être insulter de tous les noms et bousculer par des étudiants qui peuvent avoir jusqu'à 6 ans de plus qu'eux ?! Je la trouve fort dur et barbare ! Le corps enseignant n'est-il pas censé protéger ses élèves ?! Savez-vous que s'ils se trouvent aujourd'hui dans cette position c'est tout simplement parce que l'un des membres de l'équipe pédagogique a cru bon de faire éclore un œuf de dragon au sein même de votre école ?! Il ont agi avec calme et lucidité en m'envoyant une lettre pour me demander de prendre en charge ce grand reptile dont la possession est illégale sur le sol anglais afin d'éviter la prison à l'un de vos collègue. Pour preuve la lettre écrite par le dragonologiste en charge de la réserve de dragon de Roumanie à qui j'ai demandé d'héberger la créature qui est actuellement chez moi. Je pourrais parfaitement porter plainte contre le dénommé Hagrid pour mise en danger de personne mineurs. Un interrogatoire au Veritaserum suffirait amplement à prouver sa culpabilité. Certes, mes pupilles n'avaient pas à se balader la nuit dans les couloirs du château mais deux-cent-cinquante points en moins n'est-il pas excessif ?! La retenue ne suffisait-elle pas ?! Pourquoi Monsieur Malfoy n'a-t-il pas perdu de point comme les autres ?! N'avez-vous pas pensé une seule seconde que le reste des étudiants allaient vouloir se venger ?! Le harcèlement est l'une des principales causes du mal être chez un enfant ! Fermez-vous sciemment les yeux sur ces pratiques ?! J'ose espérer que non et que, de ce fait, vous aller immédiatement mettre en place des dispositifs pour faire cesser ce harcèlement immoral !_

_Vous souhaitant bonne réception,_

_Elena Cooper._

Quelques jours plus tard, les insultes se stoppèrent. McGonagall avait sévèrement réprimandé ceux qui insultaient leur camarde par de nombreux point retirer à leur maison. Mais les regards noirs des étudiants étaient toujours présents. Leur situation s'était légèrement améliorée.

Harry était tout de même de plus en plus malheureux. Le Quidditch ne l'amusait plus du tout. Les autres membres de son équipe ne lui adressaient pas la parole si ce n'est les jumeaux Weasley et on ne le désignait que comme l'attrapeur. Il avait même proposé à Dubois de démissionner mais celui-ci lui avait répondu sèchement que ça ne servirait à rien puisqu'il avait besoin de lui pour gagner les matches et donc regagner les points qu'il avait fait perdre. Heureusement, son morale remontait en flèche lorsque les jumeaux lui changeaient les idées ou lorsqu'il rejoignait ses amis.

La retenue allait avoir lieu samedi. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Rusard à onze heures tapante. Ils grimacèrent de concert. Le concierge les détestait. En fait, il détestait tout le monde.

A onze heures moins le quart, les Gryffondor descendirent rejoindre Rusard. Malfoy, puni également, était déjà là.

**\- Suivez-moi.** Dit Rusard avec un sourire narquois. **J'espère que cette punition vous servira de leçon !**

Il continua à parler tout le long du chemin, affirment que, de son temps, les retenus étaient bien plus sévère et douloureuse. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent suffisamment de la cabane d'Hagrid, le demi-géant s'approcha d'eux avec un visage fermé.

**\- Vous voilà enfin.**

**\- J'amène de la mauvaise graine Hagrid. C'est vous qui vous chargerez de leur retenu.**

Alors que les Gryffondor esquissait un sourire soulager, Malfoy palissait a vu d'œil. Mais Rusard, qui avait bien remarqué le soulagement des élèves, se fit un plaisir de les effrayer.

**\- Ne pensez pas que cette punition sera une partie de plaisir. Vous allez accompagner Hagrid dans la forêt interdite !**

Harry grimaça alors que Drago devenait plus pâle encore si s'était possible.

**\- La forêt ? Mais vous êtes fou ? Elle est pleine de créatures qui ne feront qu'une bouché de nous !**

**\- Il fallait y penser avant d'enfreindre le règlement.** Répondis Rusard avant de partir.

**\- Allez les enfants. On y va.** Fit Hagrid armé d'une arbalète et portant un carquois en bandoulière.

**\- Je refuse d'aller dans la forêt.** Dit Malfoy en cachant tant bien que mal son tremblement que Ron fut ravi d'entendre.

**\- Sois tu vas dans la forêt, soit tu es renvoyé.** Dit Hagrid férocement.

Le garde-chasse était persuadé que c'était le jeune Serpentard qui l'avait dénoncé au reste de l'équipe pédagogique au sujet de Norbert. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait passé une sacrée soufflante.

Le blond n'ajouta pas un mot et suivit le garde-chasse en regardant partout autour de lui l'air inquiet. Les Gryffondor n'étaient pas vraiment rassurer non plus. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'entrée de la forêt, Hagrid repris plus calmement.

**\- Maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Nous allons faire quelque chose de dangereux alors ne prenez pas de risque.**

**\- Sans blague…** Murmura Malfoy mais le demi-géant ne l'entendit pas.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant qu'Hagrid ne leur montre un liquide argenté qui tachait le sol à plusieurs endroits. Il expliqua aux étudiants qu'il s'agissait de sang de licorne et que leur but était de retrouver la malheureuse créature.

**\- Je ne sais pas qui l'a blessé ainsi mais si on retrouve cette licorne il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrance. Les licornes sont des êtres si purs qu'il faut être un véritable monstre pour s'attaquer à elle.**

A ces mots, Harmony manqua de tourner de l'œil. Il allait dans une forêt dangereuse avec pour seul protection un garde-chasse qui ne peux pas faire de magie et armé d'une simple arbalète contre des créatures toute plus féroce les unes que les autres et il venait d'apprendre que l'une d'entre elle était suffisamment terrible pour s'attaquer à une licorne et qu'ils avaient de grande chance de la croiser ? Serait-il devenu fou ?

**\- Bien.** Continua Hagrid. **Nous allons nous séparer en groupe. **

A présent, Harmony en était sûr. Hagrid était devenu fou ou tentait de les tuer.

**\- Attendez ! Et si la créature qui attaque les licornes nous trouve ?** Demanda Drago, pas rassurer.

**\- Baliverne.** Répondis Hagrid. **Bon, les groupes maintenant. Harry…**

**\- Avec moi ! **Avait affirmé Ron.

**\- Non merci.** Répondis le survivant sous le regard à la fois étonné et noir du roux. **Je préfèrerais être avec Grace.**

**\- Ca me va.** Répondis la blonde.

**\- Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que j'aille avec Malfoy !** Cria Weasley.

**\- D'accord.** Abdiqua Hagrid. **Tu iras avec Neville et Harmony et Malfoy ensemble.**

**\- Je veux Crockdur avec nous !** Dit soudainement Drago en avisant les longs crocs du chien.

**\- Comme tu veux.** Dit Hagrid. **Mais c'est un trouillard.**

Une fois les groupes constitués, ils se séparèrent. Harmony, Drago et Crockdur partirent à droite, Ron, Neville et Hagrid prirent le chemin au centre tandis que Grace et Harry prenait à gauche. Tous marchaient pendant presque une demi-heure. Hagrid, Neville et Ron avaient rencontré sur le chemin deux centaures que le garde-chasse connaissait mais Bane et Ronan n'était pas des plus bavard et se contentèrent de dire que mars brillait beaucoup plutôt que de répondre aux questions du géant qui, agacé, s'éloigna avec les deux élèves.

**\- Quel bande d'imbécile.** Ruminait Hagrid. **Rien ne les intéresse si ça ne se passe pas au moins sur la lune.**

Ron eut un rire moqueur tandis que Neville fronçait les sourcils. Il avait un peu parlé des centaures avec Harmony, Grace et Harry. Il était mentionné dans les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal. C'était des êtres qui avaient de grand pouvoir divinatoire mais qui refusait de partager leur connaissance pour changer l'histoire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas aux questions d'Hagrid. Rien à voir avec la stupidité.

Harmony, Drago et Crockdur continuait de marcher jusqu'à ce que la blonde demande une pause. Elle était fatiguée. Il allait bientôt être minuit, il faisait froid et elle marchait dans une forêt lugubre et dangereuse avec pour seule protection un chien froussard.

Drago accepta et voulu la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'adossait contre un arbre. Mais à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le sol s'affaissa sous ses pieds et il perdit l'équilibre. Dans un réflexe, il agrippa le bras de la Gryffondor qui n'eut pour effet que de les faire tomber tous les deux. Ils glissèrent quelques secondes avant d'atterrir au fond d'un trou sans espoir de pouvoir remonter.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ?! **Fit Malfoy en se relevant en quatrième vitesse.

Avec l'obscurité, ils n'avaient pas vu le sol bancal sur lequel il marchait et ils avaient tous les deux dégringolé au fond d'un trou de presque trois mètres. L'obscurité était encore plus présente. Harmony se releva également et épousseta sa robe se sorcier à présent couverte de boue. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit l'une des parois légèrement incliner. Peut-être pourrait-il grimper à cet endroit. Elle fit part de sa découverte et il commencèrent leur ascension mais bien avant d'arriver à la surface ils glissèrent le long de la paroi et retombèrent au point de départ.

**\- Il y a eu beaucoup de pluie ces derniers jours. Tout est glissant à cause de ça. **Constata Harmony.

**\- Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici ?** Demanda Malfoy.

**\- On a qu'à lancer des étincelles rouges et Hagrid viendra nous sortir de là. **Proposa Harmony.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils durent attendre un long moment avant l'arrivée du garde-chasse qui les sortit rapidement du trou dans lequel il était tombé. Durant ce laps de temps, les deux 1ère année avait beaucoup discuté.

**\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Harry ?** Commença Harmony pour combler le silence.

Drago se renfrogna un peu avant de réfléchir à la question. Il réfléchit plusieurs minutes mais ne trouva aucune réponse.

**\- Je ne l'aime pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. **Dit-il finalement.

Harmony haussa un sourcil mais ne demanda rien de plus concernant Harry.

**\- En revanche, je n'aime pas Ron parce que c'est un crétin.**

Cette fois la blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire vexant le Serpentard qui pensait qu'elle se moquait de lui ce qu'elle démentit vite.

**\- Non, je ris parce que c'est vrai.**

Ils discutèrent encore un peu débâtant sur les cours de potion. Ils en étaient arrivés au club qu'il pourrait choisir en deuxième année.

**\- Il y a un club de potion ?**

**\- Bien sûr. Il y a un club pour tout. Cuisine, potion, sortilèges, musique, art, duel.**

**\- Je ne savais pas.**

**\- C'est normal, on ne nous en parlera qu'en deuxième année. C'est ma mère qui m'en a parlé pour que je réfléchisse déjà à celui que je vais choisir.**

**\- Lequel vas-tu choisir alors ?**

**\- potion… et duel aussi.**

**\- On peut en choisir plusieurs ?**

**\- Je crois qu'on peut en choisir trois en tout.**

Harmony découvrait Drago sous un nouveau jour. Elle se doutait déjà qu'il n'était pas si méchant puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre elle alors qu'ils étaient en binôme en cours de potion depuis le début de l'année mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un élève cultiver et intéresser par ses études… En tout cas intéressé par autre chose que pourrir la vie des Gryffondors. Ils allaient continuer lorsque la grosse voix d'Hagrid s'éleva dans les airs.

**\- Les enfants ?! **Tonna-t-il un peu inquiet. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser seuls sans surveillance ?

Crockdur était à ses coté mais aucune trace des deux élèves. Dumbledore allait le tuer s'ils perdaient deux élèves d'un coup ! Un élève disparu passait encore mais deux…

**\- On est là Hagrid !** Cria Harmony pour se faire entendre.

Le garde-chasse les repéra au fond d'un trou et les aida à sortir. En quelques secondes ils étaient enfin à la surface… et en un seul morceau. Couvert de boue mais entier.

**\- Comment avez-vous fait votre compte ?** Demanda Hagrid en vérifiant d'éventuelles blessures.

**\- Le sol était boueux et on a glissé.**

Hagrid soupira. Allons bon, s'il arrivait à trouver quelque chose avec tout le raffut qu'ils avaient fait ce serait un miracle. Il décida de garder les deux étudiants près de lui et, tous ensembles, ils partirent rejoindre Ron et Neville que le garde-chasse avait laissé derrière lui.

Harmony trouvait le demi-géant de plus en plus irresponsable.

Grace et Harry de leur coter continuait de marcher tranquillement. La forêt était de plus en plus sombre et tous leurs sens étaient aux aguets. Il avait retrouvé les taches de sang argenté et continuait de les suivre. Elle devenait de plus en plus abondante jusqu'à ce qu'Harry aperçoive une clairière. Il fit signe a Grace de s'arrêter et tous deux observèrent une forme blanche et brillante au centre du carré d'herbe. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement. C'était la licorne qu'il cherchait mais elle était déjà morte. Grace avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi triste. La bête était incroyablement belle et même emporter par la mort elle gardait une certaine élégance.

Mais un bruissement de feuille s'éleva dans l'air laissant les deux Gryffondor sur leur garde. Non loin d'eux, un buisson s'agitait avant qu'une silhouette encapuchonné ne s'en échappe. Elle avait une forme humaine mais rampait sur le sol dans leur direction. Grace fut figée d'horreur alors qu'Harry reculait jusqu'à elle. L'ombre s'avançait doucement tel un prédateur vers sa proie avant d'atteindre le cadavre de la licorne. La créature se pencha sur elle avant de boire son sang.

Les deux rouge et or n'osèrent faire un geste mais ils tentèrent finalement de s'échapper. Mais la silhouette fini par remarquer leur présence lorsque Grace marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Habituellement, un bruit comme celui-là passerait inaperçu, mais la situation les terrorisait tellement que le son de craquement leur paru assourdissant.

L'ombre avait relevé la tête soudainement et s'approchait d'eux rapidement. Grace s'enfuit à toute jambe mais Harry n'avait pu la suivre. Des lors que la créature s'était tournée vers eux, sa cicatrice fut incroyablement douloureuse. Le survivant n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une centaine d'aiguilles enflammé s'enfonçait dans son front et se concentraient principalement sur sa cicatrice. Il était incapable de bouger et ne put qu'entendre les pas de Grace s'éloigner alors que la créature, elle, se rapprochait.

Grace courait depuis à peine quelque seconde lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de Sabot. Face à elle, un centaure apparu et galopa dans sa direction avant de la dépasser. Etonné, elle le regarda continuer son chemin tout en courant avant de s'arrêter net en se rendant compte d'une chose affreuse.

Harry n'était pas là…Harry ne l'avait pas suivi… Harry était toujours là-bas…seul.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour et retourna a la clairière qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plutôt non sans lancer des étincelle rouge pour prévenir les autres qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la clairière, elle remarqua Harry, effondré sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui et vit qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

**\- Harry ! **Fit-elle affolée.

**\- C-Ca va…** Répondis le survivant en se massant le crane. La douleur commençait à disparaitre.

**\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfuit ?!** Demanda la blonde.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le centaure qui l'avait sauvé pendant le cours lapse de temps où Grace était partie prit la parole.

**\- Tout va bien ? **Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, ses sabot martelait le sol.

Grace se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête lorsque le regard de la créature mythologique se posa sur elle.

**\- Oui, merci.** Répondis Harry.

Le centaure s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

**\- Tu es le fils Potter.** Constat-il. **Je suis Firenze. Tu devrais quitter la forêt. Elle n'est pas sûre en ce moment, surtout pour toi. Savez-vous monter à cheval ? Je vais vous amener aux abords de la forêt. Vous devez partirent au plus vite.**

Il plia les pattes pour permettre au deux enfant de monter sur son dos et alors qu'il allait partir, deux autres centaures arrivèrent. Il s'agissait de Bane et Ronan qu'Hagrid avait rencontré plutôt mais les deux étudiants ne les connaissaient pas. Le premier, Bane, s'énerva contre son camarade Firenze. Selon lui, seule ceux qui n'avait pas d'amour propre laissait les humains monter sur leur dos.

**\- C'est le fils Potter, plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux se sera. **Répondis le centaure.

**\- Que leur a tu dis ? **S'énerva Bane. **Nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux volontés du ciel !**

**\- Je suis sûr qu'il a voulu bien faire.** Le défendis Ronan.

Et la dispute continua un moment avant que Firenze ne décide d'y mettre en terme en partant au galop sans se soucier de ses deux camarades. Après quelque minute à cette allure, il ralentit pour éviter de faire tomber sa charge.

**\- Savez-vous à quoi sert le sang de licorne ?** Demanda soudainement le centaure.

**\- N-non…** Répondis Harry.

**\- Le sang de licorne permet de survivre si on est sur le point de mourir. Mais tuer une licorne est un acte horrible et boire son sang pire encore. C'est un être si pur. C'est pourquoi celui qui boit du sang de licorne survit mais n'aura plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.**

**\- Qui pourrait vouloir d'une telle vie ?** Demanda Grace.

**\- Il y a un être qui pourrait vouloir de cette vie pour mieux revenir. Réfléchis Harry Potter. Cet être, tu le connais…** Fit le centaure.

**\- Vous voulez dire que c'est… Voldemort. C'est Voldemort qui boit le sang des licornes ?**

**\- Mais n'est-il pas mort il y a longtemps ?** Demanda Grace qui ne comprenait pas vraiment.

**\- Mais si Voldemort bois le sang des licornes et qu'il n'a plus qu'une demi vie. Où est l'intérêt ?**

**\- L'intérêt est de survivre jusqu'à pouvoir boire quelque chose de plus puissant et qui permet de ne jamais mourir. Savez-vous ce qui se cache à Poudlard en ce moment ?**

**\- La pierre philosophale…** Comprit Harry.

**\- C'est Voldemort qui veut la pierre philosophale ?!** Fit Grace.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation qu'Hagrid apparu d'entre les arbres accompagner des autres enfants et Firenze s'arrêta. Il fit descendre les deux étudiants qui rejoignirent leurs camarades.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda Neville.

**\- Oui.** Répondis Harry. **On a trouvé la licorne. Elle est dans une clairière un peu plus loin…morte.**

La licorne retrouver, leur heure de colle s'arrêta là. Hagrid les raccompagna aux portes du château avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était minuit passé. Ron se moqua de Malfoy dont les vêtements était tacher de bout et celui-ci lui répondis que lui au moins possédait d'autres vêtements propres contrairement au roux dont la totalité des habits était sale et de seconde main. Les quatre autre Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel et lorsque Drago pris un chemin différent pour rejoindre sa salle commune, il lança un discret signe de main a Harmony qui lui répondis avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas où ça la mènerait mais elle avait décidé de devenir ami avec Malfoy. Il était agréable lorsqu'il n'était pas entourer des deux idiots qui lui servait d'amis ou que Ron n'était pas dans les parages.

Une fois remonter à la tour Gryffondor, Ron parti immédiatement se coucher alors qu'Harmony alla prendre une douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et les quatre Gryffondor se retrouvait dans la salle commune déserte. Harry leur expliqua les révélations que lui avait faites le centaure.

**\- Ça veut dire que Rogue ou Quirrell aide celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom à revenir à la vie ?!** S'alarma Neville.

**\- Probablement. Et moi qui pensais qu'il vouait juste devenir riche.** Avoua Harry.

**\- Il faut prévenir les professeurs ! **Dit Harmony.

**\- On a aucune preuve. **Fit tristement Neville.

Tous soufflèrent de dépits. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'aube avant de décider d'aller se coucher, épuisé.

_Décidément, rien n'était facile avec la magie._


	11. Chapitre 10 - La pierre philosophale

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 10 : La pierre philosophale**

Les examens approchaient à grands pas et les quatre Gryffondor révisaient tant bien que mal leurs leçons. Ils étaient si souvent ensemble que le reste des étudiants les avait surnommé le _golden quartet_. Ils avaient fini par les laissé tranquille avec l'histoire de la perte de points suite au harcèlement pratiqué par les jumeaux Weasley envers ceux qui les embêtaient et les remontrances du professeur McGonagall.

Lorsqu'enfin le jour J arriva. Les quatre étudiants se sentaient près. Il avait correctement révisé et l'entraide dont ils faisaient preuve aidait énormément.

Les examens écrits se déroulaient dans la grande salle. Il faisait d'ailleurs vraiment très chaud ce qui en déconcentra certain dont Ron Weasley qui somnola un long moment sur sa feuille avant de finir par s'endormir.

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, mettait les étudiants autour d'elle mal à l'aise. Elle remplissait des mètres et des mètres de parchemins tandis qu'eux avait du mal à atteindre les 60 cm demandé. Les examens d'astronomie, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal et histoire de la magie se passèrent ainsi.

Les examens pratiques se déroulaient le lendemain.

Tout d'abord, l'examen de sortilège se déroula une bonne partie de la matinée. Les élèves entraient un par un dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick et piochait un sort à exécuter. Harry dû faire danser un ananas, Harmony n'eut qu'à lancer un _Alohomora_, Grace devait effectuer un _Lumos_ et Neville un _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Vint ensuite celui de métamorphose où le professeur McGonagall évaluait les élèves en fonction de leur capacité à transformer une souris en tabatière. Harry exécuta le sortilège avec brillo. Sa tabatière était parfaite, sans aucun défaut et surtout incroyablement belle. Elle était ronde et faite d'argent et d'or blanc, une fresque représentant diverse plante se trouvait sur les bords. Harry appréciait énormément la métamorphose. Il trouvait la matière facile au grand désarroi de ses camardes qui la jugeait complexe. Pour lui, transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre était simple. Il lui suffisait d'avoir l'image du produit fini en tête pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Etant donné qu'il possédait beaucoup d'imagination et parvenait facilement à visualiser les détails, son œuvre était toujours d'une qualité incroyable. La vielle femme lui avoua qu'il était de loin le meilleur étudiant de première année qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Le dernier examen fut celui de potions. Le professeur Rogue se fit un véritable plaisir de stresser ses étudiants en leur lançant des regards mauvais et en tournant autour des tables dans un mouvement de cape calculé, beaucoup en perdirent leurs moyens et échouèrent lamentablement au grand plaisir de la chauve-souris des cachots.

Lorsque toutes les épreuves furent passées, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient maintenant une semaine de repos avant de recevoir les résultats.

**\- C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que je pensais !** S'était exclamé Hermione Granger une fois retourné dans la salle commune.

Certain étudiant lui lancèrent des regards acéré mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, se contentant de l'ignorer. Le golden quartet en particulier qui se fit une joie de trouver une place la plus éloigné possible de la née-moldu. Une fois attablé, ils recommencèrent à discuter de ce qui les inquiétaient vraiment. La pierre philosophale.

**\- Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Tu-sais-qui a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore, il ne fera rien tant qu'il sera au château. De plus, Hagrid ne trahira jamais Dumbledore.** Dit Neville.

**\- Hum…** Fit Harry, pas vraiment convaincu puis, comme si il eut une illumination en repensant au garde-chasse il continua.

**\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre d'ailleurs ? **Demanda-il.

**\- Quoi donc ? Qu'Hagrid ne trahira pas Dumbledore ? Pas vraiment.**

**\- Non pas ça. Le fait qu'il ait obtenu un œuf de dragon. Tout le monde sait qu'il voulait avoir un dragon depuis toujours et comme par hasard il croise une personne se baladant avec un œuf de dragon et voulant s'en débarrasser alors que c'est totalement illégal… Il faut aller voir Hagrid !** Termina-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Il se dirigea à la hâte vers la cabane de son ami suivit des autres élèves. Lorsqu'il arriva, Hagrid fut content de le voir et lui proposa des gâteaux immangeables que le survivant déclina.

**\- Hagrid, le jour où vous avez eu Norbert, a quoi ressemblait l'homme qui vous l'a donné.**

**\- Je ne sais pas, son visage était caché par une capuche.**

Les quatre camarades haussèrent les sourcils.

**\- Quoi ? Ne vous étonnez pas comme ça, il y a plein de personne de ce genre dans ce bar. La tête de sanglier, si vous voulez savoir.**

**\- Hagrid…** Commença Harmony qui commençait à voir ou voulait en venir Harry. **Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard par hasard ?**

**\- Hum… oui c'est possible. J'étais un peu soûle mais… Ah ! Oui ! Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail donc je lui ai parlé de Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de quel genre d'animaux je m'occupais. Après avoir gagné contre lui au poker, il voulait être sûr que je sache m'occuper de son dragon. Ah ah ! Je lui ai dit qu'après touffu, un dragon ne serait pas difficile.**

**\- Je suppose qu'il s'est intéressé a Touffu… **Dit Harry avec calme.

**\- Evidemment, on ne rencontre pas de chien à trois têtes tous les jours. On a parlé longuement de lui. Il était étonné que je puisse m'en occuper. Je lui ai répondu que Touffu était doux comme un agneau quand on savait s'en occuper. Et il est si mignon. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'endormir lorsqu'on lui joue un air de musique.**

Grace se frappa le front du plat de la main tandis qu'Harmony et Harry avaient des airs horrifié, au même titre qu'Hagrid, Neville, lui, était bouche bée. Le demi-géant n'était pas méchant mais les quatre élèves se rendirent compte à quel point on ne pouvait rien lui confier.

**\- Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire ça. Oubliez ce que je viens de… Eh ! Où aller vous ?! **Cria le garde-chasse en les voyant s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château. Harry cria qu'il fallait aller voir Dumbledore immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée ils se stoppèrent avant de se regarder. Aucuns ne savaient ou se trouvait le bureau du directeur.

**\- Dans ce cas, allons dans le bureau de McGonagall ! **Proposa Harmony en recommençant à courir.

La route ne fut pas longue, le bureau du professeur de métamorphose n'était pas loin de l'entrée du château. Ils toquèrent a la porte et pénétrèrent dans le bureau des qu'ils entendirent un « entrez » lancé de l'intérieur.

**\- Que faites-vous là ? **Commença la sorcière en regardant tour à tour ses étudiants.

**\- Nous devons absolument parler au professeur Dumbledore. **Commença Harry, un peu paniqué et essoufflé.

**\- Pourquoi donc… ? **Fit la femme en haussant un sourcil.

**\- E-Eh bien…** Hésita Harry.

Voyant cela, Minerva McGonagall fronça un peu le nez. Et répondis froidement. Elle appréciait difficilement ne pas être aussi digne de confiance que son mentor.

**\- Le professeur Dumbledore vient de quitter l'établissement il y a dix minutes. Une urgence au ministère d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.**

**\- Il…Il est parti ?** Demanda Neville en palissant a vu d'œil.

Le dernier rempart qui empêchait Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale venait de partir… Harry manqua d'hyperventiler.

**\- Mais c'est vraiment important ! **S'exclama Harry après quelques secondes. **C'est… C'est au sujet de la pierre philosophale. **Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose se décomposa et elle laissa tomber la plume qu'elle avait dans la main sur son parchemin qui en fut tâché.

**\- Comment… mais comment connaissez-vous son existence ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

**\- Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui est important c'est qu'on sait que quelqu'un va essayer de la voler !** Fit Grace. **Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !**

**\- Le professeur Dumbledore. **Commença-t-elle en insistant sur le titre pour reprendre Grace.** Sera de retour demain matin. En attendant, je vous conseille de retourner dans vos dortoirs. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez entendu parler de cette pierre mais elle est en sécurité, maintenant, dehors.**

**\- Mais professeur…** Fit Harmony.

**\- Dehors !**

Harmony referma la bouche et se tourna vers ses amis. Ils quittèrent le bureau en silence.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?** Demanda Neville. **Dumbledore n'est pas là jusqu'à demain et le voleur connaît le secret de touffu.**

**\- Je ne sais pas… mais la pierre sera voler avant demain c'est certain.** Dit sombrement Harry.

Dès lors, chacun proposa différent plan pour protéger eux même la pierre mais aucun n'était vraiment réalisable. Il était tard maintenant, le diner venait de se terminé et ils étaient installé dans les fauteuils autour de la cheminé de leur salle commune. Personne ne les dérangea car les autres élèves continuaient de leur en vouloir pour la perte de leurs points. Bien que les insultes aient cessé, ils restaient tous les quatre ignorés.

**\- Le seul moyen est que je m'empare de la pierre avant lui. **Dit soudainement Harry.

**\- Tu es fou ?** S'exclama Neville avant de reprendre à voix basse. **Tu n'y arriveras jamais.**

**\- J'n'ai pas le choix. Soit j'y arrive et Voldemort ne viendra pas me tuer, soit j'échoue et je meurs ou Voldemort me tuera. J'ai pas vraiment à perdre, je ne ferais que retarder l'inévitable si je n'y vais pas.**

**\- On vient avec toi. **Décréta Grace.

**\- Grace. **Chuchota Harmony. **Elena nous a fait promettre de ne pas aller là-bas…**

**\- On ne va pas laisser Harry y aller tout seul quand même ?**

Harmony ne fit que soupirer avant d'affirmer qu'elle viendrait aussi. Refusant d'abandonner ses amis, Neville décida de les accompagner malgré le fait qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Ils restèrent dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde partent se coucher. Le dernier fut Lee Jordan qui partit en direction du dortoir des troisièmes années en baillant. Dès lors, Harry parti rapidement chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et Harmony lui lança un sort d'agrandissement pour qu'il puisse tous s'y cacher. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, une voix froide se fit entendre dans leur dos.

**\- Vous allez où comme ça ? **Demanda Hermione.

Elle portait un pyjama noir et leur lançait un regard à la fois menaçant et hautain.

**\- Vous allez encore transgressez les règles je suppose ? Vous ne pensez pas en avoir suffisamment fait comme ça ?! Je vais immédiatement prévenir le préfet. **Dit-elle en commençant à faire demi-tour.

**\- **_**Petrificus Totalus**_**.** Fit Harry qui avait sorti sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Grace lui lança un regard étonné alors que la né-moldu s'effondrait sur le sol, figée. Harry leur donna un regard entendu et sans bruit, ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre au troisième étage. Une fois devant la porte, ils constatèrent que celle-ci était entrebâillée.

**\- Quelqu'un est déjà passez par là. **Souffla Grace. **Dépêchons-nous, il faut le rattraper !**

Ils entrèrent petit à petit dans la pièce après qu'Harry leur ait proposé de faire demi-tour en le laissant se débrouiller. Ils avaient tous vigoureusement refuser, même Neville. Toujours cacher par la cape d'invisibilité du survivant, Touffu ne parvint pas à les voir mais ses trois museaux reniflaient l'air. Il les sentait. Grace commença alors en chantonné une berceuse, ses camardes s'étonnèrent de la douceur de la mélodie avant de constater que les paupières du molosse se fermait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entende ronfler. Immédiatement, Harry enleva la cape qui les rendait invisible, et déplaça l'une des pattes du monstre avec l'aide de Neville. Délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Ils parvinrent à ouvrir la trappe et chuchotèrent à voix basse tandis que Grace continuait à chanter.

**\- Tu vois quelque chose ? **Souffla Neville le plus bas possible.

**\- Non, mais il faut descendre, on n'a pas le choix.** Répondis Harry.

Et sous le regard horrifié des autres, il sauta. La blonde qui maintenait endormit le cerbère manqua d'oublier les parole de la chanson qu'elle interprétait en voyant ça. Elle se reconcentra vite en voyant les paupières de Touffu frémir. Harmony et Neville étaient penché vers l'ouverture de la trappe et soufflèrent de soulagement en entendant Harry affirmer qu'il allait bien. Harmony pressa Neville de sauté lui aussi et le suivit rapidement, il ne restait plus que Grace. Elle s'approcha de la trappe et, en entament le dernier vers de la chanson, sauta à son tour.

Elle sentit quelque chose de moue amortir sa chute mais l'obscurité totale l'empêchait de savoir quoi.

**\- V-Vous êtes là ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu angoissée.

**\- Oui.** Lui répondis une voix à sa droite qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de sa sœur.

Soudain, les quatre Gryffondor sentirent quelques choses les agripper et les serrer de plus en plus.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ?!**

Apeuré, ils s'agitèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Neville ait une illumination.

**\- C'est un filet du diable !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Un filet du diable. Une plante magique qui vit dans l'obscurité. Elle immobilise ou étrangle n'importe qui avec ses branches. Plus la victime résiste, plus la plante l'étrangle.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ?!** Cria Harry alors qu'une énième branche lui attrapait la jambe.

**\- Il faut l'éblouir. La plante recule devant la lumière !**

**\- **_**Lumos**_** !** Fit alors le survivant dès qu'il parvint à atteindre sa baguette.

La plante les relâcha tout de suite et le _Golden Quartet_ tomba lourdement au sol. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements et purent enfin voir ce qui les entourait. Il était dans une petite salle qui ne possédait qu'une ouverture en plus de la trappe qui se situait à une dizaine de mettre au-dessus d'eux. Ils empruntèrent donc le seul chemin possible. Celui-ci semblait descendre sous la terre. Les quatre étudiants n'entendaient que le léger bruit des gouttes d'eau qui coulait le long des murs. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une grotte. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de mètres avant d'entendre un son nouveau.

**\- On… dirait des ailes, non ?** Fit Grace.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce bien éclairé ou volait une nué de petits oiseaux. De l'autre côté se trouvait une porte en bois, close. Harry leur dit qu'il irait le premier. Il courut à travers la salle en protégeant sa tête de ses mains de peur que les oiseaux ne l'attaque mais rien. Il avait atteint la porte sans difficulté. Mais bien sûr, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Peu importe à quel point ils essayaient, peu importe les sorts qu'ils lui jetaient, elle restait fermé. Grace s'intéressa alors aux oiseaux de la pièce qui n'était probablement pas là par hasard.

**\- Mais ?! Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux !** Dit-elle étonnée. **Ce sont des clefs !**

Elle avait attiré l'attention de ses camarades qui observait maintenant la centaine de clefs volé dans tous les sens. Elle était de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Il y en avait forcément une qui ouvrait la porte. Harry n'était pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien. Il avait un sens de l'observation incroyable. Il remarqua une clé en argent qui possédait une aile tordu contrairement à toutes les autres.

**\- Celle-ci à une aile tordue et elle est en argent comme la poigné...** Fit-il en la pointant du doigt bien que les autres ne la voyaient pas. Même en cherchant bien, il ne parvenait pas à focaliser leur regard et à différencier les clefs.

**\- C'est surement celle-là. Si son aile est tordu, c'est peut être que quelqu'un l'a empoigné violement pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure. **Proposa Harmony.

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua cinq balais disposés non loin de lui, flottant dans les airs en attendant que quelqu'un s'en empare. Il se savait parfaitement capable d'attraper la clé, qu'importe le balai, mais il s'entait aussi le piège. Si les clefs ne l'avaient pas attaqué durant sa traversé de la salle, elles le feraient surement lorsqu'il empoignerait le balai. Et ce fut le cas. Dès lors qu'il toucha le bois du manche, les clefs ailées se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui brouiller la vue. Harry enfourcha le balai à la hâte et décolla.

Les petite clefs l'avait délaissé pour voler partout dans la salle de manière complètement désordonner alors qu'elle volait gracieusement en nué avant cela. Il finit tout de même par repérer la petite clef et avec quelque acrobatie rendant Neville plus pâle qu'un cadavre, il parvint à l'attraper. Il descendit auprès de ses amis en vitesse et enfonça sa prise dans la serrure. Un click métallique se fit entendre alors que la porte se déverrouillait. Immédiatement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la nouvelle salle avant de refermer la porte.

Après avoir soufflé de soulagement, ils constatèrent avec étonnement qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant près d'un échiquier géant. Ils comprirent rapidement que le seul moyen d'accéder a la porte se tenaient derrière les pions blanc était de les combattre. Les pièces était bien plus grande qu'eux et des lors qu'ils marchèrent sur l'échiquier, elles s'animèrent.

**\- Qui est le plus fort aux échecs ici ?** Demanda Neville.

**\- Harmony, sans aucun doute.** Répondit Grace qui fut approuvé par Harry.

**\- Très bien. Nous devons prendre la place de certaine pièce… Hmm… **Réfléchis-t-elle.

Le choix était difficile, elle devait choisir quatre pièces à protéger impérativement en plus de son roi. L'un d'entre eux sera forcément le roi permettant ainsi de réduire les pièces à protéger à quatre, roi inclus Les jeux d'échec sorcier étaient un peu barbares en ce qui concernait la défaite. Si une pièce était prise par l'adversaire, elle était détruite. Lorsque ce n'est que des sculptures de pierre, c'est peu dérangeant, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfant de onze ans… Après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions, la blonde leur donna leur place. Neville serait un cavalier, Grace serait une tour, Harry le roi et Harmony jouerait la reine.

Après avoir pris leur place, la partie débuta. Les blancs commençaient. L'un de leurs pions avança de deux cases et Harmony donna un ordre similaire à l'un des siens. Les blancs répliquèrent en avançant leur cavalier sur la case qu'occupait leur pion précédemment déplacer.

**\- Pions D7 en D6 !** Dit Harmony et l'ordre fut immédiatement exécuté.

Les blancs répliquèrent et la partie continua. C'est la blonde qui prit la première pièce adverse en envoyant l'un de ses pions sur un pion blanc. Neville sourit, rassuré de voir que son amie savait visiblement ce qu'elle faisait avant de glapirent d'effroi en voyant le cavalier adverse réduire en poussière le pion qu'Harmony venait de jouer. Il se tourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction mais son visage restait serein. La partie dura une vingtaine de minutes. Des blancs ne restaient plus que quatre pions : un cavalier, une tour, la reine et le roi tandis qu'Harmony possédait exactement les mêmes pièces avec un pion en plus. Depuis quelques minutes, elle souriait de satisfaction. Elle avait mené le roi adverse dans un piège et celui-ci se refermait de plus en plus. Le roi blanc, mis en échec par Neville qui faisait office de cavalier et bloquer par sa propre tour ainsi que le coin de l'échiquier ne pouvait donc faire qu'un déplacement possible pour se sauver. Et lorsqu'il le fit, le sourire d'Harmony s'agrandit. Le piège se refermait complétement.

**\- Reine en H6.** Fit-elle simplement avant de se déplacer sur la case annoncer. **Echec et mat.**

Le roi blanc ôta rageusement sa couronne et la jeta au pied de la blonde qui souffla de soulagement. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant alors que ses camarades la rejoignaient, soulagé. Le fait d'avoir eu quatre pièces à protéger au lieu d'une avait été un malus assez conséquent mais Harmony avait tout de même réussit. Ils sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre la suivante. Si comme le pensait Harry, chaque professeur avait mis en place une protection, alors il ne restait que deux salle à passer.

La salle suivante fit froncer le nez des Gryffondor. Une horrible odeur s'y trouvait et un troll des montagnes adulte était allonger sur le sol, assommé. Ils le contournèrent rapidement et passèrent la porte suivante. Dès lors qu'ils furent tous entré, des flammes mauves jaillirent derrière eux, les empêchant de faire demi-tour tandis que des flammes noirs bloquaient la porte menant à la salle suivante. Une table se trouvait au centre. Les quatre étudiants s'en approchèrent. Sept fiole emplit d'une potion de couleur et d'aspect différente siégeait sur cette dernière et, sur un morceau de parchemin, se trouvait une énigme permettant de savoir lesquelles étaient des poisons mortel, laquelle permettait d'aller de l'avant et laquelle permettait de faire demi-tour.

Harry le prit rapidement et avec l'aide d'Harmony, trouva la solution de l'énigme en moins d'une minute. Malheureusement, la potion qui permettait de traverser les flammes noires était en si petite quantité que seul l'un d'entre eux pourrait en prendre.

**\- J'irai.** Avait décidé Harry et avant même que les autres n'ait puent protester, il avait engloutie la potion. **Retournez en arrière et prévenez quelqu'un. Prenez les balais de la salle des clefs, vous irez plus vite.**

Harmony et Grace se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre.

**\- Interdiction de mourir !** Avait crié Grace avant de passer la porte avec sa sœur et Neville.

Harry ne put lui répondre que par un sourire. Il ne ferait pas de promesse qu'il n'était pas sur de tenir. Lui-même passa la porte aux flammes noires. Lorsqu'il fut de l'autre côté il remarqua que quelqu'un était déjà là. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni Rogue. Elena avait raison. C'était Quirrell.

**\- Vous ?** Souffla Harry quand même un peu étonnée. Il s'attendait vraiment à voir Rogue malgré les affirmations d'Elena.

**\- Et oui, moi.** Sourit calmement le professeur. **Je suppose que tu t'attendais avoir votre ignoble professeur de potion. C'est vrai que c'est un coupable idéal. Toujours à crié sur tout le monde, détestable, un homme mauvais. Enfin, sa présence m'arrangeait bien. Qui aurait soupçonné le p-pauvre p-p-professeur Quirrell ?**

Il éclata d'un rire sombre et froid.

**\- Alors Elena avait raison… C'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer lors du match de quidditch.** Affirma Harry.

Quirrell fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette Elena ?

**\- Peu importe. De toute façon, tu vas mourir ce soir. **Dit froidement l'homme. Il claqua des doigts et des cordes ligotèrent le Gryffondor. **Mais avant ça, tu vas m'aider à trouver la pierre. Ce miroir est la clef qui mène à elle. Un coup de Dumbledore sans aucun doute. Lorsque je me regarde dedans. Je me vois tenir la pierre… mais comment l'obtenir ?!**

_**\- Ssserre-toi du garçon…**_Fit une voix sifflante d'outre-tombe.

Harry frissonna de peur, la voix semblait venir de son professeur lui-même. Sa cicatrice était de plus en plus douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait se détacher de sa tête pour aller retrouver le sorcier face à lui. Quirrell qui contemplait le miroir se tourna vers Harry en soufflant un « bien maitre ». Il claqua des doigts et les cordes qui retenaient le survivant prisonnier disparurent. Une autre s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'amena auprès de Quirrell, devant le miroir.

**\- Que voyez-vous, Potter ?! **Demanda sèchement l'homme au turban.

**\- J-je… **Il devait lui mentir. Il ne devait surtout pas lui dire qu'il voyait son reflet sortir la pierre de sa poche.** Je vois mes parents…**

Dans le même instant, il tata discrètement sa poche et manqua de sursauté de surprise en sentant quelques chose à travers le tissu. La pierre philosophale se trouvait dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

_**\- Il ment ! **_Chuchota férocement la voix sifflante.

**\- Dites-moi la vérité, Potter !** Demanda le professeur de défense.

_**\- Laisssse-moi lui parler…**_Continua la voix.

**\- Maitre… vous n'avez pas assez de force.** Glapit Quirrell.

_**\- Assssez ! J'en ai sssuffisamment pour ça…**_

Sans ajouter un mot de plus. L'homme défit son turban qui tomba au sol et tourna le dos au survivant. Celui-ci eu un hoquet horrifier. Là où aurait dû se trouver l'arrière du crâne de Quirrell se trouvait un visage hideux ressemblant à un homme serpent. Il avait des yeux rouges dont les pupilles étaient fendus et aucun nez, simplement deux fente tel un reptile. Son teint était plus pale que de la craie et ses lèvres sèches esquissèrent un sourire mauvais.

_**\- Harry Potter…**_ Souffla le visage.

Harry se demanda un instant de qui il s'agissait avant de comprendre qu'il avait face à lui nul autre que Lord Voldemort. Du moins… ce qu'il en restait.

_**\- Vois-tu ce que je ssuis devenue. Une sssimple ombre… forcé de partager un corps pour ssurvivre. Mais grâce à la pierre qui sse trouve dans ta poche… je vais pouvoir renaitre… Donne-la-moi !**_

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'un enfant de onze ans tel que lui parviendrait à battre un sorcier adulte trempant probablement dans la magie noir… Pire ! Contre un des plus grand mage noir ayant jamais vu le jour. Il se trouvait stupide en cet instant. Il fit un pas en arrière lorsque Quirrell avança vers lui.

_**\- Ne ssois pas ssstupide. Tu n'as aucune chance. Mais sssi tu me rejoins… je te laisssserais la vie ssssauve. En revanche… sssi tu t'entête a me défier… tu ssssubiras le même ssort que tes parents ! Donne-moi la pierre !**_

**\- Jamais !** S'exclama Harry qui tenta de s'enfuir vers la porte enflammé.

Mais Quirrell, sous les ordres de son maitre, l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas. Des lors que son professeur posa la main sur lui, la cicatrice du brun s'enflamma et le fit grimacer de douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il se débâtit comme il put mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il avait la net impression que son crane allait se fendre en deux. Mais Quirrell eu un gémissement de douleur et lâcha le garçon comme si il l'avait brulé.

_**\- Que fais-tu ?! **_Cria la voix de Voldemort. _**ATTRAPE-LE !**_

Quirrell contempla un instant ses mains qui se couvraient de cloque comme si il avait touché une flamme avant de se jeter sur le Gryffondor et le plaquer au sol. Harry se débattit comme un beau diable et fit reculer Quirrell en repoussant son torse de ses mains. Celui-ci émit un cri de douleur inhumain et le brun remarqua que la peau de son professeur semblait bruler aux endroits où il le touchait. Il attrapa alors les bras qui le retenaient et Quirrell le relâcha sous la douleur.

_**\- ATTRAPE-LE ! **_Continuait de sifflé Voldemort.

**\- M-maitre…** Bredouilla le sorcier.** Je ne peux pas le tenir.** Fit-il en contemplant ses mains dont les chaires étaient à vif.

**\- Alors tue-le, imbécile !** Siffla Voldemort, fou de rage.

Quirrell s'empara alors de sa baguette et voulu lancer le sortilège de mort mais dans un instinct de protection, Harry plaqua ses mains sur le visage de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci cria de douleur et lâcha sa baguette. Harry, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa seule chance de survivre, plaqua une fois de plus ses mains sur le visage de son adversaire. Plus Harry le touchait, plus sa cicatrice le faisait affreusement souffrir.

Des points noir obscurcissait sa vue tandis qu'il entendait Voldemort s'égosiller en ordonnant à son sous-fifre de le tuer. Les cris de Quirrell qui emplissait la salle finirent par s'éteindre et Harry, presque aveugle, cru voir une ombre virevolter dans les airs avant de s'enfuir par la porte enflammée. Le silence revint mais Harry sombra lui aussi dans les ténèbres.

Harmony, Grace et Neville était enfin parvenue au bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ils entrèrent sans toquer et la virent debout, en chemise de nuit, parlant visiblement d'un sujet sérieux avec le professeur Dumbledore. Mais que faisait-il là ? Le professeur McGonagall allait leur hurler dessus devant tant d'impolitesse mais fut interrompu par Grace qui expliqua la situation aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ni une, ni deux, la directrice de Gryffondor s'élança vers le troisième étages suivit de près par le directeur.

Les trois élèves se consultèrent du regard avant de les suivre. Ils traversèrent les épreuves à une vitesse ahurissante et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la dernière pièce, Harry était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Quirrell se trouvait non loin de lui, le visage entièrement bruler. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais son regard était vide de vie. Alors que le professeur McGonagall s'accroupissait rapidement auprès de son étudiant, tout comme les trois Gryffondor, Dumbledore s'approcha de Quirrell. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, personne ne vit le regard colérique que le directeur lançait au cadavre du professeur de défense. Le directeur était très agacé. Cet idiot avait échoué.

Harmony se tenait au côté du survivant lorsque celui-ci reprit légèrement connaissances, il lui souffla quelques mots qu'elle fut la seule à entendre avant de retomber dans le coma. La blonde avait haussé grand les sourcils. Mais lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui demanda ce qu'Harry avait dit, elle répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez fort et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu. Mais elle mentait. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que le brun disait. Elle avait aussi remarqué la couleur pourpre de son regard à ce moment-là. Mais, n'ayant ressenti aucune mauvaise intention, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas vraiment.

**\- Prends… pierre… dans ma poche…ne donne à personne.**

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle fut sur que personne ne la regardait, elle fouilla discrètement dans la poche du survivant et attrapa la pierre philosophale qu'elle rangea dans sa robe de sorcier.

**\- Il faut immédiatement l'emmener à l'infirmerie !** S'exclama le professeur McGonagall attirant l'attention du directeur qui n'avait pas détaché son regard de Quirrell.

Celui-ci se porta volontaire pour l'y emmener rapidement et en quelques minutes, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Les trois Gryffondor possédait quelques blessures mineurs que Mme Pomfresh guérit en quelques geste souple de la baguette mais insista pour les garder une nuit en observation. Le professeur McGonagall voulu les questionner immédiatement mais l'infirmière de Poudlard la convaincu de revenir le lendemain. Le directeur, lui, s'était approché d'Harry et s'attelait à fouiller ses poches. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pierre ne s'y trouvait pas. Il retint un grognement mécontent avant d'être jeté dehors par Mme Pomfresh.

_Qu'est ce qui lui avait échappé ?_


	12. Chapitre 11 - La fin d'une année

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 11: La fin d'une année**

Dumbledore entra rageusement dans son bureau. Là, à l'abri des regards, il laissa exploser sa colère. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé, bon sang ?!

Le vieil homme se dirigea à la hâte vers une porte dérobée menant à ses appartements privés. Il marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête, crachant presque certaines phrases tant il était fou de rage.

Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Ce n'était pas le plan !

Bien sûr, le directeur s'attendait à la possibilité que Quirrell ne parvienne pas à ressusciter le seigneur des ténèbres. Cela l'ennuyait mais Albus aurait d'autres occasions. Il avait besoin d'un Voldemort vivant. Il avait besoin que le monde sorcier craigne de nouveau le grand mage noir. Il avait besoin que la population sorcière l'adule, lui et seulement lui, pour avoir détruit de nouveau un mage noir. Et si Harry Potter pouvait mourir au passage, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'allait ! Ce n'était pas le plan !

**\- Eh bien, eh bien…** Fit une voix moqueuse. **Que t'arrives-t-il ?**

Dès que l'homme entendit cette voix si familière à ses oreilles, il se calma quelque peu. Un long soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Qu'il était dur de manipuler le monde magique. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux bleus fatigué vers le tableau qui avait interrompu sa rage.

Le tableau était étonnamment grand et possédait un cadre entièrement fait d'or où étaient sculptées de nombreuses feuilles de lierre. Il dégageait une force magique incroyable et semblait même rayonner dans la pièce. Mais le rayonnement émit n'était pas agréable. Il était noir, d'un noir si intense qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le tableau n'était pas un simple tableau. Quel intérêt sinon de le tremper autant dans la magie noir ?

Au centre du tableau, qui ne possédait étrangement aucun paysage, se trouvait un homme. Il était grand et possédait de court cheveux blond et un regard pourpre. Son allure fière lui donnait l'air d'un noble alors que son sourire carnassier le faisait ressembler à un monstre.

**\- Alors Albus ? Que se passe-t-il ?** Continua l'Homme.

Albus soupira une nouvelle fois.

**\- Je suis navré Gellert, mais nous allons devoir modifier quelque peu nos plan. La pierre est introuvable.**

Cette fois ci, ce n'était plus la colère de Dumbledore qui résonnait dans les murs des appartements privés de celui-ci, mais bien celle de Gellert Grindelwald.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Neville, Harmony et Grace purent regagner leur dortoir. Pour l'instant, personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient accompli durant la nuit mais le directeur changea cela dès le déjeuner où il informa la totalité des élèves des actions de Golden Quartet. L'animosité que les autres étudiants leur portaient depuis la perte de points de Gryffondor s'envola totalement. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui les félicitaient. Grace et Harmony s'empressèrent d'envoyer une lettre à Elena qui leur répondit rapidement. Elle était à la fois fière et extrêmement en colère. Elle termina sa lettre par « On en reparlera ! ».

Trois jours passèrent avant qu'Harry ne sort du coma. Il se sentait affreusement fatiguer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur le professeur Dumbledore qui lui souriait.

**\- Professeur Dumbledore ?** Demanda timidement le brun, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

**\- Bonjour Harry.**

**\- Professeur, la pierre, c'était Quirrell et… !** Fit soudainement le Gryffondor en se souvenant des derniers évènements.

**\- Calme-toi, mon garçon. Si non madame Pomfresh va me jeter dehors. **

Harry trouvait son sourire étrange, un peu crispé, mais ne dit rien. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. L'odeur caractéristique de désinfectant et des potions soignante lui monta au nez. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait suffisamment de friandise pour qu'ils puissent en manger pendant un an. Il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en voyant un siège de toilette parmi les bonbons.

**\- Ce sont tes amis Fred et George qui t'ont offert ce siège. Ils ont écopé de quatre heures de colles après avoir fait exploser les toilettes du cinquième étage avec l'aide de leur amie Anna. Ils pensaient que ça t'amuserais.** Dit le directeur en voyant ce que regardait le survivant.

Harry sourit. Les jumeaux Weasley avait raison. Il trouvait ça assez drôle. Ça leur ressemblait bien.

**\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?** Demanda Harry. Il doutait qu'autant de cadeaux puissent arriver en moins d'une nuit.

**\- Trois jours.** Lui répondit le directeur. **Tes amis étaient très inquiets. Ils seront contents de voir que tu vas mieux. Bien sûr, ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirrell est un secret absolu et c'est pour ça que toute l'école est au courant.**

Mais Harry revint vite à la réalité.

**\- Mais la pierre…**

**\- La pierre n'a pas été volée.** Fit le directeur. **Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, il n'était plus et toi, tu étais inconscient. Quant à la pierre, elle a été détruite.**

**\- Détruite ?** Demanda Harry surpris.

**\- Oui. J'ai parlé avec mon ami Nicolas Flamel et nous avons convenu que la meilleure chose à faire était de la détruire.**

**\- Mais comment vont-ils faire, lui et sa femme, sans elle ?**

**\- Ils vont mourir. Mais pour des sorciers aussi vieux qu'eux, la mort est juste une autre grande aventure.** Répondit le directeur puis, il commença à siffloter en regardant les bonbons reçut par Harry. Celui-ci avait encore une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

**\- Monsieur, j'ai une question et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir la vérité.**

**\- Ah, la vérité. Elle est à la fois belle et hideuse. Mais soit, pose t'as question, je ne te mentirais pas. Jamais. Cependant, il est possible que je ne puisse y répondre et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.**

**\- Voldemort a tué mes parents pour pouvoir me tuer moi. Mais pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ?**

Dumbledore soupira.

**\- Malheureusement, cette question fait partie de celles auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Mais un jour tu sauras… quand tu seras prêt. **

**\- Comment ai-je fais pour obtenir la pierre ?**

**\- Ah, ça ! L'une de mes idées les plus brillantes ! Seul ceux qui voulait la pierre pouvait l'obtenir. Mais ceux qui souhaitant s'en servir ne verrait que leur reflets fabriquer de l'élixir de vie ou transformer des choses en or.**

Harry le regarda étonnée avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour rien. Si ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore était vrai, alors Quirrell n'aurait jamais pu obtenir la pierre. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir risqué la vie de ses amis pour ça. Et à cause de lui, Quirrell avait failli s'emparer de la pierre. Il avait encore d'autres questions mais préféra les garder pour lui. Finalement, le directeur lui souhaita une bonne journée et s'éclipsa avant que madame Pomfresh le mette dehors. Subtilisant, au passage, deux ou trois paquets de bonbons. Le survivant supplia l'infirmière pendant de longues minutes pour que ses trois amis puissent venir le voir. Devant les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait Harry, elle finit par accepter.

**\- Pas plus de cinq minutes !** Dit-elle avant de laisser entrer les trois Gryffondor.

**\- Harry !** S'exclama Grace, elle voulut se jeter sur lui mais se retint a la dernière seconde. **Je peux te faire un câlin ou t'as encore mal quelque part ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, le brun ouvrit timidement ses bras et la blonde se jeta sur lui vite suivit de sa sœur, le faisant rigoler. Ils se serrèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Grace ne le relâche.

**\- Tu nous as fait peur, imbécile.** Dit-elle finalement.

**\- Toute l'école ne parle que de toi. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière salle ?** Demanda Neville.

Le survivant tâcha de leur raconter au mieux ce qu'il s'était passé et ils affichèrent des mines horrifiées en apprenant que leur ami avait dû affronter Voldemort lui-même. Un Voldemort affaiblit mais Voldemort quand même. Mais lorsqu'ils leur racontèrent ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, ils froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Harry… Commença Harmony en chuchotant de peur d'être entendu par Mme Pomfresh. La pierre n'a pas été détruite. Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé dans la salle du miroir, tu étais inconscient. Mais tu t'es finalement réveiller quelques secondes. Tu m'as demandé de prendre la pierre dans ta poche et de ne la donner à personne. Je l'ai toujours…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être réveiller avant l'infirmerie et surtout, pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui avait-il mentit ? Lui qui, lors de sa visite, lui avait affirmé qu'il ne lui mentirait jamais… Harry soupira de colère. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas faire confiance aux adultes. Le professeur Rogue le détestait. Le professeur McGonagall ne le croyait jamais et n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce qu'il disait. Le directeur lui mentait. Le professeur Quirrell était un serviteur de Voldemort et Hagrid était un idiot. Un idiot gentil mais un idiot quand même.

Il repensa à Elena qui l'avait beaucoup aidé et pris sa décision. Ils décidèrent de confier la pierre à la tutrice de Grace et Harmony. Celle-ci était l'adulte la plus digne de confiance qu'ils avaient. Finalement, Madame Pomfresh les fit sortir de force de l'infirmerie, prétendant que son patient avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, Harry se sentais presque dans son état normal malgré le fait qu'il ait passé une nuit épouvantable. Toute la nuit, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait les cris d'agonie de Quirrell le supplier de ne pas le tuer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fit au mieux pour ne montrer en aucune façon à quel point il avait mal dormit et visiblement Mme Pomfresh ne s'en aperçu pas. L'infirmière l'avait autorisé à assister au banquet de fin d'année et il en était très heureux. Il reçut également la visite d'Hagrid qui, dès qu'il aperçut le survivant, fondit en larmes. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir dit à Quirrell comment passer devant Touffu. Il se tenait pour responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

**\- Hagrid…** Tenta de le réconforter Harry. **C'était Voldemort, il y serait parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**\- Ne prononce pas se nom.** S'étouffa le demi-géant à travers ses larmes.

**\- Voldemort !** Cria Harry ce qui choqua tellement le garde-chasse qu'il cessa de pleurer. **Il faut cesser d'avoir peur d'un nom ! Ça lui fait trop plaisir !**

L'éclat d'Harry avait ramené l'infirmière qui jeta Hagrid dehors. L'homme eut juste le temps de lui offrir son cadeau de rétablissement.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda le brun en prenant le livre de cuir qui lui était tendu.

**\- C'est un album photo. J'ai envoyé un hibou à tous les camarades d'école de tes parents pour leur demander des photos. Je sais que tu n'en a pas.**

Harry eu les larmes aux yeux. Il remercia le demi-géant avant que celui-ci ne soit éjecté de l'infirmerie par une infirmière en colère.

Le soir même, Harry arriva dans la grande salle alors que beaucoup était déjà installer. La pièce était décorée au couleur de la maison Serpentard pour fêter leurs septièmes victoires consécutives. Cela le fit grimacer sans vraiment qu'il en sache la raison. La coupe des quatre maisons devrait-être le dernier de ses soucis mais son esprit y accordait étrangement beaucoup d'importance.

Il s'installa près de Neville et remarqua Grace et Harmony en face de lui qui lui souriant. Les jumeaux Weasley s'était rapprocher et lui demanda si il allait bien. Harry fut content de voir les deux roux qu'il appréciait beaucoup s'inquiéter pour lui. Ron voulu l'approcher mais il n'en eu pas le temps, le directeur s'était lever pour faire son discours de fin d'année.

**\- Une année se termine… Et quelle année ! Il est grand temps de décernée la coupe des quatre maisons. Les résultats sont les suivant. En quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 277 points. En troisième position, Poufsouffle avec 382 points. En deuxième position, Serdaigle avec 426 points. Et en première position, Serpentard avec 557 points.**

Des lors, des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent de la table des serpents. Il fêtait la victoire de leur maison pour la 7ème année d'affiler. Le professeur Rogue applaudissait également tout en lançant un regard moqueur au professeur McGonagall qui fit tout ce qu'elle put pour l'ignorer.

**\- Oui, bravo Serpentard, bravo. Cependant, il convient de prendre en compte les récents évènements.** Fit le directeur.

Les sourires des Serpentard se firent moins triomphants alors que le professeur McGonagall relevait la tête, étonné, et que le professeur Rogue fronçait les sourcils.

**\- J'ai quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer.**

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous les élèves attendant avec impatience ce que le directeur avait à dire.

**\- Tout d'abord, à mademoiselle Grace Owen, pour avoir réussi à amadouer un des chien les plus féroce au monde j'accorde… 50 points.**

Grace resta un instant sans bouger. Elle regardait le directeur comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé avant de se mettre à sourire tandis que ses camardes la félicitait. Elle se fichait de la coupe des quatre maisons mais ce gain soudain de point venait d'effacer la dette des points perdu avec l'histoire du dragon.

**\- Ensuite, à monsieur Neville Londubat.** Continua le directeur alors que Neville baissait les yeux sur son assiette vide dans l'espoir de se faire oublier. **Pour le sang-froid et les excellentes connaissances de botanique, j'accorde 50 points.**

Les murmures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les Gryffondor avaient presque rattrapé les Poufsouffle.

**\- Puis, à mademoiselle Harmony Owen. Pour la plus belle partie d'échec vu à Poudlard et pour sa logique face aux flammes, j'accorde 70 points. **

Cette fois, les murmures furent presque assourdissants. Gryffondor était maintenant à la seconde place.

**\- Pour monsieur Harry Potter...** Continua Dumbledore. Dès lors que son nom fut prononcé, Harry entendit les murmures autour de lui s'éteindre d'un seul coup. La totalité des élèves retenait leur souffle.** Pour son courage, sa bravoure, son sang-froid et son intelligence j'accorde à Gryffondor… 100 points.**

La salle explosa dans un vacarme monstrueux. Pour ceux qui savaient compter, Gryffondor était maintenant à égalité avec Serpentard. Ceux-ci commençait à craindre pour leur victoire et cela fut confirmer lorsque le directeur repris la parole.

**\- Le courage se trouve sous bien des formes. Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais surtout pour affronter ses amis. C'est pourquoi, j'accorde 10 points à mademoiselle Hermione Granger.**

Hermione rougit un peu avant de lancer un regard fier à quiconque la fixerait. Les applaudissements retentirent de toute part alors que les Serpentard étaient avachis sur leur table, criant à l'injustice. Dumbledore termina son discours en changeant la décoration de la salle qui se vêtit alors des couleurs rouge et or de la maison victorieuse. Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée. Les Serpentard la quittèrent rapidement, dégoûté.

Le jour suivant, les notes des examens les attendaient. Le _Golden Quartet_ décida de les ouvrir tous ensemble dans la salle commune. Tous les Gryffondor avait eu une idée similaires car tous parlait de leurs résultats. Ils se trouvaient au fond de la salle, assit a une table de travail et découvrait leur notes. Pour pouvoir passer en deuxième année il fallait avoir une note général supérieur à un Désolant.

A Poudlard, tous les examens étaient sur 100 points. Et la moyenne de tous leur résultat de l'année leur donnait une moyenne générale qui servait au corps enseignant de choisir de les faire passer en année supérieur ou non. En fonction du nombre de points, une mention est attribuée.

Lorsque les élèves obtenaient une note comprise entre 100 et 80, il avait une note « Optimal ». Lorsqu'ils avaient entre 80 et 60, la note comportait la mention d'Efforts exceptionnels. Lorsqu'ils ont entre 60 et 50, il avait la mention « Acceptable ». S'il avait un résultat entre 50 et 40, la mention était « Piètre ». Si leur note était entre 40 et 20, il avait la mention « Désolant » et si celle-ci était encore inférieure, il était qualifié de « Troll ».

Harry ouvrit la lettre qui contenant ses résultats :

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**92**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**87**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**88**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Optimal (**110**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

Moyenne générale : **97** soit 19,4 sur 20. Moyenne « Optimal »

Rang : 1er

Il haussa les sourcils avant de sourire de fierté. Ses trois amis, voyant sa réaction, lurent ses résultats avec son accord et le félicitèrent chaudement. Il s'étonna de sa note de métamorphose. 110 sur 100. Il se souvint alors du regard impressionné de McGonagall et sourit. Il était encore plus fier que sa meilleure note se trouve dans la matière de sa directrice de maison.

Garce ouvrit aussi ses résultats avec un peu plus d'appréhension. Sa sœur l'avait beaucoup aidé en ce qui concernait ses révisions, elle espérait que cela ait porté ses fruits et son soupir de soulagement indiqua au reste du groupe que oui. Elle leur présenta sa feuille avec un sourire.

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**58**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**65**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**80**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**78**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Optimal (0**85**/100)

Moyenne générale : **70,5** soit 14,10 sur 20. Moyenne « Effort exceptionnel »

Rang : 15ème

Harmony ouvrit elle aussi les résultats et sourit devant ses notes. Elles n'étaient pas aussi élevé qu'Harry mais elles restaient très bonne.

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) :Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Optimal (0**80**/100)

Moyenne générale : **93,2** soit 18.64 sur 20. Moyenne « Optimal »

Rang : 3ème

Neville fut le dernier. Il était stresser et avait peur de redoubler ou pire, d'être renvoyer de Poudlard. Mais ses amis le rassurèrent et il eut le courage d'ouvrir sa propre lettre avant de tomber des nus devant les résultats. Il n'était pas exceptionnel, mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus. Sa grand-mère allait être fière de lui. Elle qui pensait dure comme fer qu'il aurait une moyenne proche du désolant. Il était même parvenue à obtenir un optimal en botanique. Et surtout, il était loin d'être le dernier.

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**70**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**70**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Acceptable (0**50**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Désolant (0**35**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Acceptable (0**58**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Désolant (0**30**/100)

Moyenne générale : **59.4** soit 11,87 sur 20. Moyenne « Acceptable ».

Rang : 41ème

En voyant les rangs d'Harry et Harmony, ils se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être deuxième. Grace proposa Hermione Granger bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas mais lorsqu'ils entendirent le hurlement de rage de la née moldu devant ses note ils oublièrent vite cette idée.

**\- 4ème ?! C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément une erreur !** Fit-elle avant de froissé ses résulta et de les jeter sur le sol. Elle sortit de la salle commune et partit voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui faire part de cette horrible méprise.

Ron grogna aussi et déchira sa propre feuille avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Beaucoup trop curieuse, Grace ramassa la feuille froissé et celle déchirer pour les lire tandis que ses trois camarades lisaient par-dessus son épaule. Harmony protesta un peu, les résulta d'Hermione et de Ron ne les regardaient pas, mais sa curiosité l'emporta elle aussi.

Hermione Granger - Promotion 1991

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**70**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Optimal (0**85**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

Moyenne générale : **88,2** soit 17.63 sur 20. Moyenne « Optimal »

Rang : 4ème

**\- Elles sont très bonne ses notes… Pourquoi elle se plaint ?** Demanda Neville.

**\- Elle voulait être première. Elle a dit à tout le monde qu'elle serait la meilleure sorcière des premières années.** Répondis Harry qui avait entendu la née-moldu parler de ça durant le dîner d'hier.

Grace recolla les deux morceaux des résulta de Ron avec un sort.

Ron Weasley - Promotion 1991

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Piètre (0**40**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Désolant (0**30**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Désolant (0**20**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Piètre (0**45**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Désolant (0**35**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**65**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

Moyenne générale : **48.2** soit 9.63 sur 20. Moyenne « Piètre ».

Rang : 56ème

**\- Je ne pas étonnée.** Souffla la blonde.

**\- Oui.** Confirma sa sœur jumelle. **Il ne voulait jamais révisé avec nous, pourtant je lui proposais de nous rejoindre. Et il demandait toujours les devoir d'Harry pour recopier.**

**\- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui est deuxième.** Fit remarquer Neville.

Finalement, un élève leur indiqua que les trois meilleurs élèves étaient affichés dans toutes les salles communes. Ils se précipitèrent sur le tableau d'affichage et cherchèrent la feuille des 1ères années. Lorsqu'ils la virent. Harry eu un hoquet étonné alors que Neville et Grace haussaient leurs sourcils et qu'Harmony souriait. Le second meilleur élève n'était nul autre que Drago Malfoy. Harry le dépassait de seulement 1.5 points. Le Serpentard avait obtenue 95.5 de moyenne générale.

Ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir pour finir de préparer leur bagage. Le train partirait après le déjeuner, il fallait se dépêcher. Grace et Harmony qui partageait leur dortoir avec Lavande Brown et Hermione Granger virent cette dernière entré dans leur chambre le visage rouge et les yeux plein de larmes avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de fermer les rideaux. Visiblement, le professeur McGonagall lui avait certifié que sa quatrième position au classement des premières années n'était pas une erreur.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Drago n'était pas des plus heureux. Non seulement Potter leur avait volé la coupe des quatre maisons mais en plus il était en première place du classement des premières années, juste devant lui. Il lança un regard noir à sa feuille de résultat avant de soupirer de lassitude.

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**80**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**91**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

Moyenne générale : **95,5** soit 19.1 sur 20. Moyenne « Optimal »

Rang : 2ème

Il allait en entendre parler tout l'été. Son père ne tolérera jamais qu'il ait été dépassé par Harry Potter. Drago pouvait au moins se rassurer en pensant que l'insupportable sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor était quatrième. Lucius Malfoy l'aurait tué si une sang-de-bourbe l'avait dépassé.

Finalement, le prince de Serpentard s'intéressa aux notes des deux boulets qui le suivaient en tant que garde du corps. Il doutait sérieusement que Crabbe et Goyle puisse passer en deuxième année mais personne n'était à l'abri d'un miracle.

Et miracle il y eu. Il était tous les deux à quelques points de devoir redoubler mais leur moyenne leur permettait de passer en deuxième année. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non. Il se promit de chercher de meilleurs amis dès l'année prochaine. Les conversations qu'il pouvait avoir avec Crabbe et Goyle lui donnait la nausée tant elles étaient bête.

**\- Donne-moi ça.** Fit Malfoy en tendant la main.

Il voulait être sûr. Il ne prit que les résultats de Goyle puisque ceux de Crabbe était sensiblement les même. Il était les deux derniers du classement. Sur 58 élèves, Goyle avait réussi à être dernier.

\- Astronomie (_écrit_) : Troll (0**15**/100)

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Désolant (0**25**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**50**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Désolant (0**20**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**50**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Acceptable (0**55**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Piètre (0**45**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Désolant (0**38**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Acceptable (0**50**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Vol sur balai (_évaluation continu_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**78**/100)

Moyenne générale : **45** soit 9.10 sur 20. Moyenne « Piètre »

Rang : 58ème

Drago soupira devant la stupidité des deux Serpentard. Comment avait-il réussi l'exploit d'avoir des notes dons la mention était « Troll ». Ca le dépassait. Il se hâta de terminer sa valise avant de partir déjeuner avec les autres Serpentard. Il croisa Anna sur le chemin mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Celle-ci allait rejoindre ses deux Gryffondor préféré.

Elle les trouva quelques couloir avant la grande salle et sauta sur le dos de George.

**\- Salut les gars ! Félicitations pour la coupe des quatre maisons !** Sourit-elle sincèrement.

**\- Merci !** Lui répondit George en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de la Serpentard pour la maintenir sur son dos.

**\- Mais tu n'es pas déçu ? Normalement, Serpentard aurait dû gagner.** Demanda Fred.

**\- Bof, je m'en fiche un peu de la coupe moi. Je suis contente pour vous !**

Les jumeaux sourirent. Il avait eu peur qu'elle boude un peu d'avoir perdu. Depuis le temps, il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas très bonne joueuse. Elle boudait souvent lorsqu'elle perdait. Mais heureusement, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Une petite blague et elle riait avec eux de nouveaux. Ils firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle. Anna toujours sur le dos de George. Elle descendit avant d'entrer dans la grande salle et une fois de plus s'installa à la table des rouge et or.

Ceux-ci n'y firent pas vraiment attention. Habituer aux frasques de l'étrange Serpentarde et aux étrangetés des jumeaux Weasley. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour se lier d'amitié avec une Serpentarde aussi bizarre. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs résultats. Les jumeaux était satisfait tout autant qu'Anna. Il était amusant de constater que malgré leurs légères différences Fred et George avait presque exactement les mêmes résultats. Ils étaient tous les deux très bon en sortilèges mais les potions possédaient des notes presque catastrophiques. La mention désolant était inscrit en gras. Pourtant, les jumeaux Weasley étaient doué dans cette matière mais le professeur Rogue n'appréciait pas du tout leurs « inventions ».

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Les professeurs leur souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances tout en distribuant quelques messages. Ainsi, ils reçurent une lettre leur indiquant que l'usage de la magie était interdit durant la période de vacances scolaires.

**\- Tous les ans j'espère qu'ils oublient de nous donner cette lettre.** Fit tristement Fred accompagné d'un hochement de tête de son jumeau.

**\- Mais… c'est bizarre… J'ai pu faire de la magie cet été avec ma baguette.** Intervint Harry.

Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout que la magie soit interdite en dehors de Poudlard. C'était son seul rempart contre les Dursley.

**\- C'est normal.** Intervint Percy. **Tu n'étais pas encore enregistrer comme élève. Maintenant que tu as passé au moins une fois les porte de ce château, ton emprunte magique est connu du ministère et si jamais tu utilises la magie ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, ils le sauront. Et tu pourras être renvoyé.**

**\- Renvoyé ?!** Paniqua le sorcier. Il ne pouvait donc pas se défendre contre les Dursley si jamais ils décidaient de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il décida d'y réfléchir durant le trajet, il trouvera bien une solution.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le Poudlard express qui les ramènerait sur la voie 9 ¾. Anna s'installa avec Fred et George eux-mêmes installer avec Jordan Lee qui appréciait de plus en plus la Serpentarde et Angelina Johnson qui elle avait du mal à la supporter. C'était une serpentard par Merlin !

Le _Golden Quartet_ s'installa dans un compartiment vide et eut un regard défait lorsque Ron s'installa avec eux, prétextant que tous les compartiments étaient pleins. Il s'excusa pendant un long moment de les avoir abandonné après la perte des points de Gryffondor mais les quatre élèves firent semblant de lui pardonner pour qu'il se taise. Quelques minutes plus tard et ceux fut Hermione Granger qui les rejoignit pour la même raison que le roux. Elle aussi parla un long moment mais c'était pour se vanter de la victoire de Gryffondor.

**\- Heureusement que j'étais là pour tenter de vous arrêter si non, nous n'aurions jamais gagné la coupe.** Affirmait-elle au grand damne de ses camardes qui voyait déjà les 7 heures de trajet comme un calvaire.

_Que quelqu'un vienne les sauver !_


	13. Chapitre 12 - Début des vacances

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 12 : Début des vacances**

Enfin arriver à King's Cross, les Gryffondor accueillir la délivrance comme elle se devait de l'être : avec des soupirs de soulagement. Sur le quai, Hermione les salua avant de rejoindre ses parents.

**\- Il faut que vous veniez à la maison cet été, je vous enverrai un hibou !** Dit Ron une fois la né-moldu parti.

Les jumelles Owen se lancèrent un regard entendu, elles allaient être bien trop occupées pendant les vacances pour accepter l'invitation du roux. Occupées à ne rien faire, certes, mais occupées quand même. Et, au vu du regard de Neville et Harry, eux aussi.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher en direction de la sortie de la gare, Harry entendait de nombreux élèves lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances quand bien même il ne les connaissait pas.

**\- Toujours aussi célèbre…** Avait alors marmonné Ron.

**\- Regarde maman, je le vois ! Il est là. **S'écria une petite voix en pointant Harry du doigt.

C'était la petite sœur de Ron qui criait ainsi dans la gare attirant l'attention de nombreux moldu. Ron était rejoint par sa mère qui semblait vouloir foncer sur eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, son regard se tourna immédiatement vers Harry qui en fut gêné.

**\- C'est Harry Potter !** Continuait de s'extasier la jeune rousse de 10 ans.

**\- Tais-toi Ginny, je l'ai vu. Et arrête de pointer du doigt c'est impolie.** Mrs Weasley se tourna alors vers les étudiants. **Vous avez passé une bonne année ?**

**\- Si on veut…** Répondis Grace avec un sourire. Son sourire disparu lorsqu'elle remarqua sa sœur jumelle se cacher un peu derrière elle. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Chuchota-t-elle.

**\- Elle me fait peur...** Répondit Harmony en chuchotant également.

Grace fronça les sourcils avant de contempler la mère de Ron qui semblait plus s'enquérir de l'état d'Harry que de celui de son propre fils. Elle n'avait rien d'effrayant. Mais Harmony sentait les choses et sa sœur avait une confiance absolue en ses capacités. La matriarche rousse ne serait donc pas une personne digne de confiance pour elle.

**\- Je suis contente que toi et Ron soyez devenus ami. **Fit la Molly en s'adressant au survivant.

Harry n'osa pas la contredire bien que l'envie le démangeait. Il salua Ron qui fut rejoint par ses frères. Les Weasley partirent tranquillement alors que les jumeaux s'amusaient à surjouer leurs aux revoir avec Anna à grand coup de regards déchirant et de _« Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Je sais… c'est dur mais… tu dois être forte ! »_.

Amusé, la jeune fille leur répondait sur le même ton, sortant même un mouchoir de sa poche pour l'agiter et sécher ses fausses larmes.

**\- On t'enverra un hibou pour que tu viennes à la maison !** Cria alors Fred qui s'éloignait avec son frère.

**\- Je l'attends alors ! **Répondit Anna.

Neville rejoignit sa grand-mère quelques minutes plus tard. Celle-ci avait un regard strict et portait une très étrange tenue. Ils lui firent signe et le Gryffondor, tout sourire, leur répondis avant de disparaitre soudainement avec la vieille femme.

**\- Alors ? Comment c'est passé votre année ?** Demanda une voix qui les fit sursauter. Elena était arrivée derrière eux avec l'agilité et la discrétion d'un chat.

**\- Super !** S'exclama Anna.

**\- C'était bien.** Répondit Harmony avec un sourire.

**\- Mouvementé, pas vrai ?** Fit la plus vieille.

**\- Oui, un peu.** Lui répondis Harry.

Elena leur souri et ils patientèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Cameron ne daigne les rejoindre.

**\- Désolé, je disais au revoir à mes amis.**

Elena balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main, il n'y avait rien à excuser. Voyant tout le monde prêt à partirent, elle décida qu'il était temps d'y aller avant que son regard ne se pose sur Harry.

**\- Dis-moi Harry… T'as famille va bientôt arriver ? On peut attendre avec toi, je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de laisser un enfant de onze ans tout seul au milieu d'une gare…**

**\- Oh, euh… **Commença le survivant un peu gêné. **Ils… Ils ne viendront pas. Je rentre en taxi.**

Elena haussa les sourcils. Elle était pourtant presque sûr que l'oncle Vernon, bien que désagréable, venait chercher son neveu a la gare. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser rentrer seul.

**\- Baliverne, je vais te ramener.**

C'est ainsi que le survivant monta dans la voiture d'Elena sans même pouvoir protester.

**\- C'est nouveau cette voiture ?** Demanda Anna en regardant le monospace familiale bleu.

**\- Les moyens de transport sorcier ne sont pas aussi pratiques qu'une voiture, alors j'en ai acheté une. C'est quoi ton adresse, trésor ?** Demanda l'exorciste bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement celle-ci.

**\- 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging.**

**\- C'est parti.**

Le trajet fut calme, les enfants bavardaient tranquillement et Elena se félicita d'avoir appris un sort ayant la même fonction qu'un GPS. Une fois arriver devant la petite maison semblable à tous les autres. Elena descendit de la voiture, vérifia que personne ne regardait avant de rendre une taille normale à la malle du survivant et lui embrassa les deux joues pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

**\- Ça ira avec ta famille ?** Demanda Grace par la fenêtre.

**\- Oui.** Répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant. **Ils ne savent pas que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.**

Harry leur fit un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait supplié le directeur pour ne pas le laisser retourner là-bas mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs.

Elena lança un dernier regard à la porte du 4 Privet Drive derrière laquelle Harry avait disparu avant de démarrer la voiture. Leur été s'annonçait chargé. Tout d'abord, elle allait avoir une looongue discussion avec ses quatre pupilles.

La nuit état tombé depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque la jeune femme se gara sur un parking non loin du chaudron baveur. Vérifiant que personne ne les observait, elle miniaturisa le monospace avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce que la magie de ce monde était pratique !

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le pub sorcier pour emprunter le réseau de cheminette.

**\- N'oublier pas. Vous devez dire « Scalacri » après avoir prononcé l'adresse. C'est le mot de passe.** Fit Elena en leur donnant de la poudre de cheminette.

Un par un, les étudiant de Poudlard entrèrent dans les flammes verte de la cheminé. La dernière fut Elena qui lança un regard a ce qui l'entourait avant de disparaitre à son tour.

**\- Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi ! **C'était exclamer Anna dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la cheminée.

**\- C'est vrai. **Lui répondit l'adulte en entrant à son tour.

D'un geste simple de baguette, elle ferma le réseau de cheminette afin qu'aucun intrus ne puisse leur rendre visite et se tourna vers les quatre enfants.

**\- Bon, je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais nous devons avoir une longue discussion ! **Dit la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne puissent s'éloigner.

Cameron soupira. Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel cette année, il voulait simplement aller se coucher. Mais voyant ses cousines et sa sœur s'installer sur le canapé du salon sans protester, il obtempéra.

**\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?** Commença Anna.

**\- De votre année évidemment ! Vous m'avez peut-être envoyé une tonne de lettre mais maintenant je veux tout savoir. Commençons par votre première « aventure ». Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec ce troll ?**

**\- C'est ma faute.** Dit Harmony d'une petite voix. **Pendant le banquet d'halloween je ne me sentais pas très bien.**

**\- Surement à cause de la tonne de bonbon qu'elle avait mangé.** Compléta Anna.

**\- Ou à cause de manque de savoir-vivre de Ron.** Rectifia Grace.

Sous le regard lourd d'Elena, les deux filles se stoppèrent pour laisser parler la plus jeune.

**\- Je n'ai pas mangé tant de bonbons que ça ! Je suis juste allée aux toilettes pour me rafraichir.**

**\- Et juste après qu'elle soit partie, le professeur Quirrell est arrivé en courant pour dire qu'un troll se baladait dans les cachots.**

**\- Mais en fait c'était lui qui l'avait fait entrée, du coup ?** Demanda Cameron qui n'avait eu que de brève explication quant aux évènements de la pierre philosophale.

**\- Oui.** Répondit Elena.

**\- Mais si tu le savais, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?** Demanda Grace.

**\- Je sais ce qui va arriver mais je voulais éviter de changer trop l'histoire, mais maintenant j'ai compris que votre simple présence a changé énormément de chose… Mais j'y pense, le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de regagner vos dortoirs mais celui des Serpentard se trouve justement dans les cachots !**

**\- Ne t'en fait pas, les Serpentard privilégie leur survie. Ils avaient décidé de rester dans la grande salle. Et puis, Fred et George ne m'aurait jamais laissé retourner aux cachots.**

**\- Je les aime bien, c'est deux-là. **Sourit Elena.

**\- Moi aussi, ahah. **Dit Anna.

**\- Donc, Harmony était dans les toilette… et ensuite ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur ?**

**\- Ils étaient tous parti…**

**\- Attendez… vous étiez sans surveillance alors qu'un troll se baladait dans le château ?**

Un silence gêné lui répondit et Elena se pinça l'arête du nez. Effectivement, aller à Poudlard veiller sur sa famille était devenu une priorité…

**\- Je vois… et après ?**

**\- J'ai attrapé Harry et Neville pour leur dire qu'Harmony n'était pas au courant et ils m'ont accompagné pour aller la chercher. On a croisé les jumeaux Weasley avec Anna et ils sont venus aussi et ensuite Cameron nous a rejoints.**

**\- Donc, un groupe de sept étudiants n'ayant pas plus de 13 ans est parvenu à déjouer la vigilance -quasi inexistante- des préfets censés veiller sur les élèves pour aller sauver un camarde et affronter un troll…** Résuma l'adulte.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'était installer. Dit comme ça, Poudlard portait assez mal son surnom de lieu le plus sécurisé du pays…

**\- D'accord… Donc vous êtes allé dans les toilettes où se trouvait Harmony…**

**\- Oui.** Continua Anna. **Mais le troll était déjà là.**

**\- Un troll qui dégage une odeur horrible et fait un bruit monstrueux a chacun de ses pas à échapper à la surveillance de la totalité des professeurs d'une école de magie alors que les créatures de son espèce son incroyablement bête… ?**

Décidément, les silences gênés se faisaient nombreux. Elena pensa un instant que faire partie du monde dans lequel se déroulaient les aventures d'Harry Potter lui ouvrait les yeux sur bien des choses…

**\- Soit. Ensuite ?**

**\- On a tous combattu le troll et on l'a mis K.O.** Résuma rapidement Grace.

**\- Sur ce point, sachez que je suis fier de vous. Combattre un troll n'est pas la chose la plus facile du monde. Mais je suis aussi incroyablement en colère que vous ayez dû affronter une créature pareille et aussi très inquiète si vous ne l'aviez pas fait… **Souffla Elena.

**\- Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires.** Sourit Anna.

**\- Harmony est donc sauvé… Et après, les professeurs sont arrivé c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui. Le professeur McGonagall nous a donné 5 points chacun et le professeur Snape a donné 10 points à Anna.** Dit Cameron.

**\- Pourquoi Snape a-t-il donné des points ?**

**\- Parce que je ne suis pas retourner dans ma salle commune où le troll était censé être… Et aussi parce qu'il favorise beaucoup les Serpentard… **

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Evidement. Puis elle réfléchit sur la véritable capacité de Dumbledore à gérer une école. Si ses pupilles ne lui avaient pas envoyer une brève lettre au sujet de cet incident, elle n'aurait jamais été au courant. Aucun courrier ne lui avait annoncé qu'un troll était entré par effraction dans l'enceinte de l'école et encore moins que ses quatre protéger aient dû l'affronter. La moindre des choses était de la prévenir et pourtant rien.

**\- Ok. Aventure suivante, le dragon…**

**\- Eh bien. C'était Quirrell aussi…** Commença Harmony. **Il avait offert un œuf de dragon à Hagrid pour que celui-ci lui donne le moyen de passer devant Touffu qui gardait la pierre philosophale.**

**\- Oui, oui, je sais.** Dit Elena. **Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur ?**

**\- Eh bien… Hagrid est l'ami d'Harry, donc on ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes…**

Elena soupira… Hagrid était surement quelqu'un de très gentil mais il était totalement inconscient. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remord a lui prendre la place de professeur de soins en créatures magiques. Et puis, ce n'était pas à des enfants de veiller sur lui mais l'inverse ! De toute façon, Elena l'avait dénoncé dans sa lettre incendiaire destinée à McGonagall et la jeune femme doutait beaucoup que le demi-géant ait subi une plus grande punition qu'une bonne soufflante.

**\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de Dragon… Grace et Harmony m'ont dit que maintenant on en avait un ?** Dit soudainement Cameron.

**\- Oui. Il s'appelle Scalacri. C'est un Inferignis foudroyant. Une des rares espèces de dragon à pouvoir être dressé dans ce monde. La seule, en fait.**

**\- Mais c'est illégale, non ?**

**\- J'ai une autorisation exceptionnel du ministère et de la confédération international des mages et sorciers.**

**\- On peut le voir ?** Demanda Anna avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**\- Il dort. Je vous le présenterais demain.**

**\- Comment va Norbert ? **Demanda Harmony.

**\- Bien, il a retrouvé ses congénères en Roumanie et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que Charlie s'occupe bien de lui. Et votre heure de colle à cause de cette histoire ?**

**\- On l'a fait dans la forêt interdite. On s'est séparé en trois groupes. J'étais toute seule avec Harry, Harmony était avec Drago et Crockdur et Neville était avec Hagrid et Ron.**

**\- … Comment-ça toute seule avec Harry ?** Demanda Elena qui était devenue pâle.

**\- Bah… on cherchait une licorne qui avait été attaqué alors pour la trouver plus facilement on s'était séparé en trois groupes…**

**\- Hagrid vous a emmené dans une forêt interdite à cause des créatures dangereuses qui l'habitent pour chercher un animal qui avait été attaqué et donc potentiellement se faire attaquer aussi ?**

**\- …Oui ?**

Là, ce n'était plus seulement l'inconscience de Hagrid qui la frappait mais bien celui de la totalité des enseignants ! Mais que se passait-il à Poudlard ?!

**\- Quand Harry et moi avons retrouvé la licorne…Quirrell était là aussi et buvait son sang… C'est un centaure qui nous a sauvés.**

La jeune femme manqua de tourner de l'œil. Rien n'allait ! Hagrid avait eu probablement l'accord du directeur pour emmener six enfants de onze ans dans une forêt extrêmement dangereuse avec pour seule protection un homme qui ne pouvait techniquement pas faire de magie et un chien froussard. Pire ! Deux d'entre eux n'avait aucune protection et se sont retrouver face à un professeur expérimenter a moitié possédé par le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle !

Et une fois de plus, elle n'avait en rien été prévenue ! Tout ce qu'elle avait reçu était une lettre expliquant que ses deux pupille serait en heure de colle pour le motif de s'être balader dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Elle en avait reçu une centaine comme celle-ci concernant Anna et jamais au grand jamais, la Serpentarde n'était allé dans la forêt interdite pour ses retenues.

**\- Et la pierre philosophale… ?** Demanda Elena après un moment.

**\- … C'est une longue histoire… **Commença Harmony.

**\- Donne-moi la version courte…**

**\- Eh bien, Harry, Neville, Harmony et moi avons un peu enquêté sur le cambriolage de Gringotts et Nicolas Flamel…**

**\- Qui vous a donné l'information quant à Nicolas Flamel ?** L'interrompit Elena bien qu'elle se doutait fortement de la réponse.

**\- … Hagrid.**

L'adulte soupira de désespoir et fit signe à la jeune fille de continuer.

**\- Et on a fini par découvrir l'existence de la pierre philosophale et surtout que quelqu'un essayait de la voler.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur cette fois ?** Demanda Elena, lasse.

**\- On l'a fait.** Intervint Harmony faisant froncer les sourcils de leur tutrice. S'il l'avait fait, pourquoi ont-ils risqué leur vie ? **Mais le professeur Dumbledore état parti à Londres et le professeur McGonagall n'a pas voulu nous écouter et nous a mis à la porte. **Continua la blonde.

_« Cette école est une véritable catastrophe ! » _Pensa Elena.

**\- Donc Harry a décidé d'aller récupéré la pierre lui-même. Il disait que soit il mourrait en essayant soit il mourrait lorsque Voldemort aura réussi. On sait que tu nous as demandé de ne pas y aller mais on ne voulait pas abandonner Harry.**

**\- Je ne suis pas fâché… juste inquiète. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Le professeur McGonagall aurait dû y aller elle-même ou au moins surveiller que vous ne tentiez rien. Continue.**

**\- On a passé toute les épreuves mais pour celle des potions, il n'y avait de la place que pour une personne et Harry y alla avant même qu'on ne puisse protester.** Dit Harmony. **Alors on est retourné sur nos pas pour prévenir le professeur McGonagall.**

**\- Et Biensûr, aucun professeur ne s'est remis en question en voyant un groupe de quatre enfant de onze réussir à passer leur protection censé tenir contre un potentiel mage adulte avec de mauvaise attention… **Fit Elena en soufflant de désespoir.

Les étudiants hochèrent la tête et Grace reprit la parole.

**\- Lorsqu'on est arrivé, le professeur Dumbledore était déjà revenu. Ils sont partis rapidement vers le couloir interdit et on les as suivit. Dans la dernière salle, on a trouvé Harry inconscient et le professeur Quirrell aussi. **

**\- Mais juste avant qu'on ne l'emmené à l'infirmerie, Harry s'est un peu réveiller. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être lui-même… Il m'a demandé de prendre la pierre philosophale dans sa poche et de ne la donner à personne.** Reprit Harmony.

**\- Quoi ?!**

Ça c'était non seulement pas prévue mais incroyablement inattendu.

**\- Je l'ai toujours… On voulait te la donner à toi…**

Harmony sorti de sa poche une pierre brute rouge sang et l'a tendit à son ainée qui l'a prit avec des yeux exorbité.

**\- Mais… Dumbledore ne l'a pas détruite ?**

**\- Non… mais c'est ce qu'il a dit à Harry. Personne ne sais qu'elle est toujours intact alors on pensait que le mieux se serait de te la donner.**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donné à Dumbledore… ?**

Harmony ne répondit pas… Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas donné au directeur. Lorsque le survivant lui avait demandé de l'à garder, elle avait surtout senti qu'elle ne devait pas la donner à Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais elle faisait confiance à son instinct. La voyant garder le silence, Elena hocha la tête.

**\- Très bien. Je vais la garder avec moi. Si personne ne sait qu'elle n'est pas détruite, je pense que je peux me le permettre. Attention, c'est un secret absolu.**

**\- Oui ! **Répondirent en cœur les quatre étudiants.

**\- Allez-vous coucher maintenant. Je vois bien que vous êtes épuisé.**

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison parfaitement normal d'un quartier parfaitement normal, Harry était allongé sur son lit. Les Dursley l'avaient laissé tranquille. Bien sûr, il avait dû les menacer avec sa baguette mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Dès lors qu'il était entré, il avait caché tout ce qui était important afin que son oncle ne puisse pas mettre la main dessus.

A présent, il était en train de relire ses cours quand bien même il les connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, recevoir la liste des fournitures pour l'année suivante et travailler sur ses nouveaux livres. Cette fois-ci, il en profiterait pour prendre bien plus de livre que demander. Il l'avait déjà fait l'été dernier mais visiblement pas assez. Il n'avait aucun livre à se mettre sous la dent.

Finalement, il posa son livre de sort sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Gardant sa baguette près de lui, il s'endormit paisiblement. Il avait laissé sa fenêtre ouverte ainsi que la cage de sa chouette pour qu'elle puisse voler librement.

Le début de ses vacances se passa assez tranquillement. Il continuait de faire la plupart des corvées de la maison afin de pouvoir voler en toute discrétion suffisamment de nourriture pour se nourrir. Son oncle l'avait tout de même menacé a de nombreuses reprise de lui donner une correction si jamais il mentionnait son « anormalité ». Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de partager le bonheur qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard.

La première semaine de vacances se passa tout aussi tranquillement pour la famille Cooper. Les quatre étudiants de Poudlard avait fini leur devoir de vacances et passait donc leur temps à glander au grand bonheur de Cameron. Les résultats d'ASPIC d'Elena devaient arriver dans l'après-midi et celle-ci était tout de même suffisamment stressée pour enchainer les maladresses. Un nouveau bruit de verre brisé raisonna dans la petite maison non loin de pré-au-lard ce qui fit soupirer la plupart des habitants.

**\- Calme-toi Elena.** Avait alors dit Anna. **Tu as eu l'appui de ton maitre de stage et du dragonologiste en charge de la plus grande réserve de dragon au monde. Tu as forcement tout réussi.**

**\- C'est tout de même stressant.** Affirma l'adulte. **Si je n'ai pas mes ASPIC je ne pourrais pas devenir professeur de Poudlard et même si je les obtiens, il faut encore que je passe un entretient.**

Son anxiété augmenta au fur et à mesure de la journée jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Il contenait les résultats de la jeune femme et celle-ci manqua de foncé sur le volatile pour lui arracher la lettre qu'il avait pour elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'envola avec un cri outré alors qu'Elena regardait sa lettre sans oser l'ouvrir.

**\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?** Demanda Cameron.

**\- Non, non. Je vais le faire.**

Elle brisa le sceau qui la maintenait fermé et déplia ses résultats.

Elena Cooper. Candidat libre - Promotion 1991.

\- Botanique (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**70/**100)

\- Botanique (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_écrit_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Défense contre les forces du mal (_pratique_) : Optimal (0**95**/100)

\- Histoire de la magie (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**70**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Métamorphose (_pratique_) : Optimal (0**90**/100)

\- Potions (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Potions (_pratique_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**78**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

\- Sortilèges et enchantements (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Soins aux créatures magiques (_écrit_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Soins aux créatures magiques (_pratique_) : Optimal (**100**/100)

\- Spécialisation Dragon (_stage_) : Optimal (**130**/100)

\- Etude des runes (_écrit_) : Effort exceptionnel (0**75**/100)

**Moyenne générale** : **86.5** soit **17,3** sur **20**. Moyenne « Optimal ».

Elena laissa échapper un cri de joie avant de remarquer que son diplôme était accompagné d'une autre lettre. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une recommandation de personne d'autre que le plus grand dragonologiste au monde, actuellement en charge de la réserve de Roumanie. Si avec ça elle n'était pas prise pour le poste de Soins aux créatures magiques à la place d'Hagrid !

Après avoir fêté sa réussite dignement elle envoya une lettre au directeur de Poudlard pour le poste de professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il s'agissait d'un poste vacant depuis plus deux ans. L'actuel professeur aurait dû prendre sa retraite en 1989. Elle reçut une réponse du professeur McGonagall le lendemain. Le professeur de métamorphose l'informa que son entretien se déroulerait la semaine suivante.

A présent, elle ne stressait plus pour ses résultat mais bien pour son entretien. Le jour J, ses quatre pupilles lui souhaitèrent bonne chance alors qu'elle passait la cheminé pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, la vieille femme qui était encore à son bureau, se leva et vint la saluer.

**\- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall.**

**\- Bonjour professeur, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.** Répondit Elena.

La plus jeune espéra un instant que la femme ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre elle et la lettre incendiaire qu'elle avait envoyé. Le professeur de métamorphose la conduisit dans une salle de classe ou se trouvait plusieurs personne qui se présentèrent chacun leur tout. Il était au nombre de cinq. Minerva McGonagall bien sûr, la directrice de Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave, le professeur Flitwick Filius, le maitre des potions, Serverus Snape et l'actuel professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, Silvanus Brûlopot.

Ce dernier retint l'attention d'Elena, il possédait de nombreuse prothèse et un bandage entourait son œil gauche alors qu'un grand sourire prenait place sur son visage.

Elena se présenta à son tour et l'entretien commença. Serverus Snape était fidèle à lui-même, pas franchement sympathique alors que Pomona Chourave était tout à fait adorable. Elena commença par se présenté plus en profondeur alors que son CV passait de mains en mains. C'est finalement le professeur de potion qui l'interrompit.

**\- Hyperpoliglotte Xenoglosse ?**

**\- Oui, je parle de manière instinctive toute les langues que je rencontre, même celle des créatures magique.**

Elle reçut des regards impressionnés de la part des professeurs face à elle alors que le Potionniste continuait.

**\- Cela fonctionne-t-il avec les écrits ? Pouvez-vous lire un document rédigé dans une langue que vous ne connaissez pas.**

**\- Non, ce don ne fonctionne qu'à l'oral.**

Elle se retint d'hausser les sourcils lorsqu'elle capta une demi-seconde le regard un peu déçu du professeur aux cheveux gras. Elle ne s'y attarda pas puisque le professeur Flitwick l'interrogea également.

**\- Vous possédez un dragon ?**

**\- En effet, un Inferignis foudroyant. La seule espèce de dragon encore existante a pouvoir être domestiquer. Mon don de langue et le caractère obéissant de ce dragon me permet de l'éduquer correctement et sans danger. J'ai une autorisation exceptionnelle du ministère ainsi que l'accord de la confédération international de mage et sorcier.**

**\- Pourquoi vouloir devenir professeur ?** Demanda Minerva McGonagall. **Avec un don comme le vôtre vous auriez de meilleures opportunités.**

Elena soupira intérieurement, elle s'attendait à cette question. C'est ici que son avenir se décidait en quelque sorte.

**\- C'est peut-être vrai mais je ne souhaite pas travailler exclusivement avec des créatures magiques. J'aimerai surtout partager ce que je sais d'eux avec la nouvelle génération et peut être, qui sait, aider de jeunes sorciers à trouver leur voie. J'ai toujours apprécié partager ma passion et mon savoir a ceux qui avaient envie d'apprendre. C'est pourquoi je pense que ma place est plus dans une école que dans une réserve.**

L'entretien continua encore une dizaine de minutes avec plusieurs questions bidon auquel l'exorciste s'attendait. Quelle son vos motivations ? Avez-vous des qualités ? Des défauts ?

Elena rentra chez elle assez sereine. Elle trouvait que l'entretient c'était bien passé. Et puis, si Hagrid était devenue professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne soit pas prise. Entre un homme irresponsable et dangereux sans diplôme et elle, il n'y avait pas vraiment de dilemme. Elle n'avait rien contre Hagrid mais il n'était pas vraiment fait pour être professeur.

Elle eut sa réponse la semaine suivante.

_L'année prochaine, elle irait à Poudlard en tant que professeur._

_**Note d'auteur : **_

_**Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire jusque-là. La suite arrivera prochainement. (Vendredi normalement)**_

_**Le rythme des prochains chapitres sera plus lent. A peu près un chapitre par semaine.**_

_**J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre, merci encore !**_


	14. Chapitre 13 - Retour en enfer

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Tome 2 - Chapitre 1 : Retour en enfer.**

Le premier mois de vacances s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Anna et Cameron se prélassaient dans leur jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbre alors que Grace et Harmony disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier. Les devoirs de vacances étant terminés depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de ne rien faire.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va offrir à Harry ? **Demanda soudainement Harmony alors qu'elle gagnait la partie, une fois de plus.

**\- Hein ?** Lui répondit sa sœur.

**\- Harry. C'est bientôt son anniversaire. Le 31 juillet.**

**\- Mouais… Je ne sais pas… peut être que j'aurai une idée quand il répondra à nos lettres. **Bouda un peu la blonde.

En effet, depuis le début des vacances, Harry n'avait répondu à aucune de leur lettre.

**\- Peut être que sa famille l'empêche de communiquer avec des sorciers ?** Proposa Harmony.

Grace ne fit que soupirer. Les deux jumelles envoyaient de nombreuses lettres au survivant mais celui-ci ne répondait jamais. Au début inquiète, elle avait demandé à Neville si celui-ci recevait des nouvelles mais en vain. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait, lui aussi, aucune réponse. Finalement, elles se doutèrent que cela était dû à l'horrible famille moldu chez qui il passait ses vacances. N'aimant pas la magie, ils avaient surement interdit à Harry d'envoyer du courrier par hiboux.

Cameron correspondait souvent avec ses trois amis de Poufsouffle. Il passerait d'ailleurs les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Justin en compagnie de Peter et Gabriel.

Anna, quant à elle, était méfiante. Chaque lettre qu'elle recevait des jumeaux contenait une blague stupide de leur part. La dernière s'était soudainement mise à brulé d'un feu rose fuchsia qui, si par malheur se propageait, colorait tout ce qu'il trouvait en cette affreuse couleur. La Serpentard avait donc décidé de répliquer. La lettre qu'elle leur avait envoyé il y a quelque jour contenait de la poudre explosive remplit de paillette et de colorant magique qui changeait de couleur toute les demi-heures. Des lors que les jumeaux l'ouvrirait, il serait recouvert de cette substance qui ne partirait qu'une semaine plus tard. A présent, elle redoutait leur réponse…

Elena, elle, était une fois de plus à Poudlard. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'elle habite non loin. Elle assistait à une réunion de l'équipe pédagogique. Sa première année d'enseignement se ferait avec l'assistance de l'ancien professeur. Il ne serait pas présent à tous les cours mais simplement là en cas de besoin ce qui rassurait la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais fait cours a des enfants. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle trouva ses quatre pupilles et son dragon exactement là où elle les avait laissé : Dans le jardin, à ne rien faire.

Scalacri n'était pas un dragon embêtant. Il était très obéissant et, malgré sa taille imposante, discret. Il s'entendait parfaitement avec les autres animaux de la maison, à savoir les deux hiboux, King et Trille, le croup, Rames, le Fléreur de Grace et le chat d'Harmony ainsi que le petit lézard d'Anna. Si ça continuait, la maison allait se transformer en zoo.

Du côté d'Harry Potter, l'été ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Il s'ennuyait ferme et Poudlard lui manquait affreusement. La famille Dursley était si effrayer de sa présence qu'ils se montraient continuellement agressif. Dès lors qu'Harry avait le malheur de prononcé le mot « magie », il avait le droit à un oncle Vernon virant au violet et l'insultant de tous les noms et un Dudley hurlant de peur.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda son calendrier. Il était aujourd'hui le 31 juillet. Il aurait dû fêter ses douze ans avec ses amis, recevoir des cartes de vœux ou peut-être même un cadeau. Mais depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses amis. Ni des jumelle Owen, ni de Neville. Il s'inquiétait pour eux. Il lui manquait affreusement. Plus que Poudlard, plus que le Quidditch, plus que la magie, ses amis lui manquaient, jamais il n'avait ressenti un manque pareil. Mais visiblement, lui, ne leur manquait pas tant que ça. Les lettres qu'il envoyait grâce à sa chouette ne recevaient aucune réponse. Il détourna le regard pour observer sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année dernière.

Il y avait toujours un bureau abimé et une armoire bancale. Sa vie avec les Dursley lui paressait à la fois semblable et différent. Il ne pouvait toujours pas manger à sa faim et devait éviter l'oncle Vernon autant que possible. Vernon Dursley avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui donner une correction mais la simple vu de la baguette d'Harry l'en dissuadait. Le survivant ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si un jour les Dursley venait à apprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utilisé la magie.

**\- MONSTRE !** Cria une voix bourrue depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_« Ça, en revanche, ça n'as pas changé. »_ Pensa le sorcier.

Il se leva et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son oncle dans le salon. Depuis presque une semaine, la famille Dursley s'apprêtait à accueillir un grand chef d'entreprise et sa femme pour diner. Ils préparaient leur rôle tel une pièce de théâtre et cela avait le don d'exaspéré Harry qui ne supportait pas ce genre de faux semblant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il constata que sa « famille » était habillée très élégamment. Enfin, aussi élégamment qu'ils pouvaient. Dudley avait encore grossit et son teint rose de porcelet jurait avec le bleu de son costume. L'oncle Vernon n'était pas bien diffèrent avec la nuance que son énorme moustache grise prenait la moitié de son visage gras. Tante Pétunia, quant à elle, avait un visage chevalin peu élégant et sa robe ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. Sans compter les énormes boucles d'oreille qui devait valoir une fortune et qui était visiblement bien trop lourde.

Une fois de plus, ils répétèrent leur rôle.

**\- Pétunia ? **Commença l'oncle Vernon.

**\- Je serais dans le salon, prête à les accueillir avec toute la distinction et l'élégance requise.**

**\- Excellent… Dudley ?**

**\- Je me tiens prêt de la porte pour leur ouvrir et les débarrasser de leurs manteaux.**

**\- Bien, très bien. Monstre ?**

**\- Je vais dans ma chambre et je ne bouge pas.**

Le regard de sa tante et son oncle se fit furieux alors il continua.

**\- Je ferais comme si je n'existais pas.** Souffla Harry d'une voix monotone et désintéressée.

**\- Parfait. Ensuite ?**

Et la répétition des rôles continua. A chaque fois que l'oncle Vernon se tournait vers Harry, celui-ci répétait toujours la même phrase.

**\- Je serais dans ma chambre, sans bouger comme si je n'existais pas.**

A huit heures tapantes, deux coups retentirent contre la porte, immédiatement, Harry monta à l'étage et referma la porte derrière lui alors que les Dursley entraient dans leurs personnages de famille parfaite et bien éduquée.

Le sorcier voulait s'allonger sur son lit et ne penser a rien mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers celui-ci il retint _in extremist_ un cri de surprise.

Une petite créature qui devait bien faire la moitié de sa taille se trouvait sur sa couverture. Elle avait une peau grise qui lui donnait un air maladif accentué par la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement. La créature avait d'immense yeux globuleux qui s'emblait vouloir quitter leurs orbites et de grande oreilles tombante qui fouettait l'air à chaque mouvement de tête.

**\- Qu'est-ce que… ?! **Ne put s'empêcher de souffler le survivant.

Immédiatement, la créature cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire à savoir jouer avec le matelas en sautant dessus. Elle tourna ses grands yeux globuleux vers le brun avant de descendre en vitesse du lit pour s'incliner devant le sorcier.

**\- Dobby est tellement heureux de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter ! **S'exclama l'elfe de maison d'une voix suraigu.

Le visage du jeune garçon se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Son oncle allait le tuer et la menace de sa baguette ne serait pas suffisante pour l'en empêcher… Il vérifia que sa porte était bien fermée et longea le mur pour s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau et ainsi être face au fameux Dobby qui était toujours au pied de son lit.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda Harry.

Il avait lu quelques livres sur les elfes de maison et connaissait leur existence en grande partie parce qu'Anna en avait parlé.

**\- Je suis Dobby, Dobby l'elfe de maison, monsieur.**

**\- Dobby, que faites-tu ici ? **

**\- Dobby est venu voir Monsieur pour le prévenir !** Cria l'elfe d'une manière dramatique ce qui fit grincer des dents le sorcier.

S'il continuait à s'égosiller ainsi, l'oncle Vernon n'allait pas tarder.

**\- Ecoutez.** Commença le survivant. **Je ne veux pas vous paraitre impolie mais le moment est extrêmement mal choisi pour accueillir un elfe de maison dans ma chambre.**

**\- Dobby le sait bien, Dobby s'excuse.** Dit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux avant d'éclater en sanglots. Des sanglots particulièrement bruyants.

**\- Non, non, non. S'il vous plait ! Calmez-vous !** Fit le survivant avec panique.

Non loin de là, dans le petit salon des Dursley, la conversation s'était interrompue. Tous entendait des petits bruit étouffé mais ne saurait pas dire à quoi ils étaient dû. Vernon Dursley serra les dents. Il allait tuer cet immonde petit monstre ! Il reprit un sourire de façade avant de s'adresser au Mason qui lui lançait des regards désintéressés.

**\- Ce n'est rien. C'est simplement… le chat.**

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent duré une éternité pour le jeune Potter, Dobby se calma et s'assis sur le bord du lit.

**\- Dobby, de quoi voulais-tu m'avertir ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**\- Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter Monsieur. Harry Potter Monsieur a survécu par deux fois à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Il est l'espoir ! Il ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux pour Harry Potter Monsieur. **

**\- Mais non, je ne peux pas. Poudlard est ma maison, je dois y retourner !**

**\- Non, monsieur ! Dobby s'excuse mais Poudlard est trop dangereux.**

**\- Mais il n'y a que là-bas où je suis heureux. J'ai mes amis…**

**\- Des amis qui n'ont pas envoyé de lettre à Harry Potter Monsieur ?**

Harry ne dit rien. L'elfe venait de toucher un point sensible. Aucun de ses amis ne lui avait envoyé quoique ce soit… Il regarda l'elfe qui lui semblait satisfait de la situation. Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Comment Dobby pouvait-il être au courant qu'il n'avait reçu aucune lettre ?

**\- Dobby… Comment sais-tu qu'aucun de mes amis ne m'a écrit ?**

Dobby ne répondit rien. Il le regarda avec des yeux exorbité avant de sauté sur la table de chevet et de s'emparé de la lampe qui s'y trouvait. Il se frappa le front en hurlant qu'il avait été un méchant elfe et que par conséquent, se punir lui-même était la chose à faire.

En bas, dans le salon ou Mrs Dursley faisait la conversation a Mrs Mason, un silence pris place avant que Vernon Dursley ne se lève d'un bond avec un faux sourire.

**\- Ahah. **Commença-t-il gêné. **Dudley a dû laisser sa télévision allumé. Le garnement.**

S'en plus attendre, il s'élança dans l'escalier pour atteindre rapidement la plus petite chambre de la maison où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci, l'entendant arriver, attrapa rapidement Dobby et le poussa dans le placard. A l'instant même où il refermait la porte derrière l'elfe de maison, l'oncle Vernon entra dans la chambre avec un visage rouge de colère et murmura furieusement :

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, monstre ?! Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de faire comme si tu n'existais pas ?! As-tu donc l'attention de nous gâcher la vie jusqu'à la fin ?!**

L'oncle Vernon s'approcha dangereusement de jeune garçon et lui saisit la gorge presque à l'étouffement tout en le soulevant du sol. Harry accrocha désespérément ses mains sur le poignet de son oncle pour le faire lâcher mais sa force n'était rien face à celle de l'adulte.

**\- Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te punir pour l'instant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Mais dès que l'affaire sera conclue je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde !** Cracha-t-il plein de mépris avec des yeux cruels.

Il le relâcha. Potter tomba lourdement au sol tout en se retenant de tousser. Il se massa un peu la gorge tandis que l'oncle Vernon redescendait en bas avec un faux sourire.

Harry resta prostré sur le sol quelques minutes en tremblant avant de libéré l'elfe toujours dans le placard.

**\- Vous voyez ? Je ne peux pas rester ici. Quoi qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Ca ne peux pas être pire…** Annonça le sorcier en se relevant difficilement. **Donne-moi les lettres de mes amis maintenant.**

Dobby, les yeux plein de lames sortie une liasse de message. Le survivant reconnu l'écriture élégante de Grace et Harmony, celle un peu hésitante de Neville et même quelques gribouillages appartenant à Hagrid. Etrangement il y avait même une lettre d'Hermione et une autre de Ron. Mais lorsqu'il tandis la main pour les récupéré, l'elfe de maison fit un bon en arrière pour les tenir hors de portée.

**\- Dobby donnera les lettres à Harry Potter Monsieur si Harry Potter Monsieur promet de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.**

**\- Tu as bien vu que je ne peux pas promettre une chose pareille ! Maintenant donne-moi mes lettres !**

Le visage de l'elfe se fit mal à l'aise et il secoua la tête, fouettant l'air de ses grandes oreilles.

**\- Non, non, non. Harry Potter Monsieur ne laisse pas le choix à Dobby.**

Sans prévenir, l'elfe ouvrit violement la porte et descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse suivit par Harry dont le cœur battait a tout rompre et dont la peur engourdissait tous les sens. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait-il qu'à lui ?!

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit avec horreur le gâteau soigneusement préparé par sa tante en train de flotter dans les airs. Dobby agitait les doigts près du buffet semblant contrôler le dessert flottant.

**\- Non Dobby, je vous en supplie ne faites pas ça. **Chuchota-t-il terrorisé.

**\- Harry Potter doit promettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard.**

**\- C'est impossible !**

**\- Alors Dobby doit agir.**

**\- Dobby, ils vont me tuer !**

**\- Des moldu ne feront pas de mal au survivant, ils seront juste en colère. **Affirma l'elfe avec conviction.

**\- Mais enfin ouvrez les yeux ! Mon oncle a manqué de m'étouffer il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.**

Mais Dobby l'ignora. Le gâteau s'approcha dangereusement de Mrs Mason et le sorcier ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. Il décida finalement de se sacrifier et attrapa le gâteau à pleine main pour l'empêcher de tomber sur Mrs Mason. La pièce monté de Tante Pétunia s'écrasa alors au sol dans un bruit de porcelaine briser alors que Dobby disparaissait dans un claquement de doigt. Les invités sursautèrent et Mrs Dursley poussa un cri de surprise.

La soirée était déjà bien entachée malgré les excuse de l'oncle Vernon qui expliquait que Harry était un enfant à problème et qu'il était effrayer par les étranger et se mettait à faire des choses bizarre en leur présence. Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une chouette acheva défrayer Mrs Mason qui avait une peur bleue des oiseaux. Elle s'enfuit presque en courant accompagner de son mari. Celui-ci fit bien comprendre à Vernon Dursley que l'accord n'aurait jamais lieu.

Mr Dursley était fou de rage s'empara de la lettre déposé par l'oiseau et la lu à voix haute. Harry, qui ne pensais pas que la situation pouvait empirer tomba de haut. La lettre venait du ministère et indiquait noir sur blanc qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait fait aucune magie. C'était cet elfe de maison qui était responsable de toutes ces catastrophes. Pourquoi le ministère pensait qu'il était fautif ? Percy lui avait pourtant parlé des empruntes magiques !

Il capta le regard de son oncle et tenta comme il put de fuir. Mais sans magie et avec sa maigre force d'enfant il n'avait aucune chance.

L'oncle Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira violement en arrière. Dans un cri de douleur, Harry tomba au pied de l'homme qui s'accrochait encore à ses mèches indisciplinées. Il reçut une gifle suffisamment forte pour lui fendre la lèvre. La douleur irradiait sa joue alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il était fichu. Il espéra un instant que Dobby soit toujours dans les parages. Si l'elfe n'avait pas menti et tentait réellement de le protéger, il ferait quelque chose, non ?

Mais Dobby était retourné chez ses maitres depuis un moment. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui attendait le survivant.

Une seconde gifle le fit sortir de ses pensées, il regarda son oncle qui semblait incroyablement satisfait. Harry se prix un coup dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux puis il se sentit trainer, toujours par les cheveux, dans le garage. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Si personne ne venait le sauvé, le jour de son anniversaire serait aussi celui de sa mort. L'oncle Vernon ne se retiendrait pas, le sorcier en était certain.

Mais alors qu'il allait franchirent la porte menant au garage, trois coup retentirent a la porte, Vernon Dursley relâcha rapidement Harry et se précipita vers la porte. Devant celle-ci, il se recoiffa un peu et afficha un faux sourire. Avec de la chance il s'agissait de Mr Mason qui revenait sur sa décision. D'un geste, il ordonna à sa femme de cacher le garçon dans la cuisine.

Dès que tout fut en ordre, il ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :

**\- Monsieur Mason ! Je-**

Mr Dursley ouvrit des yeux déçu en voyant sur le pas de sa porte une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette.

**\- Bonjour, Mr Dursley. Je suis Elena Cooper. Harry est là ?**


	15. Chapitre 14 - Joyeux anniversaire

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**PS** : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Tome 2 - Chapitre 2 : Joyeux anniversaire.**

**\- Vous avez dû vous tromper de maison. Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là ! **Répondis Vernon Dursley d'un air mauvais. Si cette femme connaissait le monstre, elle devait surement en être un aussi.

Le moldu s'apprêtait à lui claquer la porte au nez lorsqu'Elena l'en empêcha.

**\- Je crois au contraire que je suis au bon endroit, Mr Dursley. J'aimerais voir votre neveu et j'aimerais le voir maintenant.**

**\- Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ou j'appelle la police ! Il n'est pas ici. Il est partie avec des amis aussi anormaux que lui.** Mentit l'homme.

Elena eu une moue ennuyée. Parti ? C'était probable. Dans ce cas il devait être avec les Weasley. La jeune femme soupira. Grace et Harmony allait être déçu. Bien que cela lui arrachait la gorge, elle s'excusa du dérangement et s'apprêta à partir.

Harry, qui était maintenu fermement par sa tante, tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de l'exorciste. Si elle franchissait la porte, il était perdu. Il se débâtit alors comme un diable allant jusqu'à griffer et mordre le bras de Mrs Dursley qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Dès lors, elle le lâcha immédiatement criant de surprise et de douleur.

**\- Elena !** Cria Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sa tante l'avait de nouveau bâillonné de ses mains. La femme au visage chevalin espérait que l'intruse n'ait rien entendu. Pétunia et son neveu se trouvaient au fond de la cuisine, cachés par le plan de travail et la porte close qui menait au hall d'entrée. De ce fait, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Après quelques secondes, les yeux d'Harry le brulèrent et une forte envie de pleurer le pris. Il n'y avait aucun sons venant de l'entré. Elena était déjà partie. Pétunia se fit la même réflexion et eu un sourire de soulagement avant de lancer un regard noir à son neveu. Elle s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la maison. Comme si une immense masse s'était écrasée sur le toit, brisant quelques tuiles au passage. Par instinct, Harry et sa tante tournèrent la tête vers la véranda qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Ils avaient une très belle vu sur le jardin mais surtout sur l'immense dragon qui venait de descendre du toit. Celui-ci rugit en apercevant la moldu et le sorcier.

Mrs Dursley cria d'horreur et parti immédiatement dans le hall à la recherche de son époux. Elle manqua de tourné de l'œil en le voyant allongé au sol, incapable de bouger. Une jeune femme, non loin de lui, lança un regard noir à la mère de famille.

**\- Je n'aime pas les mensonges**. Dit-elle simplement en enjambant le corps pétrifier de Mr Dursley.

Pétunia Dursley cria d'horreur et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le salon où se trouvait son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le cacha maladroitement des yeux inquisiteurs de l'exorciste qui l'avait suivi. Terrifiée, Pétunia la supplia de ne pas tuer son fils. Elena soupira.

**\- Votre mari n'est pas mort. Il est simplement pétrifier. Je lui rendrais sa liberté avant de partir... Bien !** S'exclama-t-elle après un moment. **Où est votre neveu ?**

Harry sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la jeune femme en boitant un peu. Il se tenait l'estomac en grimaçant, son oncle n'était jamais tendre dans ses punitions. La future professeur de Poudlard étouffa une exclamation d'horreur en avisant le bleu sur la joue de l'adolescent et sa lèvre fendu.

**\- Mais ?! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!**

Elle était réellement pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait mais surtout par les conclusions qui en découlait. Elle savait qu'Harry n'était pas heureux chez sa famille mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement le kidnapper pour lui offrir une maison. En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le survivant subisse des sévices corporels. Etait-il violenté régulièrement par sa famille ou s'agissait-il d'un acte isolée ? Qu'avait-il fait pour subir une telle violence ? Ses mains se crispèrent. Rien ne pouvait justifier que l'on frappe un enfant. Certes, à cette époque, ce n'était pas rare. Nombreux était les parents qui éduquait encore leurs enfants avec un martinet mais elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'une punition sur un enfant de 12 ans aille jusqu'à fendre la lèvre de celui-ci.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle les chassa. Ce n'était pas le moment.

En quelques pas, elle se trouva près de lui et lui saisit délicatement le visage d'une main pour l'inspecter. Un bleu impressionnant prenait place sur sa joue droite et la lèvre était fendue non loin. Elle remarqua qu'Harry se tenait le ventre, elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil mais le regard affolé du sorcier l'en dissuada. Dans un élan de compassion, elle lui embrassa le front avant de lui prendre la main.

**\- Va chercher tes affaires.**

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lança un regard apeuré à son oncle dont le corps bloquait presque le chemin. Malgré le sort d'Elena, celui-ci lançait un regard si noir à son neveu que le pauvre eu un mouvement de recul. Elena posa une main rassurante dans son dos et le poussa doucement vers les escaliers qu'il grimpa difficilement. Arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea rapidement vers la plus petite chambre de la maison alors qu'Elena observait son environnement. La maison était propre. Les murs étaient tous peint de couleur neutre. De nombreux cadres photos les habillaient. Aucune ne représentait Harry. Elena soupçonna le garçon d'être simplement le photographe. Plus un serviteur qu'un membre de la famille.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir ?!

Elle savait que le garçon n'était pas apprécié par sa famille. Elle le savait ! Alors pourquoi la possibilité qu'il soit battu ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit ?

_« Parce que ce n'était pas dans les livres. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle suivit Harry jusque dans sa chambre en continuant de s'insulter mentalement. Les coups n'étaient peut-être pas dans les livres mais la maltraitance était déjà présente dans les écrits de J.K Rowling. Harry avait passé le début de son enfance dans un placard, bon sang !

Elle tourna finalement son regard noisette vers le frêle adolescent devant elle. Il sortit sa malle de sous son lit et se dirigea vers la cage de sa chouette qui attendait sagement le départ.

Harry ouvrit le placard bancal et sortie ses maigres vêtements pour les ranger dans la grande malle. Elena fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait que des loques et des vêtements trois à quatre fois trop grands pour lui.

Avant de refermé sa malle, le survivant se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, attrapa sa baguette et l'album photo offert par Hagrid qu'il rangea avec le reste de ses affaires.

**\- Je suis prêt.** Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elena hocha la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Elle était bien trop en colère. A la fois contre cette ignoble famille et contre elle-même. Il prit la malle du garçon alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers sa chouette. Mais avant d'avoir pu fermer sa cage, la belle blanche s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule du survivant, l'oiseau lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille comme pour lui dire que tout était enfin fini. Harry en sourit et caressa le bec pâle. Il prit la cage et suivit Elena qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Ils retournèrent dans le salon qui menait à la véranda et donc au jardin où Scalacri les attendait sagement. Ils passèrent devant Mrs Dursley et le porc qui lui servait de fils. Elena leur lança un regard noir promettant une vengeance acide. Elle demanda à Harry d'attendre quelques secondes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Vernon. Elle lança le contre sort avant de pointer froidement sa baguette vers lui.

**\- Oubliette.**

Mr Dursley eu un regard vide et resta prostré sur le sol sans rien faire. L'exorciste fit de même avec le reste de la famille qui glapit d'effroi avant de sortir dans le jardin accompagner d'Harry tout en se promettant de ne pas en rester là avec cette horrible famille. Eux qui se vantaient d'être si normaux, il n'y avait rien de normal à faire souffrir un enfant.

**\- Viens, on s'en va. **Lança-t-elle calmement avec un regard compatissant vers le jeune garçon à quelques pas d'elle.

Harry senti des larmes de soulagement inondé ses yeux. Il les frottas discrètement. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il voyait bien le regard que lui jetait Elena et il le détesta rapidement. Il n'aimait pas que les gens lui lance des regards de pitié. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un regard hypocrite. Jamais aucun des adultes ayant eu ce genre d'attention à son égard n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Mais, en voyant le dragon et Elena qui venait de monter sur la selle et lui tendait maintenant la main, il se dit que cette femme était peut-être l'exception.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il saisit sans hésiter la main qui lui était tendu. La première main qu'on lui tendait réellement.

Le voyage se passa en silence. Harry admirait le paysage et Elena était plongée dans ses pensées. Finalement, c'est le survivant qui prit la parole le premier.

**\- Mme Cooper…**

**\- Elena.** Le reprit doucement l'adulte sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

**\- Elena… Hum… Pourquoi les moldu ne remarquent pas un dragon de 8 mètres volé juste au-dessus de leur tête… ?**

En effet, depuis leur départ, ils avaient survolé plusieurs villages moldu sans qu'aucun d'eux ne remarque leur présence.

**\- Ah ça ?** Sourit la jeune femme. **C'est un sort de dissimulation. Nous ne sommes pas invisibles mais si un moldu regardait dans notre direction, il ne verrait qu'un groupe de canards sauvages voler.**

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment pouvait-on confondre un immense dragon avec un groupe de canard ? La magie était réellement incroyable.

**\- Mais je pensais que les dragons étaient insensible à la magie et que seul les sorts** **visant leurs yeux étaient efficace…**

**\- Et tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas sur Scalacri que j'ai lancé ce sort. C'est sur sa selle.**

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au-dessus de Pré-au-lard, le survivant soupira de soulagement. Passée l'émerveillement de voler à dos de dragon, ce moyen de transport n'était pas le plus confortable qui soit. Surtout durant 4 longues heures. Quelques minutes plus tard, Scalacri se posa dans le jardin. Elena descendit à terre et aida l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait à en faire de même.

**\- Bien, rentrons vite que je puisse soigner ta lèvre.** Fit l'adulte en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais Harry ne la suivit pas. Il resta figer au milieu du jardin. Il ne pouvait pas entrée… pas comme ça.

**\- Je… je ne peux pas…** Commença-t-il.

Elena se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté dans un « pourquoi ? » muet.

**\- Je… je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.** Finit-il, honteux.

Elena soupira… c'était compréhensible. Si ses amis le voyaient ainsi, ils lui poseraient de nombreuses questions et refuseraient de lâcher l'affaire. Elle combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait avant de passer affectueusement une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés du survivant.

**\- D'accord.** Dit-elle simplement au grand soulagement d'Harry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler à ses amis… Peut-être le ferait-il un jour… mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elena réfléchis, comment le soigner sans la trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Elle contempla le garçon avant de se frapper le front. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois !

Elena sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers la lèvre abimée. D'un mouvement vif et agile du poignet, elle referma la blessure en soufflant la formule « Episkey ». Elle fit de même avec le bleu sur la joue et celui du ventre qu'Harry lui montra par la suite. Harry frissonna. La sensation était étrange. Une douce chaleur l'avait envahi lorsque le sort le toucha puis, dès qu'il se termina, un froid glacial le gela jusqu'aux os avant de disparaitre à son tour. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne ce sort, il pourrait lui être grandement utile.

**\- Et voilà. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.** Fit Elena avec un sourire. **Je ne dirais rien à personne en ce qui concerne ce qu'il s'est passé. On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, rentrons.**

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il retint une exclamation étonnée.

**\- Surprise !** Crièrent de nombreuse voix à l'unisson. **Joyeux anniversaire !**

Le survivant observa la famille Cooper au grand complet qui lui lançait de grand sourire. Neville était là également, entouré des jumelles.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Peut-être que cet anniversaire, au lieu d'être le dernier de son existence, sera peut être le premier qu'il passera avec ses amis.

Grace et Harmony se jetèrent sur lui pour le mener dans la salle à manger où l'attendait un gros gâteau au chocolat. En le voyant, Harry repensa au vœu qu'il avait formulé en soufflant les bougies de poussière du gâteau qu'il avait dessiné sur le sol de l'horrible cabane perdu sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan. Il pensait que celui-ci s'était déjà réalisé lorsqu'Hagrid était venu le chercher mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui, que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était aujourd'hui que son rêve d'avoir un gros gâteau au chocolat, des amis qui n'avaient pas peur de Dudley et une vie heureuse se réalisaient.

Il souffla les bougies, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve ou que celui-ci dure encore longtemps. Le gâteau était délicieux. Pour la première fois, il reçut aussi des cadeaux. Neville lui offrit une plante magique qui émettait un doux sifflement pour réveiller son propriétaire à l'heure qu'il souhaitait tel un réveil. Grâce et Harmony lui avaient offert un charme de protection en forme de vif d'or.

**\- C'est nous qui l'avons enchanté. Puisque tu as toujours des ennuis, on s'est dit que ça te serait utile**. Avait expliqué Grace.

Le reste de la famille Cooper lui avait offert suffisamment de bonbon pour qu'il puisse en manger toute l'année.

Le reste de la soirée ce passa merveilleusement bien. Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'Elena décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Elle conduisit Harry jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où un second lit avait été installé. Le premier étant occupé par Neville.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, méfiant. S'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'un morceau du plafond de sa chambre chez les Dudley, il fermerait les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Heureusement pour lui, c'est un plafond tout à fait inconnu qui prenait place au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tourna dans le lit confortable dont les draps sentaient bons la lessive pour voir un second lit dans lequel dormait Neville. Il sourit pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Un doux sifflement le conforta dans cette idée. Il leva les yeux pour observer la plante réveil que Neville lui avait offert la veille. Il caressa délicatement les pétales rouge et les sifflements se stoppèrent.

Il se leva et descendit timidement dans la cuisine où il vit Elena. Il se retint de rire. La jeune femme avait les cheveux en pétard et le nez plongé dans une tasse de café. Lorsqu'elle entendit le survivant, l'exorciste releva la tête et Harry pouffa un peu. Elle avait des petits yeux et le regard dans le vague d'une personne venant de se réveiller ainsi qu'une superbe trace de coussin sur la joue gauche.

**\- Je ne suis pas du matin comme tu peux le constater**. Fit-elle pas le moins du monde vexé.

Mais après quelques gorgées de café, son esprit commençait doucement à émerger. Elle demanda finalement au survivant ce qu'il voulait pour son petit déjeuner. Le jeune garçon accepta volontiers les tartines de beurre et le chocolat chaud qu'elle lui proposa.

Il se sentait véritablement en vacances.

Après avoir déjeuné comme il ce doit, Elena proposa au survivant de l'emmener dans le Londres moldu pour lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Harry regarda le t-shirt difforme et trois fois trop grand pour lui et le jean abimé qu'il portait. Il eut un regard un peu honteux qu'Elena remarqua.

**\- N'ai jamais honte de ça Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est les Dursley qui devraient avoir honte et certainement pas toi. Allons-y.**

Le survivant acquiesça. Elena écrivit rapidement un mot à l'attention de ses pupilles, leur expliquant où ils étaient parti. Mais les connaissant, ils ne se lèveraient qu'à 11 heures. D'ici là, elle sera surement rentrée.

Elle ouvrit le réseau de cheminette et donna de la poudre à Harry en lui expliquant comment s'en servir. Harry comprit rapidement. Elle passa devant lui. Elle prononça distinctement « Chaudron baveur » et se volatilisa dans les flammes vertes propre au réseau de cheminette. Même si Elena lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer, il eut tout de même un mouvement de recule puis se ressaisit. Il entra à son tour dans la cheminette et prononça le nom du lieu. Il se sentit tirer vers l'intérieur de manière désagréable et balloté de tous les côté avant de manquer de s'étaler sur le plancher du pub sorcier. Elena le rattrapa à la dernière minute et lui lança un sourire.

**\- Moi aussi je n'aime pas vraiment se moyen de transport. Je manque toujours de tomber à l'arrivé. Mais il est quand même vraiment pratique.**

Elena commença à se diriger vers la porte menant au monde moldu mais Harry l'arrêta.

**\- Il faudrait que je passe à Gringotts récupéré de l'argent… si c'est possible. Je n'ai rien sur moi.**

**\- Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je suis bête. Comme c'est moi qui paye les habits et fournitures de Grace et Harmony, je n'avais même pas pensée à ce que tu payes toi-même. Demi-tour alors ! **

La route à travers le chemin de traverse se passa dans le calme. Il était encore tôt, la plupart des magasins venaient à peine d'ouvrir si bien que peu de sorcier se trouvait dans les rue. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Gringotts. Alors que l'adulte se dirigeait vers un gobelin, Harry se stoppa une fois de plus.

**\- Un problème, Harry ?** Demanda la jeune femme.

Le petit sorcier se tortilla dans tous les sens, extrêmement gêné. Elena haussa un sourcil. Que lui arrivait-il ?

**\- Je… je suis vraiment désolé !** S'exclama-t-il. **Je n'y avais pas réfléchis avant mais… je n'ai pas la clé de mon coffre… c'est Hagrid qui la garde…**

Il baissa un peu les yeux, affreusement gêné d'avoir obligé Elena à traverser la rue sorcière pour rien.

**\- Ah oui, c'est embêtant**. Répondit l'exorciste. **Mais puisqu'on est là, cela ne coute rien d'aller voir un gobelin pour demander s'il y a un autre moyen d'accéder à ton coffre.**

Harry hocha la tête et la suivit vers le premier gobelin qui se présentait à eux. Elena le salua et lui expliqua le motif de sa venue.

**\- Et est-ce que monsieur Potter à sa clé ?** Demanda la petite créature qui avait relevé la tête à la simple mention du nom du survivant.

_« Comme la première fois. »_ Nota Harry.

**\- Hum… non. Malheureusement, il ne l'a pas sur lui.** Répondis la jeune femme qui baissa un peu la tête sous le regard insistant du gobelin. Il était assez intimidant. Elena n'avait aucune envie de le contrarier.

**\- L'a-t-il perdu ?** Grogna le gobelin mécontent.

**\- Non…** intervint Harry. **Quelqu'un la garde pour moi.**

Cette fois si, le regard du gobelin se fit noir.

**\- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi avez-vous confié votre clé à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous savez pourtant que c'est interdit.**

**\- Je… N-Non… je l'ignorais…** Bégaya le survivant.

**\- Vous l'ignoriez ?** S'étonna le gobelin.

Discrètement, la petite créature fit signe à un autre gobelin et lui lança quelque mot dans une langue qui était étrangère au deux sorcier face à lui. Etrangère mais pas incompréhensible pour Elena.

_\- Frikzik ! Préviens le directeur. Monsieur Potter est ici._

**\- Excusez-nous du dérangement… nous allons y allez.** Dit Elena qui commençait à pousser le survivant vers la sortie. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée par la tournure des évènements.

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, un autre gobelin se posta devant eux.

**\- Le directeur va vous recevoir.** Annonça-t-il.

Elena grimaça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette étrange situation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer de toute façon. Elle doutait fortement que refuser un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque soit une bonne idée. Elle suivit donc le gobelin qui les emmena à travers de nombreuses portes et couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une immense porte de bois richement décoré.

**\- Veuillez patienter**. Leur indiqua leur guide avant d'entrer dans la pièce en refermant sèchement la porte derrière eux.

Harry lança un regard inquiet à Elena qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant bien qu'elle ne le soit pas elle-même. Moins de deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le gobelin réapparaisse. Il les invita à entrer et les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce où se tenait un gobelin semblable à tous les autres.

_C'est lui le directeur Ragnarok ?_ S'étonna Elena.

**\- Monsieur le directeur vous attends.** Dit le nouveau Gobelin en pointant une porte du doigt et l'illumination toucha Elena. Ce n'était que le secrétaire.

Ledit secrétaire frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de pousser le survivant et l'exorciste dans la pièce. Elle était plus grande que la précédente et transpirait la richesse et la connaissance. De nombreuse étagères emplit de livres et de dossiers se trouvaient contre les murs, plusieurs bibelots semblant incroyablement rare et précieux était exposés et, au centre de la pièce, trônait un bureau de bois massif ou se tenait un gobelin semblant infiniment vieux. En le voyant, Elena n'avait pas de mal à croire qu'elle avait en face d'elle le directeur de Gringotts.

**\- Monsieur Potter.** Souffla le gobelin d'une voix rocailleuse. **Et madame… ?**

**\- Cooper, maitre gobelin.** L'informa Elena. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir appris les différentes politesses gobeline lors de sa formation au ASPIC.

**\- Madame Cooper**. Répéta le gobelin en hochant la tête. **Vous vous interrogez surement sur la raison de votre présence ici.**

Aucun des deux sorciers n'osa répondre.

**\- J'ai appris, monsieur Potter, que vous avez confié votre clé a une personne ne faisant pas partie de votre famille. C'est un acte très grave qui rompt les accords que votre ligné a passé avec la banque.**

Harry palissait à vue d'œil, mais le gobelin reprit.

**\- Cependant, il m'a aussi été rapporté que vous n'aviez connaissance de ses accords.**

**\- J-je suis désolé…**

Le directeur balaya ses excuses d'un mouvement désinvolte du poignet.

**\- Avant de continuer je dois vous demander si vous souhaitez que Madame Copper, ici présente, assiste à cet entretien. En tant que dernier hérité de votre ligné et étant âgée de plus de 11 ans, vous pouvez vous passer de sa présence si cela est votre désir.**

Elena se retint tant bien que mal de s'agiter. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle était bien trop étrange et différente de tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'univers de J.K Rowling. Harry lui, ne réfléchis pas bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec l'effrayant Gobelin face à lui.

**\- J'aimerais qu'elle reste avec moi…** Dit-il timidement.

**\- Soit. Nous reprenons donc. Que savez-vous exactement de vos droits dans cette banque, monsieur Potter ?**

**\- Eh bien… j'ai un compte avec l'héritage laissé par mes parents…** Devant le regard appuyé du vieux gobelin il baissa les yeux et n'en dit pas plus.

**\- Votre tuteur magique ne vous l'a donc pas encore expliquer.** Comprit le directeur Ragnarok.

**\- Mes tuteurs ne sont pas magiques, monsieur, ce sont des moldu et il n'apprécie pas la magie. Je doute même qu'ils connaissent l'existence de Gringotts.** Répondit Harry.

**\- Je ne parlais pas de vos tuteurs moldu mais d'Albus Dumbledore, votre tuteur magique.** Fit le directeur comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Cette fois, Harry ne dit plus rien. Albus Dumbledore est son tuteur aussi ? Elena était au moins aussi surprise que lui. C'était dans les livres ça ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir…

**\- Je… je ne comprends pas. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'en a jamais parlé.**

**\- Je vois…** Fit le gobelin, septique. **En êtes-vous sur ? Ne pas vous en informer est un manquement au devoir d'un tuteur magique.**

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête, le directeur Ragnarok soupira. Allons bon, quel genre de problème avait-il en face de lui au juste ?

**\- Monsieur Potter.** Reprit-il plus calmement. **D'après vos dires, vous ne savez rien de vos droits dans cette banque. Vous ne saviez pas, non plus, qu'Albus Dumbledore était votre tuteur magique. Dois-je supposer que vous ignorez que les testaments de vos parents sont encore scellés dans le coffre de votre famille ? Dois-je supposer que vous n'avez pas connaissance qu'en tant que dernier représentant de votre noble lignée vous auriez dû vous présenter à la banque le jour de vos 11 ans pour recevoir vos droit et signé divers papier et contrat au combien important et non les faire porter par un simple Garde-Chasse ? C'est d'ailleurs une grande insulte envers notre banque, monsieur Potter.**

**\- Je…n'ai jamais fait cela. J'ignorais que je devais signer quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Vous n'avez donc rien signé.** Répéta le gobelin avec un regard sévère.

**\- N-non.**

Ragnarok se leva alors de son siège et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui tapissait les murs et s'empara d'un dossier fort volumineux ou Elena pu lire le nom Potter écrit dans une langue bien étrange.

_« Surement celle des gobelin »_ Conclut-elle.

Le directeur de Gringotts sortit une longue pile de parchemin et les posa devant l'héritier des Potter.

**\- Dans ce cas, monsieur Potter, nous allons avoir un problème.** Dit-il sombrement.

Et en effet, sur chaque parchemin qu'il avait fourni au sorcier siégeait en bas de page une signature qu'Harry connaissait bien. La sienne. Du moins, une imitation car elle ne venait pas de lui.

**\- Je n'ai jamais signé ces documents.** Affirma le sorcier, les yeux exorbité de surprise.

**\- J'ai bien peur que nous devions reprendre rendez-vous, monsieur Potter. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à aborder vous et moi.**


	16. Chapitre 15 - Toujours des problèmes

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**PS** : Je suis désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai énormément de travaux à rendre pour ma dernière année d'étude et cela me bouffe tout mon temps.

**Tome 2 - Chapitre 3 : Toujours des problèmes**

Harry quitta le bureau du directeur de la banque à pas lent. Il était encore stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quelqu'un s'était fait passé pour lui en signant des documents important. Il devait donc revenir dans 6 jours, le temps que les Gobelin enquêtent si le dossier Potter possédait d'autres problèmes.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit sans vraiment le voir le gobelin envoyé par le directeur pour l'escorter jusqu'à son coffre. Apparemment, il était possible d'utiliser son sang pour ouvrir la porte à la condition qu'il soit donné volontairement et sans contrainte. Il leva un peu les yeux vers Elena qui l'accompagnait toujours.

Celle-ci réfléchissait beaucoup sur les derniers événements. Là, elle était perdue. L'histoire lui échappait complètement et s'éloignant beaucoup de ce qu'elle pouvait connaitre. Elle avançait à l'aveugle et allait devoir réagir à l'instinct sans s'appuyer sur ses connaissances des événements futurs.

Elle soupira. De toute façon, elle s'était bien trop appuyée sur ce qu'elle connaissait de ce monde sans chercher à savoir s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des blessures du survivant lorsqu'elle est venu le chercher pas plus tard qu'hier. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle parvienne un jour à les oublier. Elle ne ferait plus jamais la même erreur.

C'est donc en silence que les deux sorciers sortir de la banque, les poches pleines d'argent en ce qui concernait le plus jeune.

**\- Bien… On ne va pas laisser cette histoire nous plomber le moral pour la journée, on aura bien le temps dans discuter la semaine prochaine avec le directeur. Faisons d'abord ce que nous avions prévu.** Sourit la jeune femme. **Direction les magasins de vêtement moldu !**

Harry lui sourit en retour avant de lui emboîter le pas. Elle n'avait pas tort, inutile de remuer les événements, cela ne les aiderait pas. Mais en passant devant la librairie Fleury et Bott, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

**\- Mada… Elena ?** Interpela l'étudiant.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin, il commençait à l'appeler par son prénom.

**\- J'aimerais quand même acheter quelques livres sur les Gobelins.** Fit le survivant.

Étonnée, Elena ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de le suivre. Elle ne pensait pas le jeune sorcier ferait des recherches mais c'était compréhensible. Il n'avait que les connaissances données par le professeur Binns en ce qui concernait les gobelins et elle n'était probablement pas les meilleurs à prendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elena miniaturisait les achats d'Harry pour les faire tenir dans sa poche. Il avait acheté biens plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. Des livres sur les gobelins, leurs bonnes manières mais aussi sur les nobles, les traditions sang pur, les derniers héritiers de grande famille, la législation, la politique sorcière.

«_ Quel genre d'enfant de 12 ans achète des livres sur la politique ? _» S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque. Après tout, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ?

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez les Cooper, après avoir dévalisé de nombreux magasin de vêtement, chaussures et accessoire et refait une garde-robe complète et plus encore aussi bien pour Harry que pour Elena, il était plus de midi. Tous étaient déjà levés et attendait avec impatience les deux retardataires pour manger.

**\- Elena ! **Cria presque Anna en sautant sur sa sœur. **On a faim !**

L'adulte soupira avant de demander aux enfants d'aider Harry à monter tous ses achats dans la chambre d'ami pendant qu'elle préparait le repas. Elle s'excusa auprès de Neville pour l'attente mais celui-ci lui affirma que ce n'était rien.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle avait une peur bleue de Lady Londubat quand bien même les deux femmes soit en très bon terme. Elle eut un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle se souvint de la réaction qu'elle avait eue en recevant une lettre de cette dernière vers mi-juillet. La grand-mère de Neville l'avait invité à boire le thé.

Pendant les jours qui la séparait de cette invitation, elle avait longuement paniqué, totalement effrayée par la noble. Elle avait demandé à plusieurs reprise si l'un de ses pupilles avait eu une quelconque altercation avec l'héritier Londubat mais rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lady Londubat l'invitait et cela l'avait énormément angoissée. Le jour J, elle paniquait plus que de raison et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait refuser l'invitation mais ne savais pas le moins de monde comment se comporter avec une noble. Devait-elle respecter le fameux « quart d'heure de politesse » français ou venir à l'heure indiquée sur l'invitation ? Sa tenue est-elle approprier ? Elle avait décidé de porter une robe sorcier simple mais élégante. Cela serait-il suffisant ? Après tout elle ne buvait que le thé, non ?

C'est finalement à 5 heures tapantes -heure convenue par Lady Londubat- que la jeune femme se trouvait devant la demeure de la noble. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer en frappant à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Guider par un elfe de maison elle fut emmenée dans une magnifique véranda où l'attendait la vielle femme. A son entré, la noble se leva de la petite table où elle était attablé et s'approcha de la plus jeune.

**\- Je suis Augusta Londubat.** Se présenta-t-elle. **Veillez me pardonner pour cette invitation alors que nous n'avions pas été présenté préalablement mais je souhaitais ardemment vous rencontrer.**

**\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, madame.** Répondit simplement Elena en inclinant la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

D'un geste élégant de la main, Lady Augusta l'invita à prendre place. Le thé fut magiquement servit et Elena cacha adroitement son malaise. Il y avait probablement tout un protocole autour du thé mais elle ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde. Devait-elle attendre que son hôte commence à boire ou est-ce l'inverse ? De ses yeux perçant, Augusta Londubat parvint tout de même à voir la gêne chez son invité et en devina facilement la teneur.

**\- Cela va être froid.** Fit-elle pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait commencer à boire.

Elena lui lança un sourire probablement un peu crispé par le stress et s'empara de sa tasse tout en faisant attention à imité les gestes de son hôte. Elle but une légère gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse sur la soucoupe, la seule chose qu'elle connaissait de l'étiquette du thé anglais était qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas garder sa tasse dans les mains si on ne buvait pas. La vielle femme reposa à son tour sa tasse avec une élégance qu'Elena ne pensait même pas être possible puis engagea la conversation.

**\- Madame Cooper. Si je me suis permis de vous envoyer une invitation en faisant fi de la bienséance c'est pour une simple et bonne raison.**

Elena dégluti.

**\- Je tenais à vous remercier en personne.**

La plus jeune manqua d'avaler de travers. La remercier ?

**\- Me remercier ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Je ne pense pas mérité de remerciement.**

**\- Voyez-vous, mon petit fils et dernier héritier, Neville, est un enfant peureux et peu sûr de lui. Sa magie est encore très faible et j'avais longtemps eu peur qu'elle ne lui permette pas d'entrer à Poudlard. Il se trouve actuellement dans la même maison que deux de vos enfants. Mesdemoiselles Owen. Pourtant, en le recevant chez moi lors des vacances scolaires et en le retrouvant à la fin de sa première année je n'aurais su être plus surprise. Il avait beaucoup changé. S'affirmant avec plus d'aisance, ayant des notes correctes, travaillant assidûment. J'ai pensée l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.** Fit la noble avant de reprendre une gorgé de thé vite imité par Elena.

**\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que votre petit-fils s'épanoui dans sa nouvelle école, Lady Londubat.** Fit sincèrement le futur professeur, elle voulut rajouter qu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec elle mais considéra que cela serait surement impolie.

**\- Je le suis aussi.** Affirma la vielle femme en hochant la tête pour elle-même. **Mais je m'interrogeais beaucoup sur ce changement. Neville ma finalement parler de ses camarades de classe qui l'avait soutenu et aider toute l'année. Ces camarades se trouve être nul autre que vos deux pupilles et Lord Potter. C'est pourquoi je souhaitais vous rencontrer et vous remercier.**

**\- Oh. Je vois…** Fit Elena sans savoir quoi répondre.

**\- Je considère cette amitié comme tout à fait bénéfique pour mon héritier. **

La jeune femme n'osa pas pensée un instant ce qui lui serait arrivé si l'inverse s'était produit.

**\- Neville souhaiterai passé une partie de ses vacances en présence de ses deux amies. Les trois premières semaines d'août serait l'idéal.**

Elena bu une autre gorgé de thé avant de répondre. Lady Londubat était une noble qui maniait la politesse comme une épée et savait imposer ses idées.

**\- Votre petit-fils est évidement le bienvenue chez moi. Harmony et Grace seront ravis de sa venue.**

**\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle. **Fit la noble.

La plus jeune quitta la demeure ancestrale des Londubat peu de temps plus tard, encore sonnée par l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il semblerait que grâce à ses deux cousines, Lady Londubat l'apprécie. C'était tout de même inattendu.

**\- Elena… Ça va cramer non ?** Fit une voix dans son dos qui se trouvait être celle d'Anna.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers le repas qu'elle préparait. Mince elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées ! En deux coups de cuillère elle répara son erreur et ils purent passer à table.

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin avec Scalacri tandis qu'Elena continuait de peaufiner les détails de ses futurs cours. Par la fenêtre elle aperçut Harry rire aux éclats.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un temps pour aborder un sujet fort fâcheux avec le survivant : Celui des Dursley.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur à l'embêter maintenant, le mieux serait de lui en parler demain.

Elle en eu l'occasion assez tôt le lendemain, le jeune sorcier avait, il semblerait, l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure.

**\- Harry.** Commença-t-elle. **Il faudrait qu'on parle de… de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours…**

Le regard du survivant se fit un peu sombre avant qu'il n'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le canapé, le reste de la maison dormait encore, ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être écouté.

Un silence assez lourd s'installa. Aucun ne s'avait par quoi commencer.

**\- Hum… Est-ce que ça arrivait… souvent ? **Demanda finalement Elena.

**\- Oui. **Répondit simplement Harry.

**\- Et… ce n'était que des coups ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- …Que faisaient-ils d'autres ?** Elle était mal à l'aise mais il fallait qu'elle ait cette conversation, il fallait qu'elle sache à quel point elle pouvait les attaquer en justice, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire au service sociaux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit. Pouvait-il vraiment parler de tout ? Jusqu'à maintenant, parler avec Elena ne lui avait été que bénéfique et elle était la seule avec Hagrid à l'avoir sortie de chez les Dursley…

Finalement, prenant son courage à demain, il raconta… Il raconta tout. Le manque de nourriture, les corrections, les punitions, les corvées, les corrections qui allaient avec, son enfance dans le placard, la chasse aux Harry encouragé par son oncle, les mensonges de sa tante pour que ses professeurs de primaire le haïssent, les insultes, les coups, les corrections, les vêtements trop grand, la chambre de Dudley, ses anniversaires et noël sans cadeaux, ses résultats scolaires qui devait être inférieur à ceux de Dudley, les corrections, les corrections et encore les corrections…

Plus il parlait et rajoutait des faits, plus Elena devenait pale et la nausée la prenait. C'est bien pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Après avoir raconté tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter, Harry se sentait étrange. Il n'était pas vraiment honteux, pas vraiment soulager… ou peut être les deux à la fois. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en avouant ce qui se passait chez les Dursley. Il avait été tenté de le dire à Dumbledore lorsqu'il le suppliait de le laisser rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été mais il n'en n'eut finalement pas l'envie, ayant l'impression que le vieil homme refuserait de croire ses histoires.

**\- Mais… personne n'a jamais rien vu ?** Demanda finalement Elena après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour digéré les informations.

**\- Je ne pense pas… les vêtements trop grand que je portais cachait bien les marques et oncle Vernon faisait quand même attention à ce que ce ne soit pas visible… Il m'emmenait dans le garage parce que c'est la pièce ou les murs sont les plus épais, on ne m'entendait pas crier.**

Le ton détacher du survivant donna un frisson désagréable à Elena. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, bon sang !

**\- Et les professeurs de l'école primaire ?**

**\- Une fois, mon institutrice la vue mais elle n'a rien fait, c'est comme si elle ne se sentait pas concerné et après j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait tout simplement oublié.**

**\- Les voisins ?**

**\- Oh. Miss Figg le sait depuis toujours, elle me soigne quand c'est vraiment trop grave mais elle n'a jamais rien fait de plus.**

Là, Elena avait besoin d'une pause. Miss Figg était censé être la Cracmol qui surveillait Harry et veillait sur lui. Elle le SAVAIT et n'avait rien fait ?

**\- Je vois… mais l'infirmière de Poudlard ? Elle a bien dû voir quelque chose, Harmony m'a dit que tu es resté trois jours à l'infirmerie à la fin de l'année.**

**\- J'y suis allé plein de fois à cause du Quiditch. Mme Pomfresh à remarquer les cicatrices et me pose la question à chaque fois qu'elle les voit. Comme si elle oubliait la seconde d'après. C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs parce qu'elle a l'air remonter et veut prévenir tout le monde dans le seconde qui suit et le lendemain, plus rien, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Elle joue bien la comédie, j'y ai vraiment cru la première fois.**

Elena fronça les sourcils… Ça se n'était vraiment pas normal…

**\- Un peu comme si on lui effaçait la mémoire.**

**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça.** Dit Harry. **Non je pense juste qu'elle fait croire que ça l'intéresse sur le moment et après elle s'en fiche. Un peu comme Miss Figg, elle me soigne et rien de plus.**

**\- Harry je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça.**

**\- Hum… pourtant ce n'est pas la première. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas en tout cas.**

Elena n'ajouta rien de plus. Avec des réactions pareilles il était évident que le jeune sorcier n'accorderait plus sa confiance aux adultes.

**\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant que je n'arrive chez les Dursley ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Harry soupira et raconta l'histoire de ce stupide elfe de maison qui avait manqué de le tuer.

Elena grimaça. Elle aimait bien Dobby mais là… c'était quand même un idiot. La tête de la jeune femme étant sur le point d'exploser, elle mit fin à la conversation non sans ajouter la chose la plus importante de tout.

**\- Tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je ne laisserai personne t'obliger à retourner là-bas. Ces… gens seront jugé pour ce qu'ils ont fait.**

Harry hocha la tête avant de remonter dans la chambre d'ami, il était fatigué et ferait bien une petite sieste jusqu'au réveille de Neville. Elena elle, ne perdit pas une minute pour se renseigner sur la démarche à suivre pour signaler un cas de maltraitance.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Plus ses recherche avançait, plus elle grinçait des dents et plus une veine grossissait sur son front.

La justice magique était réellement la plus merdique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu !

Les Dursley étant des moldu et Harry un sorcier cela compliquait les choses. Aucune des deux législations, sorcière ou moldu, n'était entièrement concerné. La législation sorcière ne pouvait juger des moldu et la législation moldu refusait de voir un sorcier comme victime et ne pouvait de toute façon recevoir aucune plainte de la part de sorcier. Le ministère de la magie oublietterait les moldu et demanderai de s'adressé à la justice magique. Mais comment est-elle censé faire si la justice magique ne pouvait pas l'aider ?! Il n'y avait pas qu'à Poudlard que rien n'allait, c'était le monde magique tout entier qui n'allait pas ! Harry n'était quand même pas le seul ni le premier sorcier à avoir des problèmes avec les moldu, si ?

Durant les jours suivant, Elena se consacra longuement à trouver une solution pour traîner en justice les Dursley mais il n'y en avait malheureusement aucune. Elle en grogna. Soit, dans tous les cas, elle devait impérativement trouver un moyen de ne pas laisser le jeune sorcier retourner dans cette horrible famille mais là encore elle était bloquée. Elle n'était personne pour Harry et kidnapper le sauveur du monde magique n'était pas une idée lumineuse quand bien même elle soit à ses yeux la plus simple pour le bien dudit sauveur.

**\- Elena ? **Fit Harry en entrant dans le salon.

**\- Oui ?** Répondit celle-ci en rangeant tous les documents qu'elle avait rassemblés sur la justice magique, au combien incompétente.

**\- Il faudrait aller sur le chemin de traverse, c'est bientôt l'heure de notre rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque.**

Surprise elle leva le nez vers l'horloge, effectivement, il allait bientôt être 14h 30.

**\- Oh, oui, pardon, on y va tout de suite.**

Sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit le réseau de cheminette et prévint sa fratrie qu'elle partait pour l'après-midi. En quelques dizaine de minutes, il était de nouveau devant le bureau du secrétaire du gobelin le plus important de Grande Bretagne.

**\- Monsieur Potter. **Fit le secrétaire d'une voix rocailleuse. **Le directeur va vous recevoir.**

Le rendez-vous fut long et fastidieux. Rien n'allait non plus dans les comptes Potter. Les gobelins avait relevé de nombreux prélèvement fait sous le nom d'Harry, aussi bien de Gaillon que d'artefacts rares. Tous ou presque allait à l'Ordre du phénix, Dumbledore ou bien les Dursley. Et une fois de plus, ces virements étaient autorisés grâce à un document soit disant signé par lui.

**\- Dumbledore me vole ?** Demanda Harry abasourdi.

**\- Il semblerait en effet.** Répondit le gobelin. **Les virements fait a Dumbledore sont légaux car il relève de son rôle de tuteur, cet argent sert à vous élever.**

**\- Mais il ne m'a jamais élevé ! Je ne l'ai rencontré que lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard.**

**\- Je l'entends bien, monsieur Potter. **Dit calmement le directeur en lançant un regard glacial.

**\- Veuillez me pardonnez, maître gobelin.**

**\- Votre colère est justifiée.** Fit simplement celui-ci en passant à autre chose. **Les virements effectuer aux Dursley sont pour les même raison et ceux destinée à l'ordre du phénix pour la guerre.**

**\- La guerre ?**

**\- Contre le seigneur des ténèbres.**

**\- Mais cette guerre est terminée depuis 11 ans.** Se retint de s'exclamer l'étudiant.

Le directeur ne poussa qu'un soupire.

**\- Malheureusement, les documents comportant votre fausse signature sont aussi semblables que des vrais, il n'y a que votre parole pour nous affirmer qu'il s'agit de faux. Ils proviennent tous de votre tuteur magique et sans vouloir vous offensé, monsieur Potter, vous ne ferez pas le poids devant un jury face à lui.**

**\- Je ne peux donc rien faire.** Conclu Harry, amère.

**\- Pour l'instant non, en effet.** Dit le gobelin.

Elena et Harry soupirèrent de concert. Retour au point de départ, il connaissait maintenant les méfaits de Dumbledore à propos des comptes Potter mais n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'empêcher de continuer.

**\- Et le Veritaserum ?** Proposa Elena.

**\- Ne peux être utilisé sur un enfant de moins de 15 ans. **Répondis le gobelin.

Après un léger instant de silence, le directeur reprit.

**\- Nous avons d'autre point a abordez mais en tant que directeur vous comprendrez aisément que je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous accorder. Je vous laisse aux mains du gobelin en charge des comptes Potter, il évoquera avec vous différents points posant encore question. **

**\- Biensûr.** Fit Harry en s'inclinant. **Puisse à jamais l'or couler à flot et vos ennemis passer de vie à trépas, noble directeur.**

**\- Et que vos ennemis tremblent devant votre fureur tandis que vos richesses s'amassent, héritier Potter.** Répondis Ragnok.

Frikzik se présenta rapidement et conduisit les deux sorciers dans son bureau avant de reprendre quelques explications sur les virements.

**\- Les virements ne sont pas le seul point que je souhaitais aborder avec vous. Voici la liste de document que vous auriez dû signer le jour de vos 11 ans. Veuillez les ramener, en main propre, le plus rapidement possible.**

Harry les prix timidement et senti une goutte de sueur longer sa tempe en contemplant la centaine de feuille qu'il allait devoir étudier.

**\- Je vais vous donner quelques légères explications quant à vos coffres. Votre famille est l'une des familles de sang-pur les plus respecté de grande Bretagne, ancienne descendant de chevalier magique et héritier de Griffondor.**

Abasourdi, les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard incertain.

**\- Vous posséder plusieurs coffres celui auquel vous avez accès actuellement n'est qu'un petit coffre réservé à l'héritier mineur ou sous tutelle. Vous n'aurez accès aux autres coffres qu'a votre majorité ou lorsque vous serez émancipé.**

**\- Émancipé ?** Demanda Harry.

**\- En tant que dernier et unique héritier d'une grande et noble famille de sang pur, il vous est possible de demander votre émancipation à l'âge de 15 ans, celle-ci vous sera automatiquement accordée. Vous serez immédiatement considéré comme un homme adulte et Lord de votre famille et prendrez vos décisions, toutes vos décisions, vous-même. Vous ne pourrez connaitre votre héritage complet qu'à ce moment-là de même que l'inventaire de vos possessions. Les testaments subissent le même sort.**

**\- Les testaments ? Ils n'ont toujours pas été ouverts ?** S'étonna Elena

**\- Non. Il aurait dû l'être peu de temps après la mort du couple Potter mais ce ne fut pas le cas, cependant, étant des testament de membre d'une noble et ancienne famille, seule l'héritier émancipé ou le tuteur magique peu demander leur ouverture.**

L'entretien dura encore un long moment et abouti à plusieurs décisions :

Harry recevra un compte rendu tous les mois des différents virements qui se passent sur son compte pour attaquer Dumbledore plus tard. Pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire puisque Dumbledore à tous les droit et possède de nombreux contacts. Il change aussi les serrures de ses coffres. Les gobelins parleront d'un problème de sécurité lorsqu'ils enverront la nouvelle clé à Dumbledore. Une clé magiquement tracé qui préviendra automatiquement les gobelins lorsqu'elle sera en possession d'une autre personne à qui elle est destiné.

C'est malheureusement tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour l'instant.

Finalement de retour chez les Cooper, Harry décida de profiter de ses vacances en compagnie de ses ami. Il attendra ses 15 ans pour se pencher sur la question de ses compte, les gobelins lui ayant promis que Dumbledore paierai des dommages et intérêt, il n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait actuellement rien faire, y penser ne le frustrerai que plus.

La semaine qui suivit fut la plus heureuse de sa vie, il passait enfin de véritable vacances en compagnie de ses amis, il ne pouvait être plus heureux ! Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de profité du reste du mois d'août.

Non, rien. Si ce n'est le sort qui s'acharnait sur lui. Ou Dumbledore.


End file.
